The Wild Man's Journey
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Beast Boy encounters a stranger who lives inside him and who causes him to change. 100,000 views! Thanks to all my readers! I couldn't have done it without you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

I know, I'm a liar. I already started a new story, when I said I was going to take a break.

But I will go slower this time. Will probably only update on weekends.

* * *

It was already late in the morning and a beam of sunlight escaped between the drawn curtains, highlighting the dust that was floating in the air, as the specks performed their aerial ballet. The air in the room was stuffy and the digital alarm clock's LED display showed that it was almost 10 in the morning. The room was quiet, as was the entire tower.

The Titans had a late mission the night before and didn't get back until well past 2:00 AM, after a wild goose chase that involved Dr. Light and the not so Great Mumbo. It had been an irritating mission for the team as the villains eluded capture for over three hours. The Titans had gone into the mission overconfident, expecting to easily defeat the two lightweights and had been caught off guard.

Beast Boy slowly stirred awake as the stray beam of sunlight fell on his face. Under normal circumstances he would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep, especially since he had only 7 hours of sleep on his meter, which for him was a major sleep deficit. But for some reason he felt restless this morning, which surprised him. He wondered about this as he slowly got up. He usually only slept poorly after a mission where things didn't go his way, like when he made mistakes or just plain screwed up.

But last night had been his night to shine. Mumbo and Dr. Light had collaborated on their cavalcade of mischief, working to divide the Titans to make them less effective. Robin had to divide the team and sent Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy to deal with Mumbo while he and Cyborg gave chase to Dr. Light.

After playing cat and mouse for almost 3 hours they finally cornered Mumbo in financial district, where he was robbing a jewelry store. Raven took charge of her group and led them in a direct attack against the blue trickster, determined to not let him escape again.

"Let's make this quick." She deadpanned. "If there's anything I can't stand, it's a fraud."

Mumbo laughed as he waved his wand.

"Now, now Raven. Would you have called the Great Houdini a fraud?" Mumbo taunted her as he used his arsenal of parlor tricks to fend off her dark energy attacks. He then counterattacked and Raven was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and began to cough. When it cleared she was trapped in a straightjacket and was gagged. After squirming for a few moments she broke free as a burst of dark energy inflated like a balloon, shredding the flimsy trap.

"Is that the best you can do?" She challenged him as Starfire began to pelt him with her star bolts while Beast Boy helped Raven out of the tattered remains of the straight jacket.

"I hate this clown." Beast Boy moaned. "He never gives up easily."

"We just need to take away his wand." She hissed. "I'll take him head on and when he's distracted you snatch it from him."

Mumbo threw a handful of streamers at Starfire, which expanded and wrapped themselves around her, covering her from head to toe. She fell to the ground squealing and squirming, unable to free herself. Raven lunged at the magician who twirled his wand and shouted his signature magic phrase.

"Mumbo Jumbo!"

Raven felt a strange sensation come over her as he began to tumble in the air. She then felt trapped in another straight jacket and fell into some liquid. When the smoke had once again cleared she saw that she was hanging upside down inside a glass walled box, submerged in water. At first she rolled her eyes but then her expression quickly changed to one of panic.

_My powers! They're gone!_

Mumbo laughed hysterically. "What's the matter Raven? The Great Houdini was able to escape from the water trap without any powers! Can't you?"

As he laughed even louder Beast Boy swooped down from the sky in the form of a silent owl and snatched the wand out of Mumbo's hand. He reverted to his human form and snapped it in half. Mumbo's blue persona vanished and he resumed his regular middle aged human form.

"Fun times over Mumbo, let Raven out of the box!" He ordered the magician.

"The box is sealed." the old man whimpered. "You have to get her out on your own."

It was clear from the expression on Raven's face that she was terrified at the prospect of drowning. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and began to pound on the box's walls, which resisted his assault. He morphed back into his human form, rubbing his sore fists and confronted Mumbo.

"What is this made out of? I can't break the glass!"

"It's a new polymer, highly flexible and strong. Raven can't escape." Mumbo replied.

"Are you nuts? And why can't Raven get herself out?" Beast Boy howled in frustration as Starfire finally broke free of her bonds.

"Her powers have been temporarily disabled, a little trick I borrowed from the Ding Dong Daddy." Mumbo replied. "They'll be back in 30 minutes."

"She'll be dead in 30 minutes!" Beast Boy howled. "Star! Can you get her out?"

"I shall try!" she replied as Raven was beginning to freak out. The Tamaranian pummeled the box with her fists but it held up.

"We just need a hole to drain the water!" Beast Boy shouted. Starfire nodded and used her eye beams but they merely bounced off the transparent polymer.

Beast Boy grabbed Mumbo by the lapels on his suit.

"Get her out of there. Now!"

"I can't!"

"Friend Beast Boy, hurry!"

Beast Boy turned around and saw Raven's unconscious form in the tank. She was beginning to drown.

"NOOOO!" He screamed and then began to convulse as his body began to transform. Mumbo huddled in fear as Beast Boy quickly grew into the Beast, who upon the completion of his transformation grabbed Mumbo with one of his huge clawed hands and threatened to bite his head off.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted. "We must save Raven first!" She begged him.

The Beast turned in Starfire's direction and saw Raven's unconscious form, still dangling in the watery coffin. In a fit of disgust he slammed Mumbo into a wall, knocking him out cold. He leaped high into the air, landing next to the water trap which he struck at from the top repeatedly with his mighty arms as Starfire pummeled the box with her star bolts. At first there was no progress and they continued to pound the box.

"Beast Boy, we're running out of time!" Starfire screamed as she began to panic, pummeling the box with her star bolts, still unsuccessful.

The Beast roared and slammed his right fist into one of the side panels, which finally shattered. He quickly removed Raven's limp body from the box, raising it high like a prize as he let out a deafening triumphant roar.

"Beast Boy! Raven needs the CPR, hurry!"

The Beast roared a second time before gently placing Raven on the ground. Then in a flash Beast Boy shrunk back into his human form, his clothes tattered and he knelt down next to his teammate, placing his no longer gloved hand on her neck.

"She still has a pulse!"

"But she isn't breathing! Please Beast Boy, make haste with the CPR."

Beast Boy silently thanked whoever was listening that he had taken the CPR refresher course just a few weeks ago. He cradled Ravens neck and pinched her nose as he began to blow air into her lungs and after just a few attempts Raven began to cough and rolled over, ejecting copious amounts of water from her lungs.

"Thank X'hal!" Starfire sobbed as she hugged Beast Boy while Raven continued to wretch and cough. Starfire helped her to sit up as she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Like shit." She croaked. "Thank's for saving me. Oh Azar, I was so scared."

"So were we!" Beast Boy replied as he rubbed his hand, which still hurt from shattering the supposedly unbreakable polymer panel.

"Take her back to the Tower Star; I'll wait here for the police to arrive."

Starfire giggled. "Maybe it would be best if I waited for the police, friend Beast Boy."

"Huh, why?"

Raven managed to chuckle in her disheveled state.

"Because we can see your butt." She snickered as she stood up, removed her still wet cape and wrapped it around the changeling. "What happened to your clothes?"

"The Beast showed up." He whispered.

"And he broke the box open and saved you!" Starfire added enthusiastically.

Raven shivered, as she was still wet and cold. "Thanks for saving me, again."

"Hey no problem." He replied. "Can we go now? I'm starting to feel a draft."

* * *

Beast Boy rested in his lower bunk, staring at the stray beam of sunlight while recounting last night's events. He was still surprised that he had turned into the Beast, as he had not summoned his alter ego into existence. What surprised him even more was that this time he remembered everything when he was the Beast. And not just as a passenger. He had been in control the whole time and yet he wasn't quite himself.

This time being the Beast wasn't the scary experience it had been in the past; in fact he had actually enjoyed being the Beast. The primal power and emotions were thrilling, and he recalled Mumbo's petrified face. The loser had actually wet himself from fear. But what disconcerted Beast Boy was how the transformation was different from when he morphed into other creatures. He didn't morph into the Beast, he realized. Rather, he became the Beast. When he morphed into an animal he was still Beast Boy, still Garfield Logan. A man in an animal's body. But not when he became the Beast. His mind transformed just as his body did. Yesterday's transformation had been different, because he was fully aware of whom he was this time. Sort of. It was confusing to say the least.

He still felt uneasy about the transformation. It still felt like a Jekyll and Hyde experience, and he wondered if he really was in control of his Mr. Hyde. In a way he resented that he had to become the Beast to save Raven the night before. He closed his eyes, recalling Raven's motionless body floating in the tank, devoid of life. He had never been that scared, not even when Terra threatened to kill him.

He shook his head, trying to scatter the frightful memory when he felt his stomach rumble. He leaped out of his bunk and prepared to head to the kitchen, hoping that a maybe a good breakfast would change the way he was feeling. He fished through his clean laundry basket for a change of clothes and slipped them on before heading out the door, still feeling troubled about what had happened the night before. As he reached the common room he punched the open button on double door's control panel.

As he walked in he saw that everyone was already in the common room. Starfire was the first to see him.

"Greetings, hero friend Beast Boy!"

"Hello to you, hero friend Starfire!" he cheered back to her, as Robin glanced up.

"Well done Beast Boy. You really outdid yourself last night!" The Boy Wonder congratulated him.

"Awe, it was nothing." He replied modestly as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah right grass stain!" The tin man teased him. "Get your butt over here so Raven can give you a thank you kiss." Raven was sitting next to Cyborg, reading a book. She offered no acknowledgement that she had heard his incendiary remark.

"Very funny Cy." Beast Boy mumbled as he opened the fridge, which was laden with raw steaks for that night's dinner. He found the smell of the fresh, raw meat to be strangely alluring. He pushed the meat aside and pulled out his carton of soymilk which had been wedged behind the pile of raw, bloody beef. He knew Cyborg had done that on purpose to annoy him and wondered why it didn't bother him this time. He dismissed the thought as he grabbed a spoon, a bowl and a box of cereal, and headed for the circular couch.

"Hey Raven, how're you feeling?" He asked her as he sat down, placing his breakfast on the coffee table.

Without looking up from her book she answered in her signature deadpan. "I'm fine. And while I won't kiss you, thanks again for saving me."

"Don't mention it. You mind if I watch a nature show on TV?"

"Not at all, since it's educational. Just keep the volume down and it won't interfere with my reading."

"You got it." He replied as he turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels with the remote he found the nature channel. It was a documentary about wolves, which he began to watch while he munched on his cold cereal.

The program was chronicling the life of a wolf pack in northern Canada. At first it explored the social interactions between the members of the pack, which Beast Boy found fascinating. He rarely had interaction with other animals when he was morphed and was captivated with all of the social mores and protocols that were the building blocks of the pack's social structure. Raven noticed this, put down her book, and began watching the documentary with him, and to tell the truth she was also watching him as he watched the documentary, as she had never seen him so immersed with a TV program.

Soon the documentary switched to covering how the pack hunted, and culminated with a hunt filmed from a helicopter. It showed the pack chasing down a stray caribou calf across the tundra. Raven knew from past experience that Beast Boy didn't like watching hunt scenes, but this time he remained captivated and watched the pack slowly chase down its doomed prey and was mesmerized as the calf was taken down by the pack and met its violent end.

"Beast Boy. Are you OK?" she asked in a worried tone.

The changeling jolted, realizing what had just happened.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. "It must be some leftover hormones from yesterday, I guess."

He stood up nervously. "I'll be in my room."

Raven gave him a strange look.

"Are you wearing one of your old costumes?"

"What? No. I threw them away, they were too small. Why?"

Raven stood up and walked up to the changeling.

"You've grown. You're taller than me now!"

Beast Boy noticed that his pants were now too short and had become puddle jumpers.

"I don't get it. They fit when I put them on."

Cyborg also noticed that the boy had suddenly grown, "Let's go to the infirmary Green Bean. I want to run some tests."

* * *

Cyborg frowned as he waited for the results of the blood work on the analysis computer. The infirmary was as quiet as a graveyard even though all 5 Titans were present. Robin paced around, glancing periodically at the console, as if that would expedite the analysis. Starfire sat with Beast Boy, her friendly arm draped around his shoulders while Raven skulked in the darkest corner in the infirmart, her gaze focused on the changeling.

The silence was finally broken by the sound of the laser printer warming up and printing the test results. Cyborg picked up the multi-sheet printout and worked his way through it, grunting as he read it. Once he was done he dropped it on the workstation desk.

"Did you find anything Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing. Everything looks normal."

"So what's happening to me? Why did I grow 4 inches while eating breakfast?"

"I don't know man. Maybe this is normal for you. Is there anything else unusual that happened?"

"I dunno." The changeling replied, as Raven stepped out of the shadows.

"Tell us about the wolves." She deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?" Robin interjected.

Beast Boy and Raven's eyes locked with each other, until he turned away and nodded.

"I was watching a nature show about wolves."

"Yeah, we noticed that." Robin commented. "So what happened?"

Beast Boy looked nervous, but carried on.

"There was a hunting scene. I never watch the hunting scenes."

"But this time you did. Didn't you?" Starfire added.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure, but for a moment I felt like I was a member of the pack and had a stake in the kill."

Cyborg shrugged, grasping at straws. "Maybe this is some kind of maturity thing."

"Well, just let us know if anything else pops up, OK?" Robin replied. "And order yourself some new costumes, expedited. We can't have you fighting bad guys in those puddle jumpers." The boy wonder grinned.

Beast Boy extended one of his legs and laughed after looking at his woefully short pant legs.

"Thanks guys. I'll be in my room."

As the Titans left the infirmary Raven approached Beast Boy, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'll swing by with my sewing kit. Maybe I can let out the hems on your pants so you have something to wear until your new costumes are ready."

Beast Boy smiled at the sorceress. "Thanks Raven, I'll clean up my room first. 'K?"

"That would be a good idea. I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

Beast Boy surveyed his room as he wound the power cord back on the vacuum cleaner and felt moderately pleased with the results. The beds were made, the trash had been tossed down the garbage chute, his clean clothes were put away and the dirty clothes were in the hamper. He was about to clear his desk when Raven arrived.

She walked in carrying a portable sewing machine and small wooden box that folded open like a fishing tackle box, full of small compartments.

"Wow, that's some sewing kit. I figured you'd just show up with a needle and a spool of thread."

Raven sat down on his lower bunk and picked up the first pair of pants from a pile he had stacked on his bed. She turned them inside out and examined them.

"You're in luck, there's some material to work with here." She said as she grabbed a small pair of scissors from her kit and started cutting the hem stitches. "I'll need a place to set up my sewing machine."

Beast Boy began to clear his desktop, throwing most of the loose papers into his dust bin.

"So tell me about the wolves." She asked without looking up.

"Will you tell the others?"

She paused before answering. "Not without your permission."

The changeling stared at his feet before answering.

"I guess there's no hiding anything from you, right?"

She nodded. "I felt some unusual emotions coming out of you when you watched the wolves kill the calf."

He stared at the floor, unwilling to meet her gaze. "Believe or not, I was rooting for the wolves."

Raven picked up the second pair of trousers and continued cutting the hem stitches.

"I know."

"I don't get it Raven; it was like I was feeling the blood lust. And the raw meat in the fridge, it smelled good."

Raven put down the pants and closed her eyes, pondering what he had just said.

"Cyborg couldn't find anything different about you, at least not physically."

"So it's all in my head? But I grew more than 4 inches in just a few minutes!"

"Changing size and mass has never been an issue for you. Maybe your subconscious mind tapped into your powers and you grew?"

He pondered her plausible explanation. "I'm still freaked out."

"I thought you hated being the shortest member of the team. That honor belongs to me now."

He shook his head, clearly troubled. "Why am I such a wimp Raven?"

"What do you mean? I've never thought of you as a wimp. Maybe nervous and a bit jumpy, but not a wimp."

"I scare so easily Raven. When you were stuck in that tank, I thought you were gonna die and there was nothing I could do to save you. When I saw you floating unconscious, I thought I had lost you, forever." He began to sniffle.

"But you did save me. You always do."

He wiped away his tears. "And I'm crybaby too."

"You're not a coward Beast Boy. Far from it. In fact, I think you're the bravest of the Titans."

"Me?"

Raven continued undoing his hems.

"Remember when Terra was going to impale you with that rock?"

"How could I forget? I almost crapped in my pants."

"But you didn't. And you rose to the occasion and helped Terra remember who she really was. I never told you, but I was very proud of you that day. Most people would have begged for their lives. Instead you helped her remember that she had a life of her own, that Slade didn't own her."

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

Raven picked up the pile of unhemmed pants and the sewing machine, walked over to his desk and began to set it up.

"Of course I am. And you weren't the only one who almost soiled his pants that day." She confessed as she began to sew new hems on his trousers.

"You? I remember you looked angry, not scared."

"I didn't do scared back then, remember?" She held up the first finished pair up to him. "They're still a little short, but not as bad as before."

Beast Boy walked back to his bunk and sat down on it. "What about the meat?"

"Does it appeal to you?"

"Yeah, but it goes against everything I believe in Raven!"

"I know, but maybe you need to come to terms with your desires, even if you don't give in to them."

"But why am I craving meat Raven? What's happening to me?"

Raven didn't answer him while she continued sewing the rest of the hems and was soon done. It wasn't until she started packing her sewing machine away that she answered him.

"Maybe nothing is happening and it's just your subconscious dealing with your last encounter with the Beast."

Beast Boy leaped off his bed. "It wasn't an encounter Raven, this time I was the Beast. I was fully aware and even in control. Why was it different this time?"

"Maybe it wasn't different. The Beast is part of you Garfield, just as Rage is part of me. I wouldn't worry about it, especially since you seem to have the Beast under control."

"Do I?"

She handed the adjusted trousers to him.

"I need to leave. I have to meditate before lunchtime."

She picked up her sewing machine and kit before heading for the door.

"Raven." He called out. "Thanks for fixing my pants."

The sorceress stopped and turned around. After a brief pause she walked up to Beast Boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dude! What was that for?"

"For saving my life. And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Beast Boy grinned. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

After changing into a longer pair of trousers Beast Boy ran outside to sit by the shoreline. He found himself at the rock where he and Raven had talked about the first time he became the Beast. The rhythmic sound of the waves lapping against the rocks below failed to soothe his agitated nerves. As he paced around he came upon a tide pool in the rocks and watched a small crab scurry along the bottom until it was underneath his reflection. He stared critically at his own face, unhappy with what he saw.

_Who am I? What am I?_

Beast Boy was feeling scared. He wasn't buying into Raven's conjecture that it was all in his head and the implication that in a few days it would blow over and just be a memory. He would like that to be true, but in his heart he didn't believe it.

He looked out over the ocean, feeling its vastness. He heard seagulls flying nearby and saw fish swimming in the clear waters of the bay. Everyone had their place in the grand circle of life, but his own place eluded him. He was a changeling who could take the form of any animal, but without actually becoming one of them. He had never shared in their instincts or their rituals. He saw a seal swim nearby. He had been a seal before, but had he really been a seal? He had never eaten a fish or mated with a female seal (or any female for that matter). Was it even possible for him to permanently become a seal, or any other animal? There was only one way to find out.

His communicator trilled and snapped him back to reality. He flipped it opened it and saw Starfire's happy face on the screen.

"Friend! It is now the lunchtime. Will you be joining us?"

"I'm on my way Star!" He beamed back at the Princess.

He morphed into a green seagull and flew up to the common room. He always loved the free feeling he enjoyed when morphed into an avian. Surfing the thermals using nothing more than his own body was an experience none of others knew, not even Raven or Starfire who used other methods to achieve flight. Flying always put him in a good mood and he was feeling happy as he landed in the common room. That is until he morphed back into his human form and smelled what was on the menu.

Cyborg was in the kitchen, donning a chef's hat as he often did, standing in front of the new indoor gas grill he had installed in the kitchen. He was grilling burgers right in the kitchen, a task he used to perform on the rooftop. The common room was permeated with the aroma of freshly cooked ground beef patties.

"So BB, ready for some all beef goodness?" the bionic boy taunted his friend. "They're almost ready!"

"Would you please not do that Cyborg?" Raven deadpanned. "You know very well he wants a veggie burger."

"I'm just yanking his chain Raven." Cyborg replied apologetically. "So, how many burgers do you want?"

"Just one, as always." She replied as read her book. "With fries and an orange soda."

"One Raven deluxe coming right up."

Beast Boy shouted "I'll have two veggie burgers, Cy."

"I know, you always do. They're ready, come and get them."

Beast Boy retrieved the food and returned to the table with his plate and Raven's, setting them and two cans of soda on the table.

"Thanks Beast Boy." The sorceress closed her book and began to condiment her burger. Beast Boy watched her decorate her beef patty out of the corner of his eye before doing the same with his veggie burgers.

"Are you OK?" she whispered.

"I'll live." He replied, shoving his sandwich into his mouth. He found the veggie burger to be oddly unsatisfying.

"Good. We have an appointment with the District Attorney. He wants to charge Mumbo with attempted murder."

"Whoa. If they convict him he would be gone for a long time."

Raven nodded. "At least 20 years in a maximum security prison."

Beast Boy dropped his half eaten soy burger on his plate.

"I don't get it Raven. He's just a clown who does parlor tricks to rob banks. Even when he trapped us that time in his hat it wasn't real, it was just an illusion."

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't ever want to see him again. He can rot in jail for all I care."

"Don't worry Raven. No one will ever hurt you again. And that's a promise."

"That's very chivalrous of you Beast Boy. But it's a promise you might not be able to keep."

"Maybe, but I'll still try." He said while eyeing Raven's unfinished burger.

"You want my burger, don't you?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes. "I do." His voice trembled. "It's gross, and yet I crave it."

"I can move."

"No, don't, I have to be able to deal with this. I can't run away from it."

In an act that was that uncharacteristic for her, Raven shoved the entire remnant of her burger into her mouth, quickly chewed it up and swallowed it. Beast Boy threw away the remainder of his meal.

"I'm ready. Let's go see the District Attorney." He said as the trash can lid slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

In case anyone's wondering about the odd title of this story, I borrowed it from a book on male spirituality written by a Franciscan Priest.

* * *

The District Attorney's office was located in the new Civic Center complex that was built on the corner of Broadway and Market St. right in the middle of downtown. Raven and Beast Boy arrived together, each having flown there from the Tower under their own power. The complex consisted of 3 buildings that were 10, 15 and 20 stories tall. The gleaming glass towers fit in perfectly with the city's modern architecture and housed all of the city and county governments' offices.

Raven and Beast Boy entered the lobby and received instructions at the information kiosk on how to find Mark Dutton's office. The Deputy DA's office was on the 12 floor in building B. The two Titans were the only occupants in the elevator that was whisking them to their destination. Beast Boy noticed that Raven was giving him a critical look.

"What's the matter?"

"You forgot to shave this morning."

"I didn't forget. I don't shave. I don't need to."

"Not from where I'm standing."

Beast Boy saw his reflection on one of the elevator walls.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked as he felt his stubble with an ungloved hand. "It's more weirdness Raven."

The elevator chimed as the doors opened on the 12th floor.

"We'll talk about it later Beast Boy. We're almost late for our appointment."

* * *

Mark Dutton sat at his desk reviewing Mumbo's dossier when Raven and Beast Boy arrived. His office was very no-nonsense in its décor, not surprising as the man was a civil servant. He warmly greeted the two Titans and offered them the usual pleasantries, a seat, some coffee, etc. before getting down to business.

"Miss Raven, first of all I want express my condolences over the harrowing experience you had at Mumbo's hand. I can't think of anything more terrifying than drowning."

"Thanks Mr. Dutton, to be honest, it's something I'd rather forget."

"I fully understand Miss Raven. This is a golden opportunity for us to get Mumbo off the streets for good. I've been wanting to nail this bastard for a long time, and now's our chance."

"So do we Mark." Beast Boy replied. "How can we help?"

"Well, our first hurdle will be to prove that he's competent enough to stand trial."

"You mean that he's not crazy?"

"Exactly."

"That's gonna be tough. Mumbo's always been kinda koo koo if you ask me."

"What do you mean Mr. Logan?"

"Well, for one thing the dude always fights us instead of running. There's no way he can beat us yet he always tries and he takes it so personally when he loses."

"I see." The Deputy DA said as he took notes.

"He also thinks he can do real magic when he's just an illusionist, which is why he always targets me." Raven added.

"Really? Would you mind clarifying why you're his favorite target?"

"It's quite simple. I can do real magic, whereas he can't."

Dutton chuckled. "So you're saying that you can do real magic, like Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is a caricature Mr. Dutton, a work of fiction. I'm the genuine item."

"That's very nice Miss Raven, now moving along…"

"Are you calling Raven a liar!?" Beast Boy growled.

Dutton quickly backpedaled. "Not all Mr. Logan, it's just that some jurors might be hostile to the prosecution if we claim that Miss Raven is a sorceress or a witch. It could complicate the prosecution's job. But we do have an ace in the hole."

"What would that be?" Raven asked.

"The heinousness of his murder attempt, as he almost drowned you."

"He did drown Raven. I had to perform CPR to save her!"

"Yes, we know, it's unfortunate that Miss Raven wasn't hospitalized after his attempt. It would have added some gravity to our position."

"So, it would have been even better had I died, right?" Raven said sarcastically.

"I know it sounds morbid, but that statement is essentially correct. Do understand that all of us at the DA's office are very relieved that Mr. Logan was able to resuscitate you."

"Are we done?" Raven asked as her eyes began to glow red, which didn't go unnoticed by Dutton.

"For today, yes. Both of you will be key witnesses for the prosecution and we will be interviewing and coaching you before the trial date."

"Coaching?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just to prepare you for the types of questions the defense will ask to discredit your testimony. Its pretty standard stuff. Just remember not to take it personally if it happens."

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait." Raven said sarcastically.

Dutton stood up and led our heroes out of his office.

"We'll be in touch with you."

* * *

Beast Boy was fuming as the elevator rode down.

"What a waste of time! They're gonna declare that he's nuts, send him to some funny farm and he'll back on the streets in just a few months."

"There's nothing we can do about that, Beast Boy." Raven said stoically. "Being angry is pointless."

"And he was making fun of you Raven! Argh! I hate lawyers!"

"Calm down Beast Boy, it's OK."

"No it's not OK Raven! He doesn't respect you. They don't respect us! They take Robin seriously, but that's only because he's quote 'normal' and not a quote 'freak' like us."

Raven levitated to his eye level and put both her hands on the changeling's now wider shoulders.

"Garfield, are you OK?"

Beast Boy composed himself and looked away as he patted one of her arms.

"I'm sorry, I just got angry, that's all."

Raven gently pulled his face back towards hers, and looked him in the eye.

"Let's get some coffee before we go back to the Tower." She offered, and immediately she could sense that he was beginning to relax.

"I could go for some pie."

"Pie sounds good." She replied.

* * *

The forest was misty as the twilight began to set in. The lone wolf sniffed the ground, anxiously searching for the scent that it had lost along the edge of the river. It ran up along the riverbank, its snout glued to the ground, sniffing and finding nothing. It was ready to give up when it saw a large tree that grew out of the sloped bank over the river. It ran over to the tree and began to sniff the ground under its leafless branches.

The creature howled as it had once again found the scent, and resumed the chase. It didn't have to be faster than its prey; it only had to outlast it. But this prey was special, and didn't seem to tire. It was also very clever and had almost thrown off the hunter more than once. But it wouldn't be that easy for its prey. That much was certain, for this was no ordinary wolf.

The trail led into a vast moor, and the fog was even thicker than before. But the wolf did not need to see its prey, for its scent was getting stronger as the predator was finally closing in. Its heart began to pound in anticipation of the kill when the unexpected happened.

A savage looking man emerged from the mist. His hair was long and unkempt as was his beard. He was very tall and slender; his musculature was lean but very strong. He was moistly naked, dressed only with an animal hide and had a spear in his right hand. He threw his spear in the wolf's direction and it landed right in front of the lupine predator.

"What is it that you seek, Garfield Logan?"

The green wolf stepped back, its eyes wide in surprise as it morphed into its default human form.

"W-who are you?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Do you not know?"

"No dude, I don't." He replied breathlessly.

"Then why do you chase me?"

"I don't know. It, it just felt right."

The man stood shrouded in the mist; the features on his face remained hidden from the changeling.

"Who are you, Garfield Logan?" the man asked.

"What kind of question is that? I'm me, Beast Boy, a Teen Titan."

"Is that all you are? A hero in a costume?"

Beast Boy did not reply at first, but the stranger patiently waited for his reply. He then recalled Raven's comment long ago by the seashore.

"I'm a man."

"That's not what you told Adonis."

_I'm not a man, I'm an animal! _Beast Boy's past challenge to the mechanized villain echoed throughout the moor.

"So you're saying that I'm a beast?"

"I am saying nothing Garfield. Only you know the answer to that question."

Beast Boy snorted.

"But I have another question for you Garfield. If you are an animal, where is your mate?"

"Dude! What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are strong Garfield, this is obvious because you always protect your pack. The strong ones always have a mate. Where is your mate?"

"Mate? You mean like a girlfriend?"

"Humans have girlfriends, Garfield, and girlfriends come and go. Animals have mates and they are bound together more strongly than humans, for they are bound by instinct and not by reason."

Beast Boy could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"I don't understand."

"Where is your mate Garfield?" The man asked again. "Do you not wish to share your seed with her?"

Beast Boy felt a primal wave surge through him. He threw his head back and opened his mouth.

* * *

Raven and Starfire were walking down the hallway to the common room to have breakfast when they heard a loud howl echo throughout the Tower.

"Friend Beast Boy!" The princess shrieked. "He is in distress!"

Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and swept her cape around them both, phasing into the floor, reappearing in the middle of Beast Boy's room.

He was sitting on the top bunk, still under the covers. He was pale and panting heavily, his breathing was laborious. Starfire flew up to him and as soon as he saw her he turned away, shielding his lap from her.

"Beast Boy! It is us, your friends. Why do you turn away?"

"Please Star, just leave, I'm fine." He replied, his voice trembling.

Raven levitated up to the side of the upper bunk.

"You're embarrassed Beast Boy. I can feel it. What's the matter, what happened?"

"Raven, please go away! I want to be alone."

The sorceress instinctively understood what had happened. Starfire saw Raven blush, turning red as a beet, and knew that it would be best to ask her later what had happened to Beast Boy.

"Please forgive us Garfield. We'll leave immediately." The sorceress apologized as she raised her hood, hiding her deep blush. She then grabbed Starfire's arm and they both phased away into the floor.

* * *

Beast Boy had been barricaded in his room for 3 days since the incident. Raven had explained to Starfire what had happened to Beast Boy and the princess seemed surprised, as there was no Tamaranian equivalent. Nevertheless she could understand Beast Boy's embarrassment and stayed away from his room.

Raven brought him his meals, which she left at his door. After three days though, she decided that enough was enough, that he had to get over it and end his solitary confinement.

This time as she approached his room she was carrying a box. She walked silently up the hallway, her footsteps as quiet as falling snowflakes. Soon enough she was in front of his door. As always, he knew it was her before she even knocked. The door slid open and he stood in front of her.

He had changed again. This time his shoulders were wider and he was now very muscular. Judging by the hems on his trousers he had added to his stature, as he was now six feet tall and towered over her.

"Your new costumes arrived. I hope they still fit you."

He took the box from her and motioned for her to come in. "The tailor suggested that I order them on the large side. You know, room to grow and all that."

Beast Boy pulled off his woefully small Doom Patrol shirt. Raven's heart fluttered as she glimpsed at his muscular and well developed torso. If he wanted to call himself Beast Man, she wouldn't object, not this time.

"Well, the shirt fits." He grinned. "It's also made out of a new material that won't rip if I become the Beast."

"You're planning on becoming the Beast again?"

"I don't know. I'm still changing Raven."

"I noticed." She said as she looked up at his now not so boyish face.

He pulled a pair of new trousers out of the box.

"Mind turning around Raven?"

The sorceress turned her back to him while he quickly changed.

"What happened that night Beast Boy? Why did you ... howl?"

"It's OK, I'm done."

Raven turned around.

"Well? What happened? I don't think it had anything to do with your 'accident', or did it?"

He pulled up a chair for Raven. "Something tells me this is gonna take a while."

She sat on the chair while he sat down on his lower bunk.

"I had a dream. A really weird dream." He said in his now deeper voice.

"I surmised as much. Tell me what happened."

"I was a wolf and I was hunting. My prey kept eluding me until I finally caught up with it."

"And then?"

"Well, it turns out that it was this dude. He was dressed like a caveman or something."

"A caveman?"

"I don't know! He was dressed in an animal hide and he had a spear. Anyway he began to talk to me, asking me questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Let's see if I can remember. First he asked me what I wanted and why was I chasing him."

"And what was your reply?"

"That I didn't know. And it was true; I didn't know why I was chasing him."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, he asked me who and what I was. At first I said I was a man, but he seemed to think I was an animal."

Raven's eyes were fixated on him. "Did you agree with him?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure Raven. But then he asked me a really weird question. And he asked it more than once. He kept asking me 'Where is your mate?'"

"What?"

"Yeah, he kept asking me where my mate was. Shit Rae, I've never even had a girlfriend. Why was he asking me that?"

Raven glanced at her now very tall, muscular and handsome teammate.

_You shouldn't have any trouble finding a girlfriend now, or even a mate for that matter._

"I don't know. So why did you howl?"

"It was at the end of the dream. I felt this primal feeling run through me, like when I become the Beast, but different. Then I woke up, you know …"

"Have you had nocturnal emissions before?"

"You mean wet dreams? No, never. It was my first time." He admitted with a blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's OK. I know you're taking all of this seriously."

She nodded. "You know I won't share any of this with the others."

"Sure, but what about Starfire?"

"She understands. She won't tell Robin or Cyborg. I explained it all very carefully to her, and warned her not to tell anyone."

"That's a relief. Cyborg would never let me live this down."

"Because he's a jerk. And you need to go see Starfire. She's still mortified that she's offended you."

"Sure, I'll let her know we're cool."

"You have no idea of how much that means to her. Anyway, getting back on track, did you recognize the man?"

"No, I couldn't see his face. I have no idea who he's supposed to be."

Raven rubbed her chin, lost in thought.

"I think I know who he is." She announced.

The Tower alarm went off at that moment, with the ubiquitous red lights flashing in his room.

"Trouble!" They said in unison.

* * *

The Titans were assembled outside the Jump City Power Authority's nuclear power plant. The plant's entire perimeter was surrounded by an eclectic collection of police cars, SWAT team vans, and the entire local National Guard's complement of armored personnel carriers. The plant's alarms were blaring while hundreds of red lights were flashing. There was also a contingent of ambulances and EMTs who were tending to dozens of injured plant workers. Robin was able to locate the command center that had been set up near the power plant's main entrance. The Titans hastily made their way to a large bus, which was designed and outfitted for such a purpose and occasion. As they approached the bus a uniformed officer ran up to them.

"Thank Heaven you're here. Captain Watanabe is waiting for you."

The Titans boarded the mobile command center, which was outfitted with all sorts of computers, communications gear and audio visual equipment. Captain Watanabe was huddled around a table with his staff, poring over various diagrams and blueprints.

"Robin! Glad your team could make it." Watanabe greeted the Boy Wonder.

"That's what we're here for Steve." Robin replied as they shook hands. "What's the situation?"

"Madame Rouge. She sneaked into the plant disguised as an employee she jumped this morning. She was trying to steal some uranium but accidentally set off an alarm."

"How did all those people get injured?"

"They tried to subdue her, not knowing who she is. Most were evacuated but she's taken some as hostages."

"Nice. What's the plant's status?" Raven asked.

"All three reactors have been shut down. She's threatening to power them back up and trigger a meltdown. The plant engineers think she's bluffing since she doesn't have the passwords she needs to restart the reactors."

"I think she can do it, but it'll be hard." Cyborg opined. "It'll take some time to do it manually."

"How many hostages are we talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Twenty three and we don't know where they are. She's destroyed most of the security cameras. We're effectively blind until we can get some friendly eyeballs back inside."

"And that is where we come in, correct?" The Tamaranian asked.

"That is correct Starfire."

"Sounds like a job for Beast Boy and I."Raven deadpanned.

Robin nodded. "The two of you can sneak in and remain undetected while gathering intelligence. This is reconnaissance only, so don't engage Madame Rouge, no matter how tempting it might be to do so."

"Dude, she has to know we're coming, she isn't stupid."

"But she's expecting a full out assault B, not a couple of snoops." Cyborg replied.

"This means she's probably barricaded in the most secure room in the facility." Raven added.

"And that would be the control room." Watanabe said as he pulled out a blueprint. "It's shielded and armored to withstand a reactor explosion. And it only had two entrances, both of which are heavily armored doors." He showed them on the blueprint.

"It says here that the walls are lined with half a meter of lead. I can't teleport through that." Raven informed the team.

"But there is a ventilation shaft." Beast Boy noticed.

"Which no doubt is booby trapped." Raven said as she gave the changeling a look that said "don't even think about it."

"Duh!" Beast Boy replied with a grin. "But look at what's right next to it!"

"Unused conduit lines!" Cyborg cheered. "And she doesn't know they're there."

"Excellent!" Robin replied. "So here's the plan. Beast Boy, you get into the control room and report your findings. Raven, you check out the rest of the plant and rescue any hostages you find. Beast Boy, I know it'll take some time for you to crawl through that conduit. Don't rush it. Take it nice and slow, understand? And keep radio silence unless there is an emergency."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

"Good luck and be careful." The Boy Wonder said solemnly.

* * *

The SWAT team was adamant that Raven and Beast Boy wear bullet proof vests, even though the pair insisted that Madame Rouge never used firearms. In the end they gave up and donned the heavy vests, which they planned on ditching once they were inside the power plant.

Raven teleported them into a room full of fuse boxes and breaker switches. As planned they removed their bullet proof vests and hid them behind some boxes. Raven then starting counting down an array of breaker switch panels and stopped at panel 27. Using her dark energy she disassembled the panel, which was connected to unused conduit tubes as the blueprints indicated. Counting down she found conduit #9, which lead straight into the control room.

"We meet back here in 20 minutes. If either one of us is late we wait 10 more minutes. If one of us is still missing then whoever is waiting calls for help." Raven instructed.

"Ok Raven, be careful."

"Wait." She said. "I want to do something first."

"What's that?"

"I want to set up a telepathic link between us."

"Like you did with Robin?"

"Not exactly. I went into Robin's mind. Once I came back out, our link was cut off. I won't be in your head, but we'll be able to share thoughts with each other. Are you OK with that?"

"Makes sense. We can stay in touch with each other the whole time without using our communicators."

"Exactly. Now sit down and relax. It'll only take a moment."

Beast Boy sat down on a box and closed his eyes. He then felt Raven touch him on his forehead with her fingers and immediately felt dizzy but the sensation quickly went away.

_Can you hear me Garfield?_

_**Loud and clear Rae. Would you mind giving me a lift?**_

Beast Boy morphed into a small mouse then Raven picked him up and placed him next to conduit #9. As he scurried in he called out to her.

_**See you in 20. And be careful.**_

_You too, green bean._

The conduit was over 1000 meters long and while he was fairly quick as a mouse it was still a challenge as the conduit did not always run on a horizontal plane. There were many long climbs which took a long time to traverse as the interior of the conduit was smooth and slippery. When he was about 1/3 of the way through the conduit Raven checked in with him.

_How are you doing?_

_**This might take longer than I thought, the conduit's slippery and it's hard to climb. How about you?**_

_I haven't seen a soul and I'm half way through. I have a bad feeling about this Garfield._

_**Me too. How come you're calling me Garfield now?**_

_You're six feet tall. Do you really expect me to keep calling you Beast Boy?_

_**I guess not. Hey! I'm in luck, it's downhill now.**_

_Let me know when get to the room._

_**You got it.**_

* * *

After 10 grueling minutes Beast Boy reached the other end of the conduit and found himself inside of a large console. The interior of the control panel was a rat's nest of wires that connected a myriad of circuit boards with switches, dials, lights, LED displays and other circuit boards. He searched for a way out as he crawled through the console's interior and eventually found a small opening near the bottom.

He carefully poked his head out and listened. He could hear the sound of many people breathing rhythmically, as if they were asleep. As he peered around he was able to see several of the hostages, all bound and gagged, leaning against the wall. He couldn't see Madame Rouge anywhere and was debating whether or not to come all the way out and get a better look.

It was then that he noticed that one of the hostages was awake. She was a middle aged woman wearing a white lab coat. At first he was unable to see the woman's eyes because of the glare on her eyeglasses, reflecting the bright lights in the control room. The woman turned her head and the glare was no longer reflected towards him and he was able to see her eyes, which were staring in panic in the direction of the console, just above him.

Instinct guided the green mouse, which retreated back into the console just as a 2x4 slammed into the hole, barely missing him. The console resonated with a deafening slam and Beast Boy retreated further into the relative safety of the metal enclosure, until he heard a thrashing sound as the console was being ripped apart.

_**Raven! She saw me!**_

_Then get out of there! That's an order!_

_**She'll just follow me into the conduit. I can't escape.**_

_Yes you can, now go!_

_**But what about the hostages? I can't abandon them.**_

_Our orders were to not engage her._

_**It's too late Rae! She already saw me!**_

_She's too dangerous Gar! Get out of there!_

_**I'm sorry Rae. No can do.**_

_GARFIEELLDD!!!_

Madame Rouge was quickly and systematically ripping the console apart.

"Come out Beast Boy. I know you are in there!"

Without any warning the console exploded and a Triceratops emerged from its wreckage, waking the sleeping hostages, who recoiled in fear as they were all bound and unable to move as the remnants of the control panel rained down upon them.

"You always knew how to make an entrance Beast Boy. But you should have fled when you had the chance. I will take great pleasure in bringing you to your demise."

* * *

Raven was flying down the corridors as fast as she could. She reached for her communicator and called for help.

"Raven calling Robin! Come in Robin!"

"Robin here! What happened? We heard an explosion in the control room."

"Rouge saw Beast Boy. Beyond that I don't know. I've lost contact with him. He's not responding to my telepathic link."

"We're already on our way. Don't enter the control room until we get there. Robin out."

* * *

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, scowling at Madame Rouge.

"I see you have matured. You have become a man, changeling. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and surrender? We wouldn't want anything to happen to your chiseled good looks." The morphing woman taunted him.

"It's you who should surrender Rouge!"

"Me? But you are alone, without your friends' help. And like the Brain always says, you try so hard and yet always fail so spectacularly. It must hurt to be the weakest and feeblest of the Titans."

"You must be getting old Rouge. Have you forgotten that we won last time?"

The French villainess did not take kindly to Beast Boy's insult and countered with a volley of her own.

"But you do not have the gray witch with you, do you? I know she is nearby, but I will have dispatched you long before she arrives!"

"You and what army, Rouge?"

"Today will be your last, changeling!"

* * *

Raven arrived at the entrance to the control room. Beast Boy had still not responded to any of her telepathic hails and she was becoming borderline frantic as she heard the sound of a heated battle emanate from the room.

_I don't care what Robin said, I'm not waiting out here while he faces that monster all by himself!_

Raven focused on the heavy door with her dark energy. She knew she couldn't rip it off its hinges, as it was far too sturdy. That didn't mean she couldn't pick its lock, however.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted as she made a scissor like motion with her arms. The lights on the entry panel began to blink and within a few seconds a loud click followed by a heavy clunk echoed in the hallway. Raven used her dark energy to push the heavy door open and dashed in, her body crackling with dark energy and her eyes glowing black, ready to join the battle.

The sight that greeted her made her gasp.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg ran down the corridor leading to the control room as fast as they could run, with Starfire flying slightly ahead of them. Even though the trek took less than 3 minutes to complete it felt like an eternity to the three of them.

"We are bad teammates!" Starfire lamented as she glided ahead of the boys. "We allowed our friends to place themselves in grave danger!"

As they came around the last corner they could all see that the heavy control room safety door was wide open, with no sign of Raven anywhere. The control room was silent and they feared the worst.

"Dammit! I told her to wait!" The Boy Wonder growled, while at the same time feeling fear and worry sink into the pit of his stomach like a heavy rock.

They waited patiently until he gave his signature battle cry.

"Titans, Go!"

They charged into the room, expecting the worst while hoping for the best.

They stopped dead in their tracks upon what greeted them in the control room. Madame Rouge was lying on the floor, knocked out cold while Beast Boy was busy releasing the hostages. Raven was standing in the middle of the room, looking completely bewildered.

* * *

The water fell on him like a tropical rainstorm, beading up on his green skin as he exhaled, feeling the satisfaction of its cleansing caress, which was almost as pleasing as he felt when he knocked Madame Rouge out with a single palm strike to her face. Robin later on had told him that had he delivered so powerful a blow to a mere mortal his victim would have died instantly.

As Beast Boy toweled off there was a knock on his door.

"Just a second!" He shouted as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked to the door and punched the open button. It was Raven.

"Uh, sorry, I can come back later." She blushed.

"It's OK, come on in. I'll finish up in the bathroom."

Raven walked in and sat down on the lower bunk.

"So who's my mystery man?" he called out from the bathroom.

"Get dressed first, and then I'll tell you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."

After about a minute Beast Boy emerged from the bathroom wearing only his Doom Patrol trousers, carrying his shirt in his left hand. Raven couldn't take her eyes off of his muscular torso.

_Pull yourself together Raven. You're acting like a horny schoolgirl._

"So who is the caveman?" He asked while slipping on his shirt.

"He's your Wild Man, I think."

"My what?"

"He's the Beast's human counterpart. The primal side to your human nature."

"So that's how I beat Madame Rouge, without even needing to morph, right?"

Raven nodded. "Because of your special nature your Wild Man, just like the Beast, can exteriorize himself."

Beast Boy sat lost in thought.

"So why does he keep bugging me about who my mate is? If he's me then he should know that when it comes to girls that I'm a loser." He laughed. "A mate? Like I could talk a girl into that!"

_You'd be surprised, grass stain._

"You're not a loser Beast Boy." She deadpanned. "You just haven't found the right girl."

Beast Boy grinned at his friend. "Since when do you cheer me up?"

Raven decided to change the subject.

"Garfield, I would like to go into your mind and meet your Wild Man."

"Is it safe?"

"It is. Your Wild Man isn't evil Garfield, but he is primal, untamed. He is the raw essence of who you are."

"So why do you want to do this?"

"I think that he has a binding with the Beast. I might also be able to find out why you are so obsessed with finding a mate."

"You mean other than being a horny teenager?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Trust me; the reason will be much deeper than that."

Beast Boy fell silent and stared at the floor for a few minutes. He then looked up at the sorceress.

"You'll know everything about me, won't you? You'll know all my secrets."

"You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"So?"

He sighed deeply before answering.

"Ok, I trust you. When can we do this?"

"We can do it now."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

"You mean right now?" He said as stood back up.

The sorceress nodded silently.

"So, what do I do?"

"Just lie on down on your bed, facing up."

He complied with her request, his hands folded across his navel.

"I'm going to place you in a trance. It'll help calm your mind and make my job easier."

"So you're going to be inside me, right?"

"My soul self will be in your mind."

Beast Boy looked apprehensive. "So how long is this going to take?"

"I'm not sure, but you won't be aware of it. You'll fall asleep and wake up. You'll be fine, nothing will happen to you."

"I know Raven, it's not that."

She raised one of her eyebrows.

"I feel like I'll be naked, you know, exposed."

"Garfield, I've already seen you naked, and you've seen me as well."

"But that was in the infirmary. This is different, it's very … intimate. You'll know me better than anyone."

"Don't I already?"

He sighed. "I suppose so. I'm just afraid of what you'll find in there."

She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry. I can handle anything I find in there. Now close your eyes and relax."

"Ok." He said submissively. "See you on the other side."

He closed his eyes and Raven placed her right hand on his forehead, and a purple glow emanated from it. He suddenly felt drowsy and within 5 seconds he was asleep.

_Pleasant dreams green bean._

Raven stepped back, admiring her green friend. She then sat on the floor in the Lotus position and began to softly chant her mantra. Soon enough her soul self emerged. She could see her physical body, still as a statue while she floated over to Beast Boy's sleeping form, hovering over him.

Raven was having strange feelings, but shook them off.

_Stick to the task Raven._

Raven then plunged into Beast Boy's mind. At first everything around her was a swirl, like a dark whirlpool. She forced her way through it and soon she began to see blurry images and hear muffled sounds, many were jumbled together and overlapped.

The darkness lifted and she saw some children playing in a stream, laughing and giggling. All of them, except for one were African. The lone standout was a small blond boy, no older than six or seven. They were chatting away in a native tongue Raven did not recognize. She turned around, surveying her surroundings and saw a village not too far away. She was enjoying the happy emotions that she sensed from the children, until they were suddenly shattered. The children's laughter was replaced with terrified screams. Raven turned around just in time to see a green mandrill leap in the air and land on the blond boy, sinking its huge fangs into his left shoulder.

It grew dark again and when the light returned she was levitating above a canoe, which carried a small green boy, who she recognized as the blond boy in the previous vision. The current in the river was swift and two Caucasian adults were paddling frantically, trying to reach the river bank and failing. The thunderous sound of a waterfall could be heard not too far away.

"_Garfield, change into a bird and fly away!"_ The woman shouted at him.

"_Do what you mother says!"_ The man ordered him. _"Fly away!"_

The little boy looked confused, but obeyed. He morphed into a hummingbird and flew to the riverbank and resumed his human form. He watched in horror as the canoe went over the waterfall.

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_ He screamed in terror as he saw them for the last time.

The curtain of darkness returned and when it lifted she saw a very young Beast Boy, surrounded by the Doom Patrol. Mento stood in front of him with an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry Garfield, but you going to have to leave."

The changeling removed his mask, revealing his tear stained face.

"You're kicking me off the team?"

"I'm sorry Garfield, but you've become a liability."

"What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?" the boy sobbed.

"Here's airfare to Jump City. Once you're there, you're on your own…."

It then became dark once more and she felt fear, rejection and a sense of despair so intense that she herself almost began to cry. The despair began to consume her as if it were her own.

_Why didn't you ever tell us Garfield? Why didn't you ever tell me?_

With no warning the darkness vanished. She saw Titan's island, right after the Gordanian attack. Then she gasped as she saw herself smiling gently.

"_You're funny!"_

"_Wanna hear a joke?"_

Raven choked back a happy sob as the scene changed again, once again becoming pitch black. This time she saw quick flashes, all of herself.

"_To beat up the idiot telling jokes."_

"_Beast Boy has a brain?"_

"_You're still not funny."_

"_She thinks I'm funny!" - "Statistically, someone had to."_

"_You're green, your ears are pointed and you have fangs!"_

Raven closed her eyes and wiped away the tears from her face.

_I'm so sorry Garfield. Please forgive me._

Raven suddenly felt a presence behind her and before she could turn around she heard a voice.

"He forgave you a long time ago, Raven daughter of Trigon, even though you never deserved it."

She shrieked as she spun around.

"You're the Wild Man!"

"Why do you seek me, demoness?"

The accusation caught Raven off guard, but she quickly recovered. "I'm not a demon, I'm a girl." She challenged him.

"Are you?" He replied. "Whatever strand of humanity that existed in your soul is lost, unrecoverable."

"That's not true!" she protested.

"And what do you call the darkness that dwells within you?"

"Garfield!" She cried. "Why are you doing this to me? Stop it!"

"You have hurt him Raven; you have treated him like dirt for years."

"You think I don't know that?" She screeched. "I have to live with that guilt every day! I would take it all back if I could."

"What's done is done."

"GARFIELD!" She screamed. "I'm sorry, I really am! Please forgive me."

"He cannot hear you. Ask him again when he is awake. Now I ask you again, why do you seek me?"

Raven composed herself before answering.

"What's happening to Garfield?"

"Nothing that shouldn't be happening to him."

"Don't tell me that! In less than a week he's gone from being a boy to becoming a man! And I know you have something to do with this."

"I am not the root of his change, he is."

"How can that be? He doesn't understand what's happening."

"He doesn't need to."

Raven was growing frustrated with the shrouded stranger who insisted on speaking in riddles.

"Then explain to me how this all happened."

"It's quite simple Raven. It all began when you drowned and he saved you. He felt powerless and had to let the monster out and become the Beast. He rightly fears the mindless predator and wanted an alternative."

"And that's when his subconscious found you."

"That is correct. He will no longer need the Beast or any of his animal forms, for he has found his true self. Primal but not mindless, wild but not brutal, noble but not tame."

"He's becoming a Wild Man. But how can that be? When he becomes the Beast it's only temporary. This transformation is … permanent. " She asked.

"The Beast is temporary because his animal forms are temporary. His new form is permanent because it is him, his true self that's been struggling to emerge."

Raven was troubled by where this conversation was going, but wasn't quite ready to walk away yet.

"It's more than his appearance that's changed. He's on the verge of becoming a carnivore. At first I thought it was the Beast coming out, but I think you are behind this as well."

"You are perceptive Raven." He replied. "The hunter's instinct in him is human, and not animal in its origin."

"As is all this nonsense of finding his mate."

"It is not nonsense. A truly primal man needs a mate. One who will make him whole and complete, who will become one with him in mind, body and soul."

"But he's still a boy!"

"Your own feelings betray that you do not believe that Raven!"

Raven stepped back in shock. "How do you know?"

"Do you really believe that your actions have gone unnoticed? The way you look longingly at him?"

"You're exaggerating!" She replied in a feeble attempt to discredit him.

"If I'm wrong then you won't be upset with what I am about to tell you."

"About what?" Raven snapped. His riddles once again were getting to her.

"That he has not chosen you to be his mate."

Raven felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"Why?" She replied without thinking.

"Because Raven, you are not worthy of him."

Raven pointed at the man, who remained shrouded in the mist. Her face was contorted in unfiltered anger.

"That's a lie!"

"He will never be yours Raven. You are wrong for him. You do not respect him and have always bullied him. He will become stronger than you, stronger than any of the Titans. He deserves a mate who will be his complement. You do not complete him Raven. The most you can ever be is his friend, nothing more."

Raven was fighting back her tears, but wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"You're wrong. He's mine. I won't let you take him away from me! Who the hell are you to tell me that I'm wrong for him?"

The Wild Man stepped forward out of the mist and revealed himself fully. His skin was green and between his beard and hair she recognized his face, his unmistakable eyes pierced her soul as if he had thrust his spear into her.

"No, it can't be!"

"Yes Raven, it can. I am Garfield, for he and I are now one and inseparable."

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy moaned as he woke up. He slowly propped himself up by his elbows and scanned his room.

"Raven, where are you?" He asked again as he sat up, swinging his legs around and placing them on the floor. He felt unusually groggy and his surroundings were blurry. As the room came into focus it was evident she was gone.

Beast Boy glanced at his clock and saw that 4 hours had passed since Raven entered his mind. He was ravenously hungry and decided to try the common room, as it was dinner time. He trudged out his door and made his way down the hallway. He stopped by Raven's room and knocked on her door, but there was no response. He listened carefully and heard nothing in her room, not even breathing.

The double doors in the common room slid open as the changeling entered. His nostrils were greeted by the aroma of a pot roast Cyborg had made for dinner, and he savored the fleshy scent as he made his way in. Robin and Starfire were already seated at the table and were beginning to serve themselves.

"Yo Grass Stain! I didn't know you'd be joining us. Sorry man, you'll have to make your own dinner."

"All we have to sup on is the roast of the pot, the name of which confuses me as friend Cyborg did not roast it nor cook it in a pot."

Beast Boy sat down and helped himself to a large helping of the tender beef, skipping the potatoes and vegetables and drenched it in a rich brown gravy. He sat down and began to eat it.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. "You know that's meat, right?"

The changeling nodded silently as he continued to eat. He quickly cleaned his plate.

"Damn that was good. Thanks Cy."

Starfire looked astounded. "Beast Boy, since when do you partake of the eating of the meat?"

"Since now Star." He replied between gulps of lemon-lime soda. "Anyone seen Raven?"

"We thought she was with you. You guys hang out all the time now." Robin answered.

"Oh yes!" Starfire chimed in. "Are you now the boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Beast Boy pondered the question for a moment before deciding to disregard it.

"I need to find her."

"What is the matter, friend Garfield? Is Raven OK?"

"I don't know." He replied absentmindedly as he left the room. "I'll be back later."

* * *

"Would you like another cup of tea Miss Raven?" the waiter asked.

Raven looked up from the book she was pretending to read.

"No thanks. I'd like the check please."

Raven had been hiding at the "depressing café" since she ran out of Beast Boy's room earlier that afternoon. She had spent the past 3 hours trying to reconcile with what she had experienced in her green friend's head, and was failing.

The rejection had stung her like a whip, and she refused to believe that the Wild Man had told her the truth. She was certain that somehow she was a threat to him but try as she did she couldn't figure out why. She was certain that she wasn't an impediment to Beast Boy's transformation, if anything she had been its catalyst.

The sorceress paid her tab and left the café, and began to wander aimlessly downtown, drawing stares from the local citizenry who were not used to being this close to the mysterious Titan. She lost track of time as she crisscrossed the city's center, until she was snapped out of her trance by a familiar voice.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

She looked up at his now rugged face.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Where did you go? I've been worried sick looking for you."

She gently stroked his forearm, almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry."

"Why didn't you answer my telepathic calls Raven?"

She sighed softly. "I needed to be alone."

He regarded her with suspicion.

"What happened in my head? Something bad happened in there. Tell me."

She looked deep into his eyes before responding.

"Walk with me." She requested him. "Please."

"Sure." He replied as he took her hand in his. "So did you find him?"

"I did."

"So what happened?"

"I didn't learn much." She lied to him.

"So what did you find out?"

"That you need a mate."

"Huh? I do?"

"Apparently so. The wild man appears to be taking over your whole person. It's like you're becoming him."

"I ate meat for dinner. And I liked it."

She looked at him with an alarmed expression. "Garfield, are you OK with all this? The changes have been coming fast and frequently."

They had reached a small park and he led her to a small bench. He motioned her to sit down and joined her, both gazing at the shimmering bay that was visible from the bench.

"I kind of like it, but you're right about the changes coming quickly. Still there are some things that are bugging me."

"Like what?"

"Robin and Cyborg are getting on my nerves. They keep bossing me around and I don't like it."

"I don't think their behavior has changed."

"So it's all in my head? I dunno."

She shook her head. "I didn't say that you were imagining it. What's happened is that you've changed. You used to be content with your place on the team, but I can see that's no longer true."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe understanding what's happening will help."

The changeling sighed. "I'll try to no let them bug me. So why did you run away? You seem … disturbed Raven. Did something happen to you while you were in there?"

She nodded and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "Please forgive me."

"For what?"

"For everything mean and cruel I've ever done to you."

"That was a long time ago Raven. We were kids. Kids do things like that. It's no big deal."

She choked a sob before rebuking him. "Don't lie to me Garfield. I was in your mind. I know how much I hurt you. And don't say it was nothing!"

He stroked his jaw, processing what she had said.

"OK, it's true, you did hurt me. But it's alright Raven, I've already forgiven you."

"Why?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you've always been special to me, that's why. I always knew that the angry girl on the outside wasn't the real you."

She took his now large and beefy hand with hers two small hands and squeezed it.

"Do you love me Garfield?"

She saw the look of surprise on his face.

"Well yeah, sure I do. You're my best friend."

_Of course._

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh." He fumbled for his next words. "Gee Raven, if you mean romantically, then uh... gee, uh"

"The word you're looking for is 'no'." she deadpanned.

"I'm sorry Raven. You wouldn't want me to lie to you, right?"

She wiped away a few tears. "No, of course not. But it still hurts."

Beast Boy grimaced. "I wish it could be different Raven."

"I know, and that's why I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, gently rocking her.

"You hungry?"

"I thought you just ate."

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry. I'll let you pick."

"I wouldn't mind some Chinese food." She sniffled.

"Sound's great to me. I've always wondered what Kung Pao Chicken tastes like."

"Not like tofu." She chuckled.

"And how about a movie after dinner?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Then it's a date!" He smiled.

"I didn't know that best friends went out on dates." She smiled bravely.

He hugged her again.

"Romances come and go, but best friends, they last a lifetime."

* * *

Sorry for this shorter update. I've got some busy days up ahead, and don't know when the next update will be.

And for all you lurkers our there (you know who you are!), thanks for reading, but please post reviews! They're the currency of fan fiction, and from my calculations only 1 out of 100 of you are posting a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The arrow flew through the air like a missile, hungry for its target. Its fiberglass body shimmered in the daylight as it quickly spun, the gyroscopic effect keeping it soaring straight to its destination. Its steel tip plunged into the round target, missing the bull's-eye in the center by only a few inches.

"Not bad for a beginner." Speedy encouraged his pupil. "Now, try again, but this time try to relax a little bit more before you release the arrow."

Beast Boy drew another arrow from his quiver and placed it on the string, pulling it back with strength and grace. With Zen like focus he released the arrow, which this time missed the dead center of the target by mere millimeters.

"Excellent!" Speedy cheered. "Keep it up and the Green Arrow might take you on as his new apprentice!" He joked.

Garfield walked up to the target and began to retrieve his arrows, which were starting to show some wear and tear as he had been practicing with them for countless hours. He loaded them into his quiver as he pulled them out of the heavily used and worn target.

"You should get some new arrows. There's a pretty good archery store downtown. Get the titanium tipped arrows, and some new targets while you're there."

"Thanks Speedy, thanks for showing me the ropes!"

"No problem, you're the first Titan to show any interest in archery. So, same time next week?"

"You got it dude!"

Raven and Starfire had been watching from the Tower roof, actually spying on the green changeling. Raven was becoming concerned. Garfield had completely stopped using his animal transformations in missions and had been fighting only in his human form. He now had superhuman strength, and while was still not as strong as either Cyborg or Starfire he was closing the gap. But now he had this new infatuation with archery and she was becoming even more concerned with Garfield's steady transformation into someone new and different. The bow and arrow reminded her of only one person: The Wild Man.

"Beast Boy has become as stranger to me, Raven. I feel that I no longer know him. He has changed, and not all of it has been for the best. He is no longer the sweet friend that he used to be. Is there nothing we can do?"

"The archery worries me Starfire. He's not training to use arrows the way Speedy does. He's learning to shoot to kill."

The two female Titans watched Beast Boy store his archery gear in the shed he had set up by the shooting range he had improvised next to the obstacle course. Robin had given him the OK to set up the range as he was pleased that Beast Boy was taking an interest in weapons. He had begun to train the green youth in bo staff and esgrima fighting techniques which Beast Boy was quickly beginning to master. After storing his gear he emerged pushing a new motorcycle, which he fired up and after donning a helmet he took off, heading into the access tunnel that connected the island with the mainland.

"He never morphs into animals anymore." Raven informed Starfire. "If he's going into town why doesn't he fly as a bird, like he used to?"

"Raven, what has happened between you and Beast Boy? You used to always do the hanging out together, but lately it is no longer common. Did you have a fight with him?"

Raven shook her head. "It's time I explain to everyone what's happening." She pulled out her communicator.

"Raven calling Robin and Cyborg."

"Robin here!"

"Robin, I want to have a quick meeting now that Garfield is away."

"Cyborg here. What is it?"

"Let's meet in the common room now. I'll explain everything there. Raven out."

Starfire could see the worry on Raven's face, and she felt a sense of dread in 5 of her 8 stomachs.

"It is bad news, isn't it friend?"

"I'm afraid so Starfire."

* * *

Beast Boy popped a wheelie on his crotch rocket as he emerged from the access tunnel. Traffic was light on Bayside Blvd as he made his way towards downtown. He was enjoying the raw power the 900cc motorbike produced and he weaved his way through the traffic. As he approached the next intersection he prepared to make a turn onto Murakami Ave. The light was green as he approached the intersection and he leaned heavily into the turn without slowing down, opening the throttle even more as he came out of the turn, only to have to stop at a crosswalk further down the block.

There was a crosswalk guard with the ubiquitous "Stop" sign in hand detaining traffic while a steady stream of students crossed the street. It was Wednesday, early dismissal day at the city's public schools and the torrent of adolescents were laughing and socializing as they took their sweet time crossing the street while Beast Boy impatiently drummed the handlebar on his two wheeled vehicle.

Growing impatient with the wait Beast Boy looked around and realized where he was: Murakami High School. It had been over a year since Terra had told him that she was no longer the girl he used to know. He hadn't seen the blond geomancer since that fateful day and hadn't thought much about her either. As he continued to wait for the crosswalk guard to give him the go ahead he noticed that two girls had broken away from the crosswalk herd and were approaching him. As they got closer he recognized them, they were Terra's "goons", the two girls who tried to bully him when he wanted to get back together with the blond girl. He wondered what they wanted and quickly decided that he didn't have much time for them. As they got closer they began to run and were soon beside him, trying to catch their collective breathes.

"So did you guys ever find her?" the taller girl asked.

Beast Boy removed his helmet while giving the two young women a confused look.

"Who were we supposed to find?"

The shorter girl gave him a very cross look. "What do you mean who? Tara!"

Beast Boy dismounted from his motorcycle and pushed it to the curb, where he parked it.

"What happened? Did she disappear?"

"You mean you don't know?" The tall girl screeched at her.

"No I don't" He answered angrily. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We did." The shorter girl answered. "Tara vanished three months ago. First the police came to investigate and a few days later Robin and the spooky girl did the same."

"No one told me!" He snarled. He walked back to his motorcycle and climbed on to it. "I'll be in touch with you." He said as he put on his helmet and aimed his bike back at the Tower, his errand to the archery store already forgotten. He revved the engine and peeled away, leaving a long black skid mark behind.

* * *

The four Titans had gathered in the common room where Raven had explained to them about the Wild Man and Beast Boy's sudden transformation.

"So you're saying that BB's turning into a whole new person?" Cyborg asked, his voice was coated with dread.

Raven nodded her head. "I don't think it's even right to call him Beast Boy anymore. He's completely forsaken that part of his life altogether."

"You mean he hads lost his powers?" Starfire asked.

"No. He still has them, but chooses not to use them. The Wild Man's takeover is almost complete I'm afraid."

"So what exactly is the Wild Man?" Robin asked. "Is he some kind of psychotic version of Beast Boy?"

"No." Raven replied. "The Wild Man isn't a savage. That's what the Beast is. The Wild Man is the unfettered, unadulterated, primal man that lives inside every male. Robin, you and Cyborg have a Wild Man inside of each of you as well."

"I don't understand." Robin replied. "Is the Wild Man some kind of monster we carry inside our minds?"

"He's not a monster. He's the pure essence of what being masculine is. He doesn't bow to conventions. He's not out to impress anyone and is not interested in meeting anyone's expectations. He's male instinct pure and simple."

"Then how come our Wild Man doesn't come out?" Cyborg asked.

"As you grow out of your infancy the Wild Man is tamed, domesticated. You're taught to meet whatever social conventions your society imposes on males, and the Wild Man is shoved into the back of your psyche. Some societies provide outlets for the Wild Man in the form of sports, which is a poor substitute as it does not provide meaning or purpose. The Wild Man is all about meaning and purpose. He protects his clan, imparts wisdom to the young, displays strength, love, compassion and understanding where and when they are needed. He is secure about who he is and how he feels. It isn't possible to threaten his self identity, because unlike most men, the Wild Man knows who he is. In Garfield's case the Wild Man had tapped into his morphing power to transform him into the perfect male physical specimen."

The common room became very quiet as Robin, Starfire and Cyborg processed what Raven had just told them. Then they heard the sound of feet running rapidly up the stairs until they reached the sliding doors, which were ripped off their tracks and tossed aside, revealing and very angry and agitated Beast Boy.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" He thundered. "Why did you hide it from me?" He pointed at Robin as he menacingly approached him.

"Calm down Beast Boy." Robin tried to soothe him. "We don't know what you're talking about."

Beast Boy swatted Robin with his right arm, sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out. Starfire flew to her boyfriend's side as Beast Boy walked up to him.

"Beast Boy, I will not allow you to harm my beloved!" She roared at him as she conjured star bolts in each hand.

"Yo grass stain! What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Don't ever call me that again, tin man, or I'll send you to the recycling bin."

"You and what army punk?" Cyborg replied as he enabled his sonic canon, ready to fire.

"STOP!!" Raven screeched as she raised a dark energy barrier between Garfield and the other two Titans. Robin had recovered consciousness and was beginning to stand up, his face clearly expressing the alarm that he was feeling at the sight of his team about to engage in an all out intramural brawl.

Beast Boy turned to Raven, his face was emanating pure scorn and anger at her.

"I thought you were my friend Raven, my best friend!"

She held up her hands non-threateningly, in a vain attempt to soothe and calm down her beloved.

"I am your friend Garfield. What's wrong? Why are you so angry with us?"

"You didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" She asked, the despair growing in her voice.

"What do you think? You never told me that Terra disappeared!"

The room fell silent, until Cyborg broke the silence.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you'd go all crazy on us, just like you are now."

"So that's it huh? Beast Boy's an unstable little kid who can't handle the truth?"

He turned to Raven, and his angry glare intensified.

"Of all people I thought you understood me, but now I know I was wrong!"

He turned and faced the rest of the team.

"We're finished. I'm quitting the team." He turned to leave the room as the Robin, Starfire and Cyborg stood in stunned silence. Raven ran up to him, blocking his exit path.

"No Garfield, don't leave. Please don't go!"

He glared at her, and she felt a chill run through her body.

"Of all people I thought I could trust you Raven. But you kept the secret from me as well."

"Please Garfield, come with me to my room and let's talk this over."

Garfield's expression switched from anger to sadness.

"There's nothing to talk about Raven. Now will you please get out of my way? I need to go pack my things."

"No! I won't! You're not leaving Garfield." She said as tears dripped down her face. "I know we made a mistake, but we thought it was the right choice at the time!"

"You won't let me? What are you going to do? Bully me with your dark energy? Maybe humiliate me with a wedgie while they all laugh?"

Raven then did something that surprised everyone. She dropped to her knees.

"Please Garfield, I'm begging you! Please don't leave!"

The changeling's expression changed and he suddenly looked calm and composed.

"OK, let's go to your room and you can explain to me why you didn't tell me about Terra."

The sorceress stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

As they left the room Cyborg picked up what was left of the doors.

Robin sighed. "That was a close one."

"Do not sing of victory Robin, for Beast Boy might still leave, and I am beginning to believe that may be the right thing for the team."

* * *

Beast Boy followed Raven into her room. It hadn't changed since the day he visited Nevermore. It was still dark, creepy and full of the strangest, scariest and oddest collection of knick-knacks he had ever seen. He thought it looked like a scene out of the Addams Family. He didn't have the heart to tell her that this was one of the reasons he didn't have romantic feelings for her. That and the fact that she had always scared him. He pulled up a chair and watched her sit down on her bed. It was a shame, he thought to himself, as he thought that she was rather pretty and he knew that she really did love him, in her own dark, creepy way.

He spoke first: "OK, spill the beans."

He noticed that she tensed up.

"Whatever you tell me, I promise not to get angry, so just relax, OK Raven?"

She gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me."

He nodded, indicating her to continue.

"We received a call from the Police. Apparently Terra was having trouble with some classmates and used her powers. After that she was ostracized by everyone except those two girls she hangs out with. Two weeks later she vanished. Robin was able to trace her back to that canyon where we first found her, and after that the trail went cold. We couldn't find her and gave up after a week."

"If you had let me help I might have been able to find her." He growled.

"Believe it or not, I made a case for that but was voted down by the others."

"But why didn't you tell me at least?"

"Robin forbade it. He threatened to kick off the team anyone who told you."

"I've had my fill of the Boy Blunder." He said through clenched teeth.

Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't. Garfield, the city needs us. If the team breaks up who will stand up to Slade?"

"I suppose you're right. But what about Terra?"

"Why are you obsessing with her? I thought you were trying to forget about her."

"I was trying to and I had stopped thinking about her. But now, I don't know. I can't get her out of my mind. What if she's with Slade again?"

Raven shook her head. "Robin's positive she's not."

Beast Boy nodded. "So she's hiding somewhere out in the wilderness?"

"That's what we think."

The room fell silent as Beast Boy pondered everything he has just learned. He then cupped Raven's face with his palm.

"I'm sorry Rae, I'm sorry for letting myself get angry with you."

She took his hand from her face, removed his glove and kissed his palm.

"You had every right to feel that way."

Raven the kissed his palm several more times until he gently withdrew his hand.

"Garfield?"

"Yes Raven?"

"What about this 'mate' business?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, you're the only date I've had since I met the Wild Man. So it's safe to say that so far there are no candidates."

Raven gently stroked his forearm.

"I know we're only 'friends', but I want us to be closer Garfield. I know you don't want to be my mate, but I want our friendship to be more intimate."

"What do you mean Raven? I mean we already share a telepathic link and you've been in my mind. It's kinda hard to become more intimate than that and still be quote 'just friends'."

"I want to be more than your friend. I want to be your lover."

Raven had gone out on a limb, knowing that he would probably reject her. Still, she reasoned the risk was worth it.

"Raven, what if I do find my mate in the meantime? It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Maybe once we're lovers we'll realize that we're meant to be mates."

Beast Boy was sorely tempted to accept her no strings attached offer. He knew he did love her, and maybe more than just as a friend. Raven was attractive and he had no doubt he would enjoy sharing his bed with her. He also knew that if he rejected her again that she would be crushed.

"Let's think about it." He replied, clearly buying time. "But first I have to go find Terra."

This wasn't the answer Raven had been hoping for, but at least it wasn't a 'no'. She decided to bargain with him.

"OK, but can I stay with you tonight? No intimacy, just, you know, sleep."

He grinned. "A slumber party? OK, but just tonight. And let's do it here in your room, since your bed's nice and big."

Raven felt her heart do a somersault.

* * *

Beast Boy discretely showed up at Raven's room at 11:00PM, already in his pajamas. She was wearing a very chaste flannel nightgown, much to his relief. She welcomed him in with a very tender kiss on his lips and led him to her bed. As they got in under the covers she snuggled up with him.

"Thanks for coming. This means so much to me."

"No problem. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know why I've been resisting taking our friendship to the next level?"

Raven knew. How could she not?

"Because I'm a creepy, foul tempered demoness?"

"You used to be." He diplomatically corrected her. "But yes, that's why."

"I still am, and you know it."

"Ok, you're still half demon. But you're a lot less creepy than you used to be."

She gave him an appreciative hug. He didn't lie and say she wasn't creepy any more. She knew she was still creepy and was grateful that he could appreciate and accept that she was indeed different from other girls. The gray face she saw in the mirror every morning was a painful reminder of that.

"Good night Garfield. Sleep well. I love you."

"I will. And I love you too. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. The court moved Mumbo's hearing to tomorrow afternoon, and the DA wants us to be there."

"Whatever…" She replied as she happily nuzzled her face in his chest.

* * *

Next chapter: Another visit with the Wild Man!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Raven purred as she woke up. She could hear the rumble of distant thunder outside along with the rhythmic pitter-patter of raindrops on the large windows in her room; their sing-song rhythm had lulled her into an extended slumber as she now saw that it was almost 8:00 AM, which was late for her. The room was dark as she had closed the drapes completely the night before and other than the sound of the elements outside it was quiet. She remained still, lying on her side facing the window, still only half awake and feeling a bit drowsy. She had never woken up feeling this content and happy before in her whole life, even though she had merely spent a chaste night with Garfield. She decided right there and then that she would never spend another night alone without him if she could help it.

As her senses slowly came into focus she felt that something was wrong, even though she couldn't put her finger on it. Sensing something was missing, she quickly rolled over and discovered that she was alone in her bed. Her first thought was that it had all been merely a dream, and that he had not actually spent the night with her. Feeling a tsunami of disillusionment flood through her she slowly sat up, suddenly felling very unhappy. She closed her eyes she fought back the tears welling up in them, refusing to outwardly acknowledge her bitter disappointment. It was then that she noticed that the other half of the bed had indeed been slept in. She picked up the rumpled pillow and smelled it, finding it still saturated with his unique aroma.

"Garfield?" She called out. "Where are you?" There was no answer.

She reached out with her senses and found he was still in the Tower. She leaped out of her bed, worried that something bad had happened. Without even thinking she phased into his room, where she found him.

He was getting dressed, but not into his Doom Patrol costume, instead he was wearing desert camouflage fatigues. He had a large back pack leaning against his bunk beds along with his archery set. He was sitting on the lower bunk, lacing up a pair of boots still unaware of her presence. It was obvious that he had planned for this day and was prepared for it.

"Garfield!" she shrieked, startling him into dropping a hiking boot he was lacing up onto the floor.

"Damn it Rae, you scared me."

"What are you doing?" She asked, bewildered.

"I have to go Rae. I have to go find her."

Raven's heart sank into her stomach.

"You're leaving, just like that? No goodbyes or anything?

"I was going to come back to your room." He replied apologetically, his ears dropping slightly.

"And what about the others? You are part of this team you know. Do you really think Robin's going to let you leave?"

"I don't care what he thinks Raven. I'm gonna do what I have to do."

"Then I'm going with you." She said with a tone of defiance.

"No, you're not. I don't know how long this is gonna take. I might be gone for a long time."

"That's all the more reason for me to come. Someone has to look after you."

He sighed, with a hint of exasperation.

"I'm sorry Raven, this is my quest, not yours. To be honest, I don't know if I'll ever come back."

His last words stabbed at her heart, but she didn't acknowledge them.

"You're going into the desert canyon lands, aren't you? That's why you're wearing the G.I. Joe outfit. You don't want us to be able to find, do you?"

"I have to do this by myself Raven."

"But what about us?" She cried. "I thought you were going to give it a chance?"

"I'm sorry Rae. I really am."

"Can't you put this off? I thought we had to be at the court house for Mumbo's hearing." She reminded him, grasping to find a n excuse for him to not leave.

"I don't care Raven, they're just gonna let him go. They won't send him to prison; he'll end up in some sanitarium where he'll escape from in just a few weeks. But don't worry, the next time I bust him he'll get what's coming to him."

Raven sat down next to him on the lower bunk and leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Why Garfield? What happened last night? We were so happy together. What changed?"

Raven felt Beast Boy tense up before he answered her.

"I met the Wild Man again."

* * *

Beast Boy looked down upon the familiar sight. It had been years since he had been there, yet he remembered it like it was yesterday. The mutant giant scorpion had chased her down the very branch of the canyon where he stood. The remains of the monster, its exoskeleton, were still pinned under the collapsed stone arch that Terra had killed it with on that fateful day, the day when he had fallen in love with her.

Beast Boy quickly scrambled down the steep and tall cliff down to the canyon floor as the hot sun beat down on him. He felt thirsty but resisted the urge to take a swig from his canteen, deciding to save its precious contents for later. He paced around the scorpion's remains. As he peered inside he could see that scavengers had long since picked the carcass clean of any flesh it once had, leaving behind a cavernous interior that he could easily have walked into. He knew this was the place to start his search and turning his back to the monster's remains he began his trek up the canyon.

The canyon was silent as a tomb except for his own footsteps which seemed to echo endlessly up the gorge, as no one ever came out to the barren wasteland. Fresh water was rare and it was known to be home to other strange mutant creatures, which were the result of a nuclear waste accident that had happened decades before. Most of them were small creatures, unlike the scorpion monster but were often just as deadly. Civilians were forbidden to enter the immense canyon region, which covered over 100 square miles. It lacked the splendor associated with other better known canyons, such as Bryce, Zion or the Grand Canyon and it was rare for anyone to venture into it, even though its western branch came very close to Jump City itself. The only reason the Titans showed up that fateful day was because a lone park ranger, from the safety of his single engine Cessna aircraft, happened to be in the right place at the right to see the giant scorpion chasing Terra.

The day wore on as Beast Boy penetrated deeper and deeper into the heart of the canyon. By midday he had found one of the 7 known fresh water springs that dispensed potable drinking water in the canyon. He sat down to rest after drinking his fill and replenishing his canteens. The spring sprouted from a canyon wall that also provided some shade, a welcome respite from the hot and angry yellow sun that hung in the sky.

Beast Boy continued to sit on the ground and closed his eyes, using the meditation techniques that Raven had taught him. He soon felt relaxed and opened his eyes, ready to resume his quest. He walked over to his backpack and pulled out a map of the canyon. His next step was to explore the McAllister spur, the northern branch of the canyon that was a maze of twisty gulches and ravines that covered over 20 square miles. He expected to spend weeks exploring it. It was full of caves and a few deep caverns. If he were to hide that's where he would go.

As he swung his heavy backpack over his shoulders he felt a light tremor reverberate throughout the canyon floor. At first he thought that it was an ordinary temblor, as small earthquakes were common in California. But the shaking did not stop and he wisely moved away from the narrow ravine he was in and made his way to a wider branch of the canyon.

As he came out into the open he saw the cause of tremor, and it wasn't geological in nature. His eyes opened wide in alarm as he saw what appeared to be a twin of Terra's vanquished monster barreling down the canyon floor in his direction. The creature was even larger than the dead scorpion at the canyon's entrances. It menacingly waved it otherworldly pincers in the air, threatening Beast Boy with their loud snapping sounds. They were large enough to pick up the T-Car and could no doubt snap Cyborg's baby in half. Its tail stood at least 50 feet high and its giant stinger glistened with deadly venom, no doubt enough to kill at least 100 people, if not more.

Beast Boy watched in shock as the monster approached him, clearly having seen its prey. His first instinct was to morph into a bird and fly away to safety, out of the nightmarish creature's reach. But he didn't and instead chose to stand his ground and face down the monster. He reached down to his lower right leg and unsheathed a huge knife; its titanium–carbide blade was almost two feet long. He wielded it masterfully in his hand, almost daring the behemoth to strike at him.

He rolled to his right; barely dodging what would have been a fatal blow from the monster's left pincer, which left a small crater where he had been standing just a moment before. As he came out of the roll he threw his massive knife straight at one of the creature's soft spots, missing it by mere inches. Cursing his luck he watched his weapon fall to ground, now guarded by the twin pincers. As he rolled again, ducking another pincer attack, he saw his bow and quiver lying on the ground. He crouched in anticipation of yet another pincer attack and he wasn't disappointed. As the massive claw came crashing down he leaped into the air, somersaulting and landing on top of the pincer which he used as a springboard, sailing through the air and landing next to his primitive weapon.

In a maneuver worthy of Speedy Garfield fired off two quick shots, each one aimed at one of the monster's compound eyes and they found their targets. Now blinded the leviathan began to randomly lash out. Beast Boy then gracefully rolled underneath its abdomen where he retrieved his knife never stopping his roll until emerged on the other side. Using his superhuman strength he heaped onto the creature's back, and easily dodged the strikes from its deadly stinger has he moved in for the kill. Using his animal instincts he located the monster's diminutive brain and thrust his blade through its thick protective shell, slicing the beast's brain in half, instantly killing it. He leaped away as the giant scorpion collapsed onto the ground with a loud crash. He landed on his feat with a poise that would have been the envy of an Olympic gymnast. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was almost hyperventilating.

The sound of a pair of hands clapping startled him back into reality. He swerved around, in an attempt to see who it was.

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

His admirer complied and emerged from behind a large boulder. Beast Boy gasped when he saw who it was.

"Well done Garfield, very well done." The Wild Man congratulated him. "The monster was no match for you.

"You mean to tell me that none of this was real!"

"It was real Garfield, in the sense that you were put to the test and did not fail. You did cheat when you used your animal instincts to locate the scorpion's brain, but that is unimportant. You controlled your fear, especially when your knife first missed its mark and that is what matters. You could have fled at first but chose not to out of a sense to protect others from the monster. And after you blinded it you had the nobility to put the creature out of its misery instead of taking the easy way out and leaving it to die a slow and painful death. I now have no further doubts Garfield, you are now ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"To go find her Garfield. Your mate, she awaits you!"

"She is? How do you know that? I mean, I don't even know who she is!"

"Of course you do Garfield, just look at where you are. I didn't bring you here; my home is in the moor. You know who lives here and you why you are here. You wish to find her, so much so that you faced a deadly monster that blocked your path to her when you could have easily escaped."

"Maybe, but you're saying she's waiting for me. There's no way we can know that."

"Search deep into your soul Garfield, you will find her there. Why do you think you have become obsessed with her? She is calling for you and you have heard her. She awaits your arrival so that you may claim her as your mate. Your flesh and hers will become as one and you will no longer be incomplete."

Beast Boy looked troubled.

"But what about Raven?"

"The demoness holds a special place in your heart, of that there is no doubt. I know that you are resting with her in her bed as we speak. But know this Garfield, she is wrong for you. You have good reason to fear her and you wisely still harbor those doubts. She is the daughter of man's sworn enemy, the one who seeks our destruction and ruin. Yes, she had struggled to fight the burden of her heritage but in the end she is her father's daughter, she is the spawn of Trigon."

"Don't you dare say that about her! We all have our inner demons. I've met my own inner demon and it was just as dark as hers!"

"I know Garfield, for I was there that day. Out of respect for you I will refrain from discussing her demonic nature. But I ask this in return: be honest about your feelings. Have you ever felt for Raven the way you have felt for Terra?"

Beast Boy paused and sighed before answering.

"No, never." He admitted. "But Terra betrayed us."

"And she vindicated herself when she sacrificed herself to save the city, unlike Raven who succumbed to her father and became the portal. Terra needs you as well Garfield. She is incomplete without you. Go and find her. Once you do you will see that I am right."

"I will." Beast Boy replied. "But if you are wrong then you must swear to leave me alone and never bother me again."

"You have my word Garfield. Now go!"

* * *

Raven looked at Beast Boy incredulously. At first she was speechless. She quickly looked at and then away, then back at him. She was stunned. Finally she was able to get some words out.

"Nooo. It can't be. Not her. Anyone but her!" she cried.

She got up from the bunk and walked away from him and he got up to follow her. She turned around and began to pound him on his chest repeatedly with her small fists and collapsed on the ground, wailing.

"She's worthy? I'm not good enough for you, but she is?" she sobbed angrily. "She betrayed you and rejected you, and you're picking her over me?"

He knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Raven, I haven't chosen anyone. I don't believe the Wild Man. I think he's wrong."

"Then why go?" She whimpered. "Are you hoping that maybe he's right."

"No Raven, but I do need to find out the truth, and until I find Terra I won't know."

Raven continued to cry. "It's not fair. She doesn't love you and you're leaving me."

"No Raven." He consoled her as he gently kissed the crown of her head. "I'll be with you. Our telepathic link, we'll still have it. I promise I'll check in with you every day."

"And when you come back?"

"If I come back, we'll pick up where we left off. I promise."

"If you come back?"

"Rae, I don't want to make you a promise that I might have to break."

"So you are considering that she might be the one?"

"Like I said before, I doubt it, but I have to find out for myself. Do you understand?"

She nodded and replied between light sobs. "I do, but I still don't like it."

He wiped her tears away. "How about you freshen up before I leave? I won't be seeing you for a while, and don't want to have to remember you with a tear stained face. You can use my bathroom."

She shook her head. "Just wait here, I'll be right back." She said before phasing into the floor and disappearing. Beast Boy sat down on his bunk again and waited. She returned in less than two minutes, her face clean and she was now dressed in her costume. She was holding something small in her hands.

"Here, this is in case you ever feel lonely."

He took the object from her. It was a small picture frame with a recent portrait of hers. She looked uncharacteristically soft and she sported a subtle smile. He examined it carefully before slipping it into one of his shirt pockets.

"Thanks Rae, I'll sleep better at night with this."

She nodded and smiled weakly, clearly holding back more tears.

"We can talk as much as you want every night Gar, as late as you want." She said. Her voice was choked up.

"I will." He paused. "I guess I'd better get going. Tell Star I'm sorry I didn't say good bye."

She levitated up to his eye level and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

He kissed her back. "I love you too Raven."

* * *

Robin entered the common room with Starfire about an hour after Beast Boy had left. The couple had shared a "private" training session where Robin gave Starfire some Jujitsu "lessons" with special emphasis on "ground combat". The Tamaranian was a quick study and quickly learned the day's lesson, which freed up some spare time for the couple to engage in a very private make out session in the gym. Their hair was still moist from a quick shower taken after they were done and they had arrived in the common room ready to prepare a hearty breakfast they could share.

The couple was so giddy and boisterous that they almost didn't notice the grey sorceress sitting on the couch, sipping her tea while gazing out the ceiling to floor windows. Her look was vacant and while Robin didn't catch on Starfire was immediately aware that something was amiss with her magical friend.

"Raven, what is the matter? You look like a lost grishnak."

The alien's voice snapped Raven out of her funk and she quickly noticed that she was no longer alone. She saw the concerned looks on their faces, realizing that she must look awful. She had accompanied Beast Boy to the bus stop, shielding both of them from the rain. She stood there as the bus pulled away and remained there until she could no longer see it. She had lowered her shield, allowing the rain to fall on her until she was drenched and now her hair was plastered against her scalp, and her cape was still damp. Even her face was still moist as she had made no effort to dry herself off.

"I'm not having a good day." She deadpanned.

Starfire shooed Robin off to the kitchen after which she sat down next to the empath, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Raven! You are freezing! And you are soaking wet! What is wrong? Why have you not dried yourself? And why are you wet?"

"And where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "Don't you guys always have breakfast together?"

Raven stared stoically out the window as the rain began to come down even harder. She wanted to open their telepathic link right there and then, but she had promised him to wait for him to contact her, and he had promised to call her every night. He had only been gone for an hour and she knew he was probably still on the bus, still within city limits. Nevertheless it felt like he had already been gone for a year.

"Garfield's gone." She replied flatly.

"Gone!?" Starfire shrieked. "Raven, what do you mean he's gone?"

"He went to find Terra, didn't he?" Robin called from kitchen.

Raven nodded sadly. Starfire gently took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Come Raven, I shall dry you before you succumb to the influenza virus. And do not worry friend, we will find him and bring him home …"

"No!" Raven interrupted her. "As much as I hate it, he has to do this."

"Are you sure Raven? We really need him on the team. I'm sure I can find him."

"No Robin." Starfire interjected. "Raven is right, he must complete his quest or he will not be at peace. Now come Raven, let us go to your room and get you changed into some dry clothes before you become ill."

Robin watched silently as Starfire led Raven out of the common room. He also noticed that the storm outside was getting stronger.

_Oh well, I didn't really want to go out in this weather anyway._

* * *

**You guys have been a little stingy with the reviews lately. Not that I've been counting them or anything like that!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The bus's diesel engine groaned as it pulled away from the bus stop. The sky was a dark, dull gray as the rain poured down as hard as ever. Beast Boy was at the back of the bus and he watched the bus stop slowly slip away into the distance as the public transport began to make its way around the bay. He saw Raven standing sadly with a blank expression on her face. He waved good bye to her one more time and she reciprocated the gesture as she slowly crossed the street back towards the access tunnel. She could have phased back into the tower but chose to walk back to the access tunnel instead. He saw that she had dropped her bird shaped shield and was getting soaked as she watched the bus vanish into the morning mist.

Soon he could no longer see her and instead he focused on the Tower, which stood like a sentinel watching over the city. The only lights on were in the common room. Cyborg was probably making himself some breakfast. His focus switched to the southern part of the tower, where his and Raven's rooms were located. The cold, hard surface of the bus seats contrasted with the softness of Raven's bed and with how soft and warm she was herself. Beast Boy found himself wishing that he was still curled up with her in her cozy bed, with his arms still wrapped around her as when he woke up. He could still smell her unique scent, that sweet lavender smell he had grown used to and associated with her.

He turned away from the Tower and shook off the thought, focusing instead on where he was going. He was going to ride the bus all the way to the other side of town, past city limits and get off at the Kit Carson state park bus stop. According to the bus schedule it was going to take 90 minutes to get there, what with the never ending stops to collect and release passengers, so he settled in for the trip. Raven had offered to take him to the canyon's entrance, but he declined her offer insisting that he would be fine.

The bus slowly made its way around the bay, slowly filling up with damp passengers, all of whom took furtive glances at the green faced man wearing a waterproof poncho sitting at the back of the bus. The bus didn't fill up that wet and cold morning and the passengers kept their distance from him. Most of them disembarked in the downtown area and he had the bus mostly to himself for the rest of the journey.

It was still raining as he reached his stop. There was a mom-n-pop pancake restaurant across the street from the park's main entrance and he was lured in by the aroma of fresh buttermilk griddle cakes and decided to have some while he waited for the storm to pass. The restaurant was small and looked worn and threadbare, which he knew meant that they great food. He sat at the small counter and a matronly waitress, identified by her nametag as 'Madge' took his order. While he waited he saw an abandoned copy of the local paper lying on the countertop. There was a photo of Robin and Starfire on the front page of the local news section, accompanied by some fluffy article speculating on when they would announce their engagement.

"Here you are hon." Madge announced as she placed a double stack of pancakes, no doubt the last hot meal he would be having for quite a while, in front of him along with a large glass of orange juice and a big mug of hot chocolate. His backpack was stuffed with MREs, Meals Ready to Eat, which would be his sole source of nourishment for a while. He wasn't looking forward to eating those, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about hunting, at least not right away. He savored his syrup drenched breakfast and ate all 10 of the pancakes that had been served to him. It was still raining after he finished his meal and after debating what to do next he decided that the rain wasn't going to stop and he might as well get going. As he pulled out his wallet out Madge shouted out to him from the other end of the counter.

"No charge hon. It's on the house."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Don't you remember?" The cook called from inside the kitchen. "We were being robbed by a gang when you and Miss Raven showed up and saved us."

At first Beast Boy looked perplexed but then he remembered.

"That was two years ago!"

"Sure was hon. I must say you've turned into quite a handsome young man. So are you and Miss Raven going out?"

"Uh, yeah, we're good friends."

The cook came out of the kitchen. He was also middle aged like Madge. Beast Boy remembered that they were married and owned the restaurant. "You mean she isn't your girlfriend?" The cook asked.

"No. Not really."

"Well that's a shame!" Madge interjected. "She really likes you, you know. I could tell even back then."

"You could? You gotta be kidding me! She hated me back then."

Madge chuckled. "No hon, she didn't hate you, she was just self conscious and shy. Lots of girls are like that."

Garfield shook his head in disbelief. Madge and her husband guffawed.

"So where are you headed Beast Boy? Looks like you're going camping." The cook asked.

"Actually, I'm going into the canyon lands."

The couple looked at him in collective surprise. "What on earth for?" Madge asked.

"I'm looking for someone who's hiding out in there. At least I think she's hiding out there."

"This wouldn't happen to be a blond girl?" Madge asked.

Beast Boy pulled a small photograph out of his jacket pocket and showed it to the couple.

"Why that's Miss Raven. Isn't that sweet, you brought a framed picture of her with you." Madge gushed.

"Oops, wrong picture." He said as he fumbled through his pockets, eventually producing another picture.

"Is this her?" He asked as he showed them an old picture of Terra.

The couple looked and nodded. "That's her all right." Madge replied. "She told us that she lives in the canyon."

"She's filled out a little since then, if you know what I mean son." The cook added as he traced a woman's figure with his hands in the air.

"Rodney! Is that all you can think of?" Madge admonished her husband.

Beast Boy was elated.

"When did you last see her?"

"A few weeks ago hon. She used to come here almost every morning for breakfast, but she hasn't been by since."

Beast Boy slipped his poncho back on and grabbed his backpack by its frame.

"Thanks folks! Thanks for everything. I think I'd better get going."

No amount of rain was going to stop him now. He waved good bye as he hustled across the rain slick highway and ran through the state park's main entrance.

* * *

Raven was lying on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was still dark and gloomy outside and the rain pounded on her bedroom windows as if demanding it be allowed to enter. She had dried herself off and changed into a fresh leotard and cape. Starfire was sitting on a bulky recliner, silently rocking herself while keeping company with her grey friend.

"I suppose I had this coming to me Starfire. When you really think about it, I deserved this."

The Tamaranian stood up."Raven! Do not speak such things. You have done nothing to deserve this."

Raven snorted, still staring at the ceiling. "Do you want to know how pathetic I am Starfire? Let me tell you." She paused as she reconsidered what she was about to say. "I offered to be his lover if he would stay with me. I offered him no strings attached sex. And you know what?" She paused again. "He turned me down. Oh Azar, I'm such a loser." She sobbed.

Starfire gave her friend a cross look. "Raven! You are not a loser. Friend Beast Boy loves you too much to accept such an ill advised offer. Besides, you are still a virgin, am I correct?"

"Yes." She replied weakly. "And I'll probably still be one when I die of old age."

Starfire giggled. "I would not be so sure of that."

"Yeah, right. The boys are just kicking my door down to ask me out on a date. Everyone is just dying to date creepy Raven." She paused and sighed before continuing. "You know, he's the only boy I've ever kissed Starfire. And probably the only one I ever will kiss."

"You could do the worse." The Tamaranian replied.

"You mean like lose him to Terra?" She growled. "What do you wanna bet he'll make love to her?"

Starfire once again placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder. "You must have faith in our friend Raven. He will do the right thing."

"And what if the right thing is to take her as his mate? Then what do I do?" Raven cried out. A light bulb could be heard shattering somewhere in the room.

"I do not know, my friend. But we must have faith." She replied sadly.

"What should I do Starfire? Fight for him, let him be, what?"

The Tamaranian became very quiet, which Raven quickly noticed.

"Starfire, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Friend Raven." She replied in a very serious tone. "I used to wonder the same about Robin. I have not told anyone this, but back in Tokyo Robin broke my heart."

Raven went bug eyed.

"What? When did this happen?"

"It was shortly after we were told by the police that Broshugan was a myth. Robin and I spent the day together, having the fun. At the end of the day I proposed to Robin that we have a romantic relationship, and he said no, that we were heroes and did not have time for that."

"You have got to be kidding! You mean you poured your heart out and he dumped you?"

"Uh-huh"

"And he conveniently had a change of heart at the end of our mission, right?"

"That is correct. Except that I believe he was sincere."

Raven frowned.

"You know what Starfire? Men suck! They can all go to hell!"

Starfire giggled.

"No Raven, they do not suck. But they are complicated and very hard to understand."

"They say the same thing about us."

"Perhaps men and women are both complicated. But Robin is especially so."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them?" Raven joked.

Starfire giggled. "We have a similar saying on Tamaran. It goes like this…"

Raven interrupted her friend. "It's OK Starfire; I'm not really in the mood for a lesson in Tamaranian today."

"Of course, forgive me my friend."

"There's nothing to forgive, but I need your help."

Starfire brightened. "How may I help you Raven?"

Raven looked at her alarm clock. "He won't be contacting me for another 11 hours. There won't be any missions today, not with this weather. I need something to do, or I'll go crazy waiting for him."

"Perhaps you could meditate?"

"Not for eleven hours. I'm not sure I could mediate at all now."

"Then let us do the painting of the toenails and the braiding of hair! Then we can go to the mall and maybe have some lunch afterwards. Is this agreeable to you?"

Raven smiled. "Under normal circumstances I would say no, but these aren't normal circumstances."

"Glorious! Let us go to my room, for I have everything we need there."

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have black nail polish?"

* * *

Beast Boy marched into the State Park while the frigid, relentless rain continued to hammer him. The park was as empty as a graveyard on a cold night, every single campsite was unoccupied. The park was large, over 20 miles across. He hoped that perhaps a park ranger would swing by in a Jeep and that he could hitch a ride with him; but he had no such luck as he walked down the lonely road that lead to the canyon land's entrance. The slog in the rain was slow as the gravel road lead steadily uphill. Rather than shut out his surroundings as he walked Beast Boy listened. He could hear some rabbits scurrying through the undergrowth back to their den as he approached. He heard some blue jays chirping, huddling from the storm. He was still one with nature, his animal instincts were alive and well in spite of his transformation.

It was almost 2:00 PM as he reached the ranger station at the far end of the park. He had been greeted by several large signs, one as big as a billboard, which warned would be explorers that the Canyon Lands were a restricted area and off limits to civilians. As he walked into the ranger station with his poncho hood still raised he startled its lone occupant, a young female ranger who was reading a magazine while standing behind a counter.

"May I help you sir?" she asked, the look on her face betraying the surprise of having an unexpected visitor during the stormy morning.

"I'm going into the canyon lands. I'm here to check in." the hooded stranger replied. He could see the look of mild exasperation on her face.

"I'm sorry sir, but entry to the canyon lands is restricted."

Beast Boy lowered his hood and the ranger was surprised a second time.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir; I didn't know it was you. Say, isn't the creepy girl usually with you?"

He rolled his eyes before answering. "Her name is Raven, she isn't creepy and I'm alone today." He growled.

"Of course." She replied as she pulled out the registration book for him to sign in. "I will need to see your police ID." She added apologetically.

Beast Boy signed in as the park ranger made a photocopy of his Titans ID card. She soon came back and returned his ID.

"May I inquire as to the purpose of your visit?"

"I'm looking for someone." He replied.

She filled in a few spaces in the book and replied without looking up.

"You're looking for the Geomancer?"

He nodded. "Have you seen her?"

She shook her head. "None of the park rangers have. Some canyon land visitors claim to have seen her though."

"Really? Where?"

"All over. But no one's had a good look at her. Just glimpses. Maybe they just saw a mirage."

"I don't think so." He replied.

The ranger chuckled. "If anyone can find her, maybe you can. Robin and the creepy … I mean Raven tried, but came back empty handed."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"There are some boy scouts in the canyon. They had a permit, signed by the governor herself. If you could keep an eye out for them, I would appreciate it."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Watch out for poachers. We've had a few incidents with them. They're aggressive and well armed."

"Poachers?"

"Believe it or not, they've pretty much picked the canyon clean of all the mutant creatures. There was a second giant scorpion. They killed it and made off with its pincers and stinger. There aren't enough rangers to patrol the canyon lands, so they pretty much do what they want."

Beast Boy grunted. "I'll keep an eye out for them."

"Thank you Mr. Logan. And good luck with your search."

"Sure. Take care."

He turned and unceremoniously left the ranger station.

* * *

Raven and Starfire entered the courthouse silently, trying not to draw attention. Even though they were both dressed conservatively in what some might call 'female business attire' they still stood out like sore thumbs and were hounded by the press as they approached the courtroom, which they entered trying to ignore both the reporters and their flashing cameras.

"Miss Raven! Do you think Mumbo should go to prison?" A young make reporter asked.

"No comment." The sorceress replied.

"Is it true that Mumbo is a misogynist?" A young female reporter asked.

"No comment." She replied as she approached the courtroom doors.

"Is it true that you and Beast Boy were a couple but broke up this morning?"

Raven paused and did a double take at the impertinent reporter, giving him a prolonged death glare.

"No comment." She replied once more as she and Starfire entered the courtroom, leaving the pesky reporters behind.

"Remind me to phase us straight to the car when this is over." She asked the Tamaranian.

The two female Titans seated themselves behind the prosecutors and exchanged greetings with Mark Dutton.

"Bad news." He whispered to them. "This judge is very lenient with wackos. We have our work cut out for us if we're going to keep him out of a sanitarium."

"Great." Raven muttered sotto voce.

Starfire was looking curiously around the court room, as it was her first time ever inside one. She saw the bailiff escort Mumbo, AKA Tom Kenny, to the defense table. Raven felt a growl form in her throat as she saw him and only quieted down when Starfire placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Soon enough the judge arrived and the bailiff called everyone to attention. The hearing began quickly and the defense was able to produce a slew of expert witnesses that testified that Mr. Kenny was indeed delusional. The prosecution's witnesses fell flat and Dutton in a desperate attempt put Raven on the witness stand. The defense attorney, Diana Chalmers, was skilled at her craft and was easily able to discredit Raven by making her contradict herself when she cross examined her. The sorceress made a mental note to never help Miss Chalmers if she ever needed rescuing from the creeps she defended. Still Raven never betrayed her anger and calmly returned to her seat.

Ten short minutes later the judge pronounced Mr. Kenny unfit to be tried and remanded him to state board of health to be institutionalized. Mark Dutton requested that Mumbo be sent out of state to Arkham Asylum due to his recent violent action against Raven. The judge denied his request, which meant that Mumbo would be sent to a low security mental hospital, from where he would no doubt escape.

Starfire was grinding her teeth in anger, furious with what passed for justice in Jump City. Raven remained stoically still until the illusionist walked past her on his way out of the court room. He smiled and winked at her. Internally Raven was seething and with no warning she quickly opened a telepathic link to the Houdini wannabe.

_Mumbo, I know you're going to escape from the hospital and I have a word of advice for you: do not come back to Jump City. If you want to know what will happen to you, just ask Dr. Light what I did to him when you meet him in the hospital._

Raven immediately severed the telepathic link, but not before briefly giving Mumbo one of her signature glowing red eye glares. The illusionist freaked out and began to scream in panic while pointing at Raven.

"She threatened me, did anyone see that? She said she'd do to me what she did to Arthur Light!" He squealed as the bailiffs dragged him out the door.

"You now can stop acting crazy Kenny!" One of the guards admonished him. "The hearing's over." He told Mumbo as they dragged him out the door. Starfire saw a small smile appear on Raven's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Beast Boy trudged out of the warm and dry ranger station. He had 5 hours of daylight left, if they could be called that in the incessant downpour. He picked up the pace and began to jog towards the canyon's entrance which once was an uphill journey. He was silently grateful for the years of physical training that Robin had demanded of all the Titans, but especially of him as he was able to quickly make the climb to the canyon's rim. It was the spot from where he had seen Terra for the first time, when she easily vanquished the nightmarish monster.

Unlike in his the dream the carcass of the defeated leviathan had long since been removed from the canyon floor by scientists and in its place there was a large pool of water. The canyon floor was impassable in its current soggy state and Beast Boy continued his progress along the rim. As the afternoon wore on he heard Raven's voice in his head.

_Are you still alive?_

_**Duh. What's up.**_

_They declared Mumbo unfit to be tried._

_**Told ya. So what happened?**_

_Dutton dropped the ball. His expert witnesses stunk. He then asked that Mumbo be sent to Arkham in Gotham but that got shot down as well._

_**So how are you feeling about that?**_

_Lousy. But I did warn Mumbo to never return to Jump City, telepathically of course._

_**Did you threaten him?**_

_Damn straight I did. I told him to ask Dr. Light what I did to him. He freaked out and the guards laughed at him._

_**I guess there is some justice in the world. Is that it?**_

_I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to call. How are you?_

_**I'm soaking wet. It won't stop raining. It's gonna be dark soon and I still haven't found a place to set up camp for tonight.**_

_I'd offer to bring you back for the night, but I think I already know your answer._

_**Don't tempt me Rae. Where did you get such a comfy bed anyway? I slept great last night.**_

_Ask Cyborg, you know he's our quartermaster._

_**Did I just hear you giggle over the link?**_

_Maybe_

_**OK, moving on, so what did you do today?**_

_I was so bummed out that I let Starfire give me a makeover._

_**You're joking, right?**_

_No I'm not. She's actually a pretty good at it. It was kind of fun getting my toenails painted._

_**OK, who are you and have you done with Raven?**_

_Very funny. Anyway, she painted them black, if that makes you feel better._

_**Oh, I guess I can stop worrying then. Whoa! There they are! I can't believe I found them so soon!**_

_Who's 'they'?_

_**Sorry. Boy Scouts. The rangers told me they were in the canyon. Maybe I'll stay with them tonight. We should sign off now. Oh, but before I go, do you remember that pancake house we saved from muggers a few years ago?**_

_I do actually. A small family owned place by Kit Carson, right?_

_**That's right. I had a late breakfast there today. They remembered us, especially you.**_

_No one forgets creepy Raven, right?_

_**They kind of liked you actually.**_

_Kind of?_

_**Well, they did ask about you. I showed them your picture. But guess what? They've seen Terra, and they said she's living in the canyon!**_

_Forgive me if I'm not thrilled._

_**I know, well I'd better go. I've almost reached their campsite.**_

_Will you still call me later?_

_**You can count on it. Bye.**_

_Bye._

* * *

Raven picked up her book, ready to continue reading, but noticed that Robin was looking at her. They were in the common room and she was sitting on the circular couch. Robin had a puzzled look on his face.

"You OK Raven? You look kind of spaced out."

"I'm fine, I was just lost in thought." She lied to the boy wonder.

"Right. Anyway it's dinner time. And I want us to eat together because there are some issues to discuss."

"You mean Garfield?"

"I'm afraid so. Let's go. Cyborg cooked, so it should be good."

"You mean meaty." She replied as she put her book down and stood up.

Robin grinned as they walked to the kitchen table, which was buried in barbeque ribs, pork, beef and chicken, with a few huge tubs of coleslaw and potato salad.

"Welcome to the picnic of the rainy day!" Starfire beamed as she helped set the table. "Raven, will you be having the aide of lemons or the beer of roots."

Raven sighed silently. Sometimes Starfire's mangled syntax did get to her. She knew the Tamaranian had an IQ of 200, so why couldn't she learn to speak English correctly? She shoved the thought aside, remembering that her past impatience with Beast Boy was one of the reasons he would be sleeping in a cold, wet sleeping bag that night instead of with her in her soft, warm bed.

"Root Beer will be fine." She gently replied as she sat down.

Cyborg knew his barbeque, and the Titans stuffed their faces until it was all gone. As Starfire was handing out little towelettes so that sticky fingers and faces could be wiped clean Robin began the meeting.

"OK Team, what are we going to do about Beast Boy? He left without telling anyone other than Raven and we don't know when he'll be coming back. As far as I'm concerned he's already quit the team."

The other 3 looked at him in shock.

"Robin, you can't be serious." Raven snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you can't let your feelings get in the way. He's abandoned us."

"Oh, you mean like how you didn't let your feelings get in the way when Starfire was engaged?" She snarled at him.

"That was different. The marriage was a sham!"

"But you didn't know that when you sent us to investigate, which had nothing to do with your feelings for Starfire, right?"

"Yes, but it was different. I didn't abandon the team!"

"You did when you became Slade's apprentice!"

"I did that to protect you!"

"Please friends! No more fighting. I agree with Raven that we should not do the kicking off the team to Beast Boy."

"Me too!" Cyborg growled. "Now listen hair gel brain, we aren't kicking him off the team until he actually quits, got that?"

Robin frowned, knowing he had lost the argument. He debated whether or not to pull rank on his team, but knew it was pointless. Still, he had his pride to save.

"Fine, but no one can go after him. And if he's not back in 3 months, then he's out."

"Listen bird boy, if he needs help, I'm going, you got that?"

"Why are you being so difficult about this Raven? Do I have to suspend you?"

"Enough!" Cyborg roared. "We'll wait three months, and then we'll reevaluate the situation. End of discussion!"

The table fell silent as Raven stood up and gave Robin a glare before phasing into the floor.

Robin sighed. "What are we going to do with her if he doesn't come back?"

"What if he does come back, but brings Terra with him?" Cyborg added.

"As his mate." Starfire concluded. "Oh friends, it would be terrible. What are we going to do?"

Robin crossed his arms on his chest.

"Now you know why I'm the team jerk." He grumbled. "I'm the one who always has to make the tough choices. Anyway, just so you know, I'm going to start screening for replacements, in case he doesn't come back. Star, would you mind telling Raven when you see her?"

"Yes Robin, I will. She will be most unhappy with the news."

"I know Star, I know."

* * *

The bright orange tents stood out in the bleak landscape, like bright coral rising from the sea bed. There was also a large tarp, set up as a canopy over the campground commons, in the middle of the camp. As he approached he could see that they were huddled under the tarp, cooking their dinner on portable propane stoves while the rain poured off the tarp in a threatening torrent. He was halfway into camp before anyone saw him.

"Leave us alone! We don't have anything you want!" The scoutmaster shouted at him.

Garfield raised his hands as he approached the tarp, he identity still shrouded by his hood and the overall lack of light during the stormy twilight hour.

"I'm not a poacher." He reassured them. As he entered the lit, sheltered area he lowered his hood.

"It's Beast Boy!" One of the younger scouts cheered.

The scoutmaster looked skeptical. "Aren't you kind of big to be Beast Boy?"

_Everybody wants a show_. He grumbled mentally. _It's been a while, but what the heck?_

Beast Boy put down his back pack and removed his poncho.

_I'll be a dog. They always love dogs._

Beast Boy willed himself to become a German Shepherd, but nothing happened.

_What are you trying to do Garfield? _The Wild Man's voice rang in his head.

_**What do you think? I'm trying to morph! It's that power that I have. Remember?**_

_I don't advise that Garfield, it's not a good idea._

_**I don't care what you think. Now get out of the way.**_

_It'll set you back Garfield. You've come so far in becoming a true man, and now you want be an animal again?_

Beast Boy ignored the Wild Man's warning and morphed into a green dog. The scout troop huddled around him as they ooh'd and ah'd. What they didn't know was how good he was feeling, he hadn't felt this was since before the day he saved Raven from the water trap. He began to understand why the Wild Man had tried to stop him. He was feeling uninhibited and primal. He took in the scents around him, as each scout smelled different. His sensitive ears detected sounds that escaped him in his human form.

He detected a presence in his mind, one that had been absent for a long time. Turning inward he saw it, the Beast.

_Where have you been Beast Boy? I have missed you._

_**I've been getting to know my human side better.**_

_Why are you seeking the betrayer?_

_**What are you talking about?**_

_You know well who I speak of. The unfaithful one. She only seeks you to use you for her own benefit._

_**That's a lie.**_

_Is it? Why do you seek her?_

Garfield hesitated before answering.

_**She might be my mate.**_

The Beast let out a deep, guttural growl,

_She is treacherous, unworthy of you. Why did you abandon your mate to seek the traitor?_

_**Raven? No, she's not my mate. She can't be.**_

_Why not?_

Beast Boy did not answer.

_Why Beast Boy?_

_**Because I'm afraid of her.**_

_That is your human side speaking, your weak side. You must once again become one with your animal self. Then you will know the true answer. And do not listen to the Wild Man, for he will ask you forsake your true self. I will leave you now, but will return soon._

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance to see that the scouts were petting him. He quickly morphed back into his human form.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Beast Boy." The scoutmaster apologized. "I'm Phil Archer, scoutmaster of troop 185 from Ukiah, California." He said as he extended his hand. "Looks like you've been through a growth spurt."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"You could say that."

"So what brings you to the canyon lands? And by yourself? I thought the Titans always worked as a team?"

"We do, but I'm on a personal mission…"

"You're looking for Terra, aren't you?" One of the boys blurted out.

"We've seen her. She floats around on her rocks, just like when she conquered the city." Another scout volunteered.

"Is she still evil Mr. Beast Boy?"

"Why are you looking for her?" A taller, older boy asked. A patch on his shoulder identified him as the Senior Patrol Leader.

Garfield turned to the senior scout.

"I'm not sure. But tell me, where did you see her?"

"We've seen her all over the place, but especially in the eastern canyon. We've seen her there a lot."'

"I wonder why she let you see her so much." Beast Boy wondered out loud. "She's a master of stealth. You only saw her because she wanted you to see her."

"Maybe she wants you to find her." Another boy chipped in.

"No, I don't think so. She's always known where to find me. If she wanted to see me she could have come to the Tower."

"But that's different." Mr. Archer interrupted. "Maybe she wants to know if YOU want to find her."

Beast Boy laughed. "Ok, we're getting too deep here. How does that saying go? 'Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar', who said that anyway?"

"I believe it was Sigmund Freud." Archer replied. "You're probably right Beast Boy. There's probably a simpler explanation for her behavior. Here, let me show you where we saw her most often."

Archer pulled out a map of the canyon lands. Using a highlighter he marked where they had seen Terra with the greatest frequency. It was a place called Bower's Ravine and it was 40 miles away. Beast Boy decided right there and then that he would fly there, the Wild Man be damned.

"Would you like to join us for the night Beast Boy? There's room in my tent and we pitched camp before the storm began, so the floor is dry."

"Thanks Mr. Archer, I'd be honored."

* * *

Raven was pacing nervously in her room. The storm outside had abated and it had finally stopped raining, not that she had noticed. It was past 10 PM and he hadn't checked in with her.

She had barricaded herself once again in her room. Starfire has come by earlier to tell her about Robin's plan to begin screening for a replacement for Beast Boy.

"I should just resign right now and go find him." Raven shared with her orange teammate. "And I've had my fill of the Boy Blunder. No offense Starfire, but what do you see in him? He's a jerk!"

"He is not a jerk Raven." She replied defensively. "He cares a great deal about all of us. Have you forgotten how he risked life and limb to rescue you from the pit of Trigon?"

"No, I haven't." She replied apologetically. "But he can still be a jerk sometimes."

"At one time or another we all get to be the jerk."

Raven sighed. "Not you. You're always nice. He doesn't deserve you."

"You are wrong Raven. And please do not speak ill anymore of my beloved."

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry friend. This hasn't been a good day for me."

Starfire embraced her. "I understand. But do not run away, for it will accomplish nothing. You cannot bring him back, he will return on his own, once he has completed his quest."

Raven wiped away a stray tear. "You seem so certain of that. I'm not. He's always loved her. She's prettier than me, she looks normal, she has a bubbly personality, she's fun, her father isn't a demon who's hell bent on destroying humanity. Need I go on?"

"You forget one thing Raven; she has hurt and betrayed him. She is what we Tamaranians call the 'easy love'. She is fun, but in the end she will not satisfy him. Only you can do that, my sister."

"Thanks Starfire, even if I don't believe you. I need you to leave now, but thanks for being my friend."

"I understand. I will give you the alone time. Rest well my friend."

That had been over two hours ago. Raven was beginning to get worried about Garfield, and decided that even though she had already called him earlier that day that she would do it again.

_Gar, are you OK?_

_**Oh hi Rae. Oh crap, it's already ten! I'm sorry, I lost track of time.**_

So what's going on? Are you alright?

_**Sure, except maybe for eating too many S'mores I'm fine.**_

_So I take it you're hanging with the scouts?_

_**That's right, and guess what?**_

_Let me guess, they've also seen Terra. Funny how so many people have seen her when Robin and I couldn't find a trace of her. I think she wants you to find her._

_**Funny you should say so. That's what Phil Archer said.**_

_Who's Phil Archer?_

_**He's the scoutmaster. They think she lives in the east canyon, near a place called Bower's Ravine. I'm going to fly out there tomorrow.**_

_We didn't go that far eastward when we looked for her. Did you just say that you're going to fly there? Are you morphing again?_

_**Yes I am! It's great! But you know what? The Wild Man tried to stop me.**_

_That's not a surprise. So what happened?_

**After I morphed I met the Beast in my mind.**

_Really?! What happened? _

_**He spoke to me. He told me not to trust the Wild Man and that I should embrace my animal side.**_

_I knew I always liked the Beast. Then what?_

_**Really, you like him? Why? He's ugly and scary.**_

_I disagree. You saved me more than once as the Beast. I think the Wild Man wouldn't have any problem with pushing me off a curb into traffic. Did anything else happen?_

_**No. He left, but he said that we meet again soon. I'm afraid there's going to be a war in my head Rae. The Wild Man and the Beast hate each other.**_

_Welcome to my world. Did the Beast say anything about me?_

_**Uh, no, not really. **_He lied feebly.

_Not really? What's that supposed to mean?_

_**He said that I was weak around you. **_

_Weak? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_**I don't know Rae. He left abruptly before I could ask him. Maybe the next time I see him he can explain.**_

There was a telepathic silence until Raven broke it.

_Gar, are you afraid of me?_

He paused, deliberating whether or not to lie to his friend.

_**Yes, Raven I am. Your powers terrify me Rae, and I do feel weak next to you. Very weak. I'm nothing compared to you, just a feeble weakling.**_

_But Gar, I'm also weak. I'm an emotional basket case. Don't you know that you've been my anchor since we met? _

_**No Rae, you don't get it. Just because I'm your friend doesn't make me strong.**_

_Gar, strength has nothing to do with powers. Had we not met you'd be fine today, because you're strong. I wouldn't have survived. I'd probably be dead today had it not been for you. I would have killed myself before my 16__th__ birthday. But you gave me hope with your never ending cheerfulness and optimism. When I told you who my father was and what my destiny was foretold to be, you stood at my side, you even comforted me. A weakling would have run away. I would have run away._

_**You don't give yourself enough credit Raven.**_

_And neither do you. Gar, please forget about this quest and come home. I'm yours and I'll love you forever. Please come home._

_**I can't do that Raven, because I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what might have been. I have to finish this. Would you want to be my mate knowing that I might be thinking of her when I should be thinking about you?**_

_No, of course not. Damn, I hate her._

_**No you don't. I'll call you tomorrow Rae, I promise I won't forget. But I don't want to talk anymore tonight. I'm sorry.**_

_It's OK. I'll be waiting for you. Good night Gar. Sleep well. I love you._

_**I love you too Rae. Good night.**_

* * *

Beast Boy rose early the next morning. The storm was long gone and from the campsite near the canyon rim he could see how the storm had ravaged the canyon floor, which was still flooded. Unlike other canyons this one had not been carved by a river, as there was no outlet for the flood. For some odd reason it didn't rain very much in the canyon lands, otherwise it would have been a large lake instead of the wasteland that it was.

The scouts also rose early and prepared a hearty breakfast for their guest. Once again he had pancakes and eschewed the offerings of bacon, sausage and eggs that were offered to him. During the meal he consulted the map Archer had given to him, memorizing the path he would follow which was necessary as he wouldn't have hands to hold it while on pterosaur form.

At 8:00 AM he bid troop 185 farewell and thanked them for their hospitality. He also told them to stop by the Tower and to ask for Raven when they returned to Jump City. Then without further ado he morphed into a winged dinosaur and grabbing his backpack with his talons he leaped off the canyon rim and was soaring over the canyon floor, which was hundreds of feet below.

He paid very close attention to where he was flying as terrain below wasn't always easily recognizable. On more than one occasion he had to back track as he took a wrong turn. His progress, while far faster than it would have been on foot, was still too slow for his taste as he was impatient to arrive at his destination, Bower's Ravine.

Two hours had passed and he could finally see the ravine up ahead. From his lofty perch he began to search for a good location for his base camp when he suddenly felt a hot, searing pain in his right wing. A rifle report echoed throughout the canyon a split second later. Beast Boy had to summon all his will power to keep his wing from collapsing. He was in trouble.

_**Rae! Can you hear me!**_

_Yes! What's the matter? You're hurt! I can tell._

_**Someone shot me with a monster rifle. The wound in my wing is huge. I'm losing a lot of blood.**_

_Can you land safely? Starfire and I are already on our way._

_**I think I can, I'm almost on the ground. Oh it hurts Rae, it really hurts. Ok, I'm on the ground.**_

_Turn on your communicator; you do have it with you?_

_**Yes I have it. Ok it's on. The transponder is working too.**_

_We'll be there in just a few minutes. Starfire is carrying me. Oh Azar, I didn't know she could fly so fast, I can't even open my eyes._

_**I feel dizzy. I think I'm blacking out.**_

_I brought some of your blood from the infirmary. I'll be there soon Gar, hang in there. Gar can you hear me? _

_GARFIELD!!_

* * *

OK, this chapter just leaped out of my head. I hope it doesn't stink.

And please don't make me beg for reviews! Oh wait, I already am. Too late, now you have to write one. You know who you are.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

"Raven!" Starfire shouted. "Shield yourself and I'll fly even faster!"

As Raven enveloped her body in her dark energy she felt a surge in acceleration. Bower's Ravine was almost 90 miles from the tower and even at her own top speed it would take Raven nearly an hour to get there. She recalled the chain of events that led to this moment.

She had been sitting at the circular couch sipping on her tea while reading a book when Beast Boy's panic call arrived. She bolted to her feet, dropping her mug on the floor, shattering it. Starfire was in the kitchen, baking some indigestible Tamaranian cake, and saw the panic on her friend's face.

Raven asked her to bring up a map to Bower's Ravine on the TV screen while she phased into the infirmary, where she grabbed a med kit, which she quickly stocked with 4 pints of Beast Boy's stockpiled blood. She immediately returned to the common room, where a map was displayed on the giant screen. Robin and Cyborg had arrived.

"What's going on Raven? Why do you have a med kit?" Robin asked.

"Somebody shot Gar in the canyon. He's lost a lot of blood." She replied in a panic as she prepared to depart.

"I can get the T-Ship ready in 5 minutes." Cyborg informed her. "It'll take you too long to fly there on your own power. There's no way you could get there in less than an hour!"

Starfire could see the fear in Raven's eyes. She ran up to Raven and picked her up bridal style, much to her surprise.

"We cannot wait! I will take you there Raven. Robin! Open a window."

Before Raven could say anything Starfire shot out the window like a missile, her rate of acceleration was so intense that Raven struggled to not black out. Soon the Tamaranian was flying so fast that Raven couldn't open her eyes.

She clutched the med kit tightly as she shrouded herself with her obsidian light, feeling the rushing air buffet her shield relentlessly and with great intensity. She had no idea how fast they were flying, but she knew that their speed had to be astounding.

Robin and Cyborg watched Starfire and Raven quickly disappear in the distance; the only indication of their presence was a trail of condensed moisture not unlike those left behind by jet airliners.

"Cyborg, how fast are they going?"

Cyborg checked the readings on the ops console.

"They're just shy of the sound barrier. Raven's raised a shield around herself. I hope she can hold it."

"So they'll be there be in what? 8 minutes?"

"That's right. I'll get the T-Ship ready. They might need some backup; we don't know who shot BB."

Robin nodded. "Do it. I'll get some more med supplies to take with us."

* * *

Starfire's alien mind had been able to memorize the entire canyon map in only a few seconds and it paid off as unlike Beast Boy she didn't take any wrong turns on her way to Bower's Ravine, where they arrived on schedule. Raven felt the sudden deceleration and noticed that the buffeting against her shield had all but disappeared. She dropped her shield and separated from Starfire. She pulled out her communicator and enabled the homing function, locking onto Beast Boy's transponder code.

"Starfire! Follow me! It's this way!" Raven shouted as she flew deep into the Ravine.

The Tamaranian nodded and followed her. The Ravine was a maze, full of nooks and crannies that would have made a visual search slow and time consuming. Using the transponder she made a beeline to where Beast Boy was located but even with the communicator it was difficult to find his location.

The first thing Raven found was his backpack, which was lying on the canyon floor and was stained in his blood. Raven knew he had to be nearby and shouted his name repeatedly as she scrambled through the brush, desperately trying to find him. Starfire assisted her by removing the vegetation as they searched. In just a few minutes they had cleared a 50 meter radius from where the backpack was found.

It was the then that Raven found his communicator, half buried in the sandy soil on the canyon floor.

"Where is he?!!" She screamed in panic. "We have to find him Starfire, he's dying."

"Look Raven, over here!" Starfire said, while hovering over a spot near the backpack.

Raven quickly hovered over and saw what had not escaped Starfire's sharp alien eyes. There was an indentation in the sand stained with blood. Beast Boy had fallen there. There were a pair of footprints that appeared nearby, seemingly out of nowhere, and they approached the indentation. It was also obvious that the owner of the footprints had picked him up and dragged him a few short feet before the footprints disappeared.

"Someone's taken him." Starfire said grimly.

Just then a faint call for help could be heard not far away down the canyon. They both raced to its source and found themselves in front of the remains of a major landslide. It was evident that it was fresh as there was still dust in the air. A muffled voice could be heard under the rubble and the two Titans began to dig to rescue the victim trapped under the avalanche of sand and gravel. Within a minute they had dug him out. It was a man dressed in desert camouflage and who was carrying a high power rifle.

Raven yanked him out of the sandy tomb with her powers while Starfire destroyed his rifle, bending it like it was a garden hose.

"You worthless piece of crap! You shot him! You shot my Garfield!" Raven roared at him, her 4 eyes were glowing a bright blood red.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was Beast Boy until I got closer. Please don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"Where is he?" She roared in an otherworldly, guttural voice.

"I don't know." He stammered. "I never got to him. The ravine wall just caved in with no warning and buried me. I swear I don't know what happened to him."

Raven knew, it was now all too obvious. As she was about to shout out her name she saw her approach, gliding on a small boulder. As she approached Raven could see the expression on her face: fear, terror, panic.

"Follow me." Was all she said to them in a weak voice.

* * *

Raven burst into tears when she saw him, lying in the bed in Terra's lair. His arm was wrapped in a bloodied makeshift bandage. Starfire had taken the med kit from Raven and had hooked up an IV catheter to his good arm, through which he was now receiving fresh blood. He face was pale from the blood loss and had almost lost its green color altogether. Starfire began to attend to his wounded arm.

"Raven, I will require your assistance."

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He needs you Rae." Terra reassured her.

Raven choked back her sobs and finished unwrapping the bandage from his arm. Her eyes widened in horror at the magnitude of his wound.

"We have to get him to a hospital; this is beyond my healing abilities."

"Can you at least stop the bleeding?" Terra asked.

Raven nodded. "I think so. Star! Call the guys and have them bring the T-Ship, and have them bring more blood packets."

"Yes Raven, I will do as you ask."

Raven's blue light danced across Beast Boy's savaged arm and the flow of blood slowly began to decrease until after a few minutes the arm stopped bleeding altogether.

"Good job Rae." Terra congratulated her.

Raven stopped to look at Terra. The Geomancer had changed since she last saw her in Slade's underground lair. She was taller now, even taller than Starfire. And she had bloomed, much to Raven's chagrin. Raven had to admit to herself that Terra was now quite striking in her beauty.

"Our friends are on their way, and they are bringing more blood for friend Beast Boy."

"Thanks Starfire." Raven said as she noticed that some of Beast Boy's color had returned and that he was breathing more normally. Without thinking she reached over and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. As she stood up again she noticed that Terra had seen her uncharacteristic public display of affection.

"So, I take BB's your boyfriend now, huh? I have to say you scored Rae. I mean, look at him, he's like … wow!"

Raven sighed. "He's not my boyfriend." She confessed.

"You are wrong Raven." Starfire corrected her. "He is your boyfriend; he just doesn't know that yet."

"If only it were that easy Starfire." Raven replied.

"You sure about that Rae?" Terra asked.

Raven nodded. "If he's my boyfriend, then why was he out here looking for you?"

* * *

Raven looked around Terra's lair while Cyborg examined Beast Boy's arm. She did this not out of curiosity for the Geomancer's canyon dwelling but because she could no longer bear to look at her beloved's mangled arm.

Terra's home was a cave she had carefully carved out of solid granite 500 feet over the canyon floor. There was no path to the entrance to her lair, which opened to a sheer drop. The entrance was small and its location kept it permanently hidden in the shadows, making it very hard to discover.

The interior was spacious. She had taken great care to bore the walls nice and smooth and her dwelling had several rooms. It reminded Raven of Bilbo's house in the Lord of the Rings movies with its tunnel shaped walls and passages. Terra had fitted it with electrical fixtures, which she powered with a strange reactor she had stolen long ago from Slade. The lair was nicely furnished and Raven even thought it was cozy.

Terra noticed Raven sulking in the shadows.

"Are you OK Rae?"

"I will be once his arm is healed and he's back in the Tower."

"He'll be fine Rae, you'll see."

Raven nodded. "So why did you move out here? Gar said that you were doing fine in high school."

"I was trying to do fine, but I never really fit in. Janine and Megan were my only two friends. And my grades stunk. I couldn't do anything right. But after BB started visiting me people put 2 + 2 together and figured out who I really was. At first I denied it but they wouldn't let it go. Then they began to harass me but I ignored it. After that they tried to physically intimidate me. They sent this huge girl who made the football team to beat me up, but I kicked her ass. I guess Slade's training didn't go to waste. After that they sent a whole posse after me and I had no choice but to use my powers. As you probably already know a few of them wound up in the Emergency Room with broken bones. The rest … well, you already know."

"I'm sorry to hear that happened Terra. Believe me; I can sympathize with being an outcast."

"So what's going on with you and BB? You used to hate him."

Raven sighed. "If you mean that I mistreated him, you're right. But I never hated him."

Terra chuckled. "Ok, so maybe 'hate' is too harsh. But I never dreamed I'd ever see you kiss him. Or do you only kiss him when he's asleep?"

Raven glared at the Geomancer. "If you must know, we have kissed before, when we were both awake and lucid."

The conversation ended abruptly when Cyborg got up from Beast Boy's side. The changeling looked much better now, but Cyborg's expression was grim.

"We need to get him to a hospital. He's stable now, but his arm's a mess. He has nerve damage for starters, plus all sorts of muscular damage. He was hit 3 times. I'm guessing that the poacher's gun was a custom rapid fire repeating weapon, and very large caliber too. Had just one of those rounds hit him in his torso he would have died instantly."

"Can he be moved now?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, and it's better if he gets the reconstructive surgery done sooner rather than later."

"Where will we take him?"

"The trauma center at Mercy Hospital." Robin interrupted as he shut his communicator. "They're ready for us. Can you move him to the T-Ship?"

Raven nodded and raised her hand, enveloping Beast Boy's unconscious form with her obsidian power.

* * *

Beast Boy had been in Surgery for 5 hours now. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were called away to deal with Johnny Rancid, who had just robbed a bank. Robin had told Raven to stay behind and wait for Beast Boy to come out of surgery. Her only companion in the waiting room was Terra. The hadn't shared a word with each other for over 2 hours now, and Terra decided to break the ice.

"You've changed Raven."

The sorceress looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"You're kidding. I'm still short and gray. If anyone's changed, it's you."

"That's not what I meant. You're a lot softer now. You seem like a different person."

Raven sighed. "Not different enough. I asked him to be my boyfriend and he turned me down. He eventually told me that he's afraid of me and that I make him feel inadequate, inferior."

"Ouch."

"He wants you Terra. Why do you think he went searching for you? He was practically obsessed."

"Why me? I figured that after I blew him off he'd never give me the time of day again. I wonder though…"

Raven stood up from her chair and walked over to the geomancer. "What?"

"I've been having strange dreams lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt that BB and I lived in a jungle, kind of like Tarzan and Jane. The dream always ends the same way."

"How?"

Terra paused, as if deliberating her answer.

"He asks me if I'll be his mate."

"And?"

"That's it."

"So, you don't answer his question?"

"No, I always wake up first."

Raven stared at Terra, her amethyst eyes piercing in their intensity.

"Do you want to be his mate?"

"It's just a stupid dream Raven."

"No, it's not. He has similar dreams about you. Have you met anyone else in your dreams?"

"Like who?"

"I dunno, a stranger I guess, one who encourages you to accept him."

Terra stepped back in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Like I said, he's had similar dreams. I even went into one. I met his alter ego, the Wild Man."

Terra sat back down, her jaw was trembling.

"She told me that my wild man was coming, that he was to be my mate."

Raven summoned all her willpower to not scream in anguish, but lost her deadpan facial composure.

"Rae, are you OK? You look really upset. Is something wrong?"

"Do you love him Terra? Do you want him?"

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm not trying to steal him from you."

Raven paused before replying.

"You didn't answer my question."

Terra's face betrayed an anxious, disturbed expression.

"I don't know!"

Before Raven could continue grilling her blond rival a doctor in scrubs walked into the waiting room. He was middle aged and looked exhausted. He recognized Raven and approached her.

"Miss Raven?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. James Miera."

"How is he doc?" Terra asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced."

"This is Tara Markov, she's … a friend."

The Dr. nodded. "I have some good news and some bad news".

The girls stared at him, words were not necessary.

"The good news is that we were able to reconstruct his arm. Once he heals there won't be any visual vestige of his wounds."

"So his arm works?" Terra asked.

"Yes, he should be able to use it in a nearly normal manner."

"What do you mean by nearly?" Raven asked, unable to conceal the fear in her voice.

"I'm really sorry Miss Raven. Believe me, we did try our best, but there is some nerve damage that we simply couldn't repair."

"How bad is it?" she said as she choked back her tears, while Terra began to sob quietly.

"He'll be able to use his arm OK, but his right hand will always be weak. With some therapy he should be able to use a spoon or a pencil again, but I'm afraid that his superhero days are almost certainly over."

"When can we see him?"

"You can see him now. I've already spoken with him, but he was still a little groggy and might not remember our conversation. Follow me; I'll take you to his room."

* * *

Beast Boy was adjusting his hospital bed using the control panel with his left hand. His right arm was bandaged and he tried to not look at it. The room wasn't all that different than the infirmary. It was full of gadgets and smelled of antiseptic. He heard footsteps outside and the door swung open as Raven, Terra and the doctor walked in.

"You can check out whenever you want Beast Boy. I've already sent instructions to Cyborg for your follow up care. He's on his way to pick you up. I also reminded him to bring you a fresh change of clothes."

"Thanks Doc." The changeling replied as Dr. Miera stepped out of his room. Raven ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him after giving him a tender kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

The look on his face said everything. He was despondent.

"I can barely feel my hand Rae."

"Don't worry Gar, I'll find a way to heal you, I swear I will."

The pair remained in their loving and comforting embrace for over a minute, until he noticed the other girl who was standing in the shadows near the room's entrance.

"Terra?" He asked, barely able to recognize the changed geomancer.

"Hi BB." She said as she approached him. Raven released him from her hug and gently stepped back.

"What happened?" He asked. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being shot while I was flying."

"Terra found you right after you fainted. She stopped your hemorrhaging and saved your life."

"And Raven arrived a few minutes later with some medical supplies and saved you a second time. You had lost a lot of blood. Raven was smart enough to bring a few units of your blood with her."

The changeling grinned. "I'm lucky to have two pretty ladies watching out for me. I'm almost didn't recognize you Terra."

"I almost didn't recognize you!" she giggled. "You've become quite a hunky guy."

Garfield blushed slightly but soon was looking at his nearly disabled hand. He weakly wiggled his fingers.

"I guess it could be worse." He said sadly. "At least I still have a hand."

"Don't fret about it BB. Raven's right, you're gonna heal and be good as new."

"But what if doesn't heal? What will I do? Most of my animal forms will be crippled."

"Don't worry about it Gar. You're going to heal. Trust me."

Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes.

"But what if I don't heal Raven? I won't be a hero anymore. I'll have to leave the Titans."

"You'll do no such thing BB. He's still a Titan, right Raven?"

"Damn straight he is!"

"Thanks guys." He replied sheepishly. He took Terra's hand with his left and squeezed it.

"Terra, are you coming back to the Tower with us?"

The Geomancer glanced at Raven, who simply replied. "That's up to Robin."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to post another one by Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

"I'm sure Robin will let you come to the Tower." Beast Boy reassured Terra. "You do want to come, don't you?"

The blond nodded while Raven began to inspect his arm.

"I can heal the stitches Gar; it'll give you a head start on your physical therapy."

"It's cut up really bad Rae; the doctor said there were hundreds of stitches."

"Maybe it'll take more than one pass, but we might as well get started now while we wait for Cyborg." She said as she began to remove the bandaging from his forearm, which looked like a lump of ground beef. She felt a lump form in her throat as she traced the countless stitches with her fingers. It was a miracle that the surgeons had been able to stitch his limb back together and she silently thanked Azar that the poacher had missed his bones. She knew that had the bullets hit an inch away from where they did she would now be staring at a stump. After collecting herself and refocusing she laid her hands on his forearm and the comforting blue glow appeared.

Terra approached him from the other side of his bed, took his good hand and squeezed it. He gazed at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. And in a way it was true, for he had never seen her like this before. She had grown and towered over Raven. Her stick figure days were also gone, as she now had a very shapely figure which was highlighted by the skin tight unitard she now wore. She was no longer the hardscrabble girl who slept in caves in the wilderness, she was now a woman and he felt his sudden desire for her course through his veins. He was having a very hard time keeping his lustful eyes off her now very feminine and even voluptuous figure.

Her touch was warm and even felt sensuous, much unlike Raven's touch which never felt that way to him. He felt his heartbeat quicken as her hand touched his and noticed that he was breathing faster. As he gazed into her eyes he could tell that she was having a similar experience.

He saw Raven out of the corner of his eye. She was focusing intently on the healing process. Good ole reliable Raven, he thought. His best friend Raven, who was in love with him and he had nothing to give her in return. His heart ached for her. He wished he could make her happy, if anyone deserved to happy it was her.

He turned his focus back to Terra. Their eyes met again and he remembered how much he had been in love with her, of how awkward and geeky he was back then and how grateful he had been for her attention. He would have run away with her that night at the amusement park had she not betrayed them to Slade. And now he felt even more awkward, as his crippled right hand reminded him incessantly. He once again felt unworthy of her, unworthy of her perfection.

Starfire had once said that "Raven is complicated" but Terra was even more complicated. The truth was that Terra unnerved him even more than Raven, for as dark as the sorceress was she wasn't unpredictable like the geomancer. And yet, even though she had broken his heart twice he was drawn to her the way a moth is attracted to a flame. She would probably burn him again, but at that moment he didn't care.

He also didn't care for his current predicament. He now had a handicap that might never go away and he didn't like being in that situation. The two girls who were fawning over him were more powerful than he was and he had always struggled with that, as it had always made him feel insecure around them, afraid that someone stronger and more dashing, someone like Aqualad, would displace him. But a permanent handicap, that was almost too much to bear. It made him feel defective, unworthy of their attention.

"BB, you OK? You look kind of spaced out." Terra asked him.

He smiled as he snapped out of his funk.

"It must be the pain killers." He joked.

Raven piped up. "You won't need them soon. The healing is progressing faster than I had hoped." She paused to take a breather. "How does it feel now?"

His arm already looked more like what arm should look like, at least what one of his green arms should look like and the pain had subsided substantially. He wiggled his fingers much more easily than before.

"Much better!" he replied with a grin.

As Raven leaned in towards his arm to continue the healing process he could see that she was sweating heavily and her face betrayed her exhaustion.

"Why don't you take a break Rae?" he asked her just as Cyborg came in through the door carrying a plastic bag with some fresh clothes for him to change into.

"Here ya go grass stain. We can't have you walking around in a hospital gown, even though I'm sure Terra and Raven wouldn't mind a peek at your butt!"

Terra giggled at Cyborg's wisecrack while Raven just rolled her eyes as Beast Boy slipped into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The ride back from the hospital was uneventful. Raven had given Beast Boy a second dose of her blue light before they left, and Dr. Miera, who swung by to have a final word with the changeling was very impressed with Raven's healing powers. Nevertheless, he instructed Beast Boy to keep his arm in a sling until his muscular wounds healed completely. He gave him a bottle of Vicoden to help dull the pain in his arm while his muscles healed and mended along with a prescription for some refills.

Cyborg and Terra sat in the front seat of the T-Car while Raven and Garfield sat in the back. She was seated to his left and had her arm wrapped around his while clutching his good hand. He had actually wanted to sit with Terra, but Raven had stuck to him like glue since as they left the hospital room and he knew better than to brush her off. His heart was heavy as he knew what was happening. She was claiming her stake on him, in a manner of speaking and he knew that he couldn't let her do that. He was going to have to let her down gently, but at the moment he had no idea of how he was going to do that.

While Raven sat next to him holding his hand, he was completely focused on Terra. He was mesmerized as he watched her and Cyborg share some small talk, drinking her in. Her blond hair shimmered in the sunlight and her smile was as captivating as ever. Her voice and her laugh were like music to his sensitive pointed ears. He had always been enthralled with her, even when she was a stick figured teenager. Now however she was a beauty, a true woman.

"Hey Gar, I'm over here." Raven whispered in his ear.

He looked at her and was easily able to see the jealousy and insecurity on her face. Her usual poker face was absent.

"I know." He replied gently. "And thanks for working so hard to heal me, I really appreciate it."

"We can start another session once we get home…"

"No Rae, you need to rest. And besides it'll give me some time to catch up with Terra."

He felt her stiffen up at the sound of the geomancer's name.

"Sure, you're probably right, I do need the rest." She replied as she let go of his arm. "I'll start looking for a spell than can mend your damaged nerves."

"Thanks Rae, you have no idea of how important that is to me. You'd think that this handicap would be no big deal, but I feel broken, so incomplete right now …"

"Well you're not broken or incomplete to me Gar." She whispered back to him as Cyborg pulled the T-Car into the Tower's garage.

* * *

Terra walked around her old room. She was amazed that nothing had changed since Beasty Boy had last brought her to the Tower, when she pretended to not be herself. Nothing had changed, it was the same as the day she had betrayed them. Amazingly the SladeBots had not trashed her room that day, it had been the only room in the Tower that was undamaged after the attackers were defeated. She had broken his heart that day, yet her room emerged unscathed.

"I can't believe you guys saved my room for me."

"Robin wanted to remodel it into a plain guest room, but I wouldn't let him." Beast Boy replied.

"You did that for me?" She said as she sat down on her bed.

"I never gave up hope that someday you'd come back Terra."

"I still can't believe you saved it for me."

He walked over to the bureau and opened the top drawer.

"I saved something else." He said as he sat down next to her. "I know it's kind of tacky, but it has sentimental value to me." He placed it in her hands.

Terra gasped. "The heart shaped jewel box you made for me? You actually saved it?"

"Raven said I should just throw it away after our talk at the school, but I never did."

"BB what's going on between you and Raven? She seems pretty possessive about you. I don't want to cause any trouble between you two."

Beast Boy moaned.

"There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"Are you sure? What's with her then?"

"I don't know Terra. I've told her I'm not interested in a romantic relationship, but she doesn't seem to get the message."

"That is odd for her, to be so desperate. She would be extremely lucky to bag you though; she is a nasty witch after all."

Beast Boy growled back at her. "Watch it! She's still my friend, my best friend in fact."

Terra raised her hands apologetically. "Easy tiger. So tell me, why aren't you interested in her? She isn't ugly for a … what I mean is she's pretty."

Beast Boy rubbed his chin, ignoring her near faux pas.

"It's hard to say Terra. All I can tell you is that I've never felt for her the way I do for you."

Terra frowned before replying.

"I can't believe that you've forgiven me so easily BB. I just don't get it. And she adores you and you brush her off."

Garfield stood up and began to pace around. He stopped at the window and gazed at the city's skyline as the sun was setting. Without turning around he replied.

"I heard Raven told you about the Wild Man."

"She did, what about him?"

"He says I belong with you, not with Raven."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know Terra. I mean, I've missed you so much and when you sent me packing at the school I thought it was over between us."

Terra gave him a reluctant look. "I've been having similar dreams BB. But I'm afraid of jumping into this head first. Can't we just take our time?"

Terra's words hit Beast Boy in the gut and his face fell.

"Whoa BB! I didn't say I don't love you. You know I do."

"You mean like a friend?" He asked sorrowfully.

Terra ran up to him and grabbing his shoulder she turned him around. She then embraced him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He felt a lightning bolt shoot down his spine.

"Much more than a friend." She replied. "But we need to think about if we really are meant to be lovers."

"OK." He replied breathlessly as he returned her kiss. They continued with their kissing and petting session for nearly an hour, until he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_Gar, I'm ready to continue with the healing sessions._

_**Can we do it some other time Rae? I'm kinda busy right now.**_

_Sorry._

Raven cut off the telepathic link abruptly.

Terra stopped kissing her boyfriend, sensing that something was amiss.

"You OK BB? You spaced out there for a moment."

Beast Boy paused before answering.

"It's nothing. I just remembered that Raven wanted to continue healing my arm this evening."

Terra released him from her embrace.

"I guess you'd better get going then."

Beast Boy pulled her back into a hug and resumed kissing her.

"It can wait." He said between snogs.

* * *

Raven was fuming in her room.

_He's busy right now? Busy sucking Terra's face! Has he forgotten that I'm an empath?_ Raven thought bitterly as she paced around her room.

_Don't act surprised Raven. You knew this was coming. You knew you didn't stand a chance. How could you? She's beautiful, you're ugly, she's human, you're a half demon, she's bubbly and fun, you're the ice queen, she's lovable, you're creepy, she's always affirmed him, you've always put him down_.

_It's hopeless and you know it._

Raven's self pity session was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in, the door's unlocked."

Her door slid open, revealing Beast Boy, with his arm still in a sling.

"I thought you were busy?"

"I decided it could wait."

"You mean Terra decided it could wait."

Beast Boy frowned. "You see Rae; this is why I don't want a romantic relationship with you. You used your empathic powers to spy on me. You don't trust me!"

Raven grimaced back at him. His accusation was on the mark and it hurt her.

"OK, so I did. Can you blame me? I know I don't stand a chance against her. And don't tell me that I do, because I know that I don't."

Beast Boy rubbed his forehead and groaned softly.

"If you want me to, I can leave."

Raven sighed.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry. Please let me work on your arm. It's the one thing I can do for you that she can't." She replied as she gently removed his arm from the sling.

"It's not a competition Rae. You're still my best friend, and Terra can't take your place. You know that."

Raven laid her hands on Garfield's arm and the healing blue light once again appeared.

"Sounds like a consolation prize to me. She wins the shiny new car while all I get is a vacuum cleaner."

"Is that all my friendship means to you?"

She turned away from him. She was clearly beginning to lose her composure.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry Gar; I know I'm not good enough for you …"

"Rae please, don't do this to yourself."

She paused while she pulled herself together, until she was able to reply in her signature monotone voice. "OK Gar, I'll drop it. But please promise me that your will always remember that I never have and never will betray you."

* * *

Beast Boy climbed into his upper bunk at the end of what had been a long and eventful day. Not much more than 12 hours earlier he was lying on the canyon floor bleeding to death. After the third healing session with Raven he was able to lose the arm sling. He was wearing only his boxers now as he sat on his bunk with his legs dangling over the edge, while inspecting his arm. The scar tissue had disappeared completely and he wiggled his fingers, pleased with their speed and flexibility. Seeing his desk he jumped down from the bunk and picked up a pencil, or at least he tried as he kept dropping it.

_Damn! They're still useless. Well, at least I'll be ready to start my physical therapy tomorrow. As if that will do any good. Dr. Miera is right; my days as a hero are over, now what will I do …_

His train of thought was interrupted by knock on his door, at 11:00 PM.

"Come in, it's open."

Terra walked in and gasped.

"What's the matter Terra?"

The blond blushed. "You're not dressed!"

"How's this any different than a pair of swimming trunks?"

The geomancer feasted her eyes on his well toned, mature and muscular figure before replying.

"I just came by to say good night." She stammered.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Good night Terra."

"If you think that parading around me half naked is gonna make me want to be your mate, well, it might just work." She said before she gave him a deep and long kiss while her hands explored his body without inhibitions. After several minutes they separated. She gazed deep into his eyes.

"BB, would you like to spend the night with me?"

"Sure Terra, I'd love to."

"No monkey business though, you understand, right?"

"Whatever you say."

Terra grinned and took his hand.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Beast Boy was sleeping peacefully until he was jolted awake by someone shaking his shoulder forcefully.

"Terra?" He mumbled, but the blond way still laying next to him sound asleep. She was topless and his left hand was resting on her chest. They had spent a good hour making out in her bed when she peeled her T-shirt off and welcomed him to explore freely with his hands. She didn't have to tell him twice.

He snuggled up with his beauty, ready to fall asleep again when he felt a presence in the room. He bolted out of the bed, still clad in his boxers. The night was moonless and the room was a mosaic of dark shadows preventing him from seeing anything, but he could sense they weren't alone. He reached for the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The Beast approached Garfield from the far corner of the room, staring at Terra's sleeping figure as if he wished to shred her to bits. He was huge as he had to duck to not bump his head on the ceiling.

"What are you doing in her bed?" The leviathan growled at his master.

Beast Boy relaxed, realizing it was only a dream.

"What's it to you? I'm in charge in case you've forgotten."

"You are sleeping with the traitor! Why aren't you with your mate? You should be making love with her!"

"Because I don't want to be with Raven! The Wild Man is right! Terra is meant to be my mate."

The Beast snarled at him. "How can you believe such a lie? She is wrong for you! Surely even you can see that!"

Beast Boy snarled back at him. "You're full of crap! Terra is perfect for me. I feel happy when I'm with her. I feel like a man when I'm with her."

"But what about your animal side? Does she satisfy your animal side?"

"Are you trying to say that Raven would? That's a joke if I ever heard one! She's uptight and repressed. There's no way she could satisfy me, neither as a man or as an animal! What's with you about Raven anyway? Why are you so obsessed with her?"

The beast roared so loudly that the windows shook in their frames.

"Garfield, you are a fool! There is much more to a mate than passionate sex! Your mate is someone who will stand at your side when you are overwhelmed by adversity, someone who will lift you when you are struck down, who will encourage you when you are weak, and someone who will never forsake you! And do you really believe that Raven will not satisfy you as your lover?"

Beast Boy looked confused.

"When has Raven ever been any of those things? Al she's ever done over the years is make fun of me, telling me that I'm stupid, that I don't have a brain."

"Are you blind Garfield? She was but a child then. She has changed, matured, she is a woman now. She loves and respects you. She is ready to give her entire self to you. And she is loyal and faithful, unlike that wretch you are sleeping with right now!"

"Terra is not a wretch! I love her and she loves me!"

"Mark my words Garfield; she will forsake you for another man!"

A powerful voice interrupted the exchange.

"Silence Beast! You only wish to bind Garfield to Raven because she is a monster just as you are!"

The Beast turned to face the owner of the voice who was now also in the room. While dwarfed by the Beast the Wild Man was still an imposing figure. Beast Boy had no doubt that he could hold his own against the frightening Beast.

"Do not deceive him Wild Man! It is you who is being underhanded about Terra, for she is treacherous, just like you! His mate must be loyal if she is to become one with him! Garfield! Trust your animal side. Humans are deceiving and underhanded. Do not listen to his lies."

The Wild Man ignored the Beast altogether and instead addressed Garfield.

"Garfield, in the end the choice is yours. Who do you choose?"

After a prolonged paused he answered.

"I choose Terra." He whispered.

"Then wake up and make her yours." The Wild Man shouted.

"You mean right now?"

"Yes Garfield, now! She wants you to claim her; she wants to receive your seed. It is what she most desires!"

"But she said …"

"You will find that she is now more than willing to accept."

Beast Boy turned to the Beast who growled at him.

"Garfield, I know this is what you desire, but it is a mistake. I will be here waiting for you after she forsakes you. I can only hope that Raven will wait for you as well."

* * *

Beast Boy woke up again, this time for real. Again he bolted out of his bed and searched the room. Neither the Wild Man nor the Beast were anywhere to be found. The only other motion in the room came from Terra, who had woken up as well and was sitting up in the bed.

"What's the matter?" She asked him in a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me, I had a dream." She said, now fully awake. "It was a new one. There was a woman, a stranger who looks like a savage in it."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What did she tell you?"

"She asked me why I was resisting you. She asked me if I want to be your mate."

Beast Boy waited for her to continue then showed her his partially disabled hand.

"And this doesn't matter to you?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. I want to be your mate; it doesn't matter to me if your superhero days are over or not."

Beast Boy eyes popped open wide. "Wait! Did I hear you right? You will be my mate Terra?"

The blond giggled. "Yes BB, I accept. But I want this to be legal!"

The changeling had an ear to ear grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We'll find a judge tomorrow if you want."

"It's OK; it doesn't have to be tomorrow. We can take our time to organize it. I know I'm not the typical girl, but I would like to wear a proper wedding dress that day."

Terra was now sitting on the edge of her bed and he pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

"Thanks Terra, I promise I'll be a good mate." He told her between kisses.

She took his hand a led him back to her bed, where in the silence of the early morning hours they consummated their union and were mated. Their intimate act went unnoticed by all the others except for a gray skinned empath, who was awoken by the powerful emotions that emanated from their room, and who wept bitterly in her disconsolation until the sun rose a few hours later.

* * *

Thanks to all who have been following and reviewing this story.

Here are a few replies to some anonymous reviewers who do not have accounts:

From "reader"

"not bad. though he is Beastboy he can change into any amimal. crabs starfish even some lizards can regorw limbs. people always forget that part. have him change into one of those and remove the crippled part and let him regorw it it will take awhile but it will come back to its normal state"

An interesting thought, but it would ruin the plot of the story.

From "DarkGrayWolf"

"i do have a question though, in this story does he have like... claws,"

I know there is some debate as to what lurks under those gloves. I'm not sure it matters in this story, but I always think of his hands as normal human hands.

And to close a big thank you to Novus Ordo Seclorum, author of 'Collateral Damage' for his many thoughtful reviews and messages. If you haven't been following 'Collateral Damage' you don't know what you've been missing! I wish my stories were half as good as his!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Raven sat alone at the kitchen table, staring at the sunrise through the common room windows. Robin had once told her that he loved sunrises since every new day was full of promise.

_Robin's full of crap._

Raven sighed as she felt the void inside consuming her, growing and leaving her hollow inside. This was far worse than when Malchior broke her heart. At least she now knew that he had never been sincere and had never loved her. But this was different. It was worse, far worse. Beast Boy had loved her and she had scared him off with her cruelty.

She had been jolted awake from her slumber. The rogue emotions were powerful and had awakened her. She was familiar with them, having felt them on countless occasions while flying over the city at night during her patrols. If there was one thing she had learned was that not all lovers were equal. Many, if not most, were selfish and she could tell from their emotions that they were only in it for the physical pleasure. One of the benefits of living in the Tower on the island was the distance it provided from such distractions. Emotions didn't travel far and she was never disturbed by them when she slept.

Every once in a while, during her night patrols, she encountered a true pair of soul mates. When she did their emotions overwhelmed her as they would be so intense that she couldn't possibly block them out. Eventually she gave up trying to shield herself and instead chose to experience them. She knew beauty when she felt it, and when a couple became as one she couldn't help but feel their passion. The oneness they experienced would captivate her, as she couldn't fathom how a man and a woman could experience such intimacy.

She had often felt like a voyeur intruding into their privacy, but she couldn't help herself. For one thing it was so beautiful and the lovers were always anonymous to her. She didn't believe that she would ever experience that kind of oneness with a lover. She didn't even believe that she would ever have a lover. That is until she and Garfield matured and they became close friends. Then, for the first time in her life she had hope. Hope in that she wasn't a monster; hope that a man would love her for whom she was, someone she could share her whole self with, someone she could become one with.

She knew who it was that she sensed during the wee hours of the morning. She felt a dagger thrust into her heart as she experienced the intense passion flood her senses. And she was familiar enough with each of them to be able to distinguish who each set of emotions came from and that was when she learned the truth.

Terra did not love him.

She was selfish in her lovemaking, unlike Garfield who offered every fiber in his body and soul to the unworthy blond. As soon as Raven learned this she began to weep. She had lost her beloved to a woman that didn't truly love him.

Raven had been contemplating this unpleasant truth for hours now, as the ice cold mug of tea before her would bear witness to. She agonized over what she should do. She knew that Garfield and Terra were doomed as a couple. All she had to do was to wait for Terra to break his heart and he would be hers. But he would suffer, especially if Terra left him for another man. And Raven was certain that would eventually happen.

Her other option would be to interfere with their relationship and sabotage it. He would hate her for it but wouldn't have to suffer the eventual heartache that Terra would eventually dump on him. But that was far too risky, as she could end up hurting him as well.

She had no other options. She needed a miracle.

She also needed to talk to someone. She quietly stood up and walked out of the common room.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up and stretched lazily in Terra's bed. He hadn't slept so soundly in months, if not years. His new mate was curled up next to him, her arms still wrapped around his well toned torso. He caressed her face with his disabled hand and sighed when felt the never ending numbness that was now the norm for his right hand. He ran his other hand down her shapely figure, delicately tracing her curves with his hand. She moaned softly but did not wake up.

Beast Boy's bliss was shattered by the thought of Raven. He was going to have to tell her the news and was dreading it. He knew that he and Terra would be announcing their new relationship to the team later that day, but he owed it to Raven to tell her first. He knew she would be hurt and he knew that he would have to console her, somehow.

* * *

It was a drizzly evening as a dark portal opened in the shady alley. A hooded and caped figure emerged from the black disk and surveyed her surroundings before proceeding to the street. She was alone as the cold rain intensified and she raised a bird shaped shield to protect herself from the elements.

This was already her tenth stop on a whirlwind European tour, if it could be called that. She had already made stops in Dublin, Aberdeen, Newcastle, Lyons, Antwerp, Bratislava, Warsaw, Sofia and Milan. Her last hope was down the cobblestone street she was now walking along. This was Budapest and as she rounded the corner she saw that it was still there, the tobacconist's shop. She gently opened the door, which rang a quaint sounding bell and walked in, overwhelmed by the aroma of tobacco. She approached the counter to wait for the proprietor to emerge, which he did promptly. He was a short, bald elderly man who wore a pince-nez. His name was Arpad Fekete.

"Good Evening Miss Raven." He greeted her in Hungarian. "It has been so long. How can I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Fekete, I'm looking for a rare scroll."

"Maybe I can help you my dear. Which scroll are you looking for?"

_Raven had learned the name of the scroll for the first time earlier that day. After leaving her cold tea in the common room she had returned to her bedroom, where she opened one of her chests, a magical chest that was sealed with a spell. Inside that chest she kept an unusual relic, the book of Rorek and Malchior. She removed the book from its sarcophagus and placed on her desk, opening it to the torn page that had once shown Rorek's face and now showed the dragon's head instead._

"_Hello Raven, to what do I owe the honor of your visit, fair maiden?"_

"_Let's dispense with the pleasantries Malchior, you know what I seek."_

"_Indeed I do Raven, and I'm afraid that I know of no such spell."_

"_You're lying." She accused him in her monotone._

"_I assure you that I am doing no such thing. If such a spell existed it would used widely and be commonplace. Believe me Raven, if I knew of such a spell I would be bargaining with you for it as we speak."_

"_You can forget it Malchior, I'm not letting you out of the book."_

"_Then I suppose you might as well put me back into the chest."_

_Raven's eyes split into 2 red demonic pairs. _

"_If you do not help me I will destroy the book and you along with it. You must know of a spell that can help me."_

"_You drive a hard bargain, daughter of Trigon. What if it's black magic? Would you still be interested?"_

_Raven paused while she pondered his offer._

"_That would be acceptable."_

"_And what would my payment be for assisting you?"_

"_You get to live to see another day."_

_Malchior chuckled before replying._

"_I think you are bluffing, fair maiden. But as a token of my goodwill I will tell where to find a spell that will help you. It can only be found in a rare scroll …"_

"I'm looking for the sixth scroll of Algeron the Lesser." Raven told Fekete.

"That is indeed a rare scroll Miss Raven and a very dark one too."

"Yes, I know Mr. Fekete." She replied in perfect Hungarian. "Do you have it?"

"Yes I do. It was entrusted to my great grandfather, who was told to guard it until someone worthy asked for it. Please wait here Miss Raven; I will bring it to you."

Fekete disappeared into the rear of the store and Raven heard him trudging down a rickety flight of stairs into a cellar, where he remained for nearly 10 minutes, after which he emerged with a small dusty wooden box.

"Here it is Miss Raven." He said as he handed it to her.

Raven produced a coin purse from her belt.

"How much do I owe you, Mr. Fekete?"

"There is no charge, for no one can claim to own this scroll."

Raven picked up the box, opened it and examined its contents before closing it again.

"Thank you Mr. Fekete." She bid him farewell as a black portal opened behind her.

"Use it wisely." He called out to her as she stepped into the portal.

* * *

It was midday in Jump City and the weather couldn't have been more perfect. The boardwalk was teeming with people. Couples strolling hand in hand, skateboarders weaving between pedestrians, peddlers hawking trinkets, children shouting, it seemed the whole city was out enjoying the sun while Terra and Beast Boy were finishing their lunch at the sidewalk café. The changeling was still forsaking his old vegetarian ways as he polished off a half pound, double decked cheeseburger, while Terra had limited herself to a chef's salad. Beast Boy stared into the bay while he horked down his last morsel, oblivious to all that was happening around him. Terra noticed his distraction.

"Hey lover! You OK?" She teased him lightheartedly.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Raven, no one's seen her all day and she didn't say where she was going."

"Raven's a big girl and she can take care of herself." Terra retorted.

"I know, but she hasn't answered all day, I'm getting worried."

"Answered? You haven't pulled your communicator out all day. What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy sighed, bracing himself. He had never told Terra about their link.

"Remember how Raven and Starfire came so quickly when I was shot?"

"Now that you mention it they did arrive quickly. How did they know you were shot? You didn't have a communicator on you when I found you."

"Well, you see, Raven and I share a telepathic link."

Terra looked at her mate in shock.

"How long has this been?"

"It's been a few weeks now. We had a mission in the local power plant and Raven set up a telepathic link between us so we could communicate without speaking."

"And she never removed it?"

"Not yet."

Terra looked disturbed as she continued.

"BB, the next time you see her I want that link cut off."

"Huh, why?"

Terra's expression switched to indignant.

"I'm your mate BB, and I'll soon be your wife. I don't want another woman prancing around inside your head."

"Raven's our friend Terra; she isn't quote 'another woman'."

"You mean she's your friend BB. If you think I'm gonna let you have a second girlfriend, you're nuts."

"She's not my girlfriend Terra! What's with you today?"

"You seem awfully fond of her."

"Of course I am, after you she's my closest friend, and right now I'm really worried about her."

Terra harrumphed in reply.

"What's there to be worried about?"

"Don't be like that Terra. She's in a bad place right now, she needs some support."

"More like she needs you."

Beast Boy frowned at his mate.

"Are you saying you don't trust me Terra?"

"Should I?"

Beast Boy became indignant.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Have I ever betrayed you Terra?"

She stood up and snarled. "I knew you would bring that up and throw it in my face!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I knew you hadn't forgiven me!"

"Terra! Listen! Just stop and think for a moment! If I hadn't forgiven you and if I didn't trust you do you think I would have asked you to be my mate? Do you think I would marry you?"

Terra shrunk back in contrition.

"Sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"You know what Terra? I think you haven't forgiven yourself for what happened. You have to let it go Terra, cuz if you don't we won't last as a couple."

The geomancer looked at her mate with alarm.

"I don't want to lose you BB!"

"And I don't want to lose you either. So just relax and trust me, OK?"

Terra lowered her head.

"I'm sorry BB." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He said as his face suddenly brightened.

_Gar, where are you?_

_**Raven? I'm having lunch on the boardwalk with Terra. Where have you been?**_

_I've been out running some errands. Can you come back to the Tower now?_

_**Sure, we're already done eating. What's up?**_

_I'll show you when you get back. Meet me in my room._

_**Can Terra come? We have some news to share with you.**_

_Sure, bring her along._

-----------------

Terra walked apprehensively down the long hallway until they stopped in front of the door that was labeled "Raven". Terra gulped not knowing what to expect behind the door. She had never been in Raven's room.

"What's it like in there BB? Is it like a crypt?"

He chuckled. "It's kind of creepy in there, but not as much as it used to be."

"So you've been in there lately? I thought Raven didn't let anyone come into her room?"

"I've been in there a lot lately."

"I bet you couldn't wait to get out."

"It's not that bad. I even spent the night in there." He said, realizing too late that he had made a mistake in sharing that with her.

"You've slept with Raven? I thought you said there was nothing going on between you and her."

"It's not what you think Terra. She was feeling kind of blue and she asked me to stay with her. Nothing happened, and even if something had happened that was before I went to find you."

Terra frowned at her mate.

"So tell me again why we're here?"

"I already told you, I don't know. Raven asked us to come. Anyway I think this is a good time to tell her about us." He said as he knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked, come in." Raven's monotone was heard behind the door, which slid open.

Terra followed Beast Boy wide eyed into Raven's lair. She thought her mate was wrong; Raven's room was over the top spooky. How could he have fallen asleep in that room? She'd seen haunted houses in movies that looked more inviting than the sorceress's room.

Raven was sitting on the floor facing them, inside a circle formed with some strange, oily, pungent smelling liquid. She had a scroll unfurled in front of her lying in the floor.

"Hello Garfield, I have some good news for you, and for you too Terra." She droned.

"We also have some news to share Raven." Beast Boy said with a hint of unease.

"I already know." Raven replied. "Terra has officially become your mate. Congratulations."

"You already know?" Terra asked astonished.

"I'm sorry." Raven replied. "I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, but the two of you woke me last night with your emotions. They were quite powerful and overwhelming."

"I'm sorry Rae." Beast Boy lamented.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Now it's my turn to share my news with you."

_You're leaving._ Terra thought maliciously to herself.

"I've found a way to heal your arm Gar."

"You're joking!" Beast Boy gasped.

"You know me Gar, I don't make jokes. Go ahead and sit down inside the circle right in front of me."

Beast Boy did as Raven instructed and sat down in a lotus position, mirroring Raven. Their knees were almost touching. Terra watched with a jaundiced eye. Raven reached out with her left hand.

"Give me your right hand."

Beast Boy obeyed and offered his crippled hand to Raven. She then produced a small knife with strange carvings on its wooden handle. She made a small cut on Beast Boy's palm and it began to bleed. She then switched the knife to her left hand and made a similar cut on her own palm.

"What are you doing Raven?" Terra shrieked.

"I'm doing magic Terra, I'm a witch, remember?"

Beast Boy raised his left hand in a calming gesture to his mate.

"It's OK Terra, just sit down and relax."

Raven then took Garfield's hand with hers, as if they were shaking hands. Then with her left she picked up a bottle and poured its blue contents over their joined hands. Beast Boy watchrd her, captivated and wide eyed. After she put the bottle back down she read from the scroll:

"Capio vestri vulnus ut meus own ut vos may haud diutius sino. Permissum is fio per vox of meus diligo."*

As soon as she was done reading a bright blue flame appeared on their joined hands.

"BB! You'll burn!" Terra cried.

"It's Ok Terra, it doesn't burn. It actually feels cold."

Raven gripped his hand firmly. "Don't let go until I tell you." She warned him. He nodded in reply. After about a minute the flame subsided and soon after that it disappeared altogether.

"It is done." Raven announced in her monotone as she released his hand.

Beast Boy wiggled his fingers and grinned. The numbness was gone. He leaped to his feet while he felt his right hand with his left.

"Rae! It worked! It worked! My hand's OK now!"

Terra ran up to him and inspected his hand. She pulled a pencil out of her pocket.

"Here! Hold this!" She commanded her mate.

Beast Boy deftly snatched the pencil from her hand and twirled it with his fingers. Terra threw her arms around him and kissed him. After she released him he turned to Raven who had already stood up.

"Oh Rae! How can I ever thank you!" He shouted as he reached for and held her hands.

And then his expression turned to shock. He dropped her left hand and focused on her right hand.

"Rae!" he cried out in anguish. "What wrong with your hand?"

And then it hit him. Her hand felt the way his did when it was crippled.

"Raven." He said in a hush. "You took my wound from me and made it yours."

The empath nodded silently before replying.

"It was the only way Garfield. Don't worry about me; it won't interfere with my powers."

Beast Boy was beginning to bawl.

"No Raven! I can't let you do this! Switch it back!"

"The spell is irreversible. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Beast Boy fell to his knees sobbing.

Terra approached Raven.

"Why did you do this Raven?" She asked breathlessly.

Raven stared deep into Terra's eyes.

"Because I love him."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The sun was setting over the canyon lands, which were glowing with a near red color. It was unusually windy in the canyon but that didn't seem to faze the thin man who entered the unusual dwelling in the canyon wall near Bower's Ravine. He moved with stealth quickly traveling from room to room, as if he knew what he was looking for. The first room was a large suite with a king size bed that had been slept in but was not made. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, all of them female. He picked up a bra and examined it before tossing it aside.

_So this is where you've been hiding._

He moved onto the next room, which contained a single twin bed. The room was also unkempt, but this time with spent medical supplies. He picked up an empty blood packet before walking over to the bed; its sheets were stained with blood. He examined the label on the blood packet. It was mostly barcodes but it did have a single line of text on it: 'Beast Boy'.

_And now I know where to find you._

* * *

Terra stared at Raven dumfounded while Beast Boy continued blubbering.

"Why didn't you ask me Rae?" He said between sobs.

"Because you would have said no." She deadpanned.

Terra's expression switched to indignant.

"Is this some kind of stunt to steal him from me Raven?" She hissed.

Raven longed to tell her that stealing wouldn't be necessary, that Terra would eventually drive him away without any assistance, but out of respect and deference to Beast Boy she remained silent.

Beast Boy, still not having fully regained his composure wrapped his now two healthy arms around Raven.

"Why Rae, why?" he cried as he drew her in tightly.

Raven pushed back gently and looked up into his emerald eyes.

"Do you need to ask?"

"There's no way I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to. You would have done the same for me."

Beast Boy froze upon hearing her words. He nodded his head. She was right.

"What are you going to do Rae?"

"Begin physical therapy, I suppose."

Beast Boy's face fell. He then cupped her cheeks with his now two healthy hands and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"BB! What the hell are you doing?!" Terra shrieked.

Beast Boy glared at her.

"I'm kissing my best friend who literally gave me her own right arm."

Terra snarled at him. "Then maybe you should sleep with her tonight!"

"Terra, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." She whispered. "I'll be in my room, our room." She said as she walked out the door.

"You'd better go after her." Raven cautioned him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call you later. I don't know how we're going to break this to the others."

* * *

Robin was sitting in his office with the lights off. He, as well as the other Titans were still recovering from the series of shocking and surprising events. He could handle that Beast Boy and Terra had announced their engagement but what Raven had done simply blew his mind.

He was angry with the empath. She, who was perhaps the most powerful member of the team, had willingly crippled herself. She had insisted that her new condition would have no effect on her performance, but he wasn't buying it. He was furious that she had not consulted with him first, not that he would have ever approved of her hare brained scheme. She always acted so logically, and he simply couldn't reconcile her reckless act with her past track record. As he slumped into the chair his door slid open without anyone knocking first. There was only one person in the Tower would did that to him. Without turning around her addressed her.

"What's the matter Starfire?"

The princess silently walked up to her boyfriend and sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You are troubled, my beloved."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I am Star. I feel like I've lost control of the team."

"But why? We are all here. I know that you are troubled by Raven's selfless act, we all are, but that doesn't mean you've lost control. You are still our leader Robin."

Robin ran his fingers through her long hair.

"I don't know what to do about Terra."

Starfire sighed, as she understood his dilemma quite well.

"You are afraid that she and Raven will fight?"

"Among other things. But if I dismiss her Beast Boy will leave with her, but if she doesn't leave we might lose Raven."

"Perhaps I can help. I could be the 'buffer' between Terra and Raven."

"You really are a masochist."

Starfire giggled. "You mean the glutton for punishment?"

"Yeah, that too." He chuckled.

She took his hand, removed the ever present green glove from it and began to kiss his palm.

"Star, I've been thinking…" He said as he took her hand and returned her kisses.

"Yes Richard?"

_Richard?_

"Well, we're older now. Pretty soon we won't be able to call ourselves the Teen Titans anymore."

"Yes, you have mentioned that before."

"Well, I don't know how much longer the Titans will be together, but there's one thing I do know…"

"Yes?" She said with the anticipation clear in her voice.

"Well, no matter what happens, I want to be with you, forever."

Before he could say another word she kissed him on the lips.

"As do I."

She once again rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will be your mate Robin."

"No" he replied.

She sat up, looking startled.

"But why?"

The boy wonder smiled.

"I want us to be married."

The princess relaxed once again, wrapping her arms around him.

"I accept your offer." She replied calmly.

"Star, are you OK?" He asked, expecting more of an outburst from her.

The Tamaranian sat upright with a big grin on her face.

"I couldn't be better!" She shouted with glee.

* * *

The alarm clock chimed softly and Raven reached over with her right hand and shut it off. The seven segment LED display confirmed what she already knew. It was 6:00 AM. It was still dark outside as the sun had yet to rise and light up her room.

The empath sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Unlike when she was younger she no longer slept in her leotard and was wearing a flannel night gown. She stretched as she stood up, yawning as she headed to her private bathroom, where she quickly prepared herself for the day, culminating with a hot shower.

She dressed in her white leotard, cape and boots before heading to the common room at 6:43. She walked down the still dark and quiet hallways. As she passed the gym she could hear Robin beginning his early morning training, which would take the usual 90 minutes to complete.

_You'd think that after announcing their engagement he would relax a little._

It had been 2 months now since Robin and Starfire had announced their engagement, and the local Jump City media had enjoyed a true field day. The local tabloid had even published a special edition dedicated to the Titans' 'first couple'.

Oddly enough Terra and Beast Boy had yet to announce a wedding date. Gar had told Raven that Terra kept putting off even discussing the matter. Of course Raven knew that there was trouble in paradise, but she kept that to herself. After Raven had confessed to 'feeling' their first mating Terra demanded that Cyborg install psionic shielding in her room. Raven had never told them that while the shielding did reduce the amount of emotional energy that escaped from the room, she still knew when they made love, and she knew that Terra and Gar hadn't made the two backed monster in over a week.

The sliding doors to the common room opened at exactly 6:45 and Raven walked in, greeted by the aroma of sausage, hash browns and scrambled eggs. It was Friday after all. On Fridays he always made scrambled eggs, hash browns and sausage.

"Good morning Gar." She greeted her chef as she headed to cupboard to get the settings for the table.

"Morning Rae, punctual as always!" He teased her.

"You're one to talk." She said as she set the table for 3. "You always have breakfast ready at exactly 6:45".

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

Raven smiled softly as she began to pour orange juice into the glasses on the table. "Will Terra be joining us?"

"No." He sighed.

Raven paused before replying. "Anything you want to talk about?"

He walked over to the table with a skillet in his hands and began to serve the meal.

"You already know, don't you?"

She nodded. "But I don't know why."

"I think she's holding back to punish me."

"Well that's clever. She's afraid you're cheating on her, so she holds back on sex. That ought to discourage you from getting it someplace else."

Beat Boy frowned at Raven.

"Sorry Gar, I just think you deserve better."

He sighed. "I've given up asking her about marriage. It's like she has no interest."

"Has she said why?"

He shook his head. "Let's eat before it gets cold, I already made your tea."

They both sat down to their morning ritual and began to eat their breakfast. Beast Boy smothered his eggs with salsa before blurting out: "I'm thinking of moving back into my room."

Raven looked up from her plate.

"She might take that the wrong way."

"Something's going on with her. She feels so distant."

Raven stuck a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"I see the physical therapy is working for you. You're handling that fork like a champ." He praised her.

"It takes more effort than it appears to, but I'm pleased with my progress."

"I don't think Terra's forgiven you for swapping with me. Not a day goes by where she doesn't remind me that you did it to steal me from her."

"Have you forgiven me?"

"No, I haven't. It wasn't right Rae. I feel so guilty. And I wouldn't even have been hurt had I not gone looking for Terra. It's so totally wrong that you sacrificed yourself for me."

"It was my decision to make, and I still have no regrets."

Beast Boy gently took her right hand. "I'm so sorry Rae."

"About what?"

"You said I deserve better. The truth is you deserve better."

Raven leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't the two of you get away for a while? You could go to Catalina Island. I'll make reservations for you."

"Hey, that sounds like fun. I'll go ask Robin if Terra and I can take a few days off."

"I already asked him. And to tell you the truth, I already made the reservations. Two nights in Avalon. You're leaving this afternoon."

Beast Boy smiled at her.

"I don't deserve you Rae."

"I can give you a wedgie if it'll make you feel better." She said between snickers.

He kissed her back.

"No thanks. I feel fine."

* * *

Beast Boy ran back to Terra's room after Raven said she would clean up. He entered the room without waking Terra, slid next to her in the bed and kissed the nape of her neck. The geomancer slowly woke up and looked at him distantly.

"Rise and shine." He told her with a grin. "We've got some R & R coming. In fact, we're leaving today."

Terra sat up in their bed, looking disoriented.

"What did you say?"

He laughed before explaining. "You and I are going away for two nights to Catalina Island!"

He could tell from the expression on her face that she wasn't thrilled.

"What's the matter Terra?"

The blond rubbed her eyes before replying.

"Maybe going away isn't such a good idea."

"What? Why not?" He asked angrily.

Terra looked sorrowfully at her mate.

"BB, there's something I have to tell you."

Beast Boy stared at his mate in disbelief.

"Terra, you aren't going to dump me, are you?"

"No, it's not that …"

With no warning the Tower's red lights began to flash and the klaxons blared.

"Trouble!" The green teen grunted.

* * *

The six Titans gathered around the ops console where Robin was furiously typing away as Starfire stood by his side.

"Who is it?" Cyborg inquired. "I can tell by the look on your face that this isn't good."

"I'm not sure." The Boy Wonder replied. "There's some sort of disturbance downtown. There have been reports of small tornadoes ravaging the area."

"Tornadoes?" Raven asked. "Tornadoes don't occur naturally in Jump City."

"And even if they did, this isn't tornado weather." Cyborg added. "These suckers are being created artificially."

All the Titans looked puzzled but no one noticed the expression on Terra's face. It was a portrait of dread and anxiety.

"We need to find the cause of these tornadoes. Titans, Go!" Their leader ordered the team into action. Beast Boy morphed into a pterosaur and lifted Cyborg with his talons. Starfire grabbed her fiancé while Raven and Terra flew under their own power. Raven sensed the fear emanating from the geomancer as they approached downtown.

"Terra, is there something we should know?" The sorceress asked her as she flew alongside the boulder the blond had summoned and was now flying on.

"No, I just don't like tornadoes."

Raven knew she was lying, but decided to let it go for the moment as they were approaching their destination. Even from the distance Raven could see the damage, which was extensive. Emergency crews and ambulances were tending to injured, which numbered in the thousands. Raven tried to block the barrage of emotions she was feeling but was unable to.

"My sensors show that the tornadoes are gone." The older teen reported to Robin. "They just disappeared, instantly."

"Thanks Cy. Star, let's land over there." Robin pointed at an improvised emergency command post the police had already set up.

The Titans landed and Robin ran into the command post, which was the same bus the police had used at the power plant when Madame Rouge had tried to steal the plutonium. Once again it was Captain Watanabe who was in charge.

"We have to stop meeting like this Robin." Watanabe joked halfheartedly.

"I hear you Steve." Robin replied. "We think the tornadoes weren't natural and that someone is behind their appearance."

Watanabe went pale when he heard Robin's words.

"You mean a super villain is behind this? Someone who can conjure tornadoes at will?"

"I'm afraid so, did any of your men see anyone unusual lurking around?"

Watanabe shook his head. "We've been too busy dealing with the injured."

"I understand Steve; we'll begin a sweep …"

Beast Boy barged into the cramped bus.

"Robin, there's wind again, but this time it's just blowing, no tornadoes, but it's like a hurricane!" The green changeling howled as the bus began to rock.

Robin ran out of the bus into the current of air which almost knocked him over.

"We have to find who's behind this. Titans, follow the wind to its source!"

Starfire and Raven flew into the hurricane strength wind, with the Tamaranian leading the way, Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and charged in after them, with Cyborg riding on his back shielded by the massive bone structure on the dinosaurs head.

"Terra, you're with me!" Robin shouted as he ran after his teammates. Terra didn't budge. She looked apprehensive.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Robin shouted at her.

The geomancer snapped out of her funk and followed Robin into the storm.

Starfire and Raven were the first to reach to origin of the wind. There they encountered a young thin man dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. His arms were raised as he summoned the wind. When he saw the two heroines he pointed at them with his right arm. The two girls suddenly found themselves inside a small tornado, which spun them around violently. Raven was beginning to black out when she felt two strong arms grab her. The two were flung from the whirlwind and crashed into a brick wall. Fortunately Starfire absorbed the brunt of the impact, but Raven in her weakened state lost consciousness.

Beast Boy saw Raven lying in the ground and ran to her side, once again in his human form. Raven regained consciousness right away and woke up in Beast Boys arms while Cyborg shot his sonic canon at the stranger, who deflected the sonic blasts with a few small tornadoes he conjured. The hurricane like winds had ceased as Starfire began to attack with her star bolts, which he had a harder time deflecting.

Without the wind to slow them down Robin and Terra arrived at the scene. The stranger saw the blond and smiled. He summoned a small whirlwind which carried him straight to Terra whom he snatched from the ground and began to make his escape, except that he was enveloped in dark energy, which drew both Terra and him back to the Titans. Beast Boy reached them first in his human form, and summoning every bit of his superhuman strength slugged the stranger in his gut, knocking his wind out. As the man collapsed Beast Boy growled at him.

"Leave my woman alone."

Wheezing the stranger staggered to his feet and grinned. Once he recovered his breath he was surrounded by the Titans.

"Your woman?" He sneered.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why did you attack the city?" Robin barked at him.

The stranger grinned maliciously.

"Terra, why don't you tell them who I am?"

All eyes were on the geomancer.

"If you don't tell them, I will." He threatened her.

Terra raised a hand, indicating she would comply.

"His name is John Spivak…" She began.

"Why does he want you Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sorry BB; I really meant to tell you this before…"

"What is it Terra?" The changeling asked anxiously.

Terra gulped and began to cry.

"He's my husband."

* * *

Another cliffhanger! You must really hate me by now!

Also, thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

"What!?" Beast Boy shrieked as his teammates stared at the geomancer in total shock.

"You heard the lady, she's with me!" Spivak said smugly.

Terra snarled at her husband.

"I already told you John, I'm done with you! We're through!"

"Well I have a piece of paper that says we're still married." He crowed as Robin hand cuffed him. At that moment a squad car pulled up and Capt. Watanabe emerged from the driver's seat.

"We already caught him Steve." Robin reported in a professional tone.

Spivak sneered at the police captain. "You don't have a jail cell that can hold me."

"He's right Robin." Cyborg interjected.

"Steve, how about we keep him in the Tower for now?"

"You want to bring him to the Tower? I've been trying to get away from him!" Terra complained.

"Terra, what the hell is going on?" Beast Boy growled at his adulterous mate. Or was she his mate still? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Friends!" Starfire interrupted. "We must not expose the soiled laundry in public!"

"Starfire's right." Raven replied in her monotone. "We should head back to the Tower before discussing this any further."

Terra glared at Raven. "You think he's yours now, don't you?"

Raven calmly replied. "Whatever Gar chooses to do will be his decision."

Terra snorted back at her as Robin and Spivak boarded the police car for the ride back to the Tower.

* * *

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra were waiting in the common room while Cyborg and Robin locked Spivak up in the safe room they had originally built to protect Raven from her father. There was a small bed and a portable toilet in the room.

"Don't try anything clever." Robin barked at the prisoner. "We'll be back later to deal with you."

Spivak snarled at them. "Tell the green idiot to keep his hands off my wife."

Robin chuckled as he and Cyborg walked back to the common room.

"Wait until he finds out that Beast Boy's done more than lay a hand on Terra."

"It ain't gonna be pretty." The tin man snickered.

Robin's demeanor changed to angry.

"Speaking of which, Terra's in deep shit as far as I'm concerned."

It was still midmorning but it felt much later than that to the Titans. Terra paced nervously in the kitchen while the other three sat silently on the crescent shaped couch. The tension was thick in the air as they waited for the two boys to return. Beast Boy was visibly agitated and Starfire did her best to soothe and console him. Raven sat next to him silently while holding his left hand with her weakened right hand. The trio almost leaped off the couch as the doors slid open, revealing a very angry Robin and Cyborg.

"Care to explain yourself Terra!" Robin snarled.

Terra stared sadly at the floor.

"I don't know where to begin." She mumbled.

"How about you tell us who this nut job is and why you're married to him." Beast Boy said angrily. Raven squeezed his hand and he calmed down somewhat.

Terra stared at the people she considered her friends, realizing that she had once again failed them.

"I met John after I was freed from the stone. I now know that was when Raven defeated her father and everyone was turned back into flesh and blood. John happened to be in the cave when Trigon turned everyone into stone and was standing in front of me when we became alive again."

"Don't stop." Beast Boy admonished her.

"John and I fled the cave together. John has a lot of money and he bought a house here in Jump City. He invited me to stay with him while I attended Murakami High School. After a month I fell in love with him."

"Terra, why didn't you come back to us then?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I couldn't BB. I was ashamed of what I had done to you and to all the Titans. So I latched onto John instead. We became lovers while I was in school…"

"How old is this bastard?" Cyborg interrupted her.

Terra sighed. "He was 23 and I was still 16. You don't have to tell me Cyborg, I know it was statutory rape. That's why when you found me BB I pretended to not know you."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth Terra? It would have been easier for both of us."

"I know BB, and I'm sorry. Anyway, when I turned 18 last year he asked me to marry him."

"You sure know how to pick the winners Terra." Raven taunted the geomancer in her monotone. Terra glared at her before continuing.

"So I accepted his offer and married him, and that's when everything began to change. He changed overnight. He used to be sweet and romantic but became mean and abusive. He became obsessive and wanted to know everything I was doing and control everything I did. I was still a senior in high school and he wouldn't even let me hang out with my friends."

"After two months he became violent with me. He didn't know about my powers and I used them to fight back. I attacked him with the granite countertop in our kitchen and that's when I found out about his powers. I was able to knock him out and escape. That was eight months ago."

"So Terra, when were you planning on telling me about this?" Beast Boy frowned at her. "Or were you just having too much fun dragging me into an adulterous relationship."

"BB, I was going to tell you just before the alarm went off. You have to believe me."

"So why didn't you divorce him Terra?" Robin asked.

"Because I didn't want him to find me, and he would have using the the court records. The whole fighting at school was a ruse. I wanted him to think that I was running away from them and not him. I left clues that I was in the canyon lands but I was planning on running even further away. Then that poacher shot you BB, and you know the rest. You have to believe me BB, don't you?"

Beast Boy looked pensive for a few moments.

"I believe you Terra."

Raven was flabbergasted and opened a telepathic link to Beast Boy.

_You can't be serious Gar! She's a compulsive liar._

Beast Boy ignored Raven's mental intrusion.

"Oh BB! I knew you'd understand. I'll get an uncontested divorce as soon as I can and then we can get married and …"

Beast Boy held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry Terra, but that's not going to happen."

Terra's face fell.

"BB, what are you talking about?"

Beast Boy sighed and addressed his whole team.

"As you all know I grew up in a small village in western Africa. I got my moral code from the villagers and I still follow it. One part of that code is that one picks a mate for life. We can't be mates or be married Terra, because you already have a mate, and divorcing him changes nothing. I'm sorry, I can't marry you Terra."

Raven's heart did a triple somersault, which did not go unnoticed by Starfire.

"BB, you can't be serious!" The geomancer wailed.

"I'm very serious. And to make matters worse you dishonored me by tricking me into committing adultery with you."

"So you're saying there's nothing I can do?" Terra sobbed.

"Actually, there is." Cyborg interrupted. "You could get an annulment."

Raven glared at the tin man.

"A what?" Terra asked.

"It's a legal declaration that your marriage is null and void. It means you were never married to begin with."

Terra looked hopeful. "How do I get one of those?" She asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "Go talk to a lawyer I suppose."

Terra beamed at Beast Boy. "You see BB, everything will be fine."

The changeling sighed. "Maybe, but until then we aren't mates anymore Terra. Actually, we never were mates…"

Terra gave him a desperate look.

"… and I'm moving back into my room."

"But BB…"

"I'm sorry Terra, that's the way it has to be."

Raven gave Beast Boy's hand the tightest squeeze her disabled hand could muster.

**_Thanks for not saying 'I told you so'._** He finally replied over their telepathic link.

_Do I even need to? I think you've already taken care of that yourself._

**_I suppose you're right. Wanna go have lunch with me? I need to get out of here._**

_Sure._

* * *

Beast Boy was busy hanging his clothes back in his closet in his room when there was a loud rapping on his door.

"Terra, there's nothing to discuss. You already have a husband." He shouted as he opened his door. Much to his surprise it was Starfire.

"Friend, may I come in?"

Beast Boy gestured her to come in with a gallant motion.

"Mi casa es su casa!" He welcomed her.

"Huh? Oh you are speaking in Spanish. It is interesting how there are so many languages on Earth, unlike my home world of Tamaran…"

"What's up Star?" He asked her as resumed hanging his clothes. Terra had begged him not to move out of her room, but he told her that he had to do just that.

"Oh yes, I come to speak with you about Raven."

The green teen stopped hanging his clothes.

"What do you mean Star?"

The princess crossed her arms. "You know what I mean."

The changeling sat down on his lower bunk.

"Star, Raven deserves better than a guy on the rebound."

Starfire frowned.

"Do you not love her? And not as a friend like me, but as a woman?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"Yes, I do. You know that I do."

"Then what is the problem? Why are you not a couple? I do not understand."

"It's not that simple Star."

"I do not understand. Is there something wrong with Raven?"

"There's nothing wrong with her Star."

"Would you please explain, for I am confused? You say that you love Raven, but you cannot be her mate. Why? She would be so happy if you chose her to be your mate. She would accept your offer, so do not fear the rejection."

"Star, I need to get over Terra first. It would be wrong for me to ask Raven now; it would be saying that she was my second choice."

"No friend, not the second choice, she would be the correct choice. And if you do you not make with the haste you might lose her forever."

"What are you talking about? Lose her? How?"

The princess shook her head in disapproval.

"Friend, you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Now wait a minute Star, I struggled to get Raven to stop calling me stupid. Now you're going to start doing that?"

Starfire poked repeatedly him in the chest with her right index finger. It hurt. A lot.

"Yes I will, because you deserve it. Do you think she is going to wait for you forever? Has it not occurred to you that maybe she might return to Azarath, heartbroken and live the rest of her days in the monastery?"

Beast Boy looked shocked.

"She told you that?" He asked incredulously.

"She did not have to, but I have 'read between the lines' as you Earthlings would say. The pain of your rejection is too much for her to bear. She cannot last much longer, of that I am certain."

Beast Boy began to feel wave after wave of panic course through his body.

"But Raven can't leave…" He whimpered.

"Why not?" Starfire harrumphed.

Beast Boy remained silent for almost a minute before finally replying.

"Because I need her in my life."

The Tamaranian picked him up by his shirt collar and led him to his door, shoving him out into the hallway. He fell to the ground.

"Good, now go tell her that."

Beast Boy stared at his teammate, whose eyes were glowing green.

"Ok, I'll do it." He said as he picked himself off the ground.

"It's about time friend." She shouted to him as walked down the hallway . "Oh Beast Boy, one more thing!"

He turned around, still walking, but now backwards, down the hall to Raven's room.

"Yes Star?"

"Don't you dare blow it!" She shouted.

* * *

Beast Boy found himself standing at Raven's door, petrified. He knew what he had to do and he wanted to do it right, yet he couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. That is until he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_Gar? Are you OK? You're nervous as hell. What's the matter?_

**_I'm outside your room. I know it's late, but I'd like to talk, if you don't mind._**

Raven's door slid open, revealing a still sleepy looking empath clad in her night gown.

"Come on in Gar. What's wrong?"

He sat down on the edge of her bed, not knowing where to begin.

"Raven, you know you're my best friend, right?"

"Yes Gar, I know we're best friends. What's wrong? You can tell me."

The green teen began to cry.

"I've been so unfair to you Rae. You've been there every step of the way and I let myself be distracted by her."

"I know. She broke your heart again. I'm so sorry Gar."

"No Rae, I broke your heart. You were right, she doesn't love me. And I ignored the girl, the sweet beautiful girl who does love me." He began to sob. "Please forgive me Rae. I'm such an idiot."

Raven pulled back from him and frowned.

"You're right, you are an idiot."

And then she smiled.

"But now you're my idiot."

The two lovers finally embraced.

"Thank you Rae." He whispered to her. "Thanks for waiting for me."

* * *

Later that night the two soul mates became as one, sharing the sweet ecstasy of their pure and true love. Time stopped as their souls became as intertwined as their bodies, the boundaries of which melted away. Raven fought back tears of joy as the impossible had happened.

Somewhere in the deepest recess of Beast Boy's mind the Wild Man roared with rage. Garfield did not hear him. But he would be meeting him again soon.

* * *

A short chapter. But this is what you've all been waiting for, right?

But have no fear. This story is far from over. You really don't expect Terra to give up easily, do you?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Beast Boy wandered around the misty forest, knowing where he was but still unable to find his bearings. It didn't help that he had been here before, as all the paths through the trees looked the same to him as they vanished into the heavy mist. He searched anxiously for a way out of the natural labyrinth but was unsuccessful. It was a moonless night and he had nothing to use a reference point in his search. He knew what he was looking for, and was surprised that it hadn't come out to find him. Seeing a clearing up ahead and approached it cautiously and cursed out loud as he recognized it. He had already been here 20 minutes before.

"I'm walking in circles." He groaned out loud.

"That's because you aren't using your powers, Beast Boy!" A guttural voice growled behind him.

"So did you come here to gloat?" The changeling replied without turning around.

"No Master, I came to congratulate you."

Beast Boy turned around and glared at his alter ego.

"Congratulate me?"

The Beast growled before replying.

"Yes Beast Boy. You have claimed Raven and made her your mate. Well done, and I might add, a perfect choice. Much better than the traitor."

"Claim her?" Beast Boy asked. "More like I begged her."

"She was already yours. But you did the right thing in asking her for her forgiveness, which she gave to you without hesitation."

The changeling nodded. "I'm taking her to the courthouse tomorrow, to make it official."

Garfield thought he heard the Beast chuckle.

"Oh yes, you wish to give her one of those papers that humans value so much. You are fortunate Beast Boy, for she values your word far more than any piece of paper anyone could ever give her."

Garfield nodded again. He recalled how just a few hours before he got on his knees and pledged himself forever to Raven and how she reciprocated to him. It had truly been the happiest moment in his entire life and the kisses they shared after their vows were exchanged were the sweetest ever.

"She made you feel complete, did she not?"

Garfield knew that the Beast was right. During his sham bonding with Terra they had mated many times, but he never felt satisfied or complete with the shapely geomancer. He tried to share the experience of oneness with her, but he never achieved it. After their first week he already knew that something was wrong between them. He just never imagined how deep her deceit actually was until her husband showed up to claim her.

"Yes, she did. You were right about her."

"Good. She is loyal and will bear many offspring for you. You couldn't have found a better woman. But I sense you are still troubled."

Beast Boy was indeed troubled by his disastrous relationship with the Geomancer.

"I committed a terrible crime with Terra…"

"Do not blame yourself. She is to blame entirely for dishonoring you. It was not unexpected though. I did warn you that she was treacherous."

Beast Boy sighed.

"Speaking of treacherous, I have some unfinished business with the Wild Man." He said as his mood immediately changed.

"Yes, you do." The Beast growled. "He is wounded now, and while he is weakened he is also dangerous. I will come with you."

"And I know how to find him." Beast Boy replied as he morphed into a wolf. After finding the scent of his prey he howled before beginning his pursuit, followed closely by the Beast who also howled as he followed his master.

* * *

Raven woke up with a start. It was still dark and her alarm clock confirmed that she had awakened too early, as it was not yet 2:00 AM. She was warm and cozy in the bed where she felt happy and at peace as she pressed her body against her mate's sleeping figure, feeling the warmth emanate from his naked body. It had been a night of many firsts for her. She had accepted Beast Boy's offer to be lifelong mates. She had slept naked for the first time. And she had made love for the first time. Tomorrow they would go to the courthouse downtown to have their union officially recognized by the state of California. She had told him that it wasn't necessary, that his word was all she needed from him. He insisted however, saying that it was the right thing to do. She accepted on the condition that it be kept low key. Tomorrow she would officially be Raven Logan, yet another first for her.

She rolled over and gazed at his sleeping figure. She then kissed him gently, being careful not to wake him. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to settle back into her happy and peaceful slumber, still unable to believe that he was finally hers.

That was until she felt a surge of emotions ooze out of him. He was feeling anger and it was intense. At first she thought he was having a dream but it did not pass. She knew what was happening and decided to join him, to stand at his side as he confronted the deceiver.

She got out of her bed and slipped on her cape as the air in the room was chilly. She delicately sat on top of the bed adopting the Lotus position and began to meditate, levitating from the bed's surface. Quietly she began to repeat her mantra and within a few seconds her soul self emerged from her body. Her black doppelganger floated over to him and she quickly entered her common law husband's mind as easily as walking through a door. She appeared in the misty forest and much to her relief she was fully dressed in her white leotard and cape. Running around half-naked in her husband's head would have been another first, but now was not the time for such frivolity.

She recognized the foggy forest and decided to fly above the trees to get a better view of her surroundings, but she couldn't see farther than a few hundred feet away, so thick was the fog. The Wild Man clearly wished to remain hidden; as the fog was much thicker than the last time she was here. She called out telepathically to her mate, who responded immediately. He told her he would howl and that she should follow his lupine voice.

Raven hovered silently over the virtual forest's tree canopy and listened carefully. In the distance she was able to hear a wolf faintly howl and proceeded in that direction. As she quickly covered ground flying over the tree tops the howling became louder and clearer and soon enough she reached the edge of the forest where her mate and the Beast were waiting for her. As Garfield saw her approach he morphed back into his human form and greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

As soon as Garfield released her the Beast approached her. He looked far more ferocious and formidable than she remembered but she did not betray her anxiety as the Beast stopped and stood in front of her. The Beast towered above her and stooped down so that their faces were at the same level.

Raven reached out with her right hand and caressed the creature's face as Garfield watched. This act confirmed yet again to him that she was the one he was meant to be with. To his amazement the Beast began to make what he thought was a purring sound as Raven continued to caress its face. She then surprised them both by kissing the Beast on its cheek. The leviathan dropped down onto a knee and bowed its head to Raven, and to her surprise it spoke.

"Your humble servant welcomes you to his realm, my mistress."

Raven looked shocked at first but recovered quickly, as she remembered that it was her mate's subconscious mind speaking to her.

"Thank you." She replied softly."I have come to help you confront the Wild Man."

"Yet again you prove that you are worthy above all others, my lady. Especially more so than the treacherous one, the deceiver."

Raven caressed the Beast's face again before turning to her mate.

"I'm ready Gar. Let's do it."

Beast Boy nodded and took her hand.

"It's this way." He pointed.

Soon enough they were deep in the moor. The fog was even thicker than in the forest and there was no visibility to speak of. He knew they were getting close.

"I'm going in to find him." Garfield growled."Wait here."

Raven scolded him. "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go in there alone."

"I knew you'd say that Raven! Fine, let's go then." He said as he took her hand again.

Beast Boy morphed back into a wolf and entered the heart of the moor, following his prey's scent. Raven and the Beast followed right behind him.

"Do not worry mistress. I will not allow the Wild Man to harm him." The Beast reassured Raven.

"Neither will I." She added.

The trio crossed the moor, following Beast Boy's lead. He led them down a valley and soon enough they came upon a small hut which was dimly lit on the inside. Raven and Garfield stood in front of the hut with the Beast standing behind them.

"Wild Man! Come out! We need to talk!" He shouted.

There was a rustling sound inside the hut and after a few moments the door opened, but not before the light in the hut went out. A gray silhouette appeared at the door and stood motionless as the breeze gently blew and cleared the fog from the door, revealing his person. He had his spear in his right hand and looked as fierce as ever.

"You are persistent Garfield, as you have found me." He said as he turned towards Raven. "Why do you bring them here Garfield? Why do you defile my home with their presence?" The Wild Man said disdainfully.

The Beast growled menacingly until Raven soothed it once again with her caresses.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Beast Boy growled as he approached his other alter ego. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as well.

"I see that you have chosen to be an animal Garfield, which is disappointing." The Wild Man shook his head as he pointed at Raven. "And you have forsaken Terra, one of your own kind, to take this … **thing** … as your mate."

Beast Boy began to growl as Raven wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't listen to him Gar. Remember, you're in charge, not him."

Beast Boy regained his composure.

"My kind? In case you haven't noticed dude, we're green, we have fangs and pointed ears. Terra is not one of our own kind!"

"And this demon is?"

The Beast lunged at the Wild Man and the two began to tussle. The Beast pinned him down before being called back by his mistress. It ran back to her side, still growling at the Wild Man who picked himself up as if nothing had happened.

"Raven is not a demon! She's a woman and she's my woman, and you're going to get used to it! Understand?"

The Wild Man stared silently at his master.

"Is that is how you want it to be Garfield?"

"Yes."

"And you identify with that mindless monster." The Wild Man said as he pointed at the Beast.

"He isn't mindless." Raven interjected. "And he isn't a monster."

The Wild Man chuckled. "And I suppose that it doesn't think you are a monster either. Correct?" He taunted the gray sorceress.

"You will not insult my mistress!" The Beast snarled, exposing his huge fangs. "Do it again and she will not be able to stop me."

The Wild Man ignored the Beast's threat and frowned at Beast Boy instead.

"Very well Garfield, or should I call you Beast Boy? ! Go be an animal! Sleep with the monster and let her bear your children. Someday you will come back to me, you will indeed. I will not bother you until then Garfield. But there is a consequence for your poor choice. As punishment for your ingratitude I will take away everything I have given you. You will now be the perfect match for her!"

A bright flash blinded Raven and Gar, jolting them awake. Raven fell from her free floating perch and landed on the bed while Garfield also awoke with a start. The room was dark and they could barely see each other.

"Dude! That was intense!"

"I'll say." Raven replied. "But at least he's going to leave us alone now."

"I hope so." Beast Boy said as he sat up in the bed. He reached out and grabbed Raven's hand. Raven removed her cloak and slipped back into bed with her husband. She snuggled up happily next to him, still savoring their moral victory over the Wild Man. Gar wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close and that's when he noticed that something was amiss.

"Raven?"

"Yes Gar?" She said sleepily.

"Did you grow?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, either you just grew, or I just shrunk!" He said as he bolted out of the bed, turning on the lights as he ran to the full length mirror by the closet. The Wild Man's threat had not been an idle one. Beast Boy was his old self again as the mirror didn't lie. He was shorter and had lost the near god like physique he had when they fell asleep earlier. Raven took a good look at him and smiled as she turned the light back off.

"There's nothing wrong you Gar. Come back to bed."

"What happened to me Rae?" He said as he slipped under the covers. Raven wrapped her arms around him and kissed several times before answering.

"You got your old body back. The Wild Man took away the body he gave you."

"Are you OK with that Rae? I mean, I'm short and scrawny again."

Raven covered his mouth with her fingers.

"You're not scrawny Gar. You're the way you're supposed to be when you're 18. And you're still taller than me."

Raven cupped his face with her right hand.

"Gar!" She shrieked.

"What's the matter Rae? What's wrong?"

Raven sat up and held her hand in front of her face while Gar turned the light back on.

"My hand!"

"What's the matter? Does it hurt?"

"No. I can feel it Gar. It isn't numb anymore!"

* * *

Robin was the first to enter the common room the next morning at 7:30 after finishing his workout. At this time he would find Raven and Beast Boy either sitting at the table chatting or in the kitchen cleaning up after themselves. Much to his surprise he found Starfire sipping on a mug of hot chocolate with a big grin in her face.

"Morning Star." He greeted her cheerfully as he headed for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "You're up early."

The princess put down her mug and got up to give her boyfriend a proper good morning greeting.

"Something wonderful has happened Robin!"

"Really?" Robin said excitedly. "What happened?"

The alien performed an aerial pirouette before answering.

"Our friends Raven and Beast Boy did not have their usual breakfast at 6:45!"

"OK" Robin replied. "And this is wonderful because?"

"Oh Robin! Are you really the clueless?"

The Boy Wonder's eyes grew visibly behind his mask.

"No way! Are you sure about this Star?"

She gave him a smug smile.

"I. Am. A. Genius!" She gloated.

Robin went slack jawed. "So you're saying that Raven is Beast Boy's girlfriend?"

"No Robin, I'm his mate." Raven corrected him in her monotone. Robin almost jumped out of his skin as he had not seen Raven and Beast Boy enter the common room. "And why are you a genius Starfire? I mean besides the fact that you have an IQ of 200."

"I think I can explain." Beast Boy interrupted. "Star gave me a kick in the butt to go see you last night."

Robin and Starfire were now staring at Beast Boy. Cyborg had also arrived and was equally surprised.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shrieked. "You are small again!"

"You mean he's short Star." Robin corrected her. "What happened to you Beast Boy? Why have you changed back into your old form?"

Beast Boy told his teammates about his encounter with the Wild Man, who had unwittingly healed Raven's hand.

"So how did that work Raven?" Robin asked. "I mean, the Wild Man didn't do anything to you, right?"

"Correct." Raven replied. "It has to do with the spell I used on Gar's arm. You all thought that I transferred the wound from Gar's body to mine, but what the spell really does is to transfer only the symptoms. Gar's arm was still wounded but I had the symptoms. When the Wild Man took away his "enhancements" from Gar he took the wounds away as well."

"Wow." Robin exhaled. "That's quite a story."

"And we're not done." Beast Boy continued. "We have an appointment at the court house at 2:00 PM and we want the three of you to be there."

"What?" Cyborg shouted. "You're getting married today? I won't have time to prepare a reception for you!"

Raven patted Cyborg on the arm. "You don't need to Cyborg."

"Like hell I don't." He replied as he scanned the holographic rolodex in his arm. "Let's see now, I need a caterer who owes us big time. Oh yeah, he'll do fine" He said as he slowly walked away.

"And I will call the Titans East!" Starfire beamed. "They would be most upset if they missed your wedding."

"Star, it's no big deal." Raven pleaded with her. "We're just making it official, that's all. I mean, for all practical purposes we already are married."

"And I'll contact the Justice League." Robin added as he sat down at the console, firing off messages as fast as he could type.

Raven slapped her forehead. "I give up!"

"C'mon Rae, let them have their fun. Are you hungry?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I am."

* * *

The bell rang as the door opened, announcing Raven and Garfield's arrival. It was late in the morning, the natural lull between the breakfast and lunch crowd and there were no other customers in the restaurant. The sun was shining, unlike the last time Beast Boy had been there. Kit Carson state park gleamed in the bright sunlight as people began to trickle in. The canyon lands were visible in the distance as the air was crystal clear.

"Be right with you!" A voice called from the kitchen. Within less than a minute Madge emerged, dressed in a freshly starched diner waitress's outfit. She beamed as she saw who they were.

"Rodney!" She shouted to her husband who was still in the kitchen. "It's Beast Boy and this time he brought Miss Raven with him. And he looks like his old self again."

Rodney peered over the counter. "I like your white outfit Miss Raven; it looks very nice on you. So tell me, did this lug finally come to his senses and ask you to marry him?"

"Rodney!" Madge admonished her husband for his bluntness.

"Hey, I'm from the Bronx, you knew what I was like when you married me!"

Raven giggled softly. "Actually, Garfield did ask me."

"And?" Madge replied, her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Oh, yes, I accepted his offer."

The pancake house proprietors boisterously congratulated the couple.

"Now you two make yourselves comfortable, while I cook the best breakfast you've ever had."

"Do you have tofu eggs and soy milk?" Beast Boy asked hopefully, now that was once again a vegetarian.

"I do." Rodney replied despondently. "Well, maybe it won't be the best breakfast ever. Are you also a vegetarian Miss Raven?"

"I love Garfield more than life itself." She replied. "But I'm not crazy. May I have Eggs Benedict, and some bacon and sausage too?"

"You can have anything your little heart desires!" Rodney beamed back at her.

* * *

OK, that was a fluffy chapter. An in between chapter if you will. Still, I wonder what Terra's up to.

I'll try to have the next chapter posted by late Saturday, so you can read it before the Super Bowl. And thanks for all your reviews, even the critical ones.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The elevator chimed as the door opened on the 12th floor of the downtown office building. It contained a single passenger, who was dressed in what might be called "business attire". She exited the elevator and walked down the carpeted hallway. Her destination was opposite the twin elevator doors, in suite 1200. She walked up to the door and grabbed its handle, but not before reading the sign on the door:

_Davenport, Smith & Burns_

_Attorneys at Law_

As the woman entered the reception area she was greeted by a petite woman sitting behind a desk. Her features were Asian and she did not look a day older than 21.

"Good afternoon ma'am. May I help you?" The receptionist asked her with a California accent.

"I have a 3 o'clock appointment." She replied.

The receptionist opened the appointment book on her desk.

"Your name ma'am?"

"Markov. Tara Markov." The blond replied.

"Yes Miss Markov, I see your appointment right here." She confirmed as she pulled out a highlighter and made a mark in the book. "Mr. Burns will see you in a moment. Please have a seat."

Terra walked over to an opulent leather wingback chair and sat down on it. This was the fifth lawyer she would see today and the last one as well. The previous four had been a waste of her time as none of them were interested in handling the annulment case that she sought, telling her that it was either a waste of time or too much of a nuisance.

Terra had left the Tower early that morning and had bumped into Starfire in the kitchen at 7:00 AM. She had spent the night alone, without her Beast Boy, for the first time in almost a month and was determined to promptly put an end to that unfortunate circumstance. Time was of the essence as she knew that the witch was undoubtedly already circling in for the kill, eager to steal her man from her.

"If you'll follow me please, Mr. Burns is ready to see you." The receptionist startled Terra, who was zoned out thinking of 100 different ways she would get Raven out of the running for her Beast Boy.

"Thanks." The Geomancer replied as she stood up.

The receptionist led Terra into an elegant office, with wall paneling on all the walls, each with a large bookcase loaded with thick tomes on all sorts of legal subjects. Chris Burns rose from his large mahogany desk and extended his hand to greet Terra.

"Good afternoon, Miss Markov, I'm Christopher Burns. What can I do for you?" He welcomed her as the receptionist exited the office, closing the door behind her. "Please have a seat. Can I get you anything? Perhaps some coffee or mineral water?"

"Thank you Mr. Burns, but no, I'm not thirsty. I'll get straight to the point. I want my marriage annulled."

"I see, so you want an annulment. You do understand that annulments can be difficult to obtain, unlike a divorce. Is there any particular reason you want an annulment?"

Terra had heard this four times already that day.

"There is a man I want to marry, but he won't marry me if I'm divorced."

"I see." Burns replied. "Perhaps an ecclesial annulment is what you need."

The geomancer shook her head. "No. Neither of us is Catholic. I need a civil annulment, not a religious one."

"Very well. I'm going to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you."

Terra brightened. The first four attorneys had shown no interest in her case.

"Of course." She replied. "Fire away."

The lawyer pulled out a legal pad and grabbed a pen.

"Let's begin. Were either of you already married at the time you married him?"

"No." she replied.

"Were you coerced into marrying him against your will?"

"No."

"Were you intoxicated or under the influence of narcotics when you married him?"

"No."

"Were either of you mentally incapacitated when you were married?"

"You mean like being crazy?"

"You could call it that."

"He's crazy. He's always been nuts."

Burns put his pad down.

"This is the toughest approach we can follow to get an annulment, Miss Markov. It will be difficult to prove that he was mentally unbalanced at the time. How long ago was your putative marriage?"

"It was just over a year ago."

"That helps, being that recent. We will need to get a court order to have your husband subjected to psychiatric evaluation. It will be easier if he chooses to cooperate. Do you think he will?"

Terra laughed. "He doesn't have much choice. I heard last night that they're sending him to Arkham Asylum."

Burns gave Terra an astonished look. "Are you serious Miss Markov? How did you find this out?"

Terra looked nonplussed. "Robin told me last night at the Tower."

Burns now looked upset. "Miss Markov, I don't like having my chain yanked. Are you telling me that you were in Titans Tower last night?"

"Duh! I live there."

"You live in Titans Tower?" He asked skeptically.

"Well of course I do. I'm a Teen Titan!"

Burns face looked cross. "Last I heard Miss Raven and Miss Starfire were the only two female Titans in our fine city."

"I see you don't believe me." Terra said as she scanned the room. She saw a planter full of pebbles and gestured at it. A stream of rocks flowed out of the planter and began to fly around the room, much to Burns astonishment.

"Forgive me for doubting you Miss Markov."

Terra smirked and with another gesture sent the flying pebbles back to the planter.

"So who is your husband?"

"His name is John Spivak. He's the one responsible for the tornadoes yesterday."

Burns nodded his head.

"I think we can help you Miss Markov, but I must warn you this will be very costly. A divorce would be much less expensive and with a guaranteed outcome. There is a possibility that we might fail in securing you an annulment."

"How much?" She asked bluntly.

"At least $50,000, but probably more. We're going to need expert witnesses. Psychiatrists, medical doctors, criminologists, etc. Maybe we could get Hugo Strange himself to come from Gotham."

Terra pulled out her checkbook and began to write a draft.

"Money isn't an issue." She replied.

* * *

Raven stood at the entrance to the common room, dumbfounded. She was wearing a white version of her winter costume, complete with slacks and faux fur trim on her cape. She and Gar had been the last ones to return from the courthouse where in a brief and simple ceremony they were married. Cyborg drove them back to the Tower in the T-Car, taking what some would consider the long way home.

The reason Raven was stunned was because in the brief hour they had been away the common room had been transformed from a simple Titan hangout into a beautifully decorated wedding reception. The tiered cake in the middle of the room was breathtaking. Caterers stood ready to serve the guests, which were far more than Raven expected, as in addition to Robin, Starfire and Cyborg only the Titans East had been present at the ceremony.

"Who did all this?" Raven asked, unable to conceal the shock in her voice.

"That would be me Mrs. Logan. Alfred Pennyworth, at your service. I do apologize Mrs. Logan, but there simply wasn't enough time to prepare any more than this."

"More?" She said incredulously. "This is far more than I was expecting. I thought there would just be some sheet cake and a few pizzas."

"Mrs. Logan!" Alfred protested. "That would not be acceptable for such an auspicious occasion."

"Of course." Raven acknowledged. "Thank you Alfred, you know how to spoil a girl. Did Robin send for you?"

"Indeed he did. Master Bruce was kind enough to bring me along in the Batwing. We brought the cake all the way from Gotham. We were very fortunate in that our favorite bakery had a last minute cancellation, otherwise I'm afraid we might have arrived empty handed. Still, we would have done better than a sheet cake!"

* * *

Terra pulled into the Tower garage feeling quite pleased with herself, even feeling a bit giddy. She couldn't wait to tell Beast Boy that she had already retained a lawyer to handle her annulment. In her revelry she almost didn't notice all of the cars parked in the cavernous garage as she walked to the elevator.

_Did Cyborg just buy a bunch of cars?_

The elevator whisked her up to the common room and when the doors opened she was surprised to see a super hero party in progress. She quickly noticed that there were several Justice League heavyweights present: Superman and Supergirl, Batman and Batgirl, the Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, to name a few. The Titans East were all present as were most of the honorary Titans as well.

_What's going on? They had a party planned, and they didn't tell me? _She fumed.

Then Terra's blood went ice cold. She saw Beast Boy and Raven in the center of the room. Raven was wearing a white version of her cold weather costume and Beast Boy was wearing a suit and tie. Beast Boy was grinning while holding Raven's hand, while her face was its usual expressionless self. They were surrounded by people who were congratulating them.

And then Terra saw the cake. All six tiers of it. She staggered backwards into the elevator as if someone had body slammed her and she pressed the 'close' button as she was beginning to hyperventilate. She recovered from the initial shock of what she had seen. Her mind raced as she tried to decide what to do next. Deciding that she needed to retreat to safety she hit the button that would take the elevator to the residential level in the Tower. The elevator took what felt like an eternity to reach its destination and as soon as the doors opened she bolted to her room. She punched in her code and her door slid open as she charged into her sanctuary. She slammed the door behind her as she continued to panic, hiding in the safety of her unlit room.

_Calm down. It can't be what you think you saw Terra, it can't be._

But she it was.

_Damn the witch! She stole him from me! How could I have been so stupid?_ Terra fought back the tears that were streaming down her face.

Terra then looked at her bed. The bed she had shared with him for almost a month. The bed she would never share with him again.

_Wait a minute, that couldn't be him! He looked like his old goofy self again. Did Raven do something to him? Did she cast another spell on him? What happened to him?_

Terra had calmed herself by this point and her mind began to race with schemes to get Beast Boy back.

_OK, I'd better go down there and be cool about this. If I blow a fuse and make a scene he'll hate me forever. They're married and right now there's nothing I can do about that._

Terra walked over to her vanity and freshened up, doing her best to doll herself up.

_He might have chosen her, but I'll start reminding him right now about what he's missing out on, what he could have had._

After brushing her hair and spraying on some expensive perfume Terra examined herself in the mirror and decided she was ready. She strolled out of her room and entered the elevator which hadn't been called away.

* * *

Cyborg picked up a glass and tapped it with a spoon.

"Shut up y'all. It's speech time."

Chuckles and muted laughter could be heard around the room as the din of dozens of simultaneous conversations died out. Robin stood up and looked at Beast Boy and Raven. He had been worried that maybe they had gone too far and overdone things as Raven had begged them to not go overboard. He was worried that she would not enjoy herself at the reception as she had a long track record of disliking parties in general. But the look on her face put him at ease. She looked happy in her own unique Ravenesque way, holding Beast Boy's ungloved hand.

"Friends, fellow heroes and crime fighters, thank you for coming on such short notice. As you all know we've gathered today to celebrate Raven and Beast Boy's marriage…"

As Robin delivered his speech the elevator doors slid open and Terra walked into the room. Robin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Robin, don't stop on my account! BB and Rae, I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot my communicator and was gone all day. So where do I sit?"

Cyborg motioned towards an empty chair next to him. Terra waltzed to it and sat down happily. Raven glared at her.

_What the hell is she up to? _The sorceress wondered.

"C'mon Robin. Don't stop because of me!" Terra announced in a sing song voice.

"Yes, right. We're here to celebrate the union of our dear friends. I still remember the day I first met Raven and Beast Boy. It would be a hard day for me to forget, as that was also the day I met Cyborg and my fiancée Starfire, when she tried to kill me."

Everyone present laughed as Starfire blushed.

"I was not trying to kill you Robin. Please do not exaggerate."

Cyborg guffawed. "You threw a car at him Star!" There was more laughter.

The princess gave the tin man a death glare. "I did not know at the time that was dangerous for him." She apologized.

Robin placed a calming hand on her shoulder and she relaxed in response.

"We've all come a long way since that night we met when the Gordanians invaded. We really were just teens back then and we've grown a lot since that fateful first encounter. Today Raven and Garfield have taken the love and friendship we have for each other to the next level. And I for one couldn't be happier for them. Here's to Raven and Garfield!"

Robin's brief speech was followed by a symphony of clinking glasses, followed by a long round of applause.

Beast Boy noticed Raven's discomfort. He called out to her over their shared telepathic link.

"_**Just say the word Rae and we're outta here." **_He reassured her.

She placed a hand on his arm.

"_It's OK. It would be rude to leave so soon. I'll be alright."_

A server placed some salads in front of them.

"Actually Gar, I think I'm kind of hungry …"

* * *

It was now past midnight and the reception was winding down. Cyborg had actually been able to book a band and there had been a couple of hours of dancing after the celebratory meal had been consumed. Raven had perked up and even danced with her husband before they made their gracious exit just before eleven. Starfire had booked a cruise to the Mexican Riviera that sailed the next day and the newlyweds had retreated to Raven's room for the night. Alfred was busy supervising the cleanup process and the only guests left were the Titans East, the Kryptonians, the two Bats and Terra.

"Miss Markov." The Dark Knight approached her. "We're going to interrogate your husband. Would you like to be present?"

Terra squirmed at the sound of the words 'your husband'.

"He won't be my husband for much longer. But sure, I'll come. I want to see the look on his stupid face when he sees all of you."

As the group of 13 heroes headed for the elevator, Starfire and Robin straggled behind and took the stairs as the elevator was full. As they made their way down the stairs to the lower level where the safety room was located they heard a pair of feet running, trying to catch up with them.

"Dick! Wait up!" A familiar female voice echoed through the concrete stairwell. Starfire gave her beau a critical look, as she also knew who the voice belonged to. It was his old flame, Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl.

"Hey Barb." Robin replied. "Long time no see."

Batgirl took a flying leap down the stairs and caught up with the two Titans. Starfire gave her a mild glare.

"What's going on Dick? You've been avoiding me like the plague." Barbara protested. "You haven't even introduced me to Starfire."

The Princess glared at her fiancé's old flame.

Barbara smiled "Starfire, I want to congratulate both of you on your engagement."

Starfire continued to glare at Barbara.

"I mean it! I'm not here to steal Dick from you." She smiled. Starfire could see that Barbara was an attractive woman and she still felt uneasy with her presence. Still, an olive branch was an olive branch.

"Thank you Miss Gordon. Your congratulations are acceptable to us."

Barbara continued smiling. She had heard about Starfire's unusual speech patterns, and she was now finding them endearing.

"You guys make a nice couple. So when's the wedding?"

"Thanks Barb. We haven't set a date yet. It'll be on Tamaran of course, and don't worry you and Bruce are invited."

"You haven't set a date yet?"

"Nope. It'll be sooner than later. We can't let Raven and Beast Boy be the only married couple in the Tower."

Barb chuckled.

"No kidding. They are an unusual couple though, aren't they?"

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

Batgirl knew she was treading in thin ice, and replied carefully.

"Well, I mean, they're really different from each other. Beast Boy is so expressive and outgoing while Raven is, well, she's kind of an ice queen. She hardly smiled at all during the reception."

"Raven is complicated." Starfire replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "She is not emotionally expressive in public. But we who are her friends could tell that she was very happy today. And I have no doubts that they will be very happy together."

"I see." Barb replied as the continued to walk down the stairwell. "So what's the deal with Terra? I though she and Beast Boy were an item."

They had finally reached the level where the safety room was located and the sliding doors opened. The rest of the group was already there waiting for them by the entrance to improvised holding cell were Spivak was still incarcerated.

"I'll tell you later Barb." Robin replied.

The boy wonder walked up to the hand sensors that controlled the door to the safety room. Cyborg had changed the lock so it would require two Titans to open it, and Terra was not on the approved list yet. The two boys placed their hands on the sensors and the titanium doors slid open, allowing the group to enter.

Spivak was in a cell inside the safety room. Three walls and its ceiling were titanium and the fourth wall was made of titanium bars. Terra's spouse was lying on his bunk and lazily got up once he saw he had visitors. He walked up to the bars and grabbed them with his hands, as if he meant to pry them open. He saw Terra in the rear of the committee and his expression turned violent as he pointed angrily at her.

"You whore!" He screamed at her. "You betrayed me to them so you could sleep with him!"

Terra stared at him impassively, saying nothing.

"I'm gonna kill that green freak Terra! Your boyfriend's a dead man Terra, a dead man! I'm gonna escape and I'm gonna kill him!" Spivak screamed maniacally. "No one messes with my woman, no one!"

Terra finally replied.

"He's not my boyfriend John, thanks to you. And soon you won't be my husband. I already hired an attorney to get our marriage annulled."

Spivak gave her a shocked look.

"Yes John! An annulment. Our marriage is bogus, and I'm taking care of that."

"But Terra." He replied in a worried tone. "What about us? You know I love you!"

The blond snorted.

"You're nuts John. Have a great time in jail. Maybe you can be some bad guy's girlfriend there!"

Terra felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That will be enough Miss Markov." The Dark Knight warned her. Terra walked away towards Robin and Starfire while the Dark Knight took over the interrogation.

"Why did you do it Spivak?"

"Do what?" He replied defiantly.

"Why did you attack downtown Jump City with your wind powers? Why did you injure thousands of innocent people?"

Spivak laughed. "It worked, didn't it? I got Terra to come out of Titans Tower!"

"Have you no remorse over what you did?" Batgirl asked him angrily. "You sent over 1000 people to the hospital."

"They all deserved it." He grinned. "They're all a bunch of phonies."

"I've heard enough." Batman replied as he aimed a small aerosol can at the prisoner. Pressing the button on the top the can sprayed a blue gas in Spivak's face and the man collapsed. Robin unlocked the barred door and Batman entered the cell. He then produced a hypo-spray and injected even more sedatives into the man's arm.

"He's ready."

Cyborg stepped out of the room and reentered immediately carrying what looked like a high tech sarcophagus, which he opened. Superman picked Spivak up and placed him into the box. Cyborg tied the man down with several straps before closing the lid, which he locked with several latches. He then pressed several buttons on a control panel on the box.

"Life support is engaged and is running normally. He's nice and safe in his cocoon."

Superman nodded. "I'll take him straight to Arkham Asylum in Gotham.

"Dr. Hugo Strange will be waiting for you." Batman replied.

Robin cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the help."

* * *

Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.

Some replies to your comments:

"**If you don't finish it, I'm coming after you." – GothicRavenRoth**

_Don't worry, I will finish it. _

"**Although I was hoping Beastboy would kick Wild Man's **, I'm happy the bastard is gone(I hope)." – Dark Rapture**

_Don't write off the Wild Man yet._

"**Wow, I'm so happy right now! I wonder if it's the cute chapter or the chocolate I just ate!" - Rosalind2013**

_It was probably the chocolate._

"**Nice of you to bring back the pancake place couple from chapter 6." – Wolvmbm**

_Yeah, I kind of liked that too._

"**I really liked the confrontation between Beast Boy, Raven, the Beast and the Wild man." - Novus Ordo Seclorum**

_That took some effort to write. I don't know why._

And to close, I recommend reading Rosalind2013's newest story: Dreams and Diversions, a very promising sequel to her other story "Careful What You Wish For".

That's all for today folks. A sneak preview for next chapter: Another unpleasant surprise awaits Terra.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Titans East and West, plus Terra and minus Beast Boy and Raven watched from the rooftop as the Batwing and the Kryptonians disappeared over the night time horizon, with John Spivak in tow. Alfred had stayed behind to get the common room back into its original form and would be returning to the eastern seaboard with the Titans East the next day.

"Let's go help Alfred clean up." Robin suggested to the combined team.

"Let us help the Pennyworth with his quest." Starfire agreed as the teen heroes headed to the elevator.

"Terra, wait here with me for a bit." Robin instructed her. "Bumblebee and I want to talk with you."

The blond watched as the rest of the Titans disappeared into the elevator while she waited for Robin to begin his diatribe. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Terra." He began. "You've been back with us in the Tower for a month now and I have to say I am impressed with your performance."

"Really?" She beamed, unable to conceal her surprise.

"Really. You have learned to control your powers and have been absolutely professional in your work as a hero."

"Whoa! Thanks Robin!"

"Bumblebee and I have been discussing this and we both agreed that you should be restored as a member of the Teen Titans."

Terra was elated. "Thanks guys! You have no idea how much this means to me! I can't wait to tell BB! He'll be so excited!"

Robin cleared his throat. "There is one small condition Terra. You have to join Bumblebee's team in Steele City."

"You're sending me to Titans East?!" Terra shouted. "Why?"

Robin and Bumblebee looked at her apologetically.

"Look Terra, it's no secret that you have feelings for Beast Boy, really strong feelings." Robin replied. "I'm amazed that you're taking their marriage so well."

Terra sighed. "I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not bummed out."

Bumblebee jumped in. "All the more reason for you to get out of Jump City girl! And they need their space too you know. That last thing Raven needs now is for you to be shaking your booty in Beast Boy's face."

_Aw crap, how am I gonna get out of this one?_

"But what about my annulment case? It's going to be handled in Jump City civil court."

"You can come back when you need to Terra. We all know that it's important for you to erase that marriage from the record books." Robin replied. "Just don't get any ideas into your head about Beast Boy if you get that annulment. He belongs to Raven now. Understand?"

"Sure Robin. Clear as water."

"Good." Bumblebee replied. "You're coming back with us tomorrow morning, so you might wanna pack your bags before turning in."

"And don't worry about helping Alfred clean up. You're off the hook on that one."

"Ok guys." Terra replied doing her best to hide her disappointment. "Thanks for letting me back on the team."

* * *

Beast Boy was snoring softly, his head resting on Raven's shoulder. He had just fallen asleep and Raven was still awake, still savoring the day. She gazed upon his gentle face and caressed it with her hand.

Today had been a great day for Raven, and not just because she had miraculously married the boy she had harbored a secret crush on since the day she met him. Tomorrow they would be leaving on a 10 day cruise where they could kick back and relax and there would be no super villains to deal with.

But the best thing of all was what Robin told her when he danced with her at the reception: That Terra was being sent off to Titans East. That had been the best wedding present anyone gave them, at least in her mind. And there had been some rather extravagant gifts. Bruce gave them a vacation home in Aspen while the Titans East had pooled their money and gave them a brand new 7 series BMW, and there were countless other gifts. There would be time to write all the thank you notes while on the cruise. Starfire had paid for the cruise and after examining the tickets Raven knew that the Princess had spared no expense: they would be travelling First Class.

Raven finally was beginning to feel sleepy herself and laid her head next to Gar's when she sensed a series of disturbed emotions coming from him. At first she thought he was just dreaming but just like the other time it did not pass.

She tried to wake him, but he didn't respond.

_He said he wouldn't bother us anymore._

Raven slipped out of the covers and once again adopted the lotus position and focusing quickly she was soon levitating and projecting her soul self into Beast Boy's mind.

* * *

Terra woke up in the middle of an emerald green forest. It was midmorning and the sun was shining brightly and Terra could hear birds singing in the distance. The blond was confused as she had no idea of how she got there. She was lying on the ground as if she had been sleeping and she picked herself up, surveying her surroundings. She looked for her Titans communicator but couldn't find it.

"John! Where are you? I know you're behind this somehow. Did you escape from Superman?" She shouted into the forest. She waited a minute but there was no response. As she strained to hear a response she heard the sound of a stream in the distance. She figured the stream would eventually lead her out of the forest and she summoned a boulder to travel on.

Soon enough she was hovering over a small river, which flowed briskly and began to follow it.

"John, this isn't funny. Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?" She shouted again without receiving a response.

The river was long and she had travelled dozens of miles as her boulder sped down the river. Soon she came to a tall waterfall which emptied into a lake in a valley. From her high perch she saw what looked like a hut on the lakeshore. She sped down to the hut, ready to confront its occupant.

"You've gone too far this time John." She shouted as she hopped off her stony transport. "And if you've done anything to BB you'll pay. And that's a promise, not a threat!"

Terra walked up the hut's wooden door and pounded on it with her fists.

"Come out John, if you don't I'll smash this stupid shack with a boulder. I swear I will."

Terra then heard the sound of a heavy lock being released and the door slowly began to open. The blond geomancer pushed her way in before recoiling in surprise as she recognized the shack's occupant.

"BB?"

* * *

After entering her husband's mind Raven found herself at the entrance to a dimly lit cavern.

"OK, this is different." She said out loud as she began to enter the cave, grabbing a lit torch as she entered.

"Gar, where are you?" She shouted as she walked into the bowels of the cave. There was no answer. She continued exploring as she went in deeper and deeper. She tried to look into the shadows to find a clue or something that would lead her to him.

After what felt like an eternity she heard a rustling off to her right and she ran towards it. Raven gasped as it was the last thing she expected to find in Garfield's mind. It was a replica of herself, except that it was completely green: skin, hair, leotard, cape, everything.

"Follow me." Her green doppelganger instructed her.

"Where's Gar?" Raven asked.

"Follow me." Was the only response she received.

"Is Gar OK?"

"Follow me." It replied as it led her deeper into the cave.

"I see you're the talkative type."

"Follow me."

Raven realized that Beast Boy had constructed the mental homing pigeon and had given it Raven's form. She stopped badgering her escort and followed it deep into the cave. Eventually they entered a large underground room and the escort ran to the far end of the room. Raven followed it and saw her husband, bound and gagged. The escort vanished.

Raven began to untie Beast Boy and soon enough he was free and hugging her tightly. Raven returned his embrace and released him.

"Gar, what happened to you?" She asked.

* * *

The tall green man pushed Terra back out into the open.

"Who are you?" Terra asked in shock. "You aren't BB!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

The Geomancer examined the green stranger carefully. His physique reminded her of Beast Boy's temporary god like figure. He had a beard which was unkempt, as was his long hair.

"You're BB's Wild Man!"

"That is correct Terra Markov."

Terra looked confused.

"But how can this be? You exist only in BB's mind."

The Wild Man slammed his spear into the ground.

"I am in Garfield's mind. As are you."

"But how?" She replied. "I don't have powers like Raven's. How did I get in here?"

The Wild Man chuckled. "Interesting that you should mention her name. I borrowed the telepathic powers that she shares with him to bring you here."

Terra suddenly looked alarmed. "Where's BB? Why isn't he here?"

The Wild Man gave Terra an apologetic look.

"It was necessary for us to meet Terra. I had to restrain him."

"You did what?!"

The Wild Man raised his hands in a submissive gesture.

"He is unharmed Terra. Once we are done I will release him. You have my word."

The blond eyed him suspiciously.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The Wild Man paced with a small smile on his face.

"We need to discuss your future Terra. Your future with Garfield."

"What future?" She replied dryly. "You know that he married Raven, right?"

"Do not remind me of his union with that abomination. But we are going to fix this Terra."

"What are you talking about? If you're even suggesting that I do something to Raven you can forget it! I was Slade's apprentice once, but never again. And B would hate me if I hurt her."

"There's no need for that Terra."

"Then what are you talking about?"

The Wild Man walked around Terra before answering her.

"It's quite simple actually and there's no violence involved."

"BB said that you spoke in riddles. Get to the point!"

The Wild Man smiled.

"It has to do with your annulment."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain …"

* * *

"What happened to you Gar, why were you tied up?"

Beast Boy frowned. It was obvious that he was upset with his previous condition.

"The Wild Man jumped me."

"Why?" Raven asked. "What could he possibly gain by doing that?"

"He had full control of my body."

"But why Gar? You're sound asleep in our bed. I only woke up because I felt your distress."

"So did it work? I mean the mental projection." He asked as they began to run out of the cave.

"It got my attention, if that's what you're asking. I have to say I'm impressed Gar. I only taught you that trick last week."

The couple emerged from the cave into the bright sunlight.

"So what do we do now Gar?"

"I'm gonna teach that caveman who's the boss!"

* * *

Terra gave the Wild Man a skeptical look.

"I don't like your idea." She challenged the green savage. "It could blow up in my face."

"Well, you could wait for them to have a falling out and break up with Raven. Of course that might never happen."

"I don't know…" She replied.

"At least think about it Terra. You are meant to be with him."

"Then why did I lose him? Especially to her. Losing out to a gray witch doesn't exactly build up my self confidence you know!"

The Wild Man paused before answering.

"The truth Terra is you lost him because you are selfish."

Terra became enraged. "Are you saying that I don't love him?!"

The Wild Man shook his head.

"No Terra, what I'm saying is that more often than not you take more than you give."

The blond grimaced at the Wild Man.

"You sure know how to charm a girl."

"I'm sorry Terra, but if we're to get you and Garfield back together you need to know why you failed the first time."

Terra gave the Wild Man a disapproving glare.

"I'll think about it."

The Wild Man looked pleased with himself.

"You must leave now Terra. Garfield has broken free, no doubt with Raven's help, and he's on his way here. He must never know that we had this discussion."

"I won't tell him."

"Another thing, we won't be able to meet again. He and the demoness will no doubt imprison me as punishment for my act of rebellion. Farewell Terra, and do not give up."

Terra awoke in her bed after a blinding flash. She sat up immediately, breathing heavily. She fumbled for her nightstand lamp and switched it on. Her room looked undisturbed, her suitcases were packed and standing by her door, ready for the trip to Steele City.

"Why does all the weird stuff happen to me?" She groaned as she tried to settle in and catch some sleep before morning came.

* * *

Beast Boy had once again morphed into a wolf and was blazing through the forest, following the Wild Man's scent. Raven could feel the changeling's fury with his subconscious alter ego.

_Gar, remember we're taking him together. _Raven contacted him through their telepathic link.

_**He's gone too far Rae; I need to take him down for good.**_

_Just remember that he's part of you._

_**Don't remind me Rae. How can something so nasty be part of me?**_

_We all have our inner demons Gar. Just be glad that yours is only a small part of you. Mine is half of me._

The wolf continued to run relentlessly as the gray sorceress flew above him.

_**That's not true Rae. Rage is only a small part of you. I know. I was there.**_

The couple emerged from the forest and saw the shack in the valley, with the Wild Man standing in front of it, his stance was clearly defiant and he didn't even flinch as the couple approached him. Beast Boy returned to his human form and leaped at the Wild Man, roaring with rage.

"Gar! Wait!" Raven shouted futilely at him as the green boy knocked over his inner tormentor and began to pummel him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted at the Wild Man before Raven pulled him away with her dark energy.

"Dammit Rae! What are you doing? Lemme go!"

Raven drew her husband toward her and wrapped her arms around him.

"I understand how you feel Gar, but beating him won't accomplish anything. You can't hurt him, because he's part of you."

Raven could see the look of frustration forming on his face.

"Then what do I do Rae? How do I stop him?"

Raven continued hugging him as the Wild Man got up and brushed himself clean of the dirt he had rolled in.

"How touching! The Abomination and the Beast!"

Raven felt a growl rumble through Garfield's chest.

"He can't be a part of me! You're not a monster Rae!" He said as his chest heaved. "There can't be a part of me that believes that."

"We all have our inner conflicts Gar. He's a manifestation of every pent up negative feeling you've ever had about me."

Beast Boy stared at her in disbelief.

"So you're saying that I really think you're an abomination?"

She shook her head. "No, you just have a lot of anger against me bottled up inside."

"Rae, that can't be! I'm not angry with you."

Raven hugged him tighter.

"Not on the surface Gar. You've always been good at hiding your negative feelings, your pain, and your anger. The Beast came out when you lost control, when your anger and fury against Adonis came out. But you've never let your anger against me surface, not even when I deserved it. That's why he's so strong Gar. He feeds on every negative feeling that you've ever bottled up."

"I guess that makes sense, but what do I do now? Throw a tantrum?"

"No Gar, you just have to acknowledge that I've hurt you so many times and let me know how I hurt you."

"Don't listen to her Garfield! She'll just use your anger to control you!"

Beast Boy turned towards the Wild Man.

"Shut up! No one's talking to you."

He then turned back to Raven.

"Where do I start Raven?"

"How about Tokyo?" She said timidly.

Beast Boy gasped. "I'm not sure I want to go there Raven. That had to be the lowest point in our friendship. I almost wrote you off back then."

She looked deep into his eyes.

"I know. Why did you want to do that?"

Beast Boy swallowed hard.

"Because you made me feel like crap, like I was worthless and unlovable. You told me I was a freak and you kept hitting me."

"Were you angry?"

"Of course I was! What kind of stupid question is that?"

Raven did not react to his outburst.

"And what did you do about it?"

"I cried when we got home Raven. I cried. You hurt me bad. You made me feel like I was nothing. You're more powerful than me, you're smarter than me, you're wiser than me and everyone on the team respects you while I'm the just the stupid weakling who tells bad jokes! And you rubbed it in my face; you humiliated me in front of our friends."

Beast Boy paused his tirade and saw that Raven was crying.

"I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to…"

She covered his mouth with her delicate hand.

"Gar, I deserve to be punished for what I did to you. Go ahead and name it and I will accept whatever punishment you choose."

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I deserve it." She answered meekly.

He stared at her dumbfounded unable to find words, until he finally found them.

"No Rae, I can't punish you." He held her tightly. "I'd rather forgive you."

She squeezed him even tighter and began to sob.

"Do you still think I'm better than you?"

He caressed her back as he answered.

"Well, you still are stronger and smarter than me."

She sighed. "Gar, I might be more powerful than you, but you're stronger than me."

Beast Boy looked around. The Wild Man was gone.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore." She said as she buried her face in his chest.

He cupped her face with his hand and smiled.

"Let's go home and wake up."

"You want to wake up?" She asked. "Why?"

He grinned. "We can't make love if we're asleep, can we?"

* * *

Ok, I'm going to be busy these next few days, so I slammed this short chapter out. I hope it wasn't too weird.

Some review replies:

"**I LOVE THIS STORY! How much do I love it? Well, to quote Raven from crash: "More than life itself." Please continue writing! I'm only on chapter 1" – Titanscat**

_Thanks, I hope you like the remaining chapters as much as the first one._

"**where's my wedding cake?" – Spiritedheart4ever**

_I'm not sure, but I think Cyborg ate it._

"**you should be awarded a gold medal!" -BenP. (AKA Pacman)**

_Thank you for your many kind words._

"**I am always impressed b your ability to churn out chapters with ease" – Novus Ordo Seclorum**

_Thanks – I have learned that writing stories is a great de-stressor; it's almost as effective as petting a dog._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The sliding door hissed open and Terra walked through it with her two suitcases in tow behind her, rolling silently on their casters. She had checked the weather and saw that it was snowing in Steele City that morning. It was already 9 AM on the other coast but was still 6 AM in Jump City and the blond yawned as the door to her room slid shut behind her. She walked down the hallway to the elevators and passed the dreaded door. It was just like all the other doors, except it was labeled 'Raven'.

Terra passed the door without looking at it and was halfway to the elevators when she stopped. Leaving her two tan colored suitcases where she was she turned around and walked back to the dreaded door and rapped on it. Nothing happened and she was about to knock a second time when the door slid open, revealing a sleepy looking, bed headed Raven who was wearing Beast Boy's robe (dressing gown for you non Americans).

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I wanted to say good bye before I left."

"Gar's still asleep." Raven said flatly.

"Don't wake him. Just tell him I came to say goodbye."

"I will." Raven said as she retreated back into the room. "Good bye Terra. You'll do fine with Titans East."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

Raven turned around and nodded. "He knows you are."

"I blew it again Raven. Oh well, my loss is your gain, right?"

Terra began to walk away and Raven called out to her.

"Terra!"

The geomancer stopped, turned around and gave Raven an inquiring look, but said nothing.

"Are you going to try to win him back?" Raven asked.

The blond Titan walked away, back to her luggage, and answered once she reached it.

"I don't know."

* * *

Cyborg sat in front of his state of the art workstation; putting the final touches on the diagram he was composing using a CAD program. He admired his design work and clicked on the print button to print a hardcopy on his inkjet plotter.

He popped open a can of root beer and took a deep swig as the huge printer began to stir to life. He watched as the huge print head zipped across the 60 inch wide rolled paper. Within a few minutes the printout was complete and was cut from the roll by a sharp razor blade. Cyborg gulped his final swig and crushed the can, tossing it into the recycling bin before grabbing the diagram, rolling it up and heading out to the common room.

It was now two days after the day after the wedding. Terra had left quietly the morning after the wedding with the Titans East and Alfred Pennyworth and had meekly said goodbye to Cyborg, Robin and Starfire before boarding the Titans East version of the T-Ship. Mas Y Menos shared a compartment to make room for Alfred while Aqualad offered to share his compartment with Terra, beating out Speedy by a whisker. The two young men got into a heated discussion over who had asked the geomancer first, irritating Bumblebee.

"What's the matter with both of you? You're acting like you've never seen a girl in our Tower."

Speedy looked up at her.

"And you're point is?"

Bumblebee gasped at the underhanded insult.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl too!"

Aqualad turned to her and this time it was his turn to stick his foot into his mouth.

"You don't count. You're our boss."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly, but in vain as the two young men had already tuned her out, focusing completely on the shapely blond. Bumblebee became completely flustered as Starfire giggled. She grumbled the whole trip home.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin had accompanied the Logans to the docks later that afternoon where they boarded the cruise ship they would call home for the next 10 days. Their farewells were quick and the ride home in the T-Car had been a quiet one.

The days had been quiet as crime had also taken a vacation. Cyborg was already restless when they got home. He played some gamestation with Robin but he found it unsatisfying. And that's when it hit him: his green buddy was a married man and things were going to be different from now on, very different. The Bionic Hero pondered the implications of this new situation and he slapped his head when the obvious hit him: they were no longer a team of 5 individuals but were now instead a team of 2 couples and 1 bachelor. And that meant one thing: a redesign for the Tower.

He charged into the common room with his printouts in hand, only to be greeted by a scene that had been repeated over and over since they had announced their engagement: Robin and Starfire were making out on the crescent shaped couch.

"If you two don't knock it off I'm gonna hafta childproof the Tower." Cyborg teased the couple.

"Childproof the Tower? What are you talking about Cy?" Robin asked with a bewildered look as Starfire sat in his lap, giggling.

"Oh Robin! Cyborg is simply saying that the Tower in its current condition would not be a safe place for our bumgorfs!"

"Our whaaaatt?" Robin said in a panicked voice.

"Our babies Robin!" The princess snickered.

"Star, is there something you haven't told me?"

Cyborg raised his human eyebrow.

_This could be interesting…_

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were returning to their stateroom from breakfast. It was their first morning aboard the cruise ship and the captain had informed the passengers over the PA system that they would be reaching their first port of call that evening: Cabo San Lucas. The air already had a tropical feel to it as they walked along the first class deck area. As they strolled hand in hand they passed by the pool.

"Wanna go for a swim Rae?"

"Not really, but I'll come with you if you want to. I'll bring a book."

Beast Boy nodded. "Sounds good. Let's go change."

As the melanin challenged couple entered their room Beast Boy headed over to the chest of drawers where he had unloaded his clothes, pulling a pair of purple swimming trunks out of the top drawer. Raven surveyed their huge and elegant stateroom.

"Don't you think this room is excessive Gar? I wonder how much Starfire spent on booking it. It must have cost a fortune." She droned in her monotone.

"Beats me. She is rich you know, comes with being a princess I guess. Say Rae, did you bring a swimsuit? You know, I've never seen you in one before."

"That's because I've never had one before, I would always swim in my leotard. Starfire bought one for me, just for the trip." She said as she pulled a gift box out of the drawer and opened it. She immediately frowned as soon as she saw its contents.

"I'm not wearing this."

Garfield pulled up his trunks and looked at his wife.

"What's wrong with it? Did Star buy you a pink swimsuit with 'Hello Kitties' all over it?"

Raven continued staring at the box.

"That would also be unacceptable, but this is far worse."

"Why don't you put it on and let me see if it looks good on you?"

She snorted in response. "Whatever." She stepped into the bathroom to change.

"Shy Rae?" He teased her.

She replied from the bathroom. "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean you get to gawk while I change!"

"You're no fun!" He teased her.

Raven didn't reply to Beast Boy's taunt and with his sensitive ears he could hear her disrobe and slip on the swimsuit. He then heard his gray wife shriek.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing this. What possessed Starfire to give this to me?" She grumbled. "I'm practically naked!"

"Oh come on Rae, it can't be that bad!" He shouted as Raven emerged from the bathroom. From the look on her face he could see that she wasn't amused.

"She bought you a string bikini?" He laughed.

"It's not funny Gar. I've got nothing else to wear!"

Beast Boy gave his beloved a quick look over.

"It is a little revealing, but you look hot in it."

Raven then turned around, showcasing her backside to Gar.

"And it's also a thong bikini." He added snickering. "I've never told you this Rae, you have a cute butt." He laughed even louder.

"I'm not wearing this!"

Beast Boy got his laughter under control. "How about we go buy you something more like … you." He suggested.

"I'm glad you can see how inappropriate this … thing … is." She replied.

"And Star bought this for you?"

Raven had returned to the sanctuary of the bathroom to remove the scandalous swimsuit. Her voice echoed in the bathroom. "She did. It's risqué, even for her. I'm sure Robin wouldn't mind seeing her in one of those."

Beast Boy was lying on the bed. "He's seen more of her than that Rae."

She poked her head out of the bath room door. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you don't know Rae?" He chuckled.

"No I don't. Care to let me in on the secret?"

Beast Boy laughed even harder. "Robin's been bonking Star since they got engaged."

Raven looked shocked. "You've got to be kidding me. How come I haven't sensed it?"

Beast Boy leaped off the bed, grabbed a Hawaiian shirt that was draped over a chair and slipped it on.

"Cuz Cyborg put extra psionic insulation in Robin's room."

Now Raven looked appalled. "And when did this happen?"

"Right after they got engaged. At Robin's request."

Raven growled. "If that dirt bag doesn't marry her …"

* * *

"Star, is there something you haven't told me?"

"I do apologize, my beloved, but I only found out this morning."

"Found out what?" Robin's voice trembled.

The alien princess wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tender kiss.

"We're going to have a baby."

Cyborg had remembered to turn on the video recorder in his arm. Everything his bionic eye and ear were sensing was being recorded for posterity. It was simply too good to pass up. He noticed that Robin was now almost as pale as Raven.

"But …" The boy wonder croaked. "I thought you were taking … precautions … Star."

"I was." She replied. "But once we were officially betrothed I stopped."

"You stopped?" Robin asked in a high pitched voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Tamaranian giggled. "I forgot."

Robin shook his head. Cyborg thought he had seen a "this isn't happening" look on his face.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we are betrothed."

Robin stared with a bewildered look on his face. Cyborg did his best to not burst out laughing.

"I don't get it." He said as he sat down. "But I guess what's done is done."

"Robin." She said sadly. "You are not happy with our bumgorf coming?"

The Boy Wonder pulled himself together. He was now 19 years old and had been toying with switching his hero identity to Nightwing, as Bruce had told him about a new sidekick he wanted to bring on board, a younger boy named Jason Todd. Still, he couldn't help but feel that this was maybe a little too soon. He stood again and embraced his fiancée.

"Of course I am. It's just … sooner than I expected. I was hoping that we would be married first."

"Oh, but we already are my beloved!" She enthused. "You asked for my hand and we consummated."

"But what about the wedding on Tamaran?"

"That is a formality, since we have consummated our love and become one." She replied. "But because we have done so, we must have a baby within a year of our betrothal. Otherwise it would be an insult to the crown."

"I see." Robin replied. "And let me guess, failure to comply carries the death penalty on Tamaran. Right?"

"You are finally beginning to understand the ways of my people Robin. Galfore will be most pleased."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Well, since we're all here, why don't I show you the plans for the apartments I'm going to make for you guys and for BB and Raven too."

Robin turned his attention to Cyborg.

"Any wisecracks and you're a dead man."

"Hey!" Cyborg complained with a feigned tone of indignation. "I'm just here to help!"

"Oh yes! Please show us your designs, friend Cyborg!"

The tin man unrolled the blueprints.

"You know how I've got those storage rooms on the top floor? Well, I could move all that junk to the basement and build two apartments in their place. Now each apartment will have 3 bedrooms …."

* * *

Terra was getting dressed in her new Titans costume. It was basically a full body leotard, tan colored with black legs and sleeves. It had a large 'T' on the chest. She now wore her long blond hair in a pony tail and like in her old days she wore a pair of goggles. A pair of tan colored leather boots that stopped short of her knees completed her new costume.

She was off to Gotham that morning. Her lawyer had set up a phone conference with Dr. Hugo Strange, who had completed his initial assessment of John Spivak's mental condition. Terra wanted to meet the notorious psychiatrist in person, and had a boulder with her name on it outside waiting for her to make the 100 mile trip to Arkham Asylum.

A week had passed since her arrival in Steele City and she was itching for any news regarding the progress in her annulment proceedings. Finally, yesterday afternoon, the call arrived from California. Chris Burns had called her personally to share the good news with her. He had received Dr. Strange's preliminary report and it looked very promising. Strange had made a follow up request for a phone meeting and asked if Miss Markov could attend personally.

This had seemed strange at first to Terra, but in the end she figured if it would expedite the annulment, then why not? After half an hour of air travel Terra was able to see the tell tale signs of Gotham's presence in the distance. She saw the smog first, and then the increased traffic levels on the freeways below. Soon she was hovering over the downtown area and saw the unmistakable campus where the asylum was located. It looked even more foreboding than any picture could do it justice.

Gotham was no basket of fruit for the eyes and the campus grounds were no exception. The place fit in perfectly with its host city. It was gray and its architecture was cold and uninviting. The campus grounds were reminiscent of a concentration camp, complete with barbed wire and dozens of guard towers. It was called an 'asylum' but Terra knew a prison when she saw one. She guided he boulder down to the main entrance which was guarded by dozens of armed men. It was reminiscent of the old 'Checkpoint Charlie' from the days before the Berlin Wall fell.

Terra landed her boulder near the entrance and walked to the gate. Three armed men approached her. They aimed their weapons at her.

"State your business!" A man with sergeant's chevron on his uniform barked at her.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Hugo Strange." She replied defiantly.

_As if of a bunch of losers with guns could stop me._

Another guard checked his clipboard.

"Your name?"

"Terra Markov"

The clipboard man looked up.

"Affiliation?"

"Teen Titans." She replied, offering him her ID card.

"Just a minute." He replied as he ran back to the guardhouse with her ID. She now noticed that at least 20 guards were aiming at her with their rifles.

A few minutes later the clipboard man returned with 6 guards.

"Please follow us Miss Markov." The platoon leader commanded her in a clipped drawl.

Terra followed the men through the main entrance and across the grounds until they reached a heavy metal door. One of the men mumbled into a wrist radio and within a moment a loud buzz was heard and the door opened, revealing even more armed guards inside. Terra was led into the bunker like structure and led down a long concrete walled hallway until they reached another heavy steel door, which they were buzzed into as well. The door led into a large room that was sparsely populated with simple furniture. Terra noticed there were closed circuit cameras in each corner of the room.

"Dr. Strange will be with you promptly." The clipboard man announced as he shut the steel door with a heavy thud. Terra was alone in the cell like room. She felt around with her powers and sensed that the walls, floor and ceiling were several feet thick. Nothing that could stop her of course, but she could see how this level of security might be needed to contain villains like the Penguin, Poison Ivy or Killer Croc. Or even someone like her husband.

There was a plasma TV screen in the corner of the room and it came to life, showing Dr. Strange's unusual face.

"Greetings Miss Markov and thank you for coming to Arkham Asylum. I do apologize, but I am at the moment unable to greet you personally."

Terra was miffed. She had travelled all the way here, and this bozo couldn't be bothered to meet her face to face.

"What can I do for you Doctor?"

"I would like to talk with you about your relationship with Deathstroke the Terminator."

"You mean Slade? I thought I was here to talk about John!"

"Mr. Spivak? Oh that won't necessary my dear. I've already determined that he was insane long before he met you. Rest assured that your annulment is a done deal. I will personally testify to that effect."

Terra beamed. "Now that's what I want to hear!"

"Indeed. I was expecting you to be pleasantly surprised with this news. Now however I wish to speak with you about Slade."

"What do you want to know?" She asked. "What can I tell you that Robin hasn't already documented?"

"I'd like to know what attracted you to him in the first place Miss Markov. I understand that you were in love with the Green Changeling at the time, yet you betrayed him to Slade."

Terra became defensive. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"Of course my dear. By why did you do it? What did Slade offer you that was so irresistible?"

Terra frowned. "I don't like your questions. I'm leaving."

Hugo Strange smiled as Terra heard the sound of gas hissing.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, my dear."

Terra began to choke on the gas. Summoning her powers she crumbled the concrete frame around the door, which fell to the ground. The guards where still outside, wearing gas masks and aiming their military caliber weapons at her.

Terra searched for another escape route but was becoming dizzy. She stepped away from the door but tripped and fell to the floor. It was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

And some responses to my friendly readers:

ChicoMagnifico – "I'm TERRIFIED in finding out what the Wildman is gonna do! Man I REALLY hate that guy!"

_**But, but … he's Beast Boy!**_

WolverineLover – "pls continue..if u dont i will kill u!!"

_**May I introduce you to Dr. Hugo Strange?**_

Dark Rapture – "I didn't think you could make this story any more weirdly cool, but you did it!"

_**We aim to please!**_

Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the tropical sky as the cruise ship plowed majestically through the azure sea. They were two hours away from Acapulco, where the cruise liner would dock in the port in the magnificent bay which had at one time served as a port connecting the new world with China during the days when Spanish viceroys ruled over a land then called New Spain. These days Acapulco was the largest city in Guerrero state and was very cosmopolitan. The Logans were planning a night out on the town and would catch the famous cliff divers before returning to the ship.

The sliding doors that separated the stateroom from the private balcony were open, and the hot tropical air wafted into the Raven and Gar's room, the briny smell of the Mexican Riviera was permeating their abode. Two swimsuits, one a pair of violet colored trunks and the other a modest green two piece swimsuit were hanging from a chair, dripping dry in the midday sun.

Raven and her husband were together on the balcony, relaxing after spending the early part of the morning at the pool. Beast Boy was lying on a recliner, taking a quick nap while Raven was sitting in another chair reading an anthology of stories by Evelyn Waugh. Raven admired Gar's sleeping form. He wasn't a "conventional" guy, as he was lying on the recliner in the buff in all his green glory and she loved him just the way he was. She also thought he was easy on the eyes. Cyborg had made them holorings so they could go out in public incognito and when he wore his for the first time it was her first ever chance to see what he would have looked like if he had been "normal": strawberry blond hair, lightly tanned, some freckles and of course rounded ears. He had looked cute, but she would never trade her green bean away for that. Unfortunately he had his own self doubts.

* * *

The day before they had been lounging around the pool on the Lido deck. Beast Boy was in the water, playing with some kids who just couldn't get enough of him. The youngsters begged him to morph into different creatures and he obliged by becoming a seal. Raven smiled as she watched the mighty changeling interact so gently with the kids. She knew he would make a great dad someday, and she only hoped that she would be a good mother as well when the time came. Raven's thoughts of a domestic future were interrupted by the sound of a young woman's voice.

"Look at the green freak!" She shouted to her companions, who appeared to be three burly American Football players and two other shapely young girls who like the first one were dressed in string thong bikinis like the one that Raven had thrown into the trash a few days earlier. Raven recognized them immediately. They were players and cheerleaders with the Jump City State University football team, which was on the cruise celebrating some inane championship victory. The cruise line had actually provided the team free passage in celebration of their championship.

Raven was sitting in the shade, wearing an oversized T-shirt, sunglasses and a huge floppy hat, which concealed her identity from the nearly naked and clearly drunk hussy and her collegiate companions. Raven surveyed them and from the number of empty glasses and beer bottles on their table she could tell they were all intoxicated.

"And look how scrawny he is!" Another girl replied after she took another swig from her beer. "How can he be a superhero? He's not even a real man."

Raven had heard enough.

"Do you mind?" The sorceress hissed at the collegians while Beast Boy was returning to their table, still unaware of the fracas that was threatening to happen.

The third cheerleader stared at Raven, still not recognizing her.

"Who the hell are you?" The drunken girl challenged her.

Raven ripped off her hat and sunglasses.

"I'm Raven Logan, and I don't appreciate you insulting my husband behind his back!"

The biggest of the three men laughed. "You're married to the freak?"

"Makes sense to me." Another drunken youth snickered. "She's an even bigger freak than he is."

Beast Boy had heard this and charged up to the burly man, grabbing him from his profanity laced T-shirt.

"You will apologize to my wife, NOW!" he growled.

The third football player rose to his feet.

"Do you even know who we are punk? We're the Jump City Jaguars. So back off if you know what's good for you."

Beast Boy tossed the player already in his clutches into the pool as if he were a rag doll, much to the surprise of the others and quickly grabbed the third young man who towered over him.

"You were saying?" He growled in a deep animal like voice.

Raven saw several players rise from other tables. She knew that Beast Boy wouldn't even need her help to beat up the entire football team, and that he wouldn't even have to morph into one of his animal forms. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"They're just some stupid, drunken kids Gar. Let's go."

Beast Boy picked up the 250 lb linebacker as if he were a bag of feathers and also tossed him into the pool, to the many cheers of the other passengers who had had their fill of the drunken prima donnas. Raven took his hand and silently led him away.

"That's right freak! Leave!" The third cheerleader yelled. "You might be super strong and have powers, but you're still a freak! Run away with your creepy wife! I know what a real man's like and you aren't one!"

Raven abruptly turned around, her four demonic eyes glowing red. "He's more man than you could ever handle, you brainless slut!"

Raven squeezed his hand even tighter as they continued to walk back to their room. Once they arrived there he went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a small box from which he retrieved his holoring. He then walked up to a full length mirror and stared at himself, all green except for the violet colored swimming trunks he was wearing. He slipped the ring on and he became "normal". He stared at himself for the longest time while Raven stood by silently. Finally he broke the silence.

"Sometimes I wish I had never become Beast Boy."

"But we never would have met." She replied. "We wouldn't be together now."

"Those guys are right Raven. I'm a freak."

Raven grabbed his hand and removed the holoring, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Do you think I would have married a freak?" She reassured him with a kiss. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not." He whispered.

"Good." She replied. "Because right now I need my man, if you know what I mean." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

There was a polite knock on the door and Raven snapped back to the present. She slipped on a robe as she too had been relaxing au natural while reading and went to answer the door. Gar had ordered them a couple of piña coladas and some chips before he fell asleep. The drinking age in international and Mexican waters was only 18 years and the newlyweds had imbibed responsibly, unlike the collegians, during their honeymoon. Raven opened the door to find a porter with a small tray with 2 drinks, a basket of chips and guacamole and a sealed envelope on it. He greeted her and came in, putting the shiny tray down on a small table.

"A message arrived for you Mrs. Logan." He informed her as she signed for the treats, adding a generous tip to the total.

"Thank you." She replied. The porter tipped his hat and left promptly. After taking a sip of her drink she reached for the envelope and opened it. It contained a single sheet, which appeared to be a fax. She read it carefully and rushed out to the balcony after picking up her communicator and turning it one for the first time during the trip.

"Gar! Wake up!" She shouted at him.

Beast Boy rolled over lazily and gave her a sleepy look.

"Wassamatter Rae?" He slurred, still half asleep.

"I just got a fax from Cyborg. He wants us to call home. And put on some pants."

Beast Boy sat up abruptly. "Did he say why?"

"No, he didn't. It must be something confidential."

Beast Boy slipped his trunks back on, and walked back into the room, where he pulled out his laptop computer and connected the communicator to the USB port. The Titans logo appeared on the screen. He then clicked the call button on Raven's communicator.

"Beast Boy calling Cyborg."

The Titans logo was briefly replaced by some static on the laptop's LCD display and within a few seconds Cyborg's smiling mug appeared.

"So you pair of lovebirds, how's the honeymoon going?"

"Fine." Raven replied in her monotone. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until we got back?" She complained.

Cyborg clearly was unable to contain himself.

"Oh man, this is so juicy that you're gonna thank me for making you call."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, while Beast Boy became agitated.

'C'mon Cy, don't keep us waiting. Spill the beans dude!"

Cyborg was now grinning ear to ear.

"Victor, either tell us now or I'm going to hang up." Raven threatened him.

"Ok, Ok! Now brace yourselves, cuz you're not gonna believe this."

He paused.

"Robin knocked up Starfire!!" He shouted.

"WHAT!?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Cyborg, are you sure about this?" Raven replied, her voice betraying a hint of surprise.

"I heard it straight from the little lady's own mouth. And I recorded it when she told Robin."

Raven dropped all pretense of indifference.

"You did? Play it! This I gotta see!" The sorceress said with glee.

"Just a minute." The tin man said with a smile. Soon enough the "dropping of the bomb" was played back for them and when it was done Cyborg's face reappeared on the screen.

"So whaddya think?" He asked them.

Beast Boy heard Raven begin to snicker, which quickly evolved into a guffaw. Within seconds she was roaring with laughter, much to the changeling's delight.

"Did you see his face? Oh that was priceless!" Raven continued laughing."Too bad he never takes that stupid mask off; I wish I could have seen his eyes."

Beast Boy joined her in her laughter.

"I guess their wedding is going to be sooner than he was hoping." He added.

"And I suppose Starfire is thrilled?" Raven asked.

"You got that right. She dragged Robin out to start shopping for strollers, cribs and I don't know what else."

"Is there anything else Cy?" Beast Boy asked. "Kick any bad guy butt while we've been gone?"

"Nah. It's been really quiet lately. Which is OK, cuz I'm gonna have a surprise for you when you get back."

"Really? What is it?" Beast Boy asked, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, right?"

"Whatever." Raven replied. "We'll see you in a few days. And we'll pretend that you didn't tell us so Starfire can 'surprise' us with the news."

"Ok ya'll. Have fun."

Cyborg signed off and the Titans logo reappeared on the screen.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she had the mother of all headaches and moaned as she rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and panicked as she only saw gray around her and feared that something had happened to her eyesight. Her vision did eventually come into focus and she was finally able to survey her surroundings. The four walls, the floor and the ceiling were all colored solid gray. There was a stainless steel sink and toilet in the room and a bulky steel door that was painted black.

Terra sat up in her bed as she brushed away the remaining mental cobwebs of her drug induced sleep. She saw a small closed circuit camera aimed at her lumpy and uncomfortable bed. They knew she was now awake. Once she felt she had reached an acceptable level of mental clarity she stood up on her still wobbly legs and walked over to the sink to get a drink of water as she was parched, no doubt a side effect of Dr. Strange's knock out gas.

After quenching her thirst she noticed she had a full bladder and looked at the penitentiary grade toilet. She scanned the room to see if any cameras were focused on the toilet and found none. As she prepared to disrobe she noticed that she wasn't wearing her superhero costume and instead was wearing a two piece orange sweat suit that had "Arkham Asylum" and the number "03129" stenciled on both garments. She dropped her pants and sat on the stainless steel potty just as the door unlocked and began to open.

"Do you mind?!" She shouted. "I'm on the frakking john!"

"My apologies Miss Markov." A female voice replied from behind the door. "Just knock on the door when you're done."

Terra promptly finished her business and washed up after flushing away her bodily waste. She stared at the door. The wall around it was concrete, just as in the first room. She raised her palm towards the door and closed it, forming a tight fist.

Nothing happened.

She tried again with the same result. They had somehow neutralized her powers. She sighed and knocked on the door instead.

The door unlocked and slowly creaked open. A tall, muscular woman entered the cell with four armed guards behind her.

"You guys sure are paranoid. You know that my powers are gone."

"I'm Sergeant Laura Sanchez. And yes we are paranoid. We know that you were trained in hand to hand combat by Deathstroke."

"He doesn't go by that name anymore." Terra replied.

"You can tell Dr. Strange about that." The woman replied tersely.

Terra glared at the woman.

"And what's the big idea of arresting me!? I'm a Teen Titan!"

"You're not under arrest; you've been committed for psychiatric observation. You can ask Dr. Strange about the details. Now if you'll please follow us."

Terra complied and followed Sgt. Sanchez out of the cell and down the concrete lined hallway which was lined with dozens of cells.

"I thought this was an asylum. It looks like a prison to me." She said as she saw several armed guards patrolling the hallways.

"This is the high security section of the asylum. You can always ask Dr. Strange to have you relocated."

The reached a checkpoint that consisted of two sets of heavy steel doors. They were buzzed through the first set of doors and entered a short hallway. After the doors behind them were closed and locked the next door in front of them buzzed open, leading into what looked more like a hospital except for the many armed guards who outnumbered the hospital staff.

They continued to lead Terra down a hallway that reeked of antiseptic. As they reached the end of the hallway an office door opened and four armed guards led another patient out of the office. As they approached Terra she saw that the patient was also dressed in orange sweats and was a tall male with a complexion so pale that he made Raven look like a tanning bed queen. The green haired man saw her as they approached and winked at her before speaking.

"Oooh, you must be Slady's girl! I must say you're every bit the looker they say you are."

The four guards jostled the man forward. "Keep walking clown." One of his guards growled.

"Join me for lunch in the mess hall Terra dear and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang! I'd give you my card, but they've all been confiscated!" He chuckled as he was led around the corner after which his maniacal laughter echoed throughout the hallway.

Terra stared dumbfounded in the direction in which he had been led away then back at Sgt. Sanchez.

"Did the Joker just invite me to have lunch with him?"

"Don't mind him. He always eats alone in his cell anyway. No one will eat with him, not even Harley Quinn" She replied as she led Terra into Dr. Strange's office.

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg were going through furniture catalogs selecting items to purchase for the new apartments he had already started to remodel for the two couples. They were checking out bedroom sets at the moment.

"I do believe that friend Raven wishes to keep the bedroom set she now has."

Cyborg tossed another catalog onto the 'perused' pile. "You're probably right Star. I'm surprised BB hasn't said anything about it. Have you ever been in Raven's room? It's like its Halloween in there every day."

The princess giggled. "She has done the 'toning down' since the last time you were in there, but you are correct in that it is still depressing in there."

Cyborg snickered. "You'd think now that she's getting some nightly sugar from BB that she'd be a bit more cheerful."

"What do mean friend? Does Beast Boy feed her every night with the refined and granulated sucrose that is processed from certain varieties of canes and beets? I believe that would promote tooth decay."

Cyborg laughed. "No Star, what I meant is … uh, why don't you just ask your husband? And where is Robin anyway? He should be helping us with this."

"He is busy with the paperwork and said that I could choose whatever style of furniture I want."

_Wow, he really does love her._

Cyborg tossed yet another catalog aside.

"How about I teach you to cook, Earth style."

"Oh yes!" she applauded. "They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, which I do not understand as the two are not connected."

"It's means that if you're a good cook he'll love you even more."

"Glorious! Please proceed with the first lesson friend!"

"OK then! Let's start with something easy, like pancakes."

"Delightful! I will learn to make pancakes like the ones Raven made for us when the world was supposed to end."

"Uh, no Star. You're going to learn to make them the way they're made at IHOP."

The Tamaranian looked confused. "But why friend? Raven's pancakes are much better than the ones they serve at the house of pancakes. And why do they call it that? The restaurant's structure was clearly assembled of dimensional lumber, drywall, exterior siding and asphalt shingles on the roof."

"Trust me Star, Raven's pancakes don't agree with the human digestive system. As for the restaurant name…"

The Tower alarms began to blare and the red lights flashed. Robin charged into the commons room and ran straight to his friends.

"Cyborg, get the T-Ship ready for a trip to Gotham!"

"Gotham? What are we going to Gotham for?"

Robin switched the alarms off before answering,

"Bumblebee just called me. Terra's been locked up in Arkham Asylum!"

* * *

"Please have a seat Miss Markov." Hugo Strange asked her in his deep creepy voice. "I'm sure that you have many questions."

"You damn bet I do!" She howled. "What the hell am I doing here? I'm not a criminal, I'm a Teen Titan."

"Yes Miss Markov I am aware of that. Nevertheless you were once associated with Slade Wilson and in your own words 'you have done terrible things'. Because of that you are still registered on the Homeland Security database of super villains. It is public knowledge that you have 'turned over a new leaf' so to speak of, but before your name can be removed from the database I will have to verify that you are indeed sane."

"You have got to be kidding me? And what happened to my powers? Why can't I use them?"

"They have been neutralized, made dormant to be precise. How? I am afraid I cannot reveal that secret."

"Ok, so you got me. How long is this going to take?"

"Oh, not long at all. Six months if you cooperate."

"Six months!" She shrieked. "You expect me to rot here for six months? And you lied to me about the annulment to get me to come here."

"That was no lie Miss Markov. I am travelling next week to your old stomping grounds in Jump City to testify. You should have your annulment within two weeks at most."

"Fat lot of good it will do me if I'm locked in here!"

Hugo Strange glanced at the guards. "Leave us."

After the guards stepped out and closed the door Strange approached Terra and whispered to her.

"What would you say if I let you out after a single month?"

"I'm listening. What do I have to do?"

"It's very simple my dear. I'll interview you about your experiences with Deathstroke."

"That's it?" She asked skeptically.

"That, and you'd have to do some 'favors' for me."

Terra's eyes grey wide as saucers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now my dear. You are no blushing virgin. We both know you've had 8 different lovers during your short lifespan. Slade was the first and the changeling was your latest."

Terra's jaw almost hit the ground.

"The gas I subdued you with." He explained. "It contained a powerful hypnotic agent. You told me yourself about your eight lovers."

Terra's expression became enraged.

"You need not make your decision right now. But do think it over. You can tell me your answer tomorrow."

Hugo Strange pressed an intercom button on his desk.

"Sgt. Sanchez. We are finished with our session. I see it is now lunch time. Please escort Miss Markov to the mess hall".

* * *

Wow, I can't believe I slammed this chapter out so fast. Thanks to all for your many hits and reviews. We're approaching the ten thousand hit mark! This story is going to leave Tough Times in Jump City in the dust before chapter 20!

And before any collegiate football fans get their knickers in a knot, I know that most college players and cheerleaders are fine people!

As before, some review replies.

**Titanfan45 – "****Wonder why Dr. Strange saw fit to gas terra, what is he after?"**

_Well now you know! That's what Terra gets for maturing and becoming 'hot'!_

**DragonOTDarkFlame – "know enough about the Batman universe to know that Hugo Strange is one of the most disturbing characters I've ever observed"**

_And now you know I why I brought him into the story._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "Raven and thongs clearly wouldn't mix, but it is doubly hilarious because Starfire bought it for her."**

_That was my favorite part of the previous chapter. I could see the veins throbbing on her forehead as she tried on the bathing suit and BB laughed! And thanks for the shout out._

**Rosalind2013 – "So Doctor Strange seems to have concluded that Terra is also insane. Thank goodness someone picked up on the obvious!"**

_Now tell me that after reading this chapter you don't feel at least a little bit sorry for Terra?_

**Dark Rapture –"I agree with ChicoMagnifico- THAT DUDES GOTTA GO! And as for Terra…'evil grin'"**

_Ah, c'mon! We all have our Wild Man inside us! Something tells me you're grinning even more now (evilly of course)._

**Rosalind du Coudray –"OMG! Just when I thought the story couldn't get any weirder (in a good way XP)!"**

_Weird is our specialty!_

**Continue please?!**

_Ask, and you shall receive._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Sgt. Sanchez and her goons escorted Terra back into the prison portion of the asylum, once again buzzed through the security doors. The gray drabness of the corridors matched her mood. She felt helpless. Did the Titans even know what had happened to her? Sanchez and her platoon led her down a different hallway than the one the led to her cell; its only distinguishing feature was that it was wider than the other hallways.

"You're being transferred to the habitat section of the asylum." Sanchez informed her as they walked down the double wide concrete hallway.

"What does that mean?" The disabled geomancer asked.

"It means your room will be nicer."

"You mean my cell?"

"Call it whatever you like. Also remember that eating in the mess hall is privilege. Step out of line and you will eat your meals alone in your room."

"Jawohl mein commandant." Terra mocked her captor, who ignored her sassy reply as they approached the entrance to the mess hall where an unseen guard buzzed them in through yet even more steel doors.

The mess hall was a large multilevel room. The lower level was the dining section which consisted of dozens of picnic tables, the kind with the bench seats that were attached to the table. The inmates served themselves buffet style from several large pots that were lined up on the side before the hall opened at meal time. They ate on paper plates and drank from paper cups as well. The only utensils allowed were wax coated cardboard spoons. It was clear that the management did not trust the inmates with anything that could converted into a weapon.

The upper level was a gangway that was full of armed guards who kept a vigilant eye on the inmates. It reminded Terra of a concentration camp. The only thing that was missing was German Shepherd dogs.

"Good afternoon Sergeant." One of the few guards on the dining floor greeted Sanchez as he fondled his truncheon.

"What's on the menu O'Neal?"

"Beanie weenies and shit on a shingle." He replied.

"Nothing but the best for Dr. Strange's patients I see." Terra interrupted sarcastically.

O'Neal sized her up. "You're the renegade Titan, right? Welcome to Arkham Asylum." He said with a cynical grin.

"Have someone show her to her room after lunch O'Neal. See you around Markov. Keep your nose clean and you might actually get to go home someday." Sanchez said as she walked out of the mess hall, once again buzzed through the doors.

"It's self serve here Missy. All you can eat." O'Neal said as he walked away from Terra.

"I can manage." She replied as she surveyed the room. She didn't see the Joker anywhere, but she recognized a few other supervillains: The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Dr. Crane, Rupert Thorne, Bane and a few others. She also noticed that each one had his or her own turf in the dining hall and had a group of lesser known villains and suck ups gathered around them. She felt her stomach rumble and decided that maybe chipped beef and biscuits didn't sound all that bad. She walked up to the serving area and grabbed a paper bowl which she filled up with chipped beef using a cardboard ladle. She plopped a few biscuits on top of the brown slop, and after grabbing a spoon and a cup of lemonade she began to search for a place to sit, preferably away from any of the many psychopaths already seated.

As she wandered around she heard a female voice call out to her in a Brooklyn accent.

"Hey toots, ya can sit with us."

Terra turned in the direction of the welcoming voice. It was a young blonde woman sitting at Poison Ivy's table. She was smiling and even looked friendly. Terra quickly realized that she would need to join a clique if she was going to survive in Arkham and decided to accept the invitation.

As Terra approached the table Pamela Isley acknowledged her presence.

"Well, well, if it isn't Terra Markov, former Teen Titan and Deathstroke's apprentice."

Terra frowned. "You got that backwards plant lady. I'm still a Titan and I'm no longer Slade's apprentice." She replied tersely.

"Relax kid; I'm just yanking your chain. We all know you almost killed Deathstroke, and that makes you a candidate to join our group."

"I did kill Slade. And if it wasn't for Raven's father he'd still be dead."

"Relax Miss Markov, you're among friends here. We all know of your prowess. May I call you Terra?"

Terra regarded the green skinned woman, who reminded her of someone else. Someone she actually missed.

"Sure, why not?"

"Please sit down Terra. I'm sure you have questions about this place." Ivy continued.

Terra sat down in the bench seat and with her cardboard tray in front of her. After eyeing the all female entourage that Poison Ivy had assembled she tried the chipped beef and found it passable.

"What happened to my powers?"

"Hugo Strange has developed some chemical compound that affects the part of the brain that controls superpowers. We've been trying to figure out how it works, but have been unsuccessful so far."

Terra stared at the spoon full of the brown slop she had raised to her mouth.

"And let me guess, this food we're eating is full of it."

"Very good. But don't think that fasting will break you free from its control. We already tried that and it takes too long."

"I see, so what do we do?"

"Well." Ivy replied. "Whatever you do, don't have sex with Strange. He's never made good on his promises to release female patients who service him, so don't bother. And besides that, you might throw up on him."

Harley snickered at Ivy's final remark.

"I figured as much." Terra replied.

"Let me introduce you to the club. You of course already know who Harley is. Then there's Baby Doll, Selina Kyle, Lady Vic and Raven, who used to be one of the Penguin's henchwomen until she wised up."

"Ladies." Terra greeted them as she continued to eat.

"So why are ya locked in here with us? I thought yer were a Teen Titan." Harley asked.

"Strange says that I'm on some sort of villain database because I was once Slade's apprentice."

"So that was his excuse." The female known as Catwoman hissed. "So now you've been added to his collection. Welcome to the club."

Terra looked troubled. "You make it sound like the Titans won't be able to get me out of here."

"They can't." The penguin's former henchwoman replied. "Hugo Strange is practically god within Arkham. If he says you belong here, you belong here. It doesn't matter what Jim Gordon or even the Bat think. The only way out of here is to escape."

Terra regarded the brunette with an inquiring look.

"Your name's Raven?"

The tall brunette nodded.

"You mind if I call you something else? That name, it's got bad vibes for me."

The rest of the women laughed.

"Why don't you just call me Rav?"

"Sure you don't mind?"

"We all know that you lost the green boy to the gray witch Terra." Ivy interrupted. "We understand."

"Thanks" Terra replied as she pushed her unfinished meal away.

"Is the food always this bad?"

"Always." Baby Doll replied.

Terra sighed. "So the whole world knows that I got dumped for a demoness."

"You'll get over him. All men are scum anyway." Rav told her.

Terra shook her head.

"It was my fault. I was married and didn't tell him. Speaking of which, where is John? He's supposed to be here at Arkham."

Harley laughed. "You mean Mr. I'm gonna kill Beast Boy? He's been locked up in solitary since his first day here."

"Harley's right." Selina affirmed. "He started a fight right here in the mess hall. No one's seen him since then."

"Good, cuz I don't wanna see him either."

* * *

The T-Ship had landed in the Batcave and the 3 teens had been greeted by Alfred who, thoughtful as always, had prepared dinner for them.

"Master Bruce should be home soon. I just received word that he is almost done with a board meeting at Wayne Enterprises." He informed them as he led them up the stairs back into the mansion. "I'll show you to your rooms first so you may freshen up before dinner. I have laid out some civilian clothes for you Master Richard. I'm afraid that I have nothing to offer Her Highness or Mr. Stone.

"Thanks Alfred. Star and I brought our own civilian duds to wear, plus some holorings to disguise our identities." Cyborg replied.

"That was most thoughtful of you Mr. Stone. It will save me having to explain as to why there are Teen Titans in the house to Master Bruce's frequent guests. Dinner will be served in 5 minutes in the informal dining room."

Alfred then led them to their rooms where they dropped their bags. After freshening up Starfire and Cyborg slipped on their holorings. As the first time he donned such a ring Cyborg appeared in his pre-bionic form of a muscular African-American youth. Starfire's ring converted her into a tanned brunette and she would go by the name of Kori Anders, while Cyborg would simply use his real name: Victor Stone. After getting ready they met in the hallway. It was the first time Cyborg had ever seen Robin without his mask on. Starfire had seen him without it many times though, as she had imposed the condition on him that she would only make love with him if he was completely naked, and that included losing the mask. Cyborg didn't say anything but gave Richard Grayson a long hard look.

Richard led them to the "informal" dining room in the manor which was opulent enough for a state dinner and Alfred fed them a "simple" meal of Caesar salad, lobster bisque, filet mignon, roasted potatoes and sautéed asparagus. Cyborg was having his 4th helping of the main course as he observed the many portraits of Bruce's ancestors that lined the room. He also noticed that Richard looked extremely nervous.

"Yo Rob, you look intense man, even without the mask. What gives?"

Richard Grayson looked up at his friend and then at his beaming common law wife.

"He doesn't know yet. And don't call me Robin when I'm out of uniform. And the same goes for each of you as well. We need to remember to use our civilian names with each other." He replied tersely.

"What does Master Bruce not know yet?" Alfred asked as he brought in the dessert course.

Richard sighed.

"Do you really want to know Alfred?"

The majordomo placed a plate of Bananas Foster in front of Starfire.

"I do hope the dessert is to your liking your Highness. And yes Master Richard, if this is something that affects your well being then I do wish and need to know."

Robin swallowed hard.

"Well Alfred, you see, well … Starfire and I are already married."

Alfred glared at the Boy Wonder.

"What? Why were we not invited to the wedding? Master Bruce is going to be most upset with you!"

"It is OK, Mr. Pennyworth, the Royal Wedding has not taken place yet." Starfire interrupted.

"Well that is a relief! And please your Highness, just call me Alfred. Mr. Pennyworth is my father's name. But if I might be so impertinent your Highness, how is it that you are already married to Master Richard if the Royal Wedding has not taken place yet?"

Starfire giggled. "Oh, it is quite easily explained Alfred. I am with child."

Alfred dropped the terrine he had in his hands, which shattered as it hit the floor, spewing its contents of Bananas Foster all over the expensive Persian rug. He stiffly turned in Richard's direction and glared at him. Richard could see that he was almost apoplectic.

"Master Richard! How could you!? I did not raise you to do something so shameful and disgraceful! Behaving like a randy tom cat indeed! You have defiled the Princess and brought shame to this household!"

Richard stared at the floor, grateful that neither Bruce nor Barb were present.

"Alfred, please don't tell Bruce. I promise that I'll tell him."

Alfred turned to Starfire.

"Your Highness, I am at a loss for words. All I can say is that as an English gentleman and as a retired officer of her Majesty's military that I am appalled that Master Richard cajoled you into …"

Starfire began to giggle. Alfred stared at her dumbfounded.

"Do not be angry with Richard, dear Alfred. After all, it was I who suggested to him that we become the intimate after he proposed to me."

Alfred's face fell as he had experienced the emotional equivalent of an uppercut.

"Your highness, do you mean to tell me that …"

Alfred never finished his sentence and instead focused on the shattered terrine that was still lying on the floor. He knelt down and began to clean up the mess.

"You are quite correct Master Richard. It is YOU who will tell Master Bruce about your common law marriage to the Princess!" He grumbled from the floor. He then vanished into the kitchen without saying another word.

Richard sighed then glanced at Kori and Victor.

"Now do you see why I'm on edge?"

* * *

Raven dug her spoon into the ripe avocado half that was stuffed full of shrimp. Two of her favorite foods combined into one dish. It just didn't get any better, she thought. Beast Boy's appetizer was a plate of "rajas": shredded jalapeño peppers, sautéed and consumed with fresh corn tortillas.

They were having dinner at the "Mirador" restaurant that was located in the "La Quebrada" section of Acapulco where the cliff divers performed every night. The ship's purser had been able to reserve them a table with an unobstructed view of the cliff. The restaurant was open aired and the tropical air felt exotic to Raven who unlike her husband had never lived in a tropical climate.

Beast Boy took a bite of his makeshift taco and whooped at its spiciness. It was delicious but that didn't stop him from reaching for his beer to put out the fire.

"I told you that would be too spicy Gar." She chided him.

"Well I didn't have much choice Rae. Mexican cuisine is kind of weak on vegetarian dishes, and they don't have any tofu here."

"Just try the chilaquiles Gar."

"But they have cream Rae."

"Then have a salad."

"But that's what I've had in every restaurant we've been to." He moped.

Raven sighed. "Then order some soda pop to wash down those chili-pepper tacos you're trying to eat."

"They're actually pretty tasty; they're just hot as hell." He whimpered.

Raven flagged down the waiter.

"Unos frijoles y arroz para mi esposo, por favor." She asked the waiter to bring Gar some beans and rice. "Y una ensalda tambien."

"Si señora, y para usted?"

Raven deliberated for a moment before ordering for herself.

"La carne a la tampiqueña, si me hace el favor."

"Muy bien señora." The waiter confirmed before disappearing into the kitchen.

Beast Boy took his wife's hand in his own ungloved hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"What's the matter Gar? Something's bothering you, and I know it's not the menu."

"I don't know what it is Rae. I have this feeling that something's wrong back home."

Raven stroked his hand back.

"They would have contacted us Gar. I'm sure everything's fine."

"I still wanna call Robin once we get back to the ship."

Raven didn't tell Beast Boy, but she was also having a strange feeling that something wasn't right.

"Sure, why not?" She replied. Their ship sailed at midnight and would be returning home without any stops. They would be home in two days. She was looking forward to those last two relaxing days where she could sleep in with her beloved, undisturbed and relaxed.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Terra as she entered her new "room". Unlike the room she woke up in this one had a semblance of normalcy. The floor was carpeted and it actually had real furniture, including a brand new television. It had a separate bathroom and no cameras, at least none that she could see. The only giveaways that this wasn't a hotel room were the bars on the window and the gray steel door, which had a small window on it.

Terra sat down on the bed, which was actually soft and lacked lumps. She was still feeling the after effects of the knockout gas and feeling a little drowsy she rested on the bed, lying in her back, facing the ceiling.

Her thoughts drifted off to Beast Boy. After performing a small mental calculation she figured that he was in Acapulco, on the ship's last port of call.

_Now how am I ever going to win him back?_ She thought sadly. Feeling tired and a bit despondent, she rolled over, facing away from the window and shut her eyes. Her room was silent and the only sound she could hear was the faint whisper of the ventilation system. As she began to relax her body jerked and startled her awake. She settled down again and felt her body slowly become limp.

Terra heard birds singing and opened her eyes. She lifted herself off the ground and immediately recognized her surroundings: the forest, the lake and the shack.

_This isn't possible. How can I be in BB's mind? The Wild Man said he would be imprisoned!_

The blond cautiously approached the primitive structure, not knowing what to expect. There was no sign or sound of life within the hut. She carefully pushed the door open and peered inside.

It was empty.

"Wild Man! I know you're here. Come out!" She shouted at the forest.

Terra scanned the forest perimeter, expecting the green cave man to appear. She was disappointed. Having decided that she was wasting her time she exited the shack, ready to travel into the forest to search for her former lover's alter ego. As she dashed out the door she quickly turned right and bounced off an unexpected barrier, landing on her posterior.

As she looked up she saw that her search was over as the Wild Man towered over her.

"Greetings Terra Markov."

He offered her his hand and helped her stand up. She gave him a suspicious look.

"I thought you would be trapped." She said dryly.

"I was weakened and trapped in Garfield's mind. The witch discovered my weakness and together they banished me into the deepest recesses of his mind."

"And yet here we are. How did you bring me into BB's mind again?"

"I did not. This is your mind Terra."

"What? How can this be?" She asked.

"I escaped to your mind over the telepathic link. I left a ghost of myself behind to fool the witch."

Terra was stunned.

"But how? You're part of BB. How could you possibly leave him and come to me?"

"Garfield is now a part of you Terra. You have now achieved a level of intimacy with him that Raven can only dream of."

Terra now looked disturbed.

"Except that he's completely unaware of this." She snorted. "Some intimacy! He's probably doing the nasty with Raven right now." She concluded bitterly.

"We must be patient Terra. The first order of business is to get Strange to make good on his promise to testify at your annulment hearing."

Terra crossed her arms and frowned.

"And how do I do that?"

"Very simple Terra. Promise him what he wants."

"You mean have sex with him?" She said with a clear tone of disgust.

"Well of course. But make him understand that until you have that decree of nullity in your hands that he gets nothing."

"Ok. So let's say that I get the annulment. Then what? There's no way I'm sleeping with him!"

The Wild Man chuckled.

"Then you escape from Arkham Terra!"

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were flying back to the pier on one of Raven's black disks. Their evening out had been a pleasant one, in spite of the 5 alarm fire that Gar had in his mouth earlier that evening. He had put it out with 3 beers, which left him feeling a little light headed at first but his animal metabolism had quickly neutralized the alcohol and other than now being a little tired he was no worse for the wear.

As they crested the tall hills that separated the cliff saturated La Quebrada section of Acapulco they were able to see the large bay with its crown of lights ringing it in the nighttime darkness. It truly was a magnificent sight, far grander than Jump City's own bay.

The cruise ship was docked by the pier, next to two other cruise liners and all three were lit up like Christmas trees. Garfield savored the tropical nighttime air, which reminded him of his younger days in Africa. They held hands as they landed together near the gangway that served as the entry point to the ship. The crew member on duty, a young merchant marine, greeted them as they came on board. The Logans strolled around the ship for a while before returning to their stateroom, holding hands and exchanging an occasional kiss. At one point they crossed paths with two of the cheerleaders they had encountered previously, and the two girls pretended not to see them as they exited the bar.

"Would you like something Rae?" He asked, motioning to the bar.

"I could go for a piña colada." She admitted. "We won't be able to have any more once we get home. At least not until we turn 21."

They entered the mostly empty bar and Beast Boy ordered Raven's drink plus a coke for himself. The bartender whipped up the pineapple and coconut flavored drink right away and Gar brought his wife her treat and they found a little table to sit at outside.

"I can't believe it's almost over Rae. In just 3 more days its back to the salt mines, fighting insane criminals."

Raven sipped her drink through a straw while Gar took a swig of his cola.

"We need to do this more often Gar. But we still have 2 whole days left. We should enjoy them." She said as she stood up. She then offered him her hand. "I'm ready to call it a night."

He smiled and accepted her offer. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed back to their room.

* * *

Raven woke up with a jolt. The ship had already left port as she could feel the gentle motion of the ship plowing through the ocean. Gar was sleeping soundly, seemingly undisturbed by anything. Raven was again having the feeling that something was wrong, and unlike last time it was really gnawing at her. She gently rose from the bed, careful to not wake her beloved and slipped on the nightgown she has discarded a few hours earlier.

Grabbing her communicator she walked out to the balcony and switched it on. The display indicated that it was 3:27 AM Pacific Time. Raven debated for a moment whether she should perhaps wait until later to call home, but the premonition was so strong and dark that decided not to wait. She pressed the call button.

"Raven calling Robin." She whispered into the communicator.

Raven listened as the device beeped, indicating it was attempting to connect with Robin's communicator. After several seconds the display dropped the Titans logo and instead displayed Starfire's sleepy and slightly confused face.

"Raven?" She yawned. "Are you OK? I was not expecting you to call."

"Sorry for waking you up Starfire." Raven apologized. She then saw a blue eyed, dark haired man who had his arms wrapped around the Princess join her on the display. He opened his mouth and Robin's voice came out.

"It's OK Raven." He said. "It's time to get up anyway."

"You're getting up now?"

Richard nodded. "So what's up Raven?"

"Is everything OK at home? Gar and I both had premonitions earlier today, and I just had another one that woke me up. Is anything wrong?"

Raven could see from Robin's expression that something indeed was wrong.

"Raven, don't tell Beast Boy until you get back, but Terra's been committed to Arkham Asylum."

Raven gasped.

"What happened? Did she go off the deep end?"

Robin shook his head. "No. Her name was still on the Homeland Security supervillain database. Dr. Hugo Strange tricked her into coming to Arkham. From what we have learned Strange gassed her and she's trapped there now. We're in Gotham now. Bruce and I are going there this morning to talk with Dr. Strange."

Raven was visibly perturbed by the news. Terra wasn't her favorite Titan, but she knew the geomancer did not belong in Arkham.

"So you guys will get her out by the time we get home, right?"

Robin paused before replying.

"I don't know. Bruce says that Strange had been acting … well, strange lately. We don't know what to expect from him."

"So what happens if he doesn't release Terra?"

"I don't know. Just be ready to come to Gotham when you get home. Batman and I will think of something."

* * *

Wow, another quick chapter! And to think that last week I was having a slight case of writer's block!

We're getting close to the 200 review make (a personal best for me). So please review. And if you don't know what to say, go ahead and share your favorite recipe or something. Also well past the 10,000 hit mark.

Also, I hope you enjoyed our side trip to Acapulco. I used to live in Mexico City and got down to Acapulco more than a few times. Lots of fun!

As before, some replies to reviews:

**RavenFollower13 – "****I'm just glad Beast Boy and Raven are together . . . just glad I don't have to know how down and dirty they're getting. Thanks for leaving THAT out"**

_I promise I will never write a lemon. In my opinion lemons are a crutch. Have a story with a weak plot? Throw a lemon in! Plus they're usually gross._

**BeastBoyfangirl – "I've got to say is WOW your updates have been awesome your story keeps getting better and better"**

_Thanks. Hopefully I won't let you down with the remaining chapters._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum "Before I review, I shall get my knickers in a knot!"**

_Dang! I knew I should have made the jerks polo players._

**GothicRavenRoth – "I don't really like Terra all the much but I felt extremely sorry for her in this chap."**

**Rosalind2013 – "I actually DO feel bad for Terra"**

**Titanfan45 – "Never thought I'd say this: Poor Terra."**

_Thank you! It was the #1 challenge in that chapter. Looks like I pulled it off._

**WarriorsFan26 – '****All I can think about in my head is "What is going to happen next?"'**

_Sometimes I wonder that myself _

**ChicoMagnifico – "****Once again you didn't fail to write a good work of art!"**

_Thanks, I've never really thought of myself as an artist! Maybe a hack, but not an artist._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Richard and Kori walked down the long wood paneled hallway that connected the east wing with the manor. Bruce had left them a message that he and Richard had an 11 o'clock appointment with Hugo Strange which had allowed the Grayson's to sleep in a bit as they adjusted to the time zone change.

The hallway led into the grand vestibule with its huge staircase. Richard hadn't lived in the manor for over 4 years now, yet it felt as familiar as ever. He knew that he could probably still find his way around the Wayne family home with his eyes blindfolded.

They held hands as they entered the informal dining room. Victor had already arrived, wearing his holoring, and was enjoying the sumptuous breakfast that Alfred had prepared. Richard felt his entire body tense up as he saw that Bruce and Barbara were already seated at the table as well. He led his wife to a place at the table and in a gentlemanly gesture he pulled out the chair and helped Kori to her seat.

"You never pulled a chair for me Dick." Barbara teased him.

"I was never engaged to you Babs." He replied with a grin as he took his seat, between Victor and Kori.

"Good morning Kori. Did you sleep well?" Bruce asked her.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking Mr. Wayne." She replied.

Bruce smiled. "Just call me Bruce. It wouldn't do to have my future daughter-in-law call me Mr. Wayne, especially since you are royalty."

"Yes, Bruce." She replied with a slight blush.

"Good morning Dick." Bruce said in a monotone worthy of Raven.

_Crap! He knows._

"Morning Bruce." He replied with a slight edge in his voice.

Bruce took a sip of his coffee before addressing Richard again.

"Richard, would you mind telling me why Alfred was so agitated when I got home last night? He refuses to tell me anything."

The dining room became as silent as a tomb.

"Is there something I should know Dick?"

Richard turned to Kori and she nodded in affirmation.

"OK, but promise me you won't get angry."

Wayne snorted. "No deal. What have you done Dick? You're in trouble, aren't you? Let me guess, you did something to Raven and now she's angry with you?"

Richard sighed. "No Bruce, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it Dick? Come on! Speak up!"

Richard glanced at Barbara, who was enjoying every moment of the exchange.

_I dumped you Babs, so I still have the last laugh._

"Kori is my common law wife." He finally blurted out.

"That's it?" Bruce said between sips of coffee.

"Well, no." Richard mumbled.

"What else is there?" Barbara interrupted. "It's juicy, isn't it?" She beamed.

Richard jumped to his feet. "Ok, if you must know, I've been sleeping with Kori and I got her pregnant outside of wedlock! There! Are you happy?"

"Dick!" Barb taunted him with a mocking voice, pretending to be shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Bruce looked relaxed and unperturbed.

"So that means I'm going to be a grandfather." He said in calm but pleased voice.

"Yes Bruce!" Starfire bubbled with glee. "Is it not glorious news?"

Bruce nodded. "It certainly is. I'll have Alfred prepare a celebration for us tonight."

Richard looked astonished.

"You aren't angry?"

"I am disappointed that you couldn't keep your hormones in check until the wedding, but I'm thrilled about becoming a grandfather."

Barbara snorted. "Well I'm not happy."

Kori looked shocked. "Why are you displeased, friend Barbara?"

"Richard never, and I mean never tried to get me into the sack. What am I? Chopped liver?"

Richard sat down and relaxed as Barbara began to snicker.

"Very funny Babs. Maybe you can teach Beast Boy how to tell jokes?"

Bruce rose from his chair and addressed the 4 young super heroes.

"Meet me in the Batcave at 10. I have an announcement to make." He said firmly. "And don't be late."

* * *

The sound of chains clanging echoed throughout the long gray hallways. They belonged to a man dressed in a bright orange Arkham Asylum inmate's uniform. He was a tall, thin man and judging by the look on his face he actually belonged in Arkham as his expression was both maniacal and menacing. He had not bathed in days and had several days' worth of stubble on his face. He was escorted by 4 armed guards who led him into a small room.

The room was divided in the middle by a shatterproof glass partition, not unlike those found in a prison's visitation room, complete with chairs, tables and a telephone handset on each side of the partition.

The guards led him to his seat and forced him to sit on it, after which they shackled him to the chair. Once he was secured they all exited the room, leaving him alone.

After what felt like an eternity to him Hugo Strange entered the room on the other side of the partition and sat down in front of him. Dr. Strange picked up the red telephone handset in front of him and gestured to its counterpart on the other side of the partition. The thin man responded and picked up the handset, lifting it to his ear.

"Good morning Mr. Spivak. How are you today?"

Spivak spat a huge loogie in Strange's direction, splattering it over the partition. Strange didn't even flinch.

"Now, now Mr. Spivak. What did you hope to accomplish with that?"

"Go frak yourself, shrink."

Hugo Strange grinned at the infuriated man. Spivak responded by baring his teeth.

"Mr. Spivak, I have something you want. Something that you … misplaced."

"What are you talking about Strange?"

Hugo Strange adjusted the small dark glasses he always wore and then leaned his portly figure back in the chair.

"Before I tell you … I have a proposal to offer you."

Spivak laughed cynically, but said nothing.

"I want you to help me commit a crime."

This time Spivak laughed even louder.

"Fat chance egghead. Why would I want to help you?"

Strange never lost his equanimity and replied with a small smile.

"As I said before, I have acquired something that you lost, and I am certain that you want it back."

"You have nothing I want." Spivak replied in a cynical voice. "I don't care about money."

Strange picked up a remote control and aimed it at a plasma TV behind him.

"I know that money is of no importance to you. But I think this is." He said as he clicked the TV on. Within a few seconds a picture appeared, it was the mess hall as breakfast was wrapping up

"You think letting me out of solitary will win me over? You should change your name to Huge-O Stupid." Spivak laughed.

"Mr. Spivak, they say that the Devil is in the details. I suggest that you look more closely." Strange said as he pressed another button. The image zoomed in on a certain table.

Spivak stopped sneering at the psychiatrist, while a look of shock and amazement flooded his face.

"Terra?" He said breathlessly as he looked back and forth between the monitor and Hugo Strange. "But how?"

"That is not important Mr. Spivak. Are you interested, or would you prefer to be escorted back to solitary?"

Spivak leaned back in his chair, sporting a huge grin.

"Ok brainiac, I'm listening."

* * *

Beast Boy stretched and yawned as he woke up. He looked around the quiet room and saw Raven's violet head tucked between two pillows and he could hear her snoring softly. Every time he told her that she snored she would deny it vehemently and since he never had any proof she always claimed victory. Thinking quickly he reached over to grab her communicator off the nightstand. All of the Titans' communicators had a built in recorder and this time he was going to have proof!

_In your face Rae!_

The first thing he noticed as he grabbed the communicator was that it was already on. His first impulse was to ignore this fact and begin recording the precious evidence, the only problem was that there was no reason it should have been on. He had personally shut it off when they spoke with Cyborg and as far as he knew there had been no further calls back to the Tower.

He pressed the call log button and saw that a call had been made to Robin just a few hours before. He then recalled the premonitions they had the night before and debated whether or not to wake his wife and ask her how the call went.

He slipped his free hand under the covers and ran it along her side to see if she would wake up. He started at her shoulder and delicately traced along her bare skin with his fingertips until he reached her hip. She moaned softly but did not awake. Beast Boy rested on his back facing the ceiling, staring at the communicator in his left hand while he continued to caress Raven's curvy figure. She rolled over towards him, still asleep, and draped her arm over his chest. He gave her a tender kiss and she finally opened her eyes.

"Morning…" she purred, her voice sounded soft and content. He responded with another kiss. As she slowly finished waking up she saw the communicator in his hand.

"What's with the communicator?" She asked as she sat up.

He grinned sheepishly.

"I was going to make a recording of you snoring."

She gave him a cross look.

"Oh Gar, don't tell me you did."

He shook his head.

"Nah, I didn't. Did you know that left your communicator on last night?"

She knew she had been busted.

"And the log shows that you called home at 3 AM."

Raven fessed up. "I had a second premonition and I woke up at I called Robin."

Beast Boy chuckled. "You woke Robin at 3 AM?"

"It was 6 AM where he was."

Upon hearing this Garfield sat up.

"He's on the east coast? Is he visiting Titans East?"

Raven shook her head as she reached for her nightgown, slipping it back on once again.

"All three of them are in Gotham at Wayne manor."

Beast Boy grinned. "So the Bat found out and summoned bird boy to chew him out? Sweet!"

Again Raven shook her head.

"It's about Terra."

Beast Boy's grin vanished instantly.

"Don't tell me she's in trouble."

"She is Gar, but it's not what you think."

"What do you mean Rae? I don't get it."

Raven sighed, knowing that he was not going to take the news well.

"She's been committed to Arkham Asylum Gar."

"WHAT!? No freaking way! Terra might be a two timing bitch, but she's not a criminal."

Raven got up from the bed and began to pace around the room.

"From what Robin told me she was still on a villain database from her days with Slade. They used that as an excuse to imprison her."

"What do you mean by 'an excuse'?"

"I don't know Gar, but Dr. Strange must have an ulterior motive for keeping her there."

Beast Boy remained silent for minute, absorbing and processing everything he had just heard.

"So what's the plan?"

Raven let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't demanding that she teleport them straight to Gotham.

"Robin said that he and Batman will handle things until we get home. After that we might join them in Gotham."

"Cool! We'll get to see the Batcave." He beamed. "Robin and Batman will get Terra out of Arkham by the time we get there."

"Robin didn't sound too optimistic about that." She replied.

"Oh." He muttered. "So now what?"

"We stay on the ship and finish our honeymoon." Raven paused, thinking about what to say next. "Let's do something different today to take our minds off of this."

Beast Boy nodded. "I have an idea! Let's go to the pool on the Sol deck!"

Raven's eyes popped open wide with shock.

"Gar! That's the clothing optional pool!"

"You got that right babe!" He said with a seductive grin as he wagged his eyebrows.

Raven was indignant. "Garfield Mark Logan! How dare you even think of having your bride parade around buck naked in public?"

Beast Boy began to snicker.

"You're way too easy Rae! You fell for that like a brick!" He was now roaring with laughter.

"You should have seen your face … ooof!"

Beast Boy raised his hands in a vain attempt to block the barrage of obsidian encased pillows that were now pummeling him. It was a hopeless cause and he was soon buried.

"That wasn't funny Gar."

Beast Boy slowly unburied himself and hopped out of bed, slipping his shorts on.

"How about we go play tennis?" He said sheepishly.

"That's more like it, green bean. Now I'm going to take a shower. By myself."

Beast Boy's ears fell.

"Gotcha!" She laughed at him, and then shrieked as he chased her into the bathroom.

* * *

Richard led Kori and Victor to the grandfather clock in the manor library. He opened the glass door and pulled on the third clock weight and closed the door again. The clock slid aside, revealing a dark, narrow staircase the led downward. He entered first, followed by Kori and then Victor. The clock slid shut behind them and they carefully walked down the dimly lit staircase. The staircase was steep and long and soon enough they were in the Batcave.

Kori and Victor removed their holorings and were once again Starfire and Cyborg. They followed Richard into the heart of the cave. He walked over towards the glass display case where Alfred always kept a fresh costume for him, ready to wear, except this time it was empty.

Barbara, dressed up as her alter-ego, approached them out of the shadows.

"Alfred said he would be down here soon with a clean costume for you."

"Where's Batman?" He asked.

"Over here." Bruce replied as he stepped from behind the giant penny he kept in the trophy section of the cave. He was followed by a young teen, no older than thirteen, who was dressed in a familiar traffic light colored costume.

"Robin?" Starfire said with dismay as she stared at Batman's sidekick.

Richard grinned and approached the young lad.

"Jason Todd, I presume?" He said as he extended his hand to the new boy wonder.

"But, but … he can't be Robin." Starfire stuttered. "You're Robin."

"Not anymore, your Highness." Alfred corrected her as he emerged from the stairway. He was carrying an outfit that was draped from a hanger. It was wrapped in opaque plastic, shrouding it from curious eyes. The majordomo handed it to Richard, who removed the covering, revealing the dark costume with blue wings printed on the chest.

"Richard!" Starfire squealed with delight. "It's the costume you wore when I met you in the future!"

"That's right Star, from now on, I'm Nightwing."

"Not bad Dick. It's about time you lost the traffic light." Batgirl teased him.

"You might as well put it on Dick; we have an appointment with Hugo Strange." The Dark Knight reminded him as he and Jason headed to the Batmobile.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was short, but I promise another one by Sunday!

Some replies:

**Titanfan45 – "****You know Richard is really in for it when Alfred of all people, glares at him."**

_Sometimes I think Alfred is scarier than Bruce._

**ChicoMagnifico – "VERY impressive spanish!"**

_Thanks! I did live 12 years in Mexico City. I am proud to say that I can pass myself off as a Chilango._

**BeastBoyfangirl – "I love Beastboy's and Raven's vacation scenes soo much."**

_Yeah, it's too bad it has to end._

**DarkRapture – "I kinda do feel bad for Terra. KINDA! … Why can't she just go with Aqua*** or something?"**

_She probably can't stand the smell of fish._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "The Wild Man's presence in Terra's mind only adds to the awesomeness. What a cool little twist that was...reminiscent of M. Night Shymalan of I do say so myself"**

_Stop it! You're making me blush._

**The Mighty One – "I hope you pass a thousand reviews, can it happen? Who knows?"**

_Well, maybe if I wrote 100 chapters. _:-D

Thanks for reading and reviewing. We're just a whisker's short of 200 reviews and 11,000 hits!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

"Ok brainiac, I'm listening."

Hugo Strange replied with a smile of self satisfaction.

"First of all, you must understand that we never had this conversation. If you fail on your quest not only will you not get your wife back but I will deny any involvement, and no one will believe you if you try to implicate me."

Spivak did his best to read Strange's face, but to no avail. The psychiatrist was a blank canvas.

"How do I know you won't double cross me?"

"Unfortunately I can offer no such proof."

"Then you have to give me a hedge so I can protect myself."

Hugo Strange shook his head.

"You could use your hedge to compromise my position. I'm afraid that's not acceptable Mr. Spivak."

Spivak frowned at the psychiatrist.

"I don't like this deal Strange."

Hugo Strange shuffled in his chair, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Spivak.

"Before you outright decline my offer, you should hear it first."

Spivak gave him a skeptical look.

"Humor me Doctor. What do you want me to do? Rob a bank or something?"

"Oh no, it's nothing as crass as that. It's actually rather simple you see."

Strange paused before continuing.

"I have enemies who do not approve of my 'progressive' methods of treating the criminally insane. These include Commissioner Gordon, the Mayor, and our financial benefactor Bruce Wayne. But above all the greatest threat to my work is the Dark Knight."

Spivak instinctively tried to bolt from his chair but was still restrained by his shackles.

"The Bat? You want me to take out Batman? Are you nuts? "

"I never said it would be easy Mr. Spivak. But there is a bonus in it for you."

Spivak looked quizzically at the mad doctor.

"What are you talking about?"

"The green boy." The psychiatrist said with an evil grin. "You want to get even with him, don't you?"

As Strange taunted Spivak he could see a vein throb on his forehead.

"He's in Jump City. And what's he gotta do with the Bat?"

"The Titans are in town, no doubt to attempt to secure your wife's release to their custody. In fact, I have an appointment in an hour with the Dark Knight himself and I understand that he isn't coming alone."

"So you want me to take down the Bat and the Titans? Would you also like a pony while I'm at it?"

Strange chuckled. "I see you still have your sense of humor. That's good."

Spivak scowled. "I'm not joking Strange. How the hell am I supposed to take them down?"

"Strategy my friend, strategy."

"Like that's ever worked for anyone before. No one can take down the Bat."

"That's why you're going to kill the Changeling first."

Spivak gripped the telephone handset even tighter with his hand.

"Ok, I'll admit I like that idea. He's a lightweight so it should be easy. But what will that accomplish, besides pissing off the Titans?"

"Exactly Mr. Spivak! It will throw the Titans into turmoil! The sorceress will want to avenge her spouse's death of course. And his death will have to be extremely violent and she must witness it, if we are to get the reaction we want out of her."

Spivak replied in a mocking voice.

"And having the most powerful Titan trying to kill me would be good because?"

Strange grinned.

"Because Batman and the other Titans will try to stop her. You do know that she is half demon?"

Spivak's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"It's a tightly guarded secret. Anyway, kill her mate and she will go insane with rage. Batman and the Titans, in an act of noble morality, will try to stop her from avenging his death and they will fail. I expect that she will kill some, if not all of them in her demonic fury. She will be weakened after that and you should be able to finish her off."

"I don't know Strange. There's a lot that could go wrong. I mean, going up against a demon?"

Strange clasped his hands, resting them on his lap.

"If it's certainty that you desire, your cell awaits you."

_You son of a bitch._

"Ok Strange, let's pretend I'll agree to your hare brained scheme. How do I do this? My powers are gone."

"I will of course provide you with the antidote. We will stage your escape. You'll be in my office for a session; where you'll overpower me and steal the antidote. Since you'll be in the hospital wing your escape should be easy and uneventful."

"Ok, I like that. So tell me, how do you know I won't run away?"

"It's very simple Mr. Spivak. If you do not perform my bidding your wife will meet an untimely and clearly accidental demise."

Spivak scowled again. "And you say I'm criminally insane."

"I can wait for your reply Mr. Spivak. Think about it. Would you really rather spend the rest of your life here, or would you rather take a chance?"

Strange hung up the handset and then pressed an intercom button.

"We are done Sergeant. You may take him back to his cell."

* * *

Richard emerged from his changing room, attired in his new costume. Except for his still short hair he looked almost as Starfire had remembered him from the day she had chased Warp 20 years into the future. He wasn't quite as tall yet and still lacked the musculature that he would soon have as he reached full maturity in a few more years. She gave him a very approving smile.

Cyborg examined him with a critical eye.

"I don't know man. It just doesn't seem right."

Batgirl elbowed the tin man. "Oh C'mon Cyborg. He's gonna be a dad. He can't be the boy wonder forever. Just like you guys can't be the Teen Titans forever."

"Yes, we are aware of the chronological implications of our team name. Rob ... I mean Nightwing has mentioned this before." Starfire added.

"It's time to leave." Batman interrupted as he began to walk to the latest incarnation of the Batmobile, which could now seat 4 passengers. Robin followed him as Nightwing kissed Starfire goodbye.

"How about we get some lunch when I get back? There's some really good restaurants downtown."

She cracked a small smile and nodded. Richard rushed to the landmark automobile and jumped in, after which the canopy hissed shut as the car's turbine engines fired up. The black car thundered out of the Batcave in a flash. Cyborg turned to Barbara.

"He sure knows how to make an exit."

"Think about it Vic." She answered. "He has no powers. He has to be intimidating. Even Dick resorts to that, maybe not as much Bruce, but he does. There's a reason his new costume is dark."

Starfire was standing nearby, nervously shuffling her feet. While she thought that her husband did indeed look very dashing in his new superhero costume she was somewhat concerned that he was going to become even more like his mentor and was afraid that he would become more like … Raven. She was happy that her friends were now married, but she did worry at times that Raven's personality could be a wedge that might come between her and Beast Boy.

"You OK Starfire?" Barbara asked.

The princess smiled. "It is nothing friend. But I have an idea. I have the 'cravings'. Let us go have some ice cream!"

Barbara hooked her arm around Starfire's. "Let me get changed back into my civvies and I'll show you where Alfred keeps the ice cream. And I mean the good stuff."

"The good stuff?" Cyborg chimed in. "Count me in!"

"Sorry Vic, but this party is for girls only." Barbara grinned as she and Starfire walked up the stairs out of the Batcave.

* * *

Beast Boy was trying to rest on the recliner, clearly restless as he kept tossing and turning, unable to find a position where he was comfortable. Raven was sitting at the table in her swimsuit, reading while sipping on some pineapple juice. Gar finally gave up and jumped off the lounger. He walked over to balcony railing and leaned on it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine Gar." He heard her voice as he felt her two slender arms wrap around his waist.

"It just bugs me that they locked her up with creeps like the Joker and the Scarecrow."

"I know you're worried Gar, but there's nothing we can do for her. At least nothing that's legal."

Beast Boy turned around and hugged his bride."I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be thinking about her on our honeymoon."

Raven rested her head on his chest. "I'll admit that I'm not thrilled about this situation."

He nodded in affirmation as he smelled her unique lavender aroma.

"I'm sorry Rae. How about we call Robin real quick, just to see if there's any news?"

"OK." She agreed. "And after that we take a nap. Deal?"

He smiled. "You don't have to ask me twice." He said as he ran into the room to grab his communicator.

Raven watched him sadly as he ran in. She knew that while she had "won", Terra's ghost, so to say, would always hang over their marriage. She thought of the geomancer as Garfield's "ex" and it still made her feel sick to know that they had once been lovers. She had hoped that with her departure to Titans East that she would be able to put these negative feelings to rest once and for all, but the current situation served to remind her that Terra would never really go away. She had been Gar's first love, and Raven knew that wouldn't have happened had she not been so stubborn about denying her feelings for him when they were younger. She knew that had always been the real reason she had disliked the blond from the day she met her. She resented that she had intruded on her turf, both as a hero and as a girl. She hated how the geomancer had been able to flirt with Beast Boy from the beginning, how she made it seem so easy. How she had him eating out of her hand.

Raven recalled how in the early days she and Gar had been close and how she had toyed with the idea of getting closer to him, but she had chickened out every single time. She knew that it had been her lack of self esteem. She had long believed that she was a monster and was afraid of his rejection so she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She rejected him preemptively, reasoning that if she kept him at an arm's length that she could avoid putting herself into a compromising position and getting hurt. And she accomplished this by being snide and cruel to him.

Of course this was nonsense. She had fantasized kissing him from the day they met. But when Terra showed up and he fell for her like a pile of bricks she knew she had blown it. But her stupidity had not stopped there. When Terra "died" and was converted into a statue she could have picked up the pieces. But she let her old inertia and fears keep her from winning him over. The closest she ever came was when the Beast had first appeared and he saved her. It had been the perfect opportunity to get closer to him. She had actually made a half hearted attempt but in the end she let it slip away, again.

And now she was paying the price, and would be paying it for the rest of her life. Had Raven not been so pig headed she would have been his first and only love. Now she would always be tormented with the knowledge that Terra had been his first love, that he had given his virginity to her. Terra was and always would be his first.

But Raven also knew that he had pledged himself to her, and she harbored no doubts regarding his sincerity. In the end she had won and he now belonged to her and Terra was the one forever trapped on the outside. Nevertheless it was a bittersweet victory. If she could turn back time she would do things differently. But not even a demon could do that.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rae, are you OK?" She heard his concerned voice.

"I'm fine. Ready to make the call?"

Beast Boy once again connected the communicator to his lap top and called for Robin's communicator. After several seconds his face appeared on the screen, but he was wearing a different mask than he usually wore.

"Hey guys, how are you doing? Are you still in love?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven growled.

"Relax Raven, it's just a joke."

"And a pretty lame one Robin." She snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry Raven. And by the way, I'm not Robin anymore."

"Dude! Whaddya mean you're not Robin? If you're not Robin, then who are you?"

Richard grinned. "Remember when Starfire went to the future?"

"So now you're Nightwing." Raven deadpanned. "Is there any reason you suddenly made this change?"

A young masked teen pushed his way into the camera.

"He had to get out of the way for me!"

Raven frowned. "Aren't you a little small to be Robin?"

"Aren't you a kinda bitchy to be a Titan?" He snapped back at her as Richard shoved him off camera. Raven was scowling.

"Sorry guys, Jason's still a little rough around the edges."

"So Rob, I mean Nightwing, you got any news on Terra?"

He nodded. "We're just coming back from Arkham."

"So what's the deal with Hugo Strange?" Raven asked, her scowl now gone.

"It was … interesting."

* * *

The three masked heroes approached the guarded gate at the asylum. They were greeted by a guard with a clipboard. He addressed the Dark Knight.

"Excuse me sir, but it says nothing here about you having companions for your appointment with Dr. Strange."

"Is that a problem?" Batman replied in a menacing voice. Nightwing saw several armed guards aim their weapons at them.

"I'll have to call in and check first. Please wait here." The man replied before returning to the guard booth.

"Keep your eyes open kid." Nightwing warned Robin. "And be ready to move fast."

"They already are." The young boy wonder replied.

A few minutes passed. Batman stood still the entire time, seemingly unperturbed. Nightwing stood next to Batman and attempted to mimic his mentor but began to grow restless as the wait dragged on.

"Relax Nightwing; he's making us wait on purpose. He will see us."

As if on cue the clipboard man once again emerged.

"Dr. Strange will see all of you. Please follow me."

The guard led the 3 heroes past the entrance to the asylum and to the entrance to the hospital, which while less imposing was still very fortress like in its appearance. They were buzzed into the hospital's reception which was small and consisted of a simple desk staffed by a single nurse who greeted them tersely. A large door behind her opened and a young man in a lab coat emerged.

"Sirs, please follow me." Was all he said as the trio followed him into the hospital. He led them down a brightly lit hallway that smelled of pinesol. At the end of the hall was a large door which he opened for them, revealing Hugo Strange seated behind a large desk.

"Gentleman, please have a seat." He welcomed them. "I see that the Bat Clan has a new member. A new and younger Robin I see." He turned towards Nightwing. "And what are you called now? Batman lite?"

"You can call me Nightwing."

"Very catchy. I'm sure the princess approves. So to what do I owe the honor of a visit by the Bat Clan? And where is your lovely red headed assistant? "

"We're here to talk about Terra." Nightwing replied.

"Oh yes, Miss Markov. It was most fortunate for us that she showed up here on her own."

"You tricked her into coming here! You will release her immediately!" Nightwing shouted.

"Well, I see that it's true what they say about you." Strange chuckled.

"And what would that be?"

"Do not be upset Nightwing; I'm merely trying to pay you a compliment. What I mean to say is that you are very protective of your fellow Titans. A true sign of a leader if you ask me."

"You can release her to us Hugo." The Dark Knight interrupted. "She is not a threat to anyone."

Hugo Strange tapped his fingers together. "I would love to take your word for it Batman. But it will be my signature on her release papers and not yours, not that you even have one. But since it's my professional reputation that will be on the line I cannot and will not sign her release until I'm convinced that she is indeed fit to be released."

"And just how long will that take." Nightwing growled.

"My initial examination of Miss Markov has been most promising. I would say that if all goes well she'll be free to leave in just a few short weeks. Maybe in as few as three."

Nightwing snorted.

"You're lucky Beast Boy isn't here yet. I'm not sure I could stop him from charging in here and freeing Terra himself."

Hugo Strange feigned a look of surprise. "He would? I thought he was married to the sorceress? They do make a fascinating couple. You do know that there isn't a therapist in the whole world who wouldn't have warned them to not marry."

"Quit changing the subject Strange. There is nothing wrong with Terra and you will release her."

Strange raised his hand. "I will compromise with you. Once Beast Boy arrives have him and Raven come and see me. Perhaps with their help I could … expedite … Miss Markov's release."

Batman spoke up. "I will contact you once they arrive. And no tricks Hugo. I'll be watching you."

"Do not concern yourselves. Miss Markov is in good hands."

* * *

"So he's expecting us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Nightwing replied. "And if you don't mind I want both of you here ASAP."

Raven sighed.

"I'm sorry Raven; I know it's your honeymoon. I'll make it up to you. Once we get Terra out of Arkham you guys can take off for two more weeks. You can go to Europe. I'll even pay for it."

Beast Boy saw the tiniest of smiles form on her face.

"You have a deal … Nightwing."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gar complained. Her reply was telepathic.

_Don't be stupid! He just offered us two weeks off, all expenses paid!_

_**I know! I just would have liked it if you checked with me first! It makes me look like I'm whipped when you do that! And don't call me stupid!**_

He saw a look of regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gar. I just assumed you would have said yes." She said out loud.

"And I do! I just would like be asked!"

Nightwing laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" The Logans shouted in unison.

"You two are. You've only been married for a week and you're already bickering like an old married couple."

"We don't have to listen to this!" Beast Boy complained.

"You got that right!" Raven agreed with her husband.

Nightwing continued laughing. "Batgirl's already on her way in the Batwing. She should be there in about 3 hours. That should give you enough time to pack and do something honeymooners do before she gets there."

"And what precisely do honeymooners do Nightwing?" Raven asked him crossly.

"Heck I don't know! Why don't you take your boy toy to bed and make love to him?" He was laughing even louder.

"Dude! That is so uncool! And you're such a horn dog. No wonder you knocked Star up!"

Raven said nothing but gave Nightwing one of her better death glares.

"Ok, I crossed the line. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Apology accepted, bird boy." Raven replied. "We'll see you in a few hours."

"Thanks!" He replied. "And before I go I want to say one more thing to both of you."

"What?" Gar replied.

"I love you." He said just before the connection was cut. The screen now only displayed static.

"Augh!! Why did he say that! That was even more uncool!" Gar complained to his wife who was smiling.

"Oh c'mon Gar. He was actually sweet. I think that Starfire is rubbing off on him."

Beast Boy laughed half heartedly. "Whatever. I guess we should start packing."

"It's already done. I just used some magic to take care of it."

"Oh! So we have three hours left. So what do you want to do?"

Raven traced her finger over his bare chest.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" She said in her deadpan monotone.

* * *

Anyone notice who was absent in this chapter? But don't worry! She'll be back!

And once again, some replies.

**lpwriter4life – "Who's Spivak? Is he Slade?"**

_Nope._

**Chico Magnifico – "I kind of wish you used Tim Drake instead : ( he was my FAVORITE Robin"**

_Jason seems to get "forgotten" a lot. They even skipped him and went straight to Tim in 'Batman the Animated Series'. Why? Because the Joker killed him?_

**Alexpv22 – "It's official, this is now one of my favorite stories (although I already considered it that a few chapters ago.) Wild Man's Journey is right up there alongside some of my favorite works by Dakarikingmykan."**

_Thanks! I don't know what to say!_

**Melvis Monroe – "****Can't really get over just how out of character Batman is. Its nothing like the dynamic that he and Dick had in any of the animated series'. Its as if he's been replaced by the Adam West version."**

_Aw c'mon. He didn't even say 'old chum' a single time! Kidding aside, I was trying to model him on Rino Romano's Batman (The Batman). Kevin Conroy's Batman (Batman the Animated Series) is the best, but I think Romano's Batman is more 'compatible' with the Titans._

**Titanfan45 – "****I'm guessing she's the bait to get her hubby to get even with someone, the bat maybe?"**

_You seem to have a __knack for reading my mind._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "****the rate you are going, you are going to blow "Collateral" out of the water!"**

_Fat chance! Nevertheless I' m pleased with the following this story has gained._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Terra filled her plate up with a huge serving of spaghetti and meat balls, which she smothered with grated parmesan cheese. It was lunchtime and she was hungry. The geomancer had a metabolism which made Raven turn green with envy, as the sorceress was in a constant struggle to keep her own "thunder thighs" under control. Robin had noticed Raven's plight and had taken his gray friend aside and coached her in the best calorie burning exercises known to humanity. Nevertheless the fact that Terra could gorge without gaining weight had not gone unnoticed by the demoness nor by Terra's new companions in Arkham Asylum.

"Gee Terra; didn't they feed you in Titans Tower?" Rav asked her.

"What?" The blond complained through a mouthful of pasta.

Pamela shook her head.

"You might want to dial back on the calories dear. In case you've forgotten we don't have our powers anymore."

Terra washed down a slice of garlic bread with big swig of cola.

"I'll be careful."

"You'll be fat!" Harley admonished her. "But you can always work out in the gym with me." The gymnast told her.

"Like it matters." The blond replied. "It's not like I want to date any of these psychos." She said as she motioned over towards Cobblepott's table. "And they're all as ugly as a dog's butt." Ivy and Harley snickered at Terra's impromptu joke.

"Not all of them are." Baby Doll interrupted. "I saw your ex yesterday. He's isn't half bad."

Terra stopped shoveling pasta into her mouth. "You saw John? When? Where?"

"I saw him coming out of the visiting room this morning, in the hospital wing."

"The visiting room? Who came to visit him?"

"No one." Ivy interrupted. "If we were in prison we would have visitation rights, including conjugal visits. Here? We don't get squat because it would 'interfere' with our 'treatment'."

"So who was he seeing?"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Are all the Titans as dumb as you?"

Terra bristled at the putdown but said nothing.

"It was Strange. Who else would it be?"

"So Strange is actually trying to cure John?"

The entire table broke out into boisterous laughter.

"No dear." Ivy replied between snickers. "He wants something from him. And since Hugo likes girls I don't think he was asking your ex for a date."

"But what could he want from John?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Harley replied. "At least now we know why yer here toots."

"Harley's right." Baby Doll added. "You're probably a part of the deal he made with John."

Terra stood up indignantly, knocking her plate onto the floor. Every guard on the upper level aimed his rifle at their table.

"I'm not a piece of meat to be traded for!"

"Sit down Markov! Unless you want a tear gas canister shoved up your butt." Ivy hissed at her while pointing at the guards. Terra composed herself and sat down.

"So what do I do? Wait for Strange to gift-wrap me for John?"

Lady Vic spoke up for the first time.

"I think it's high time we got out of here."

"You mean a break out? But how? We don't have any powers."

Rav snickered. "In case you haven't noticed, you and Ivy are the only two with powers. We aren't handicapped like you are."

"So how do we escape then? They have guns, in case you've forgotten."

"We haven't forgotten, Terra dear." Ivy replied. "But if all goes according to plan we'll have the antidote by breakfast tomorrow. So fill up your tank tonight, because you and I will be fasting tomorrow."

"The antidote?" Terra whispered, shocked but still discrete. "How?"

"Rav got herself a boyfriend." Ivy grinned. "A geeky young lab tech in the hospital."

"He was easy to seduce." Rav confirmed. "He can't get enough of me. He comes to my room to collect blood samples for Strange. We always have time for a quickie."

"Eeewww!" Terra said, her voice dripping with disgust.

"You're one to talk, toots. How many lovers have you had since Slade? Anyway, we drew straws, and Rav lost."

Terra scowled at the other blond. "Hey, at least I liked my lovers. I even loved one of them."

"It hasn't been fun, OK?" Rav snapped at her. "Someone had to take the bullet for the team. I even had to promise to marry him if he got us out of here."

"Are you?" Terra asked incredulously.

"Of course not. I don't even like men." She snickered. "But you are kinda cute Terra. I've always liked blonds."

Terra's eyes bugged out as the table again erupted in laughter.

"Yer so gullible kid." Harley chuckled. "Rav likes guys. She just prefers rich handsome guys."

"Very funny." Terra muttered as she walked back to the serving table to replace the plate of food she had dropped on the floor.

"Don't tell me you're still hungry? And for that slop? It isn't good enough for a pig." Ivy protested.

"Hey, don't knock it. I've eaten the stuff Starfire cooks. And that's scary."

* * *

Raven woke up, slowly stretching in the bed, enjoying the feel of the silk sheets against her bare figure. Travelling first class definitely came with its perks. She wrapped her arm around her still sleeping green bean and snuggled up with him, ready to snooze a bit more. She was beginning to doze off when a loud rap was heard on the door. Raven grumbled as she rolled over, facing the door.

"Yes?" She shouted crossly.

"Raven? It's me, Batgirl."

_Crap!_

"Just a minute!" She shouted at the door before nudging Beast Boy.

"Gar! Wake up! Our honeymoon's over!"

Raven slipped on a silk robe and walked briskly to the door as Beast Boy slowly began to wake up. She cracked the door open and saw Barbara's smiling mug, partially concealed by her cowl. She peered curiously into the large stateroom and saw Beast Boy rolling over in the bed, still waking up.

"I'm not interrupting anything? Am I?" Barbara grinned slyly.

"We overslept." Raven said apologetically, blushing slightly. "We're already packed. We'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Take your time, there's no rush." The redhead said as she began to walk away. "The Batwing's on the helipad. You know where that is?"

Raven nodded. "Top deck. We'll meet you there."

Barbara waved as she continued to walk away. As she emerged on the outer decks she attracted more than a few stares, including a few from some burly young men wearing Jump City State University T-shirts, who for reasons unknown to her avoided getting close to her. She was grinning smugly as she returned to the Batwing.

_Who would have thought Raven could be so … normal? The look on her face was priceless! Talk about getting busted, caught with her hand in the cookie jar! I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Dick did say there's more to her than meets the eye. Beast Boy must be a pretty good lover if he's tamed her like that._

Barbara chuckled out loud. She had been expecting to find the sorceress meditating while Beast Boy sulked in a corner, neglected by his emotionless wife.

_So the whole 'ice queen' thing is just an act. I should have known. I guess she still has an image to uphold though. _

As Barbara reached helipad she saw that a sizeable crowd had formed, gawking at the famous black jet. She pusher her way through the crowd and walked up to the Batwing, which she began to inspect as part of the preflight check. The crowd watched her quietly as she worked her way around the aircraft. Once she was satisfied she opened the jet's large canopy with what looked like an ordinary car remote.

At that moment the crowd gasped collectively as a black hemisphere emerged from the deck, only to dissipate moments later revealing Raven and the changeling. They were now dressed in their hero costumes and Raven's cape billowed in the ocean breeze. She was wearing her black leotard and blue cape while Garfield wore his Doom Patrol costume. They had their luggage with them which Raven loaded into a storage compartment using her dark energy after which they climbed into the Batwing's rear cockpit and prepared themselves for the flight. As Barbara fired up the engines some of the crowd began to wave at the departing honeymooners.

"BB, Raven ! We love you!" and other friendly cheers could be heard above the roar of the engines. The canopy was still open and the changeling smiled as he waved back at his fans. He gently elbowed his wife, who after rolling her eyes waved halfheartedly at the crowd. The jet's canopy slid shut and with its vertical thrusters it lifted off.

As the Batwing soared into the sky Raven looked back and saw how lonely and small the cruise ship looked in the tropical sea. She had spent one of the best weeks of her life aboard that ship, but now it was over. It was time to be a hero again, a crime fighter. Nothing had changed, and yet it still felt as if nothing would be the same anymore. She closed her eyes and leaned against Beast Boy, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You two make a really cute couple." Barbara chimed in as she throttled back on the engines as they had already reached cruising altitude. "I'm sorry I woke you up earlier. If you want to sleep some more I'll be quiet."

"It's OK." Raven replied, with her eyes still closed. "I can't sleep in airplanes. It's too bumpy and noisy."

Barbara turned around and saw that Raven had her hood up and she couldn't see her face.

"I've heard you meditate a lot." Batgirl said, in an attempt to make small talk.

"I do. It helps me keep my powers under control." She replied in a sleepy voice.

"I see." Barbara acknowledged, after which she fell silent.

A few minutes later the Logans were asleep.

* * *

Roger Whyte cautiously opened the lab door and peered in. It was dinner time and the lab was empty as he entered with the stealth of a cat. He scanned the room and located his target: the refrigerator where Hugo Strange kept the antidotes. He ran up to it and opened the door, quickly scanning its contents. The fridge was full of all sorts of vials, test tubes and beakers, which contained fluids of various colors.

Roger wasn't what women would call 'handsome'. He wasn't ugly either, he simply was the male equivalent of a 'plain Jane', and he knew it. He was of less than average stature and was scrawny. His hair was ordinary and his teeth were yellow.

He was a recent graduate of a local community college where he was trained to be a lab technician. He was almost 20 years old and until recently had a girlfriend, Sally, a mousy girl he began to date at the junior college just a few months before the graduated. She was rather smitten with him and he did like her, but had always been too timid to ask her if she was ready to move their relationship into the realm of physical love, even though she had already been dropping hints that she was indeed interested and willing.

He had been working on building up the gumption to ask her to take their relationship to the next level and was planning on asking her on Valentine's Day. He had planned on taking her out to a fancy restaurant and had purchased two tickets for 'Wicked', after which he was going to ask her back to his apartment for drinks, and then if he didn't choke, ask her to spend the night with him.

He had been planning this since right before New Years. He had already made the reservations and purchased the tickets to the musical when he met Rav in the asylum.

Rav was considered a low risk patient by Strange and was allowed plenty of time outside her cell. She had a minor blood disorder which Strange believed to be the cause of her criminal behavior. He had created a treatment for her, which required daily blood samples to monitor the effectiveness of the medication.

Roger had first met her when he was sent to take a blood sample from her. He recalled that day well. She was in her room, early in the morning as the samples required that she fast before the blood was drawn. He had knocked politely and she told him to come in. He was immediately dazzled by her beauty. She was tall, very shapely and athletic looking. She wore her dark hair cut short and had piercing blue eyes. Roger couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could be criminally insane.

Roger had accepted the job at Arkham for the above market wage it paid, which was expected as no one wanted to work there. He had student loans to pay off and the extra money came in handy. What he had not expected was how many beautiful women were imprisoned at Arkham, not that any would give him the time of day. He knew his place in the order of things, and knew that the most he could hope for was to bed an ordinary girl on Valentine's Day. He did not begrudge his fate, as he knew that his lot in life could be worse.

The first day he met Rav he had been polite and professional with her. She had been unexpectedly friendly to him that morning and even chatted briefly with him. During the following week she increasingly opened up to him, sharing her past as one of Penguin's brainwashed henchwomen. He listened with great interest and concern, in part flattered that such a gorgeous woman would take him into her confidence and opened up to her as well.

By the end of the week she was sharing some very intimate thoughts and experiences with him and as he prepared to leave that Friday she pecked him on the cheek, thanking him for his understanding. By the middle of the following week the kisses on the cheek were replaced with kisses on the lips, which quickly became passionate.

After another week she told him how lonely she was without him and began to have sex with him. By this point he had all but forgotten about Sally, his mousy girlfriend, and never asked her out for Valentine's. Rav told him that he was the only genuine man she had ever met and if she ever got out of Arkham she would be his.

Roger was on cloud nine. An intelligent, beautiful goddess of a woman was his lover. But he did worry about the consequences. If caught he would be fired on the spot and he shared this concern with her. She agreed that it would probably be best if they stopped being lovers. While he knew this was the right course of action, he didn't particularly like it. After a few days of celibacy they resumed their physical relationship at his request. Still he worried about being caught, and after a close call he nearly panicked.

This was when she made him an offer he couldn't refuse. She had money, a lot of money, stashed away in a safe place. After a very physical session of lovemaking she made her proposal: if he helped her escape from Arkham they would meet in Mexico, create new identities for themselves, get married and live a carefree life with the millions she had stashed away.

At first he hesitated, as he would be committing a major felony in helping her escape. Plus, how would he accomplish this? This is when he first learned of the super power inhibiting drug and its antidote. He knew that if he did this he would never be able to return to the United States. But as he lay panting after making love with her he realized that he didn't care. He was going to reach for the brass ring, and if he fell off the horse, so be it.

Roger explored the fridge and found the beaker he was looking for. He took it and poured 40 milliliters each into two small vials which he hid in his lab coat. He replaced the missing 80 milliliters he removed with distilled water, slightly diluting the beaker's contents, but since it contained over a liter of the antidote it would never be noticed.

He picked up a blood sampling kit and hurried over to Rav's room, which still hadn't been locked down for the night. As he arrived he knocked and she welcomed him in.

"I've got them!" He said breathlessly as he handed her the vials. She beamed back at him.

"I knew you could do it Roger. Now remember, we'll meet at the Hacienda Hotel in Tampico, Mexico in seven days. Take a bus to Brownsville and cross into Matamoros. From there take a bus to Tampico. OK?"

"Sure!" He smiled. "I'll be there."

"You found the seed money, right?" She had told him of the location of a small stash of cash she had hidden in Gotham.

He nodded. "All fifty thousand."

"Good, that'll tide us over until I can retrieve the rest. Now go! I'll be there in a week." She commanded him, knowing it was the end of his shift.

"I'm going to miss you!" He said as he began to kiss her passionately. He stopped, almost breathless.

"How about one for the road?"He asked hopefully.

Rav began to disrobe as she prepared to complete her deception. He had served his purpose and had done it well, but she needed him to believe that she would indeed meet him in Mexico. The last thing she needed was for him to have doubts and get cold feet, possibly spilling the beans to Hugo Strange. Ivy and the others now owed her big time and she now had a mountain of favors to collect from them. Of course she would never tell them that she actually enjoyed her affair with Roger. It broke up the monotony of asylum life.

She wondered how long it would take for him to realize she wasn't ever going to show up. But that wasn't her problem. Tomorrow she would free of Arkham.

* * *

"Wake up guys! We're almost home."

Raven opened her eyes first and saw the unique skyline that was synonymous with Gotham. Its drab grayness and gothic architecture appealed to her sense of aesthetics. She had never been to Gotham before and was already looking forward to exploring the city's museums and libraries, even if Gar didn't go with her to visit them all. She only hoped that there would be enough time.

Beast Boy looked out the canopy and frowned.

"Is that snow down there?" He asked.

"Sure is." Barb replied as she guided the Batwing out to sea. "It's been really cold this winter."

"I hate the cold." Beast Boy grumbled. "And I didn't bring a coat."

Barbara smiled. "I'm sure Alfred already has several hanging in your closet."

The commissioner's daughter guided the jet towards a cliff and a hidden cave quickly opened up. She let the autopilot take over and it deftly guided the black jet into the cave, with a scant few yards of clearance around it. As the jet slowed and landed on a pad deep in the Batcave Raven saw Starfire fly from the cave's command center over to the jet. While the sorceress was glad to see her friend she braced herself for what she knew would be the alien girl's usual excessive exuberance. She wasn't disappointed.

"Raven! Raven! It is glorious to see you! How was your honeymoon? Was it as romantic as you hoped it would be? Have you conceived a child yet?"

"Say what!?" Beast Boy shrieked as he climbed out of the jet.

Raven remained composed and responded in her signature monotone.

"We had a wonderful time, yes it was very romantic and no, we have not conceived a child and do not plan on doing so anytime soon."

The Princess looked crestfallen.

"I do not understand. Do you not wish to have a bumgorf of your own?"

"We do Star." Beast Boy replied as he helped Alfred unload their suitcases into what looked like a luggage cart one would find in a hotel. "But not right away."

The Tamaranian tapped her index fingers together.

"Of course, I forget that human ways are different from those of Tamaran."

Raven noticed that Starfire's mood was quickly becoming gloomy and while she didn't think that there was anything wrong with being gloomy she already knew that Starfire and gloomy went together like water and oil.

"Starfire, I promise the day I become pregnant you'll be the first to know."

The Princess immediately brightened and Raven admitted to herself that she wouldn't have her be any other way.

"Mr. And Mrs. Logan." Alfred interrupted. "Master Bruce asked me to tell you that he requests you wait for him here in the Batcave. I will take your luggage to your room. Dinner won't be served for another 3 hours; might I offer you some refreshment in the meantime?"

"Thank you Alfred, I think we're OK for now." Raven replied as Batman, Nightwing and Robin emerged from the shadows.

"Very well then." Alfred replied "I will return later to show you to your room." He said as he pushed the luggage cart into an elevator and disappeared behind a pair of sliding doors.

The three male members of the Bat clan (yeah, I know Azrael is the fourth male member of the clan, but he's not in this story) approached the Logans and Batgirl.

"Welcome to Gotham." Batman welcomed the two Titans. "I hope you rested on the way over. We have a busy evening ahead of us."

"We do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We do." Nightwing replied. "First we're going to brief you on Hugo Strange."

"And after that we're going to visit Arkham." Robin added. He looked at Raven and saw that she was scowling at him. He quickly looked away.

_He picked her over Markov? He's nuts._

"Have a seat." Batman commanded everyone to sit around a large round table. Cyborg had just entered the Batcave and joined them as Nightwing flipped a switch. A life sized holographic image of Hugo Strange appeared floating above the table, slowly rotating.

"Hugo Strange is a genius among geniuses. In addition to being a physician and a psychiatrist he is also an expert in chemistry, biology, physics, computer science and especially robotics. He has long been fascinated with the ins and outs of the criminal mind. His track record for curing the criminally insane is spotty at best and I have long suspected that he uses his patients for criminal activity of his own. I believe that he has ulterior motives with Miss Markov and I wouldn't be surprised if her husband, John Spivak, somehow fits into this puzzle."

"So what are we supposed to do tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked. "How do we talk him into releasing her?"

"You don't." Nightwing replied. "He's not going to release her, at least not right away. He wants something, and your job tomorrow morning will be to find out what it is."

The Batcave became silent; the only audible sound was a distant underground waterfall. Raven broke the silence first.

"Sounds reasonable." Raven announced. "But how do we get him to talk?"

"We don't." Batman replied. "I want you to go into his mind and read his thoughts Raven."

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"That won't be easy to do Batman. Hugo Strange has a powerful mind. I can't even force my way into Garfield's much weaker mind without being noticed."

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested. "You said you weren't gonna do that anymore."

"Do what?" She asked with an air of false innocence. She then noticed the hurt look in his eyes and opened a telepathic link.

_I'm sorry Gar; I guess bad habits die hard. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

_**Forget it.**_ He replied morosely over their telepathic link. _**I guess some things will never change.**_

_Gar, I really am sorry._

_**I said forget it!**_

Raven backed off. She knew that he was very sensitive about being the least intelligent of the Titans. She mentally kicked herself for hurting his feelings.

"I have a satellite Batcave under Arkham." Batman took control of the conversation. "We'll head over there after dinner and from there we'll launch a recon mission."

"What are going to recon?" Cyborg asked.

"I want to find out what plans Hugo Strange has for Spivak."

* * *

And that's chapter 21.

Thanks again for all your reviews. The story has blown past the 12000 hit mark and will soon be my most widely read fanfic . (As of Feb 24 it's now my #1 fanfic). I couldn't have done it without you.

And of course some replies:

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "****I think that Spivak is underestimating everyone's favorite changeling...he's not as weak as people assume."**

_Yeah, the grass stain might have a surprise in store for the wind bag!_

**lpwriter4life – "I think it would be awesome if Nightwing had a new motorcycle or something:)"**

_Yeah, he could use a new toy._

**Rosalind2013 – "I like the older, more clownish version of the Joker. (As seen in 'Batman: The Animated Series')"**

_Yeah, Mark Hamill's Joker was the best._

**The Mighy One – "You keep churning more and more chapters out, how do you do it so fast??"**

_Lots of caffeine?_

**Asura09 – "Terra is far from my favorite character but life's goin downhill 4 her :-( i cant believe i feel sorry 4 her. :-0"**

_See, it is possible to make people feel sorry for her._

**Spiritedheart4ever – "Their bickering made me fan-girl squeal*Why must you do this to me author? someone could have been in the room and I would have been embarrassed"**

_Just doing my job!_

**ChicoMagnifico – "I also liked Jason's little talk back at Raven!"**

_That was my favorite line in the whole chapter!_

**Titanfan45 – "Getting Beast Boy murdered to cause Raven to freak out causing Batman and any other hero with him to try to calm her down thereby causing her to kill Batman is a plot worthy of the best** fiction writer out there."

_Thanks! It's too bad I'm not better at this. It would be fun to earn a living writing stories._

**DarkRapture – "If you use your almighty Author powers to hurt Beastboy OR Raven(notice I didt say AND! I'm unique!) I will rip out your eyes and replace them with golfballs and force you to inhale the Joker's Laughing Gas!"**

_I remind my faithful readers that I am a 1__st__ Dan Blackbelt in Taekwondo (it's in my profile). I also won a silver medal in the Colorado AAU state tournament (in forms, not sparring)._

And that's all for now. Next update will be this weekend.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven silently followed Alfred down the huge hallway, their footfalls on the immaculate hardwood floor echoed down the corridor. Alfred didn't need to be an empath to know that the Logans were having a tiff, but the majordomo said nothing.

Raven on the other hand could feel every emotion seeping out of Beast Boy and it wasn't good. He was still hurt by her insensitive remark and he ignored her, busying himself with the dossier that Batman had given them on Hugo Strange. He had told them, correction, ordered them to read it before dinner was served. It was almost 100 pages long and while Beast Boy at first had felt overwhelmed with the request he wasn't going to admit it. He was already on page 37 and was reading it as fast as he could. Alfred stopped in front of a large cherry wood door which he opened after which he led the couple into their quarters.

"Mrs. Logan, if you so desire I can have the fireplace ready when you and Mr. Logan return after your mission tonight."

"Thank you Alfred, that would be very nice." She replied.

"Dinner will be served at 7. Would you like me to draw a bath for you before I leave?"

"That won't be necessary Alfred, but thank you anyway."

"Very well. If you require anything you may reach me through the intercom system." He said before taking his leave and closing the door behind him as he left.

The room was huge. It had a four post king size bed with a canopy over it. There was also a large desk, a pair of wardrobes that already had their clean clothes hanging in them. Their dirty clothes were missing; no doubt Alfred was already laundering them. There was also a sitting area at the far end of the room with two Queen Anne style love seats and a plush wingback chair, which Beast Boy sat down on as he silently continued to read Hugo Strange's dossier. Raven approached him and stopped, standing in front of him.

"Gar, I'm really sorry about what I did." She said in her monotone. "There is no excuse for what I did. I'm going to publicly apologize at dinner."

Beast Boy dog-eared the page he was on and dropped the dossier on the coffee table in front of him. He then looked up at his wife with a piercing look.

"Rae, why did you pick me?"

Raven looked confused before replying. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon Rae. You're way smarter than me. All of you are. Why didn't you date some smart guy, you know, like a grad student working on his Ph.D.?"

"Gar! You're not stupid!"

"I didn't say I was. But I saw the results of the IQ test Cyborg gave us last year. Starfire is a 207, Cyborg is a 193, you're 185 and Nightwing scored 173. You're all geniuses."

"And you scored 137, which means you're smarter than almost 99% of the general population."

"I know, but that's still only 'above average'. You're way out of my league Rae. You're a genius, you're powerful and beautiful. Why did you ever pick me?"

Raven didn't reply right away. She stared at the floor before answering.

"No Gar, you're wrong. You're the one who's out of my league. You're sweet, true and loving. Me? I'm a demonic bitch."

"Oh come on Rae, that's not true."

"It isn't? I just humiliated you in front of our friends. What do you call that?"

"It's OK Rae, I forgive you." He chuckled. "Anyway, you'd think I'd be used it to by now."

Raven scowled at him. "No! You shouldn't have to be used to me mistreating you!" She replied as he saw a single tear drip down her face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"You deserve better than that." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm married to the best guy in the world, and I treat you like crap." She sniffled. "I'm the real idiot."

"Maybe." He grinned. "But you're my idiot."

Raven smiled before replying. "Your idiot wants to show you how much she loves you."

"Only if you let your idiot do the same." He replied before giving her a deep kiss.

* * *

John Spivak was lying on his bed after having finished his dinner. Sloppy Joes, it was the fifth time that month they had Sloppy Joes for dinner. He was already used to Arkham's high school cafeteria menu. He wasn't a fussy eater so he didn't really care what they fed him. His room though was another matter. It was identical to the room Terra had woken up in after Hugo Strange had trapped her. It felt like a prison cell and its only creature comfort was a tiny television that hung from the ceiling.

He was pondering the offer Strange had made him earlier. His freedom plus Terra if he killed the damned green Titan. On paper it sounded great, but that was the problem, Strange made it sound so easy. He knew that he wouldn't be able to catch the sorceress off guard this time. And he would have to be swift in killing Beast Boy. If he morphed into something large he wouldn't be able to defeat him, at least not easily

The wind maker rolled over in his bed, pondering how he might negotiate with Strange the next time he saw him. He already knew what his first demand would be: to see Terra in person and talk with her. His second demand would be a place where he and Terra could hide after he completed the task. He knew very well that if he succeeded in eliminating the Bat clan and the Titans that he would have the Justice League out looking for him. They would need to lay low for a long time.

There were too many things that could go wrong. The demoness scared him, a lot. It didn't matter that she was only half demon; he knew that she had terrifying powers. He still couldn't believe that the green idiot had chosen her over his Terra. That was another affront that would have to be avenged as well. And what if he failed to kill the boy? He wouldn't get a second chance. That much he knew. And what about the other Titans? And then there was the Bat and his minions. This was going to be very risky. And then there was Hugo Strange himself. Spivak didn't trust Strange, but he knew he had no other choice if he ever wanted to get out of Arkham.

The lights in his room dimmed, signaling that in 15 minutes it would be lights out. Spivak yawned as he pulled back the covers on his bed. Before he kicked his shoes off he heard the door unlock. As it opened it revealed the usual 4 armed guards.

"Dr. Strange wants to see you." The nightshift sergeant ordered him.

Spivak turned around and faced the wall as the guards shackled him. He knew the routine. Once he was secured they led him out of his room and onwards to the hospital wing.

"Isn't it kind of late for a session?" He asked his escorts, none of which responded.

After a silent walk they reached the entrance to the hospital and were buzzed in. It was very quiet at this time and there was only a skeleton staff on duty. They led him down the familiar hallway but this time they passed the visitation room and went straight to Hugo Strange's office instead. The sergeant opened the door and Spivak saw the psychiatrist sitting behind his desk. The guards led him to a massive metal chair and shackled him to it, leaving the room once they were satisfied that he was secured.

"Good evening Mr. Spivak. Have you given any consideration to my … offer?"

"I have, but I have a few conditions before I accept…"

Strange cut him off. "I'm afraid there is no time for that Mr. Spivak. For you see, a golden opportunity has arisen and we must take advantage of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's very simple Mr. Spivak. Tomorrow morning Batman, his former sidekick Robin who now goes by the moniker of 'Nightwing' along with Raven and Beast Boy are coming to visit me, to negotiate Miss Markov's release."

"Tomorrow? Here?"

"Correct Mr. Spivak. It will be the perfect opportunity to ambush the green Titan. It must a quick kill Spivak; you won't get a second chance. And it must be cold, ruthless and merciless."

"So, it's just me against the 4 of them? Won't I get any help?"

"You will have your powers back of course. And there will be a small firearm waiting in your room."

"Ok, that sounds good so far. So what's the plan?"

Strange smiled triumphantly. He had him.

"They will be arriving at 10:15 AM at my office. The will be no patrols between your cell and my office, so you should arrive with no delays after breaking out of your cell. You will ambush them in front of my office. Kill the boy and escape to this location." He handed Spivak a small map to a cave 14 miles away. "If you succeed Miss Markov will be waiting for you there."

"And if I don't?"

"She dies."

Spivak frowned for a moment.

"Then I'd better not fail."

"Excellent choice Mr. Spivak. I knew I could count on you."

Strange handed him a small cup.

"Drink this, and your powers will be back tomorrow morning. Do not eat your breakfast or you will lose your powers again."

Spivak took the cup and gulped down its contents.

"Sleep well Mr. Spivak. If all goes well tomorrow you will be a free man and you will once again have your lover at your side."

"How will you explain how I recovered my powers?" Spivak asked.

Hugo Strange laughed. "I have a scapegoat arranged. A young lab technician. We'll plant some money in his apartment and make it look like you paid him off."

"I like it. How did you pick the loser?"

"He's having an affair with one of my patients. I was going to dismiss him, but this is a much better use for him, wouldn't you agree?"

Spivak chuckled. "So he's bonking one of your girls. Who?"

"Just a minor criminal. A former henchwoman, no one of any importance. It happens all the time. The women become very lonely here and after a while any man looks very good."

"And who's the chump who's going to take the fall?"

"His name is Roger Whyte."

* * *

Richard, Kori, Victor and Barbara were in the manor kitchen, in their civilian identities, eating some fresh scones that Alfred had just baked, washing them down with hot chocolate. Alfred tsk, tsk'd them as he entered the kitchen to begin making preparations for dinner.

"I see you haven't changed Master Richard. You still spoil your dinner appetite with snacks."

"You can't blame him Alfred." Victor replied after swallowing a mouthful. "I'm not big on English cuisine, but these are great scones."

"I will pretend I did not hear the first half of your remark, Master Victor." The butler replied as he pulled out several pots and pans. "I also see that Mr. and Mrs. Logan did not join you in your pre dinner snack."

"They needed some time alone." Richard replied. "They had their first fight as a married couple in the Batcave."

"And I am most worried for them Richard." Kori interrupted. "They should not quarrel. They are lovers, not enemies."

"It's OK Kori." Barbara stepped into the conversation. "Human couples always fight. It's normal."

"But friend Raven is only half human. What if their quarrel leads to something worse? What if they get divorced?" She asked in a very worried tone.

"Calm down Kori. They're not going to get divorced, I guarantee it." Richard told her.

"I do not share your optimism, my husband." She replied, the trepidation still clear in her voice.

Richard smiled. "Fine! We'll go check in on them. You'll see that they're OK." He said as he put his half eaten scone done on the plate. "C'mon, let's go!"

The quartet quietly left the kitchen and were soon walking down the long hallway to the room where Alfred had setup the Logans. Soon enough they were in front of the door and Richard raised his hand to knock, but stopped mid air.

"Do you guys hear anything?" He asked.

The other three listened carefully and they all heard a sound escaping through the thick wooden door.

"Do I hear moaning?" Barbara asked.

Suddenly the sounds became louder. There was no mistake, they were moans of pleasure.

Victor blushed. "Is that what I think it is?" The others shrugged their shoulders, unwilling to admit that they all knew what it was. Then, as if on cue, Raven and Beast Boy put to rest any doubts about what was happening behind their door.

"Oh Gar! Gar!! Garfield!! GARFIELD!!" Raven's voice trembled with excitement and was loud enough to be heard though the thick door.

The four heroes became wide eyed and completely silent.

"I didn't need to hear that." Barbara whispered to her companions.

"Raven! OH RAVEN!! OH BABY!!" Garfield replied.

"And I didn't need to hear that."Cyborg muttered.

By this point Dick, Barbara and Cyborg were blushing a deep red.

"Let's leave before they find out we were here. Raven will kill us if she does." Dick ordered his companions.

The foursome retreated quickly in complete silence as the crescendo of moaning was getting louder again. Once they were a safe distance Starfire broke the silence.

"Oh friends, it is glorious!"

"Maybe for them it was." Barbara complained. "I'm gonna have nightmares about that for weeks!" She shuddered.

"But friends! Now we know that they have done the 'kissing and making up', what is so horrifying about that?" Starfire beamed.

"Star, I think they were doing more than just kissing." Cyborg guffawed, which earned him a powerful slap from the princess.

"Cyborg! You are so unromantic! It is no wonder you do not have a girlfriend."

Richard chuckled. "She's got you there Victor."

"Very funny bird boy." The bionic man replied.

* * *

Terra sat on her bed, after lights out, staring at the vial that Roger Whyte had just stopped by to deliver to her. Its contents were a clear pale blue in color which shimmered in the moonlight. As she stared into it she saw the choice she was about to make.

On one hand she could place her faith in the system. She knew that her friends would move mountains to secure her release, but she also knew that it could take a long time to get out that way. She might be stuck in Arkham for years. And for what? It's not like Beast Boy would be waiting for her, ready to whisk her off to the altar when she was freed. That was a lost cause and she knew it.

The other choice was to escape. If she took this route she would become a fugitive, a criminal. She would have to cast her lot with Poison Ivy and her gang. There would be no going back.

But what was there to go back to?

Terra opened the vial and drank its contents.

* * *

It was ten minutes until seven and Richard was leading the foursome to the dining room. Even after noshing on Alfred's scones they still had an appetite, so that wasn't a problem. They were however nervous. Not about the mission to Arkham they would be engaged in later that evening, but something else.

Barbara peeked into the informal dining room and saw that Bruce was already seated and was accompanied only by Jason. She signaled the 'all clear' to her friends and the all filed into the dining room and took their seats.

Bruce was reading a business journal but their stealthy arrival did not go unnoticed by him. Without looking up he addressed them.

"Why are you hiding from Rachael and Garfield?" He asked in a relaxed tone.

Starfire tapped her fingers together nervously. "Why do you ask us that question Bruce?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Because other than Alfred they are the only ones who aren't here Kori, and Barbara scanned the room before you all came in together."

Starfire giggled nervously. "Oh yes, I see." She quickly slipped behind her common law husband.

"Well Dick? What's going on?"

Richard stammered. "It's embarrassing, I'd rather not talk about it."

"OK." Bruce replied. "But you'd better start acting normally, because they're almost here."

Richard, Kori, Barb and Victor unfolded their napkins at the table just as Alfred entered, pushing a cart laden with salads. As he began to serve them the Logans arrived, holding hands.

They were wearing their holorings. Beast Boy once again was his blond, freckled self. Raven was a tan brunette. They were both dressed semi formally in slacks and long sleeved shirts. Raven's chakra stone was hidden and the only thing that gave away her identity was her signature A-line haircut.

"Bruce, do we have to wear these silly holorings?" She asked as Garfield gallantly pulled her chair out for her and seated her.

"I'm afraid so Rachael. I frequently have guests in the manor. What do I tell them if they see Raven or Beast Boy in my house?"

"And I suppose that you will also insist on calling me by the human name my mother gave me?"

"That is also correct, that is whenever you are wearing your holoring. When you are not disguised as a civilian I will of course address you by your hero name."

Raven sighed and noticed that Kori was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let me guess Kori. You saw us walk in hand in hand and have correctly concluded that Gar and I have indeed reconciled after I publicly humiliated him in front of all of you earlier today. Am I Correct?" She said in her monotone.

Starfire nodded her head enthusiastically.

"And you were worried sick that Gar and I would break up and get divorced?"

"Yes friend, I was."

Raven did her best to not roll her eyes.

"Your fears were unfounded Kori. But before we have our dinner there is something I have to do first." She said as she rose from her chair. She then quickly dropped down onto her right knee."

"Rae, I thought we talked about this. You don't have to do it. I've already forgiven you." Beast Boy pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "I have to Gar." She took his hand and paused before continuing.

"Garfield, you know nothing is more important to me than your happiness. Earlier today, because of my insensitivity I hurt and dishonored you. I just want you and everyone present here to know that I do not believe you are stupid or have an inferior mind. Far from it. You are a wonderful man and I am privileged to call you my husband. The truth is I don't deserve you and I beg you to forgive me for my idiotic transgression against you."

Beast Boy smiled and taking her hands he pulled her up to her feet, after which he hugged her.

As they kissed they heard a round of applause around the table.

* * *

Here's your Friday treat! I hope that the end of the chapter wasn't too sappy! And sorry for the short chapter.

I'm also sure you're all waiting for the showdown at the OK Corral. Be patient readers, it's coming soon.

And now to the mail bag.

**lpwriter4life – "****I just realized BeastBoy is just as sensitive as I am!"**

_He's always been the 'sensitive' Titan IMHO._

**DarkRapture – "****ANYWAY, if you plan on hurting somebody, hurt Beastboy."**

_You shouldn't have said that. Now I have an irresistible urge to have Raven get hurt!_

**BeastBoyFangirl – "I have a feeling that Beastboy's won't go down without a fight."**

_You can count on that!_

**Wolvmbm – "****And poor helpless fool that was convince into letting the villains go free. I truly felt bad for that guy. :("**

_Weeelllll, it's not like Roger got NOTHING out of the deal, right?_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "****Foremost, I loved the ladies of Arkham. Having Rav seduce one of the staff was quite a brilliant little scheme. I enjoyed her personal foray about how she went about doing it and how easy it was to win the poor schmuck over. "**

_I really enjoyed writing that part of that chapter. I guess it was fortunate that Rav drew the short straw and not Baby Doll. That would have been … awkward._

**Sarah's Boo – "****dont you DARE kill off raven and/or beastboy!"**

_Like I told DarkRapture, don't put ideas into my head! _

**Alexpv22 – "I can only hope our favorite green guy won't do anything he'll regret"**

_Probably not, but with Terra lurking in the shadows, you never know!_

**Titanfan45 – "It looks like there 's going to be a big ruckus with Beats Boy and Raven arriving at Arkham about the same time that Terra and her newfound friend's escape is to take place."**

_And let's not forget about John Spivak!_

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Raven sat motionless in the lotus position, floating in the air while she mediated. Her head was shrouded by her hood while her white cape hung over her body. She quietly repeated her mantra, over and over. Meanwhile Beast Boy was asleep on a small couch with Hugo Strange's dossier in his lap.

Cyborg and Starfire were at the other end of the Arkham satellite Batcave, following Batman, Robin and Nightwing over an audio channel. The trio had left over half an hour ago to penetrate into the asylum, hoping to find clues as to what Hugo Strange was up to.

Stealth was of utmost importance, so Batman restricted the incursion team to Robin, Nightwing and himself. The trio was already familiar with the layout of the asylum and would be the able to avoid detection by the asylum's security detail. Nightwing and Robin were charged with finding Terra and contacting her while the Dark Knight's mission was to break into Hugo Strange's pharmacological lab to learn more about what he was doing to his 'patients'.

Nightwing and Robin's job was a little easier than the Batman's, as the asylum hallways were vast and lightly patrolled. There were some security cameras to get around, which was easily accomplished by travelling through the vast ventilation duct work system. Now that Richard was 19 years old he was beginning to bulk out and space was getting very tight for him, unlike for Jason, while slid effortlessly through the tight passages. Still he managed to squeeze through.

After a grueling hour they reached the wing where Terra was housed. They dropped out of the vent into the hallway and worked their way down the corridor; they split up and peeked through the windows in the doors, using their tiny flashlights to peer into each room. Jason was the first to speak up.

"Nightwing." He whispered into his headset. "I think I found her."

The future Prince Consort of Tamaran scurried over to the door and peered inside. Robin was correct, that was Terra asleep in the bed.

"Did you hear that Cyborg?"

"I did." The bionic Titan replied. "Go ahead and place the lock cracker on the keypad."

Nightwing retrieved a small, flat device and placed it over the keypad that controlled the lock to the Geomancer's room. Batman had some pretty cool toys, but Cyborg had a few goodies of his own and was rather proud of them. First the lock cracker scanned the keys on the pad with a variety of light spectra. Using ultraviolet light it could read the fingerprints on the keypad, determining which ones had been pressed. Then using infrared it determined which order they had been pressed in, with a confidence level of 70%. The using quantum signature reading it boosted the confidence level to 99.999%, all in the matter of a few seconds. Once it cracked the code the device pressed the keys and the door unlocked. Nightwing and Robin stealthily entered the room closing the door behind them. The door snapped locked with a dull click. They would use the cracker, via a remote control, to open it again when it would be time to leave.

* * *

Sneaking through the hospital wing was a greater challenge, as it was much smaller than the asylum and there was a night crew of doctors, nurses and other staff on duty. This of course was merely an inconvenience to the Caped Crusader who after a mere 15 minutes was able to make his way to the pharmacological lab. Using his own version of the code cracker Batman unlocked the door. Before entering he used another device to check for surveillance systems. There were no cameras but the room was covered by motion sensors. He then pulled a small disk out of his utility belt and stuck on the inside wall next to the door, activating it as he released it. The disk flooded the room with random bursts of infrared and ultraviolet light, jamming the sensors. Batman retrieved his lock cracker from the door's keypad and entered the room, which was dimly lit. He quickly found the refrigerator that Roger Whyte had visited earlier. He retrieved a handful of what looked like eyedroppers from his utility belt and began to take samples from every container in the refrigerator.

* * *

"Cyborg, we're in her room." Nightwing spoke into his headset.

"I copy you." He replied. "And keep the lights off. The cracker's sensed some activity in the hallways."

"Thanks. Will do."

Nightwing silently approached Terra's bed and kneeled so that he was face to face with her. Then he gently reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently rousing her awake.

"Terra, wake up." He whispered into her ear.

Terra slowly stirred and opened her eyes. As she looked into Nightwing's masked face she frowned and then looked at his costume. Confused she then glanced at his traffic light costumed companion.

"Robin?" She said sleepily as she stared at the younger boy. "You can't be Robin." She turned back to Nightwing. "Who are you?" She asked the dark clad Titan.

"It's me Terra. I'm not Robin anymore."

The geomancer shook her head as she continued to wake up.

"I thought your voice sounded familiar." She said as she sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to check in on you. Are you OK Terra?"

"What do you think? I'm locked up with a bunch of psychos. And who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Nightwing. Didn't Starfire ever tell you about her trip into the future?"

"No she didn't. So are we getting out of here?"

Nightwing stared away before answering.

"I'm sorry Terra, but we're gonna have to follow due process. We're gathering evidence to discredit Hugo Strange. Once we get him removed as Arkham's director we'll get you released, I promise."

Terra snorted. "Yeah right. And what if you can't get him removed? If I was Starfire or Raven you'd be busting me out of here right now."

"Terra, you know that's not true."

"Stuff it bird boy!" She snarled back. "I always knew that I was a second class member of the team, you guys always hated me. I'll bet Raven's behind this, she knows BB likes me more than her. But if she thinks that keeping me locked up here will stop me from winning BB back she's gotta another thing coming."

Nightwing sighed.

"Terra, you don't know how wrong you are. Raven is working to help us secure your release."

"Whatever."

Nightwing paused before continuing.

"Is there anything we should know about Hugo Strange?"

Terra shrugged.

"Well, he's a perv. He told me that if I slept with him that he'd let me go after a month. I was warned by some of the other ladies that he won't make good on that promise."

Nightwing nodded. "That's dynamite. We can definitely discredit him with that."

"Like any judge will accept our testimony." Terra complained.

"You're a Titan Terra. Of course your testimony will be treated seriously. Is there anything else?"

"He also drugs me to neutralize my powers."

Nightwing paused as he listened into his earpiece.

"Batman's done. We gotta go. You are unharmed, right?"

She sighed. "No one's laid a finger on me. I joined a gang for protection."

"You did?" young Robin asked in surprise. "Whose gang did you join?"

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn's gang."

Both Nightwing and Robin's masks betrayed the shock they felt.

"Terra! They're bad news! Don't get involved with them!" Nightwing admonished her.

_They've been a lot more help than you guys._ She silently fumed.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Nightwing pulled a small remote control out of his belt and pressed a button. The door unlocked and popped open.

"Just don't do anything you might regret later." He told her as he gave her a Titan's communicator. "Keep this hidden, OK?"

"Duh!" She replied.

"Just hang in there Terra; we're getting you out of here legally. You don't want to be a fugitive." He said as he and Robin walked out the door.

"Like I have a choice." She lied to them. She could already feel her powers beginning to return.

"We're your friends Terra; we aren't going to abandon you. Call us every night at 10 PM." He said as the door closed and locked with a dull thud.

_You aren't gonna abandon me? You just did!_

Terra slipped back into her bed, pondering what tomorrow had in store, and the life that awaited her after she escaped.

* * *

Raven completed her mediations and slowly dropped her feet to the floor, shifting her weight to them and standing freely. She felt refreshed and relaxed. She scanned the room and saw that Beast Boy was still asleep on the couch. Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw that it had been two hours since the Bat trio had left on their mission. She was about to walk over to the couch to rouse her slumbering mate when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. It felt gentle yet strong as titanium. Knowing that, it could only belong to one person.

As the sorceress turned around Starfire saw that she had the usual blank expression on her face.

"Greetings friend. Are you refreshed after the meditation?"

"Yes Starfire. I am felling refreshed and calm."

The princess smiled at her friend.

"Cyborg has informed me that Batman, Robin and Nightwing have completed their mission and should be back in about 20 minutes."

Raven noticed that the Tamaranian had an unusually eager expression on her face.

"Is there something you wish to talk about Starfire?" She deadpanned, already knowing the answer.

The alien nodded. "I wish to engage in the girl talk. Do you mind Raven?"

Raven sighed inwardly. She definitely knew where this was going.

"Let's find someplace private."

Starfire led Raven over to the opposite end of the cave to what might have been called the "kitchen" which simply consisted of a small refrigerator, a microwave and a small table with two chairs. The two young women sat down.

"I see that Beast Boy is still napping." Starfire opened the conversation, clearly making small talk before delving into what she really wanted to talk about.

"Yes, he does nap a lot. It's his animal DNA." Raven droned.

Starfire stared at her friend, preparing herself to take the conversation where she really wanted it to go.

"Tell me about your honeymoon Raven. What did you do?"

Raven hesitated before answering.

"The usual stuff honeymooners do I suppose."

"Yes?" Starfire responded, implicitly requesting details.

"Well, if you are that curious, let's see: we had meals, we swam in the pool and at a few beaches, we saw a few shows on the ship, we sunbathed, we went for walks in the moonlight, we slept in, you know, stuff like that." She deadpanned.

Starfire looked confused. "Did you and Beast Boy not make love?" She asked apprehensively.

Raven's eyes bugged out. Somewhere in the recesses of the cave a light bulb exploded. She quickly composed herself and replied.

"Starfire, that's a very private and personal question. Tamaranians might not feel inhibited asking about that, but in this culture it is not something that discussed casually." She deadpanned.

Starfire looked crestfallen. "Please forgive me friend, I did not wish to offend you."

Raven sighed. "It's OK Starfire, I'm not offended. You just startled me, that's all." She paused before continuing. "And yes, we made love, many times in fact. That's kind of a given on a honeymoon. But Starfire, that's not something that is asked in polite company. "

The princess tapped her fingers together.

"I see. Then I will not ask you the other question I had prepared for you."

Raven sighed again. She knew she was going to regret it, but decided to throw caution to the wind.

"It's OK Starfire. You are my closest female friend. You may ask me your question." She deadpanned.

"Thank you friend and I do apologize if it is too personal."

"Just ask the question."

"Why are you delaying the conception of your first child?"

Raven let out a sigh of relief. She had feared that the Tamaranian was going ask her even deeper questions about her now nascent love life.

"Well Starfire, Gar and I talked about this and we decided that we want to have a few years to ourselves at first, to be able to enjoy each other's company without distractions."

"Do you mean that once you have a child you will no longer be lovers?"

Raven shook her head. "Of course not. It's just that once we have a child many things will change permanently."

Starfire still looked confused.

"We won't have the luxury of a knorfka, and to be honest we don't want one."

"So you will be very busy raising your offspring, correct?"

"That's right, but there's more Starfire. Once we decide to start a family Gar and I will quit being superheroes."

"But why?" Starfire replied in shock.

"Because it's too dangerous. I'm already worried enough about something bad happening to Gar." Raven lifted her hood up to conceal her features as she was feeling self conscious. "I haven't told anyone this, not even Gar, but I want us to quit the Titans now."

"Raven, you are not serious. Why do you wish to leave us?"

She responded in a distressed voice. "Because I'm afraid of losing him."

"Friend, I do not understand. Please explain."

Raven rubbed her face with both of her hands, clearly stressed from what she was telling Starfire.

"I can't lose him Starfire. If he died … I … I don't think I could go on."

"But Raven, why should he die? He is a mighty Titan."

"… who exposes himself to terrible danger every day. He has his animal powers Starfire, but he isn't as resilient as you are. He could be killed in a battle." Raven took Starfire's hand. "But don't worry, he'd never agree to quitting before we have a child."

Starfire smiled. "Does this mean you will have your firstborn sooner rather than later?"

Raven replied in her flattest deadpan voice.

"I don't know."

* * *

As she was buzzed into the mess hall Terra had butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day they would escape, even though she still didn't know how. As she entered the dining area she saw that the others were already at the usual table. Rav, Baby Doll, Harley and Lady Shiva were chowing down on scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns while Poison Ivy sat with an empty setting in front of her. As Terra joined them Pamela acknowledged her with a nod and asked her the obvious question.

"So, are you in?"

Terra grinned. "Do you see any food in front of me? So what's the plan?"

Harley responded. "Ivy reserved the TV room for us at 10:00 AM. It's all ours and there's only a single guard in the room. At 10:10 Ivy will knock him out with her spores. The TV Room is on the ground floor, so you'll dig a tunnel for us to escape through. Once we're out we'll head of to the hide out."

"Sounds good. Where's the hideout?"

"That's a secret toots. You'll find out when we get there."

"You afraid I'm gonna skip town without you?" The Geomancer asked her comrades.

"Just think of it as insurance dear." Ivy replied.

_What? They think I can't ditch them and make it on my own?_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Terra replied with a hint of bitterness.

"Don't take it personally toots, it's just that we've been burned before."

"Sure. I understand." She replied. "If you don't mind I'm going back t my room to rest before we watch TV. I didn't sleep well last night." She got up and began to walk away.

"Don't be late Terra." Pamela shouted at her. "I heard that Oprah has a dynamite guest today."

* * *

Raven woke up first. She was not looking forward to visiting Hugo Strange at Arkham Asylum. Her mission, to infiltrate his mind and learn his secrets was almost certain to fail, and possibly end in disaster with him detecting her subterfuge.

But there was something else. She had another premonition, as a sense of dread permeated her soul. Something was going to happen today, something bad. It made her fell nauseous and for the first time since that fateful day when she brought her father into this world she felt pure unbridled fear. She rolled over and saw her husband asleep next to her, snoring without a care in the world. She scooted over towards him and wrapped her slender arms around him. He stirred and rolled over as well, kissing her forehead before quickly dozing off again.

_Nothing's going to happen to you Gar. I'll protect you, even if it costs me my own life._

* * *

The guard escorted Terra back to her cell. She could now tell that her powers had completely returned. The time was approaching.

As they reached her cell the male guard patted her down, searching for any contraband she might be smuggling into her cell. It felt more like he was groping her, but at this point she didn't give a damn. _Let him have his fun._ She thought. _He can grope the Penguin once we're gone._

Satisfied in more ways than one, the guard smiled at her as he unlocked the door.

"See you at ten sweetheart." He mocked her as he closed the door.

Terra sat on her bed. She reached under it and retrieved the Titans communicator she had hidden between the mattress and the box spring. Staring at the Titans logo on the cover she thought of calling Beast Boy to say goodbye, but decided against it as it would blow the cover of their escape. She couldn't take it with her as the lecherous guard would no doubt pat her down again. So she instead recorded a farewell message into it, telling Beast Boy that she would always love him, no matter what happened. She then slipped it back into its hiding place, knowing well that the room would be turned inside out after her escape and that it would be found.

She then glanced at the industrial strength clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:49 AM. There were still two hours to kill. She was tired, as she had trouble falling asleep after Nightwing's visit last night. Lowering herself down onto her bed she closed her eyes. She now felt at peace and was soon asleep.

She felt a jolt and opened her eyes; finding herself in front of the familiar shack next to the lake.

"Alright, where are you?" She muttered sotto voce.

"I am always with you Terra." The familiar voice reverberated from behind her.

"I guess you are, aren't you BB?"

The Wild Man smiled as she turned around to face him.

"So you finally understand who I really am."

She regarded him aloofly.

"Yes, you're everything I don't like about BB. You're his every flaw, his every weakness."

He grinned at her. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "No. You're insecure. Look at how you puff yourself up. BB's always been insecure about being small and weak. You represent that."

"Now tell me you didn't like me when I was tall and muscular. You couldn't keep your hands off of me. You jumped into bed with me the first chance you got."

Terra choked back her tears. "The real BB never rubbed my mistakes in my face. Never. He's better off without you."

"So what are you going to do once you escape? You know you can win him back from the witch."

Terra snarled back at him. "You're also selfish. You know I want him, that I want him more than anything." She then began to sniffle. "But I can't have him without hurting him. He doesn't want me, he wants Raven."

The Wild Man's body tensed up.

"That's not true Terra. I do want you. I want you more than anything in this world."

"Then why the hell did you marry her?" She growled at him. "You dumped me and ran off with her. WHY?" She screamed.

"You know why Terra. You lied to me. But believe me, I still want you, I still need you." He implored her. "Come back to me Terra, I'll accept you. I'll divorce Raven and marry you. I swear I will."

The Geomancer turned away from the Wild Man as she began to weep.

"You don't know how badly I want to believe you. But you're wrong. BB's bigger and better than you. I know he loves me and that he always will, but he belongs to Raven."

"Terra, you have to believe me."

She turned around and scowled at him.

"Who are you? You aren't BB's Wild Man. You're an imposter."

The Wild Man stepped away from her.

"Whoever you are, I'm glad you're not inside BB anymore. You're stuck with me, you monster."

The Wild Man's eyes glowed red.

"And you just might die with me."

"Do not defy me Terra." He warned her.

"I have to go now." She snapped at him. "And don't bother me anymore. I know what you are, and you're not BB."

Terra woke with a start. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was now 9:47.

* * *

We're getting close readers. Still plenty of puzzle pieces waiting to come together.

And we're well past the 13,000 hit mark. With this chapter we should pass the 14,000 hit mark! And maybe past 260 reviews! Thanks to all!

And here's a shout out for a new fanfic I just found: Disaster's Decline by Moonlit917. It seems that good fanfics have been in short supply lately. This one shows some promise!

And now, the mail bag!

**GothicRavenRoth – "****I was laughing so hard at the part where the 4 of them kinda walked in on Rae and BB"**

_Yeah, that was my intent. Well that and to shock all of you. I think it worked. _

**Dark Rapture – "I was wondering: In Arkham, do they have tacos?"**

_If they have Sloppy Joes then they have Tacos, on Wednesday of course._

**Rosalind2013 – "And I totally agree with Barbara... I didn't need to hear that..."**

_Too bad you can't unhear it! Now you're stuck with that memory! Bwahahahaha!_

**Titanfan45 – "Rachael's apology to Garfield was outstanding, every man should be issued at least one apology like that from his wife during his lifetime."**

_And vice-versa. I think that the worst thing a couple can do is take each other for granted._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "HAHAHHAAHAHHA! That was truly awesome. The most memorable scene was obviously the four superheroes standing outside the door, listening to the symphony of sensuality from inside. THAT was a nice touch, definitely humorous and enjoyable!"**

_I think that you and Titanfan45 were the only two readers that didn't freak out over that scene._

**BeastBoyfangirl – "I can't even begin to imagine what Raven and Beastboy would do if they found out that the titans heard everything they did in their room."**

_Who says they won't?_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Raven paced nervously in the Batcave, biting her lower lip as her cape billowed behind her. It was 9:45 AM and they were waiting for Batman to give them their final briefing before heading off to Arkham. She quickened her pace with every round and after turning around for the umpteenth time she found herself staring into a pair of emerald eyes.

"What's the matter Rae? You're so nervous. Is there something I should know?"

"Uh, it's just that, I..." She paused.

"What is it Rae?" He could see the near panic in her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Just promise me you'll be careful today, OK?" She said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Sure Rae, you know me, I'm always careful."

"No you're not." She snapped as she looked up at his face. "You're reckless Gar. It's a miracle you're still alive."

Beast Boy chuckled. "What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm reckless?"

"Don't act dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Over the years I've had to heal you more times than everyone else combined!"

"Relax Rae. I'll be careful. Anyway, what could possibly happen? We're just going to talk with Dr. Weirdo."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"I'll be on my best behavior and I'll stay sharp. Animal instincts you know. Nothing's going to happen to me."

She levitated slightly so their faces were level with each other. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately without relenting. She only stopped when she heard a male voice clear its throat.

"The Batcave isn't lover's lane you guys." Nightwing teased them. He and Batman had arrived without being noticed. The Dark Knight was seated in front of his massive super computer, doing some last minute research.

"I'll kiss my husband whenever and wherever I feel like it. You got that bird boy?"

"I thought I was the bird boy now." Robin gloated as he ran down the stairs into the Batcave.

"Shut up kid!" Raven hissed at him. "Unless you want an all expenses paid trip to another dimension."

Robin turned around, sulking, and walked towards the super computer console, muttering under his breath.

"What a bitch."

"I heard that!" Beast Boy shouted. "And if you say that again I'll kick your butt into another dimension!"

Batman turned around and faced the young heroes.

"That will be enough! Robin, you will apologize to Raven, now!"

The Boy Wonder's jaw dropped.

"Oh man!" He moaned as he turned towards Raven and Beast Boy. Raven had a smile that reeked of self satisfaction on her face.

"OK." He moaned. "I'm sorry."

"Say it like you mean it!" Nightwing ordered him.

The young boy sighed. He needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Raven, I'm sorry I called you a … bitch." He said with the straightest face he could muster.

"And I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." She said magnanimously.

"Good" Batman interrupted. "Now for the second order of business. Raven and Beast Boy, never make a threat against a member of the Bat Clan in my presence, not even an idle threat. Have I made myself clear?"

Beast Boy could feel Raven's body tense up. He softly caressed her back to soothe her while he replied.

"We understand Batman. It won't happen again."

"Then that's settled. I have some results from the samples I brought back from Hugo Strange's lab. In addition to some run of the mill psychotropic compounds I found something rather usual. A compound that affects the Hansen lobes in the brain."

"The Hansen lobes? Are you serious? What does it do to them?" Cyborg asked.

"It inhibits them. Which means that Hugo Strange has the ability to switch meta-humans powers on and off almost at will."

Raven's eyes grew wide. Batman turned to the Logans and addressed them.

"You'll next to be extra careful. He can't affect your powers Raven, since you're technically not a meta-human and your brain structure is slightly different from ours due to your demonic heritage and the same goes for you Starfire as you are an alien, but Beast Boy is a meta-human and Strange could disable him just as he did with Terra."

Raven felt a surge of relief sweep through her. If Hugo Strange tried to disable her beloved's powers she would teleport him out of Arkham in the blink of an eye.

"Thank you Batman; this knowledge will help keep us safe." She replied.

"You're welcome. Now let's go over what you're going to do. Raven?"

"While Gar bombards Strange with questions about Terra I'll attempt to penetrate his mind. If he detects my presence I'll make an excuse about sensing John Spivak nearby and apologize for straying into his mind. I'll then join Gar in cajoling Strange into releasing Terra. After 10 minutes or so we'll give up and leave." She deadpanned.

"Very good. It's now time for you to go. Good luck."

The Logans nodded. Raven then swept her cape around her and Beast Boy and they were enveloped in a black hemisphere which then morphed into a large black bird which flew out of the Batcave. Batman watched the shadow bird disappear in the dark recesses of the cave and turned to Nightwing.

"For someone who is supposed to be low key she sure likes making dramatic exits."

Nightwing grinned. "I wouldn't have her be any other way." He then turned to his mentor. "Don't let her deadpan delivery fool you; she's as passionate as any woman, maybe even more."

"Oh I know." The Dark Knight replied. "I saw Beast Boy's face at dinner last night. I know that look. She must be one heck of a lover."

Nightwing opened his mouth to say something, but no sounds were produced.

"Which is why you were avoiding them last night. You were eavesdropping on them, weren't you?"

Nightwing's voice squeaked. "You aren't going to tell them, are you?"

"I don't know. It depends I guess."

"It depends? Bruce, that's blackmail!"

"Blackmail is such an ugly word Dick. Think of it as an incentive."

"An incentive for what?"

Batman chuckled. "I'll think of something."

Nightwing snorted. "You're a real piece of work Bruce, did you know that?"

Batman actually laughed out loud, which was unheard of when he wore the cowl.

"Relax Dick, I'll never tell them. But I am curious about something else."

"Yes?" Nightwing replied apprehensively.

"When are you actually going to legally marry your 'wife'?"

* * *

John Spivak relaxed on the lumpy bed in his cell. His breakfast tray's contents: fried eggs, sausage, grits and a cup of coffee remained unconsumed, getting cold and were resting on the stainless steel table that was riveted to the floor. He glanced around his cell, while caressing the Berretta 9 mm pistol that he had in his pocket.

His cell had all the charm of an old Soviet era bomb shelter: the cinderblock walls, the cold concrete floor, the fluorescent light that wouldn't stop buzzing and humming and as a final touch the indestructible steel furniture that was bolted to the floor.

The industrial grade clock above the door ticked loudly every time the seconds hand moved. It was 5 minutes until ten. The moment of redemption was imminent. He kept running through scenarios in his mind where he finished off the changeling. He had decided that the best one would be to blow the fool's brains out while the gray girl watched. He savored the prospect. It would be fitting revenge for what the green freak had done to his Terra.

Once the changeling was dead Terra would finally understand the he was her man. Everything would be perfect again. Of course there would be the demoness to deal with. If Strange was right she would probably kill her teammates in a fit of rage. He would have to finish her off, and soon. If she recovered her strength there would be no way he could defeat her, and she would probably kill him.

_The things I do for love!_ He chuckled to himself as he twirled the pistol around his index finger.

The clock continued ticking.

* * *

Terra was the last to arrive in the TV room. It was carpeted and had 4 big comfy sofas in it, along with a sixty inch plasma set that hung from the ceiling. Pamela, Rav, Baby Doll and Lady Shiva were already lounging on the couches, staring at the TV.

"Sorry I'm late." Terra apologized.

"Quiet!" Baby Doll hissed. "Oprah's about to begin."

Terra noticed that the lone guard, a young male, had his eyes fixated on the TV as well. He had the TV clicker in his hand.

"What's with the clicker?" she asked Pamela.

"Huh? Oh that. It used to be chained to the coffee table, until the Joker broke the chain and tried to strangle the guard with it. So now the guard holds the clicker for us."

"Figures, it's always the idiots who ruin things for everyone else. So where's Harley?" Terra whispered as she sat down next to Pamela.

"Brad here says that she was taken to the hospital to meet some new shrink. She's going to miss the show."

"So what do we do?" Terra whispered back. "I can't put this off forever. I'm getting hungry."

"Relax chow hound. We've had a change of plans. We're going to the hospital to get Harley. Once we have her, we'll escape from the hospital."

"And how are we gonna do that? The hospital is crawling with guards."

"Not today it isn't. Baby Doll had a group therapy session after breakfast. She said there are no guards in the hospital today."

"And that doesn't strike you as odd?" Terra whispered back.

"Once a Titan, always a Titan, huh Terra? Look, you have to grab the opportunities when they come up. Right? Or do you want to stay here forever? Roger's gone and Rav won't sleep with any more toads to get more antidotes for us. So unless you're willing to be some pimply faced kid's sex toy, this is the only chance we're going to get."

Terra grimaced at the suggestion. "How could she?"

"Don't judge Rav too harshly dear. She's been locked up in here for almost three years. Wait until you've been here for 3 years and then tell me you wouldn't do anything to get out. It's now or never sweetheart."

"Then why not stick to the original plan?"

"We're not leaving Harley behind dear. Got that?"

Terra sighed. "Ok, you win."

"I'm glad you see things our way Terra, now let's get this show on the road." Pamela whispered back to her.

The show had already begun and the other 3 women pretended to be mesmerized by it, and were doing a pretty good job. Pamela scooted over, leaving an empty spot between herself and Terra.

"Brad! You don't have to watch the show standing, why don't you come and sit with us? Pamela smiled seductively at the guard. Terra quickly caught on and smiled as well.

"Sure, why not?" He replied as the other 3 women were commenting on the show.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" he added.

* * *

Raven's signature shadow bird landed in front of the guard gate, revealing her curvy figure as it faded away. As she parted her cape Beast Boy emerged from the void. The guards took notice and aimed their weapons at the couple.

"We have an appointment!" Beast Boy growled indignantly. "We're here to see Dr. Hugo Strange."

The ever present guard with the clipboard inspected the couple.

"You're supposed to be super heroes? You're a couple of kids." He said with a hint of disdain.

"We're both 18 years old, and yes we're super heroes. We're Beast Boy and Raven of the Teen Titans, if you must know." He snarled at the man.

"I'll have to go check. Wait here." The guard replied icily as he slowly walked back to the guard house.

Raven shivered. She was having the sense of dread again, the premonition. It was so strong this time she felt like throwing up. She clenched her teeth and suppressed her gag reflex. She felt Beast Boy's arm around her shoulder.

"Rae babe, are you OK? You're white as a sheet. Are you getting sick?" He asked in a worried voice.

She leaned against him. "I'm OK Gar. Just be careful, I'm sensing something … evil here."

"What do you mean? Are we in danger?"

She turned and stared deep into his emerald orbs.

"I don't know what it is. Just be really careful. I'll teleport us out at the first sign of trouble."

"Teleport us?! Rae, we're heroes, we don't run away from danger."

"You'll do as I say Gar, understand?!" She thundered at him, causing him to release her.

"Sure Rae, if it's that important I'll do whatever you say."

"Thanks." She whispered, after which she kissed him.

Beast Boy knew something was afoot and he knew his wife well enough to know that she wouldn't tell him. Still he could try.

"Rae, why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because I don't know." She whimpered. "We should just turn around and leave Gar. Don't ask me why because I don't know. I just know we shouldn't go in there."

He hugged her as the guards watched.

"I believe you, but we have a mission. I promise I'll be extra sharp Ok? And if you want to yank us out of there with no notice, that's OK too."

As she hugged him back she saw a church in the distance. It was the Cathedral in downtown Gotham. It reminded her of the Cathedral in Jump City where she and Robin had once tried to hide from Slade when he was working for Trigon. It was a magnificent building and while back then it had failed to afford them any protection today the Gotham Cathedral moved her to do something she had never done in her entire life.

_God, I know that I come from a lineage that has sworn its enmity to you, but today I come to you in need. Please protect Gar; please don't let anything happen to him. I know I'm an unworthy demoness, the daughter of Trigon, but if not for me please do it for his sake. I have nothing to offer you in exchange for your help, but you know that I love him._

She sighed before continuing.

_Please keep him safe, even if it means that I must die._

She opened her eyes and saw that the cloud cover had parted and the sun was now shining on the cathedral.

_Amen_

The clipboard toting guard had returned.

"OK you lovebirds, follow me. Dr. Strange will see you."

The guard and his escort led the heroes down the now familiar path to the hospital's small entrance. And as had been the case before when Batman and Nightwing had visited an attendant dressed in scrubs took them into the hospital and led them to Hugo Strange's office.

"Dr. Strange is with a patient. Please have a seat. He'll be with you soon."

Raven and Beast Boy sat down on a couch in the waiting area. Raven was gripping his hand so tightly that he feared his fingers would pop off.

"Now he's gonna make us wait." He moaned.

* * *

Brad the guard was knocked out and sprawled on the couch. Poison Ivy's spores were back with a vengeance.

"Well ladies, it's time we pay the hospital a visit." Ivy ordered with an air of authority.

She turned to Terra.

"Ok Markov, it's your move."

Terra exposed her palms to the floor while her eyes glowed yellow. Golden beams of light emanated from her palms and hit the floor a few feet in front of her. The floor buckled and the carpeting ripped, exposing a large tunnel she had formed. She stepped into the tunnel as the yellow energy continued to pour from her hands.

"Follow me." She ordered the gang. They followed her with trepidation.

"You sure this won't cave in Terra?" Baby Doll asked.

"It's never happened before." The Geomancer replied calmly. "Just relax, it'll be fine."

* * *

The sound of a loud click echoed through the cell. John Spivak was reclined on his bed, facing the heavy steel door as it slowly swung open. Sgt. Laura Sanchez entered the cell escorted by four heavily armed officers dressed in what looked like riot control gear.

"You know the routine Spivak, spread 'em." She barked at him.

The now fully recovered wind master grinned as he hopped out of his bed and walked to the wall. He placed his hands on the wall as he leaned against it, spreading his legs as he had already done countless times before. Sgt. Sanchez would frisk him before shackling him.

"So, who am I going to see today?" He asked the Sgt. as she patted him down while the escort, now all in the cell, had their weapons aimed at him.

"You'll find out when you get there. Jones! Hand me the shackles!" She commanded.

Officer Robert Jones slipped his carbine over his shoulder and began to hand the shackles to the Sergeant when John Spivak made his move. Each of the guards, along with Sgt. Sanchez was instantly enveloped in what looked like a miniature tornado. Before any of them could react they were spinning rapidly and were thrown violently against the cinderblock walls in the cell. They were already dizzy to the point of losing consciousness and the impact they made against the wall finished the job. Spivak surveyed his handiwork.

_That was easy. The green freak is next._

He pulled the small Beretta out from under his pillow. It was an elegant weapon, small yet deadly, but not deadly enough. He placed the pistol in his pocket before bending over and picking up one of the carbines that the guards had dropped. He grinned as he examined the weapon.

_The right tool for the job, I always say. And this will do nicely._

He tucked the weapon under his arm as he ran out of the cell, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Beast Boy yawned with impatience. They had been waiting for over ten minutes now and even Raven was growing restless. She wanted to get this interview over with and get out of Arkham before something happened.

"How much longer is he gonna make us wait? It's already been 15 minutes." Beast Boy moaned.

"I agree Gar; this is pretty rude of him."

"He's playing with us Rae, and I'm starting to get pissed."

Beast Boy stood up to stretch. As he yawned a second time a loud explosion was heard followed by a loud thud. Screams could be heard in the hallways and they were soon muffled by a whooshing sound.

"What was that?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know." She replied as the screams could be heard again. A woman was heard shouting hysterically 'he has a gun'.

"Where are the hospital guards?" Raven asked a nurse who ran by.

"They're all at a training session in the cafeteria." The nurse shouted while she continued to run.

"All of them?" Beast Boy shouted as he made eye contact with his wife.

Raven leaped to her feet. "It's a trap Gar! We have to get out of here!"

"But what about the civilians Rae? We can't abandon them."

Raven swallowed hard. She knew he was right; they had to remain to protect the staff.

"Ok, let's find who's behind all this." She said as she ran next to him.

That was when a man with a deranged look on his face appeared around the corner. He was smiling, enjoying the mayhem he was causing. Whirlwinds flew around him and he laughed with glee. He then saw the Logans and his smile widened into a grin as he aimed his carbine at Beast Boy.

Raven lifted her hand to raise an obsidian shield but was too late to block the gunman. Beast Boy shoved her out of harm's way and she stumbled before falling to the ground, unable to see what was happening behind her as the carbine erupted into a torrent of gunfire, spewing its deadly spray of bullets.

Raven rolled on the floor, now facing towards where she and Beast Boy had been standing just a moment before. She desperately scanned the area, looking for him but not finding him.

"Show yourself coward!" Spivak shouted. Raven sighed in relief; Gar had morphed into something small to hide from the armed madman.

"Show yourself or I'll shoot her!" He yelled as he aimed his carbine at Raven, who got her first good look at the gunman. It was John Spivak.

"It's Spivak Gar! Hide!"

Spivak roared with laughter. "So mighty Beast Boy hides behind his wife's skirts? I knew you were a coward you green freak." Spivak pulled the trigger but this time Raven was ready. Her obsidian shield appeared and stopped the deadly bullets in their tracks as the gun continued to fire at her. As he focused on the sorceress he did not see the green blur that charged at him. He turned just in time to see a huge green ram slam into him, knocking him down. The carbine, its clip now empty, went flying as Spivak rolled on the floor, clutching his side in pain. Beast Boy resumed his human form, standing over Spivak.

"Give it up dude, we got you beat." The changeling challenged him.

Spivak sneered at the changeling. "That's what you think freak!"

Beast Boy felt a gust of wind that began to blow in the hallway and within moments it was blowing as hard as a category 5 hurricane. Beast Boy was blinded by it while Raven, who at the moment was shielded by a column, tried to reach him. The wind was blowing debris off all sizes everywhere obscuring her vision and much of it was hitting Beast Boy who was unable to fend it off. Raven tried to raise her obsidian shields to protect him but the wind was too strong to keep them in place. Making a quick decision she bolted to his side but before she could reach him a large object, which looked like a typewriter, hit him in the head. The gale force winds then blew him into the wall, where he fell, crumpled into a heap, unconscious.

"GAR!" Raven shrieked as she fought her way towards him, the wind blowing harder than ever. Before she could reach him something hard hit her squarely in her diaphragm, knocking her wind out. She staggered as she struggled to stay upright and tried to summon a shield to protect herself but it was too late. Several more objects struck her and knocked her down.

As Raven struggled to get her lungs working again the wind began to die down. Her head was throbbing while she could feel a trickle of blood on the left side of her face and her vision was blurry. She was helpless and was beginning to panic, knowing there was nothing she could do to protect him from the madman. They were now at his mercy.

In spite of her blurred vision she was able to make out Spivak's form, as he was walking towards Beast Boy, who was still sprawled on the floor, unconscious and also bloodied. Raven struggled to stand up but couldn't as the synapses in her brain were still short circuited from the blows she had received to her head. All she could do was observe the scene before her.

Spivak stopped a few feet from Beast Boy and removed the Beretta from his pocket.

"Take a good last look at him sweetheart, because I'm gonna splatter his brains all over the place!"

"Please." Raven pleaded. "Don't kill him. Kill me instead."

"Sorry kid, no deal. No one messes with my woman."

The world seemed to go into slow motion as Raven watched the horror unfold before her. Spivak approached Beast Boy and stopped when he was just a few feet away from his limp form. Grinning he aimed the pistol at the changeling's forehead.

"Revenge is best served cold." Spivak recited the old adage as he grinned. Raven felt icy fingers grip her spine as she understood what was about to happen.

His index finger tensed as it pulled on the trigger and the explosion from the gunpowder in the bullet echoed through the hallway as the bullet emerged from the pistol's short barrel. Time had slowed down to the point where Raven could see the bullet spin as it made its way to her helpless mate's head.

And the bullet was blocked by a solid piece of concrete that had just peeled itself away from the floor.

"John! You bastard! Don't you dare harm him!" A familiar voice called down from the end of the hallway as time resumed its normal pace.

Spivak spun around and saw Terra flying towards him, as the small piece of concrete she stood on floated gracefully down the detritus strewn hallway. Momentarily forgetting about Beast Boy he ran to meet his wife.

"Terra! Baby! You're free! Let's get out of here!" He shouted with glee.

Raven was finally able to get her legs to obey her will and she stood up with great effort, after which she stumbled over to her fallen husband. She lifted him gingerly from the floor and began to inspect him for damage, finding a large bump on the back of his head. He had a concussion which she immediately began to heal as her blue light slowly began to flow.

Spivak ran up to Terra and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go Terra. Let's blow this popsicle stand before the cops arrive!"

Terra violently pushed him away just as Beast Boy regained consciousness.

"You were going to kill him John; you were going to kill him in cold blood!" Terra screamed, her face consumed with fury while her eyes glowed a menacing yellow.

"Yeah, I was. So what's the problem?"

Beast Boy was now sitting up, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Terra shook her head in disgust.

"What the hell's wrong with you John? You're a damn psycho! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"What do you mean you're not? You're my wife!"

"I don't care John. You're a monster, a madman. You can forget about me. We're through, you hear?!"

Spivak's face contorted into pure anger.

"So I'm not good enough for you? Who took you in when you had nowhere else to go? Who married you when you were a slut?" He was almost hyperventilating as he screamed at her.

"You're right. You're not good enough for me."

"Fine! Have it your way bitch! But before I leave I'm killing your boyfriend!" He said as he turned in Beast Boy's direction. Instead of the green hero he found himself face to face with a huge green bear. Beast Boy roared and batted the pistol out of Spivak's hand before striking him and knocking him over. Spivak's head was swimming from the impact of the bear's strike to his head. He feebly lifted himself from the floor and saw the Beretta lying out of his reach. He scrambled for the pistol but Beast Boy, back in his human form, leaped and beat him to it.

Spivak jumped on Beast Boy and began to wrestle with the changeling for possession of the firearm. Both opponents had slight superhuman strength and were evenly matched as long as Beast Boy remained in his human form. Beast Boy was unable to shift into an animal form because that would have given Spivak a split second unchallenged with the gun. Spivak also couldn't summon his powers without losing focus on the pistol. The struggle intensified and they began to roll on the floor, exchanging fierce blows with each other, neither one relented for even a moment as they both had a hand on the weapon. Terra looked upon the struggle in horror before she joined the fight for possession of the pistol and dropped to her knees next to the two wrestling men.

Raven was beginning to feel clear headed enough to intervene and raised her hand to summon her dark energy. As the three struggled on the floor the pistol would appear for a moment, only to vanish into the human pile before she could snatch it away with her obsidian magic. She still felt the icy fingers gripping her spine. That was when she heard a sound of thunder echo through the room as the pistol was fired. She couldn't move as despair consumed her, not knowing what had happened.

The trio stopped wrestling and rolling on the floor. She saw the pistol fall away and snatched it with her dark energy. No one moved and she noticed that a pool of blood began to form on the floor around them.

* * *

I hope that was worth the wait. And I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger.

We blew past the 14,000 hit mark (Thank you!) but fell short of 260 reviews (oh well!)

Now it's mailbag time:

**lpwriter4life – "It'd be a nice twist if Raven were actually pregnant right at this moment."**

_Hmmm, you've given me an idea! Of course I won't tell you what it is!_

**WarriorsFan26 –**** "I always knew that the Wild Man was evil. Good for Terra for backing away from him."**

_But he's not really the Wild Man. So who is he? You're just gonna have to wait!_

**Wolvmbm – "****Also poor Raven, her talk with Starfire really went into her own fears of being a married women, especially on to a superhero. I mean who knew that despite all of her own demonic powers, Raven fears of losing her husband. :("**

_There's more to Raven than meets the eye. She has an interesting choice to make next chapter. Stay tuned._

**BeastBoyfangirl – "I would really enjoy seeing BB hurt BUT not dead. Just want to see what Raven would do. (wink...;)...)"**

_And you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happened!_

**Rosalind2013 – "I'm trying to remain positive; even though I'm way anxious! And sorry for freaking out on you"**

_And this cliffhanger doesn't help one bit, right?_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "I must admit that I am rather bummed out. I was really looking forward to the confrontation between Spivak and Beast Boy."**

_Well, you got it. Of course, you don't know whose blood is pooling on the floor._

**Man of galifray – "****It was very good besides the spelling mistakes and as for all of the other chapters they were awesome."**

_I'm going to have to hire an editor! I stink at proofreading! And thanks for the compliment. Praise from a Time Lord is most welcome. So who are you? The Doctor or The Master?_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Cyborg had given Raven and Beast Boy each a small telemetry device. It was disguised as a small pin with the Titans logo that they could wear on their costumes. The pins reported their vital signs, the environmental conditions around them and allowed Cyborg to hear what they heard.

He had been monitoring the Logans since they arrived at the gate and Cyborg found himself yawning while they were stuck in Hugo Strange's waiting room. Batman continued performing research on the Bat-computer while Starfire and Nightwing were quietly discussing the plans for their upcoming wedding on Tamaran. Robin was off in a corner performing some martial arts katas or forms. He had just completed the Taekwondo Kwan Gae form. Without looking up from his console Batman commented.

"That's better, but steps 12 through 16 could use some improvement. Do it again."

"Again?" The boy wonder moaned. "But I've already done it like 20 times."

"And you will repeat it until you do it correctly."

Robin sighed as he adopted the ready position on the mat. He knew that he was doing the form well enough to win a gold medal at a national level competition. But that wasn't good enough. It had to be perfect.

Just as Robin began to repeat the pattern or form where he engaged imaginary opponents Cyborg leapt to his feet, knocking over a tray of cookies Alfred had left for him, which clattered as it hit the ground. Everyone turned in his direction.

"What is it Cy?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know man. Both Raven and BB's vitals are off the charts. At first I heard some gunfire and Raven telling BB to hide and now this is all I can hear." He said as he flipped a switch. A loud whooshing sound was heard on the loudspeakers. Then after about a minute it died out, followed by the following exchange:

"Take a good last look at him sweetheart, because I'm gonna splatter his brains all over the place!"

"Please." Raven pleaded. "Don't kill him. Kill me instead."

"Sorry kid, no deal. No one messes with my woman."

Starfire's eyes glowed bright green.

"Our friends are in danger!" And without another word she rocketed out of the Batcave.

"Starfire! Wait!" Batman called out after her.

Nightwing opened his communicator and tried to hail her, but she did not respond. He looked at his mentor.

"Nightwing, Robin, Cyborg! In the Batmobile! Now!" Batman barked at them. Moments later the car thundered out of the Batcave, on its way to Arkham.

* * *

Raven stood petrified, unable to breathe. Time had slowed down again and after what felt like an eternity there was motion in the human pile in front of her.

Terra was the first to move as she slowly lifted herself up. She was stained from the crimson pool she rose from and Raven was unable to discern any wounds on her. Raven then focused on the smaller of the two figures that remained prone on the floor, the one wearing the black and purple Doom Patrol uniform. After what felt like an eternity the green man stirred and sat up. Both he and Terra appeared to be in a daze. Before Raven could react her husband reached over to Spivak and rolled him over. His eyes were open yet it was clear to all that they did not see anything. Raven saw that his chest was soaked in blood and that there was a bullet wound above his sternum. John Spivak had taken a point blank bullet to his heart. Raven knew that he was already dead and beyond anything her blue light could heal.

Terra threw her arms around the changeling and began to sob. He hugged her back in consolation as he made eye contact with his wife and began to cry as well. Raven snapped out of her trance and ran to them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly before she too began to cry. Terra expanded her hug to include Raven and the trio spent the next few minutes huddled on the floor, hugging, crying and exchanging kisses.

In a maneuver worthy of a Kryptonian Starfire arrived, crashing through a cinderblock wall. Dusting the pulverized concrete off her costume she scanned the room until she found her friends hugging, kneeling on the floor next to John Spivak's corpse. The princess paled at the sight, yet was relieved at the same time. She rushed to their side.

"Friends, thank X'Hal you are unharmed!" She cheered as they rose to their feet, already anticipating her bone crushing hugs. She surprised them though and was gentle.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at Spivak's body. "Who killed John Spivak?"

"He killed himself Star." Beast Boy replied. "He had a pistol and we were trying to disarm him when he shot himself by accident."

Starfire dropped her head.

"This is most unfortunate. We have not had to kill a villain since Slade." The princess whispered. She turned to Terra. "I offer you condolences on your loss."

Terra was staring at her now former husband with a blank expression.

"He was insane and evil, but I didn't want this for him." Terra deadpanned, her voice devoid of all emotion. She released Raven and Beast Boy from her hug and knelt down next to Spivak. She raised her hand and delicately lowered his eyelids, closing his eyes.

Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Cyborg came charging in, coming around the same corner Spivak did when he arrived.

"Our friends are unharmed, but John Spivak has perished." The Tamaranian announced.

Batman surveyed the scene while the others remained silent. Raven was still clutching Beast Boy tightly while Starfire comforted Terra.

"He had a pistol and in a struggle to disarm him he accidentally shot himself, correct?"

Raven spoke for the first time since the pistol was discharged. "I guess that's why they call you 'The Detective'".

"The police will be here soon. They'll be expecting statements from all of you."

He then turned to Terra.

"Miss Markov, how did you escape from the asylum wing?"

"And how did you get your powers back?" Raven added.

The others all focused their sight on Terra.

"You've got you powers back?" Nightwing exclaimed.

Terra sat down on a couch in the waiting area that had somehow managed to escape the destruction that had ensued. She then proceeded to tell them about Poison Ivy, Rav and Roger Whyte.

"So where are they now?" Cyborg asked.

"They're long gone Cy, they probably escaped during the mayhem." Nightwing replied before noticing that Raven was trembling.

"Raven, are you OK?"

The sorceress composed herself before replying.

"Considering that I almost got to witness my husband be murdered I'd say I'm doing pretty well." She then turned to the blond geomancer.

"Thank you Terra, I'll never be able to repay you."

"Raven, as soon as you make your statements I want both of you to go home and rest." Batman ordered the couple.

"What about Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

The Dark Knight grabbed the doorknob to Hugo Strange's door.

"I'm going to have a little heart to heart with the good doctor."

* * *

Raven materialized with Beast Boy in the Batcave. Beast Boy sighed as they made their way to the staircase that led into the manor.

"Dude! That Harvey Bullock is a jerk! Did you hear how he talked to Batman?"

"I know." Raven replied. "Good thing commissioner Gordon keeps him on a short leash."

"He practically accused Terra of pulling the trigger on purpose."

"Forget it Gar, we were all cleared."

"I know, the jerk just got to me."

The couple slowly trudged up the stairs and made their way to their room, where they found Alfred.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Logan. Master Bruce called ahead to let me know you were on your way. He mentioned that the mission had been somewhat messy so I took the liberty of drawing you a bath. I also left you a tray with some lunch. If you need anything just call me on the intercom. Oh, you may place your costumes in the hamper and I'll take care of laundering them later."

The Logans thanked the ever helpful majordomo who then quietly left their room.

"We sure could use someone like Alfred back at the Tower." Beast Boy said as he began to undress.

Raven was a step ahead of him and was already in the huge jetted tub.

"Maybe he has a brother." She replied.

Beast Boy entered the bathroom with the lunch tray and handed his wife a plate with a sandwich, of which she took a bite. She moaned.

"Even his sandwiches are to die for."

The couple ate their lunch and relaxed in the tub for a while in silence. They were too tired to be playful and instead washed up, after which they dried themselves. Raven slipped on an oversized T-shirt while Beast Boy donned some boxers, after which they got into the huge bed. Beast Boy was behind her, two spoons in drawer style, and wrapped his arms around her. In less than a minute he was snoring softly.

Raven felt his breath on her neck and her eyes began to tear.

"Thank you God" she whispered.

"You are very welcome." A deep manly voice replied.

* * *

"You seem to be having trouble with your patients Dr. Strange."

"Yes Batman, it turns out that one of my assistants provided the antidote for my superpower suppressant compound to a few of my patients."

"And it just happened to be on the day when Raven and Beast Boy came to visit. And one of the patients who received the antidote was John Spivak, who had a personal vendetta against the green Titan. How very convenient Hugo."

The psychiatrist adjusted his dark glasses. "That was a mere coincidence Batman and an unfortunate one too. Believe me; no one is more pleased than I that Raven and Beast Boy were unharmed."

"Somehow I doubt that is true, but lucky for you I can't prove it."

"Now, now Batman, unfounded accusations are not what you are known for. So tell me, what can I do for you?"

"I've analyzed your suppressant compound."

"You have? I don't recall giving you a sample."

"Your patients aren't the only ones with access to your stock room."

"I see. So let me guess, you're about to tell me that you've found unusual components in the suppressant?"

"Forbidden components, to be precise."

Hugo Strange chuckled. "So you think you can have me dismissed with that? I have powerful friends on the State Board of Health Batman. They'll back me up, believe me."

"I know." The Dark Knight replied. "But they won't be happy with the negative publicity."

Hugo Strange opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a form out. He quickly filled in the blanks and signed it. He detached the pink copy and handed it to Batman.

"Miss Markov's release. This is what you really want, correct?"

Batman examined the form carefully before folding it and tucking it away.

"She'll be leaving with us." He said as he walked to the door. Before exiting he paused.

"I'll be watching you doctor." He said as resumed his pace and walked out the door.

* * *

Raven bolted into a sitting position on the bed and shook Beast Boy vigorously.

"Gar! Wake up! There's someone in the room!"

Beast Boy continued to snore despite her continuing shaking.

"He won't wake up Raven."

Raven stared at the stranger. He was sitting in one of the wing back chairs that faced the bed. He wasn't there when they slipped into bed just a few minutes earlier. She looked at him carefully. She knew he was tall by the way he filled the chair, at least six foot six. He was also very muscular, had long auburn hair and was unquestionably handsome.

"W-w-ho are you?" She stammered.

"Have no fear Raven. I've been sent to heal you."

"Heal me? But I'm not sick or injured. What are you talking about?"

The stranger stood up and approached the bed. Raven raised her hand to conjure her dark energy, but nothing happened.

"My powers! They're gone!"

The stranger smiled gently. While his figure was formidable, he was not threatening.

"Be at peace child, you and your mate are not in any peril."

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"My name is Raphael, and I have been sent to heal you Raven."

Raven went bug eyed. "Raphael? You mean to tell me that you are the Raphael?"

The archangel chuckled. "I've never been called 'The Raphael' before. And in answer to your other question, I've been sent to heal your soul."

* * *

Starfire was the first to return to the Batcave. Alfred was waiting.

"Greetings your Highness. I see that you too encountered some dust on the mission. Would you like me to draw a bath for you?"

"Thank you Alfred. Maybe later. Where are Raven and Beast Boy?"

"The Logans are in their room, sleeping I believe. I haven't checked in on them but they looked very tired when they returned. We have no guests today so you may dispense with your holorings at dinner. May I provide you with some refreshments your highness?"

"Yes, thank you Alfred, I do have the appetite. But first I will check in on my friends." She replied before she flew up the stairs into the manor.

Alfred Pennyworth shook his head as he watched her fly away. He still couldn't believe that Richard Grayson was betrothed to such a stunning princess. He then headed off to the kitchen to prepare some lunch for Starfire.

Meanwhile Starfire had flown all the way to the door to Raven and Beast Boy's room. As she levitated in front of the door she listened carefully. There were no sounds of any kind coming from the room. Cautiously she knocked softly on the door. There was no response.

She slowly opened the door and peered into the room. As Alfred had predicted they were asleep in bed. Starfire smiled, happy for the bliss her dear friends shared with each other, until she noticed that the girl that Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around did not have violet hair. Alarmed she floated over to the bed to get a better look.

As she slowly approached the bed she saw that the woman sleeping next to Beast Boy had a tan complexion, not as dark as Cyborg's but dark, perhaps Mediterranean would be the best description. She also had dark hair.

Starfire was confused. Who was this woman? Why was she slumbering with Beast Boy? And where was Raven?

As she reached the side of the bed she gasped. The woman had Raven's face, without the Chakra stone on her forehead. The woman's hands were both visible and Starfire could see that she was not wearing a holoring.

Cautiously she roused the sleeping woman.

"Raven, wake up." She said softly.

The woman moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Starfire?"

"Oh Raven! It is you!" The princess shrieked, waking Beast Boy in the process. The changeling and his wife sat up together. After rubbing his eyes he also noticed that something was amiss.

"Rae? You look … different."

Raven smiled. "I can explain everything, but let's wait until the others get back."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want to keep my readers waiting too long to find out who took the bullet. I'm pretty sure you already figured out what happened to Raven.

We're almost at the 15,000 hit mark too. I never thought this story would attract such a following. Thanks to all of my loyal readers!

Mail bag time:

**Rosalind2013 – "****Oh, and I like how you had Raven pray in there; and the way that she did so was very touching and believable! I think that was probably my favorite part of this chapter! :)"**

_I wanted to add that without being too preachy or denominational. I hope you liked that I brought St. Raphael into the story. He is associated with healing._

**Anon – "How long do we have to wait for the next chapter?!?! I swear my blood pressure is gonna sky-rocket if I have to wait long!!"**

_We don't want you getting an aneurism now, do we?_

**Man of galifray – "I am more like the doctor than the master cause the doctor always wins in the end"**

_I am so going to miss David Tennant! He has to be the best Doctor yet. The new Doctor, Matt Smith, has his work cut out for him._

**DragonOTDarkFlame – "****You might muse for a moment or two on how useful your taekwando is … Please refrain from harming the couples please. ^_^"**

_Never follow a threat with a phrase that contains the word 'please'. Have you ever heard Slade say 'please'?_

**Spartan585 - "-i really hope you'd work with DC comics one day."**

_That would be really cool, but unlikely. I'm also looking forward to the upcoming revival of your great but unfinished fanfic "Change"._

**WarriorsFan26 – "****Great, never should have read this before bed...this is all im going to think about now"**

_Thanks! That's quite a compliment!_

**Titanfan45 – "Your cliff hanger was pure Author Evilness."**

_The dark side is more alluriong at times!_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "I would have to give it a rating of 'Sweeter than a cherry pie with Redi-Whip Toppin'''**

_And yet it has zero calories!_

**DarkRapture – "OH, and I have good news! I got that taco!"**

_Hey! No Tacos on Friday during Lent!_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Batman and his team had assembled in the Arkham satellite Batcave. The asylum above them had been secured and was now under the control of the asylum's security force. Batman had a new dilemma: what to do with Terra Markov?

Terra sat on a chair in the center of the cave, surrounded by Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Cyborg and Batgirl who had joined them. The Dark Knight glared at the geomancer, the disappointment was clearly evident on the exposed portion of his face.

"Did you really trust your fellow Titans so little Miss Markov?"

"I made a mistake." She replied sullenly.

"Joining forces with Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and their gang goes beyond being a mere mistake Miss Markov. I would say that you have a track record of not trusting your friends and forming alliances with villains."

"I had my back to the wall." She hissed. "The only way to get out of Arkham is to escape."

The Dark Knight shook his head.

"And yet, I secured your release."

"So I was wrong." She said as she crossed her arms.

"What amazes me Miss Markov is that the Titans trust you at all. I'm not going to tell Nightwing how to run his team. But I will not take you into my confidence Miss Markov. You are not worthy of being a member of the extended Bat Clan. You are treacherous and unreliable."

"You must be happy that BB dumped me for Raven."

"I have my own concerns about Trigon's daughter, but I trust her. And I won't comment on whether or not he made the right choice. It was his to make."

Terra snorted defiantly.

"So what's going to happening to me?"

Nightwing approached her. "You're going back to Titans East. Speedy is on his way in the T-Ship East to pick you up."

Terra frowned. "So I'm still in the penalty box?"

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes." Cyborg replied.

"Look Terra, you're getting yet another chance. Show us what you're made of and maybe someday you can come back to Jump City." Nightwing added.

Tears began to well in her eyes. "OK, I know I'm a rotten apple. So why are you giving me another chance?"

"Cuz you saved BB's life." Cyborg replied. "We're grateful Terra, we really are. If you hadn't saved BB, well, I can't speak for the others, but, well let's just say I owe you one and leave it at that."

Terra rubbed her forehead.

"I know why you want me to stay away. You guys are afraid that I'm gonna mess up BB and Raven's marriage."

Nightwing nodded. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it Terra, we are worried about that."

Terra sighed. "You don't have to worry. I'll leave them alone. I promise."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Terra. But we'll need to see some long term proof before you can come back to Jump City."

The sound of the T-Ship East's engines echoed through the small cave and died out.

"Your ride's here Terra. Good luck. And remember, you're still a Titan."

The geomancer stood sadly. "Thanks. I promise I won't let you down this time."

She began to walk to the cave's exit and paused.

"Say goodbye to BB, Raven and Star for me."

"I will." Nightwing replied. "And we'll be in touch. And you know you still are invited to the wedding on Tamaran."

"Thanks." She replied softly before walking out of the cave.

* * *

Starfire headed back to the kitchen where Alfred had her lunch waiting. As she walked in she smiled, as Alfred had prepared her a pizza.

"Master Richard has informed me that you are fond of seasoning your meals with American yellow mustard, am I correct your highness?"

"Yes Alfred, that is correct. The Dijon mustard, it does not taste the same." She said as she sat the kitchen table. Alfred opened the oven and removed the piping hot pie.

"I am afraid that I was unable to procure any Tamaranian toppings your highness, I do hope that the toppings I selected do meet with your approval."

The princess smiled. "Do not be concerned dear Alfred. As friend Cyborg would say: I have yet to meet a pizza I did not like."

Alfred chuckled. "And speaking of which, I must now prepare something for the others, as they are on their way back as well and will be here soon."

Starfire quickly swallowed the bite of mustard drenched pizza that was in her mouth.

"Alfred, would you ask them to wait here in the kitchen? Raven and Beast Boy have an announcement they wish to share with us."

"An announcement?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Will this be something that will require a celebration?"

Starfire shook her head.

"I am not sure."

As she said that the others entered the kitchen, dressed in their civvies. She quickly scarfed down a few slices of pizza and offered the rest to the others. She quickly stood up and murmuring "I'll be right back" she left the kitchen.

* * *

Alfred had a few more pizzas in the oven, to which Bruce raised an eyebrow. It was the first time the majordomo had ever prepared or served pizza in the manor, and judging by the rate at which the pies were disappearing Alfred knew he had yet another success under his belt. The kitchen table was the scene of playful banter as the young heroes devoured the Italian disks. Cyborg had just asked Alfred if there were more pizzas when Starfire returned with the Logans.

"You don't have to wear your holoring Raven!" Cyborg teased her. Alfred had just pulled another pizza out of the over and turned around.

"Mrs. Logan is not wearing a ring." He announced with a hint of surprise in his voice.

The banter stopped instantly and all eyes were focused on the couple. Raven was dressed in her white cape and leotard and sporting a gentle smile that exuded bliss. Beast Boy was sporting an ear to ear grin.

"OK you two." Richard cleared his voice. "What's up? Is this some kind of joke? Or did you get a makeover Raven?"

Raven laughed. "I guess you could say that I did."

"What's going on B? What happened to Raven?" Cyborg asked in a worried tone.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. He then addressed his friends.

"I'm married to an angel."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to brag grass stain. We know you guys are as happy as two peas in a pod."

The trio sat that down at the table. Bruce gave them a quizzical look and smiled.

Raven then spoke up.

"I guess that an explanation is in order. I guess I'll start at the beginning. When Gar and I arrived at Arkham this morning I was having a horrible premonition that something bad was going to happen. I had never experienced one so dreadful and intense. The truth be told I was terrified that something bad was going to happen to Gar, so I did something I had never done before. I prayed."

Richard dropped his pizza slice back onto the plate.

"You mean you prayed to God?"

"Yes, and I know what you're going to say: demons don't pray to God. That we're strong and independent and don't want his help. Well, I realized right there and then that I did need his help."

"And it came, when Terra showed up out of nowhere and saved Beast Boy's life." Bruce added.

Raven nodded. "So after we came back we took a bath and settled in for a nap. Gar fell asleep almost instantly, which isn't all that unusual for him …"

"She's got you pegged there grass stain. No one can sleep like you do!" Cyborg guffawed.

Raven continued. "As I was saying Gar fell asleep and just before I fell asleep I thanked God for protecting Gar."

Richard leaned back in his chair. "That certainly is news."

"She's not done dude." Beast Boy interjected. "Not even close."

"There's more?" Cyborg asked.

Raven continued.

"Yes. Just after I thanked God I heard a voice that said 'You're welcome.'"

Alfred looked up from the stove.

"Mrs. Logan, I can assure you that there were no intruders in the manor at the time. The security system would have detected them. With all due respect not even you could get past our security system."

"That's because he wasn't an intruder."

"Then who was it?" Bruce asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It was Raphael." Beast Boy answered.

"One of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles visited you?" Cyborg asked.

The Logans burst out in laughter.

"Uh Raven, you're laughing." Cyborg said nervously. "You don't laugh at jokes."

"Get used to it dude!" Beast Boy replied once he had stopped laughing. Meanwhile Alfred slowly approached the Logans.

"Mrs. Logan, you don't mean to say that St. Raphael himself was in the manor."

Raven nodded with a smile.

"Friends! I am confused. Who is this St. Raphael you speak of? All I have gathered is that he is not a teenager, a mutant, a ninja nor a turtle."

Alfred addressed her. "St. Raphael is an angel your highness, a messenger from the Almighty himself."

"Oh, you mean from X'Hal!" She beamed.

Raven came to Alfred's rescue. "I'll explain later Starfire. Anyway Raphael came with an offer from God."

All eyes were transfixed on the now dark haired woman.

"He told me that God was very pleased with how I rejected my demonic heritage and used my powers for good."

"So what did he offer you?" Richard asked breathlessly.

"He offered to remove my burden."

"You mean your demonic half?" Cyborg asked.

"That's correct. He offered to make me a complete mortal."

"But that would mean your powers would be gone." Barbara commented.

"Yes, and while having the burden removed was everything I ever dreamed of I knew that I would miss my powers."

"But you wouldn't have to meditate anymore, right?" Cyborg asked.

"That's right Cyborg. Rage would have been gone forever along with the inner darkness that I have struggled to control every day of my life. I would be free to love and feel without worry."

"So you have lost your powers Raven?" Starfire asked, her voice trembling.

Beast Boy grinned. "She still hasn't told you the best part."

Raven smiled. "So then I asked Raphael if there was any way I could keep my powers."

"And what did he say?" Richard replied, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"He said no, that he could not remove Rage while leaving my powers. She is the source of my dark energy."

"So you are without powers friend. What a difficult decision that was to make. Back on Tamaran we have a similar story of a hero…"

Raven raised her hand. "Wait Starfire, I'm not finished. Raphael then offered me something I never dreamed of." She paused.

Bruce smiled. "Well don't keep us in suspense Raven. Tell us."

Beast Boy could no longer contain himself anymore.

"He made her an angel Dude! Isn't that totally awesome! And she has new powers which are way better that the old ones!"

Richard stared at Raven dumbfounded. Starfire was completely lost, not having understood anything that had just happened. Cyborg broke the silence.

"So let me get this straight. You're an honest to goodness angel, with a halo, wings and a harp?"

Once again the Logans burst out laughing.

"That's only symbolic Cyborg. I didn't really have hooves or horns when I was a demon, did I?"

Cyborg nodded. "That's true, but your father did."

"He's not Rae's father anymore!" Beast Boy answered.

"And Trigon adopted that form by choice." Raven added."You know, for dramatic effect. He certainly didn't look like that when he seduced my mother."

Cyborg rubbed his head.

"My processor stacks are going to over flow." He complained. "You aren't yanking our chain Raven are you? Are you really an angel now?"

Raven smiled. "I'm only half angel. I received a special dispensation. Raphael seemed very amused when he told me."

"So what does that mean?" Bruce asked.

"Well, like before I'm not immortal because I'm half human. And my powers are limited. For one thing I'm not omniscient like Raphael is."

Everyone one in the room fell silent, trying to come to terms with what they had just learned.

Beast Boy broke the silence. "C'mon guys, she's still Raven! Relax!"

Cyborg was the first to laugh.

"Why you lucky green bean! You really are married to an angel!"

Bruce chuckled. "I thought I had seen everything. I guess I was wrong."

"Raven." Starfire asked cautiously. "Does this mean you will no longer be … 'complicated'?"

Raven smiled. "I'm still half human Starfire."

"I'll always be complicated."

INTERMISSION

* * *

And now, the mail bag:

**Rosalind2013 – "****I know! I had to miss tacos yesterday too!"**

_What an onerous burden Lent imposes on us! __And now that I'm going to be away translating for a while, the burden of frequent updates now befalls on you!_

**The Mighty One – "Thank you for everything and please keep up the great magnitude of your work!!"**

_Thank you for your many kind words._

**Dark Rapture – "And I was wondering: are you using Heath Ledger or a different Joker?"**

_IMHO Mark Hamill was the ultimate Joker, even though it was the cartoon version (Batman: The Animated Series)_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "I look forward to seeing what else is in store."**

_Unfortunately, that's it for now. Sorry to disappoint you there. And thanks for your many kind remarks._

**Wolvmbm – "Also I do enjoy how you place Starfire as the team's heart"**

_Starfire is a sweetheart of a character. For the life of me I can't fathom what she sees in Robin._

**Titanfan45 – "Looks like Strange is still on the loose, Batman will get him someday."**

_If were ever to write a Batman fanfic, that would be a good story. My only problem is that Bruce is even more anal retentive than Richard._

**Hinn-Raven – "Good, you killed Spivak, not BB. I won't have to get angry now."**

_I have an idea for an angst ridden BBxRae story. If I get around to it I'll write the whole thing and publish it all at once, that way the threats of violence against me will be too late and ineffective. _;-)

**BeastBoyFangirl – "Spivak took the bullet you made me so happy I could sing."**

_Tell me you didn't enjoy the suspense of not knowing._


	27. Author's notes

Author's note:

To all who read and reviewed this story: Thank you.

As some of you already know, I just finished writing a quick 8 chapter story: 'A Raven and Beast Boy Story' (catchy title, huh?).

So I'm free again, and will resume writing chapters for this story!

Thanks again for your support.


	28. One year later

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The oversized hammock swung slowly as it was caressed by the gentle Rocky Mountain breeze. It was still late morning and the usual afternoon rain shower was hours away. The nearby Aspen trees quaked; their gentle rustling sound in the light breeze was a soothing as a lullaby.

Garfield and Raven Logan were dozing in the canvas hammock, next to the pool in the house Bruce Wayne gave them as a wedding present exactly one year ago. Nightwing had told them to take two weeks off and they had spent that fortnight in their vacation in Starwood, just a few miles from Aspen, Colorado.

Today was their first wedding anniversary and they had invited their friends from both Towers to come celebrate with them. They would be arriving mid-afternoon and the Logan's were having dinner catered that night, which meant they could continue to relax until then.

Raven woke up from her nap, still snuggled with her green husband who was sound asleep. Raven smiled as she thought about the past two weeks. They had gone hiking, rafting, visited museums and art galleries and attended a blue grass festival. Raven had also borrowed a few books from the local library and Beast Boy had taken them to the alpine slide.

But the best part of the getaway was the peace and quiet. Raven had changed the day when Raphael came to visit, but a great many things remain unchanged. For one thing, Raven still enjoyed curling up with a good book and she had plenty of time to read while Beast Boy either read his stack of manga comic books or played video games (with his headphones on).

There were many things that had changed of course, starting with her appearance. She was no longer the grey skinned, violet haired half demoness she had been her entire life. She now had a nice Mediterranean complexion and her natural hair color was a dark brown, almost black. She had dyed it violet for a while, for old time's sake, but everyone on the team agreed that it didn't look quite right with her new skin color, and so she switched it back to its natural color and never looked back.

A lot had happened during the past year, some things humorous and some difficult. She recalled her first visit to Nevermore since her transformation, a visit that Beast Boy had accompanied her on.

* * *

One of Raphael's promises to Raven was that she would not have to worry anymore about her emotions wrecking havoc with her powers. In many ways her new powers, which were based on white energy, we similar to her old ones. She could levitate objects, teleport, heal, sense presences, create shields, etc. Were they differed was in intensity and finesse. And best of all her emotions had no effect of her powers, which now obeyed only her will.

It was for this reason that she and Beast Boy visited Nevermore together shortly after they returned to the tower.

"So do we still use your mirror to get into your mind Rae?"

Raven opened the top drawer on her bureau and removed a box.

"It's not necessary, but it will make it easier for you." She replied as she opened the box. She frowned as she removed the mirror from it.

"Well, scratch that." She said as she showed him the remnants of the mirror, which had been shattered. "I guess I should have known it would be destroyed."

"So, you didn't get like a new angelic mirror?"

She shook her head. "It's a meditation tool, and I don't need to meditate anymore, so the answer's no."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "So I guess I won't be coming with you huh?"

Raven stroked her chin.

"I think we can manage. But you're going to have to meditate."

"Me?" He replied in a surprised tone. "Why?"

She smiled. "I need you to meditate so I can pull your soul out of your body and pull it into my mind."

"You're gonna yank my soul out?"

Raven giggled. "You make it sound like I'm gonna pull a tooth. Don't worry Gar, you'll be fine. Besides, what do you think the mirror did when it pulled you in that time? It didn't pull your physical body into my mind."

"I guess that makes sense." He said in a relieved tone.

Raven sat down on the foot of their bed and patted the spot next to her, inviting him to join her.

"So, are you ready?" She asked.

"Sure. So what do I do? Do I chant your old mantra?"

"Just relax. I'll help you get into a meditative trance. You can say my old mantra if you want. It's really just a tool for focusing."

Beast Boy pulled his legs up into the lotus position.

"Ok, let's do it."

Raven placed her hand on his forehead and Beast Boy immediately began to feel a calm and serene sensation, as if a river were running through his mind. He remembered the mantra and began to slowly repeat it.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos …_

Beast Boy blinked and suddenly found himself in a familiar place, a location he once dubbed "where air fresheners come from."

"Raven?" He called out as he spun around on his feet, trying to find her. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here BB!" Raven's voice called out from behind him. He quickly turned around.

"Oh, it's you." He said to the pink caped version of his wife who was giggling. "It's been a long time Happy."

"A long time? A LONG TIME? What are you talking about BB? Ravie lets me out all time now!"

Beast Boy felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and soft peck on his cheek.

"She lets us out all the time now." The second voice added.

Beast Boy turned around and saw another pink clad Raven, this one a deeper pink.

"Let me guess, you're Love." He asked.

"Affection." She corrected him.

"I'm Love." A third voice chimed in. "And this is our sister: Lust."

Lust was wearing a bright red cape and was sporting a sly smile.

"Life's been so much more fun since Raven turned us loose." Lust told the changeling as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled their pelvises together.

"Uh, should we be doing this? And where's Raven?"

Lust began to nibble one of his ears.

"We're right here sweetie." She whispered into his ear.

Beat Boy stiffened up.

"Relax lover, Ravie went to visit knowledge and she left you here with us. You know, to keep you safe."

Beast Boy saw that a whole platoon of emotions had gathered, most which he did not recognize. There were far more than when Raven had summoned them to help her subdue Rage all those years ago. Every single one was sporting a huge grin; even Timid in her gray cape had a stupid love struck smile on her face.

"Uh, ladies, is there something I should know?"

Brave stepped forward. "Yeah, we're going to make love to you handsome! I get first dibs."

"If you let me go first you can do whatever you want with me!" Rude added. "We can even do it doggie style if you want."

"RAVEN!!!" Beast Boy screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Happy kissed Beast Boy on the lips.

"Don't be bashful BB. After all, every time you make love with Ravie you make love with all of us."

"She's right." Timid piped up. "And I don't mind going last, I really don't."

At this point the throng of Raven's emotions was beginning to crowd around the changeling, almost to the point of suffocating him. He felt a pair of hands reaching for where they shouldn't and pushed them away.

"Aw c'mon Gar!" Rude complained in a mocking voice. "You let Raven touch you there! Why not me?"

"RAAAVVEEENN!!" He shouted even louder. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!"

"Oh come on Gar!" Brave interjected. "Just let yourself go. You know you want to!"

Beast Boy was already sweating profusely and was beginning to hyperventilate.

"All right ladies, that'll be enough." Raven's voice commanded. "Let him go."

"Aww, no fair!" The crowd moaned in chorus. "We never get to have any fun!"

Beast Boy saw his wife, dressed in her white cape and leotard approach.

"Rae! Where were you?"

"I was just visiting Knowledge and Wisdom. I thought you might want to visit with my emotions while I was busy."

"More like they wanted to 'visit' with me." He said in a terrified voice.

Raven giggled. "What's the matter green bean, too much of a good thing?"

"You could say that. How would you like it if 40 copies of me were trying to seduce you?"

Raven made a fake thoughtful expression. "I guess I'd have to block off a few days on my daytimer."

Beast Boy gave her an indignant look and the next thing he knew they were back on the bed. Raven wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh come on Gar, they're all part of me. I thought it might be fun for you."

He returned her hug.

"Maybe. I guess I prefer the complete package."

She kissed him.

"You can be so sweet sometimes."

He then gave her a sly look and wiggled his eyebrows

"So is it true what Rude said, you know, about doing it …"

She covered his mouth with her fingers.

"Don't push your luck buster."

* * *

Raven chuckled as she recalled that day. Beast Boy had not returned with her to Nevermore since that excursion. He said that it 'was way scarier than before.' And 'maybe you should rein in your emotions, even if just a little bit.' Her reply had simply been 'who says I'm not reining them in?'

In many ways Raven hadn't changed much at all, and was surprised when she learned that her teammates were happy about that. For one thing she still dressed in her familiar cape and leotard, although it was now white. She still wore her hair in her signature A-line haircut, still had her deep gravelly voice and often used her deadpan delivery when speaking. And her eyes were still the same haunting amethyst color they had always been. She laughed, but not too often and still wasn't into public displays of affection.

Her performance as a Titan hadn't changed much either. She used her now white energy in a similar fashion to the way she used to use her old dark energy, except that it was now more powerful and focused.

A few months after their return from Gotham Nightwing and Starfire tied their own knot. The Titans had been able to borrow a starship from the Justice League for the voyage to Tamaran, a ship of Kryptonian design that had an impressive faster than light drive that made the trip to Tamaran very quick, just a few short hours from Earth.

The wedding ceremony had been grand, even by Tamaranian standards. Unlike during her earlier arranged, and thankfully cancelled, wedding to the disgusting alien with the unpronounceable name Starfire wore a bizarre and warlike wedding ensemble that consisted of heavy armor decorated with some very strange feather like objects that appeared to move on their own. Starfire explained that the wedding "gown" represented strength and fertility as she and her groom were expected to produce an heir to the throne within 3 years, preferably earlier. Since at the time Starfire was already pregnant this wasn't an issue.

Nightwing also dressed in Tamaranian battle armor and was not allowed to wear his mask. In addition to the Titans and Titan East the ceremony was also attended by Batman, Superman and the Green Lantern. Surprisingly, Blackfire also attended the ceremony.

Unlike when Blackfire had tried to get rid of her sister by marrying her off in exchange for a rare gem, the ceremony this time was long. Very long. It lasted over 7 hours while Starfire and Richard recited together the Royal Vows of Marriage, all 826 verses. Normally guests were expected to stand during the entire ceremony, but a dispensation was given to the "feeble" humans, who of course declined the special exemption. They knew they would regret it later, but there was no way they would sit when even the small Tamaranian children present would stand during the entire ceremony.

After the vows were recited Galfore crowned Starfire Empress of Tamaran and Richard was crowned as her Prince Consort. And that was the end of the ceremony.

Of course this did not mean that the worst was over. Not by a long shot. There was a wedding banquet to deal with, a Tamaranian wedding banquet. And Starfire had explained to them that if they did not partake of the delicacies that would be served that it would be considered an affront to the crown and that Galfore would no doubt declare war on Earth as he retained the title of Regent and Prime Minister. Fortunately Raven had done some research ahead of time and had actually identified a few dishes that were not toxic for humans and that would not make them vomit. Unfortunately none were vegetarian and Beast Boy found himself in the uncomfortable position of having to eat "meat", or at least alien meat.

Not that the others fared any better. The only non-toxic dishes served at the banquet consisted of either slimy worms or some of the most hideous looking bugs they had ever laid their eyes on. Raven recalled how Beast Boy mentioned that he now understood why Starfire drenched everything she ate in mustard.

Nevertheless the human guests put their best foot forward, recalling how Starfire had never complained, not even once, about Earth food, which she had always consumed cheerfully and without complaint since the day she first arrived on Earth.

A few months later the Grayson's daughter was born in the Tower's infirmary. They named her Mary, in honor of Richard's mother.

* * *

Raven leaned over a draped her arm over her still sleeping husband. The trip to Tamaran had been an adventure, of that there was no doubt, but if Blackfire ever got married she would find an excuse to not attend.

Raven was wearing the same two piece swimsuit that she had purchased on the cruise ship while Beast Boy was wearing his purple trunks. They were planning on hopping into the pool side spa but somehow wound up cuddling in the hammock instead. She still couldn't believe how opulent the house that Bruce gave them actually was. Being that it was in Aspen she expected it to be nice, but it was beyond "nice". During one of her excursions to the Aspen library on an earlier visit to the house she learned from a local realtor she met there that the "Wayne place" was worth at least $20,000,000 even in the currently depressed market, which didn't surprise her at all. Of course they shared the vacation home with any Titan who wished to use it and it did get used a lot. Nightwing and Starfire had honeymooned there, and the house was used when Titans East and West would meet for their monthly confabs. Raven estimated that the place was vacant only about half the time.

The empath, yes she was still an empath, looked at her watch and saw that the others still wouldn't be arriving for three more hours. She snuggled up more tightly with her husband.

"Is it time yet?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not yet, three more hours." She whispered back.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, cuz I'm not ready to get up yet. So when do you want to tell them the news?" He replied, still sounding half asleep.

"I was thinking after dinner, when we're having dessert."

"Works for me …" He said as he dozed back off to sleep. Within minutes Raven was asleep as well.

* * *

And we're back! With a mini cliffhanger to boot.

I'm going to keep the chapters shorter now, around 3,000 words. I hope to update at least twice a week.

I'll do mail bag next time.


	29. News

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

"Well, that's the Mississippi river down there; we should be there in another hour."

The dark haired young man sat up out of his slouch, waking from a light nap.

"What?"

"We'll be in Aspen in another hour Garth." She said crossly. "How can you sleep so much? Every time the team goes to Colorado you sleep the whole way."

Aqualad rubbed his eyes as the bright sunlight shone through the T-Ship East canopy.

"That's because there's nothing to see until we get there. Unless you consider endless land with no ocean in sight something worth looking at."

Terra shook her head. She and Garth were sharing the rearmost compartment in the T-Ship, just as they had every time during the past 4 months since they moved from dating to being an "exclusive" couple.

They had been attracted to each other since Terra was released from Arkham almost a whole year ago. They had started dating sporadically two months after that, but it hadn't been anything serious as Terra couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy at the time. She knew that he could never be hers but that didn't mean that she would stop thinking about him. It wasn't that she didn't like Aqualad; even she admitted to herself that he was more handsome than Beast Boy. Maybe it was because Garfield was a forbidden fruit, the one that had been her first love.

While Terra had always been on her best behavior every time the Titans met in the Logans' Aspen home the truth was that the first few trips had been pure agony, seeing her beloved married to Raven. And to add insult to injury she couldn't even console herself by calling Raven a witch behind her back anymore.

Terra had noticed early on that Garth was also uncomfortable at the Aspen retreats, even though in his case it was due to the being 1000 miles from the Pacific Ocean. He would hang around the large pool while on break from the meetings, often jumping in for a swim. The team meetings lasted at least two days and it was evident upon their conclusion that he was eager to get home.

At first they hung out together by the pool during breaks, making small talk until Nightwing would send Starfire to summon them back to the meeting. During the second monthly meeting Garth surprised Terra by asking her out to dinner in Aspen. Their informal dates continued off and on after they returned to Steele City.

The real turning point for them was when the two teams spent a whole week in Aspen between Christmas and New Years. That was when Starfire had caught them making out in the exercise room. While Starfire was overjoyed that her friends were in the early stages of a romance the couple was mortified and begged Starfire to not tell anyone. Not that there was any hope of that happening. Two months later, after enduring endless ribbing from both teams Terra and Garth had no choice but to announce that they were a couple, dating each other exclusively.

Terra sighed as she heard Garth begin to snore again. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat.

Only one more hour to go.

* * *

The two T Ships arrived at the same time hovering over the mountain resort mansion before beginning their landing sequences.

Nightwing was flying the T-Ship west and as he looked down he could see the caterers already setting up next to the pool.

"I wonder what's for dinner." Cyborg said, unable to conceal the greed in his hungry voice. As Nightwing brought the T-Ship down to the landing pad the tin man got a better look at the large van they were unloading. "I think I see ribs, and coleslaw too!" He said excitedly.

"Raven told me that there would be several types of barbeque tonight." Starfire informed him as she cradled Mary I her arms. "She said there would be chicken, pork, beef brisket, 4 different kinds of ribs, sausage, salmon and tofu."

"Sounds like a feast." Nightwing replied.

The Logans greeted the arriving Titans in the mansion's living room, where they held an impromptu meeting while the caterers set up. It would be at least three more hours until dinner was served. Their team mates took turns congratulating them on their first wedding anniversary. Once that was taken care of Nightwing took charge and started the meeting.

"OK team, we all know what the agenda is: Titans South. Funding was approved and we can now begin to select a host city for the new team. Any suggestions?"

"What is the geographic area we're talking about?" Bumblebee asked.

"Good question." Nightwing replied. "Per the funding requirements it can be any of the gulf coast states as well as northwestern Mexico."

"¿México? ¿Y por qué no Guatemala?" Mas asked.

Starfire replied. "We did invite the government of Guatemala to apply to host the Titans, but they declined." Menos crossed his arms and frowned.

"And the mayors of Mexico City and Guadalajara also declined, but the mayor of Monterrey expressed interest." Nightwing added. "So, what are your thoughts?"

"We have wanted to open a branch outside the US for some time." Speedy added.

"And Monterrey isn't far from the US border, so they could also cover Texas." Cyborg added.

"But Miami has its appeal." Aqualad chimed in. "It will make it a lot easier to attract recruits than if we set up shop in Monterrey."

"What's wrong with Monterrey?" Beast Boy asked.

"Have you ever been there man?" Cyborg asked. "It's an industrial town! And it's far from the coast."

"¡Es muy feo!" Mas y Menos said in chorus. "Nadie quiere vivir ahí."

"What other choices are there?" Beast Boy replied.

"Well, if we stick to larger cities on or near the coast there's Houston, New Orleans, Mobile, Tampa and Orlando." Bumblebee informed them.

"So do we have any nominations?" Nightwing asked the group.

"Miami" Terra chirped.

"Any others?"

"New Orleans." Cyborg offered. Everyone stared at him.

"Hey! They won the Superbowl."

Nightwing shook his head. "Any other nominations?"

The room was silent.

"Who votes for Miami?"

All hands except Cyborg's and Beast Boy's were raised.

"OK, Miami it is. I'll send out the press release tomorrow. Now do we have any candidates we wish to recruit before we open tryouts …"

* * *

After deliberating for almost two more hours the short list of candidates was reduced to 10 and the caterers announced that dinner was served. The Titans walked out to the pool area and took their places at the nicely set table, with Raven and Beast Boy at the place of honor. As Starfire had informed the others the meal was the ultimate barbecue sampler and the caterers watched in astonishment as the young superheroes devoured the spread that was set before them. After a mere 30 minutes the meat was gone , all 25 pounds of it, as were the barbequed beans, corn on the cob, the three varieties of potato salad. All that was left was some coleslaw. The head caterer whispered to her assistant.

"I've never seen girls eat so much in my life, especially the blond one. How do they stay so slender?"

"I've heard that the Tamaranian has more than one stomach." Her assistant replied.

After clearing the dishes from the table the caterers began to serve dessert. They had originally thought that they had more than enough dessert to serve, and after seeing the earlier performance with main course they began to worry, but the Titans reduced their pace over dessert. It seemed that a few of them had something on their mind, at least that's what the servers seemed to notice.

As they consumed their cheesecake, ice cream, mousse, cake and sorbet Garfield tapped on a glass.

"Friends, fellow Titans, Raven and I have something to share with you."

Starfire grinned from ear to ear.

"So do we friends, so do we!" She announced with glee.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said somewhat perplexed. "You do?"

Raven sensed something else and turned towards Terra and Garth.

"Something tells me that you two also have an announcement." She told the couple.

Terra nodded, a slight blush running over her face.

"Well, so who gets to go first?" Cyborg asked, clearly curious at what everyone had to share.

Raven turned to Terra and Aqualad. "Why don't you go first?"

Aqualad nodded nervously.

"OK." He said as he took Terra's hand and squeezed it. "We're getting married."

"You're kidding!" Bumblebee turned to them in shock. "It's only been 4 months, are you guys sure you're ready?"

Terra smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, and there's something more. We might as well tell you cuz you're gonna find out eventually. We're pregnant."

"Dude!"

"No way man!"

"WHAT!?" Bumblebee shouted. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago, when Garth took me to Atlantis to meet Aquaman."

The table was silent as they all absorbed the news.

"Congratulations." Raven broke the silence in her old school deadpan. Beast Boy jumped to his feet and ran to the couple.

"Way to go fish stick!" He congratulated Garth with a handshake. He then turned to Terra who rose from her seat and hugged him as they exchanged pecks on the cheek.

"You'll be a great mom Terra, I know it."

"So when's the wedding?" Speedy asked, still clearly in shock.

"It's in two weeks, in Atlantis. You're all invited of course. And don't worry about transportation; we'll take care of it."

Starfire turned to Richard. "This is glorious! Now we must share our news!"

Cyborg dropped his fork.

"You guys have got to be kidding! Again?"

"No we're not." Nightwing replied with a grin. "We're also expecting. Again."

"Man! That's a lot of babies." Cyborg replied as he turned to Raven.

"Oh no, don't tell me …"

Raven and Gar shook their heads.

"We were going to tell you that we are planning on having a baby sometime within the next year, but given the news we might have to rethink that." Raven replied. "We can't have too many Titans on maternal leave at the same time."

"Oh Raven, I am so sorry!" Starfire whimpered. "We did not mean to steal your thunder."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Beast Boy replied. "Raven and I will just have to decide if we're gonna wait a little longer or not. It's no biggie."

"Beast Boy's right!" Nightwing rejoined. "Besides, this would be a great opportunity to bring in some of the candidates for Titans South to backfill for the ladies."

Bumblebee nodded. "Good idea Nightwing. Anyway it looks like we're gonna have two new members join our team in 8 more months."

Starfire interrupted. "In my case it will be 10 more months. Tamaranian pregnancies last 11 months."

Raven stood up and smiled.

"Why don't we go inside while the caterers clean up? Bruce left us several magnums of Champagne, both regular and non alcoholic. I think some toasts are in order …"

* * *

The celebrations had lasted well past midnight and the heroes slowly drifted off to their bedrooms after saying their good nights. Mas y Menos retired first, followed by Speedy, Bumblebee and eventually Cyborg. The Graysons retired next. Terra helped Raven collect the champagne flutes and dried them as Raven hand washed the delicate crystal ware. Beast Boy joined Aqualad for a swim in the pool.

Aqualad floated face up, starring at the starry night while Beast Boy did a couple of slow laps in the pool.

"So what do you think Beast Boy? Do you think we're jumping the gun?"

"Do you love her?" Was his only reply.

"Well of course I do. It's just a really big step, you know?"

Beast Boy switched to a lazy backstroke while they continued talking.

"I know. When Raven and I got married I was nervous too."

"So am I doing the right thing?"

"Only you can answer that dude. Look, Terra's a great girl. Sure, she's had some issues in the past, but she's put that behind her."

Aqualad stood in the water.

"I'm going to level with you Beast Boy. It does bother me knowing that you two were lovers once."

Beast Boy stopped swimming as well.

"If there was any way I could undo that, I would. Rae's never said anything, but I know it bothers her too."

Beast Boy paused before continuing.

"She's yours Garth; she's carrying your baby. That's more than she ever did for me or for anyone else. I know you're worried that she still loves me. Look, we're always going to care for each other, Raven knows that and she's come to terms with it. But Terra's gonna to be your wife now. And she needs to know that you trust her. Know what I mean?"

Aqualad nodded. "I wish I had waited Beast Boy. I let my hormones get carried away. She's so beautiful …"

The green man nodded. "Tell me about it. So, what did you see in her, I mean besides her stunning good looks? And don't ever tell Raven I said that."

Garth chuckled. "I think we were both lonely and just started to hang around with each other. Then we just grew on each other over time."

Beast Boy smiled. "Sounds like me and Raven."

Aqualad sighed. "Except that no one ever doubted that you two were in love. Not even when Raven was a half demon."

"Garth, no one doubts you guys. I know you'll be happy together. I understand that Terra has a "reputation" within the team but I know her, and I know she's a good woman. She's been through a lot of rough patches and made a few mistakes but deep inside she's always been good. This past year proves it."

Raven and Terra walked up to the pool together.

"We're ready to shut down" Raven told them. "Are you tadpoles ready to go to bed?"

Beast Boy grinned as he climbed out of the pool, followed by Garth. He quickly dried himself off with a towel and took Raven's hand. They quietly walked back into the house, followed by Garth and Terra, after which they exchanged good nights.

* * *

Terra snuggled up next to Garth as she tried to doze off to sleep. The Atlantean had been asleep for half an hour already but the geomancer couldn't settle down. She had always hated coming to meetings in Raven's and Beast Boy's house. It wasn't that she harbored any ill will towards Raven. How could she? While Raven hadn't changed all that much she had always been kind to her since her transformation and to everyone else for that matter, and not in a saccharine or syrupy kind of way like Starfire (_ugh! What did Richard see in her?_). In fact the only person she ever seemed to get cross with was Beast Boy, and even that was nothing to the way she used to treat him.

_So why do I miss the old violet haired, gray skinned, foul tempered Raven?_

Terra looked the alarm clock and saw that it was already 2 AM. Nightwing, the anal retentive jerk that he was (_and what the devil did Starfire see in him?) _had summoned them to a 6 AM breakfast meeting. Terra got up went to the bathroom, where she pulled her prescription bottle of valium out of her bag and popped two pills, quickly washing them down with a glass of water. She was almost out of valium and she knew that the doctor wouldn't refill her prescription now that she was pregnant. She sighed as she tossed the bottle back into the bag and headed back to the bed. The tranquilizing pills did their trick and soon she was asleep.

Terra suddenly found herself in the canyon lands. She recognized the location, it wasn't far from the entrance and she quickly made her way to it. After walking for about 10 minutes she was there. The giant scorpion, freshly killed, was still there. She searched the canyon walls and mesas and soon found what she was looking for. She saw them up on the unstable ledge, right where they should be. The Titans were meeting her younger self for the first time.

She hopped on a rock and flew up to the group. She knew this was merely a dream, but nonetheless she wanted a closer look. As she approached it was apparent they could not see her. She gasped as she saw how young they all looked. Except for Cyborg they really were just a bunch of kids. The Teen Titans.

_Was Starfire really that tall back then?_ She wondered as she saw the teen girl give her younger doppelganger a bone crushing hug.

_And look at Robin! What a shrimp he was back then! _She giggled.

She hovered closer and hopped off onto the ledge. She laughed louder as she saw Beast Boy and his scrawny boyish figure. The boyish figure she had fallen in love with. She resisted the urge to hug him and instead turned away as a tear slid down her cheek.

_How could you have left him for Slade? Terra, you're an idiot!_

The Geomancer then heard her younger self's voice speak. To her surprise it was addressed to her. She spun around back to the group of teens. The Titans had vanished and only her younger self remained. She stood in a defiant posture with her hands on her waist.

"You're right Terra; you were an idiot for betraying him."

Terra stared in shock.

"W-who are you?" She stammered.

With no warning the Wild Man appeared next to the younger version of Terra.

"Why she's you Terra. Isn't it obvious?" He replied in Beast Boy's adult voice.

Terra shook her head.

"This makes no sense." She turned to the now grinning teen. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Duh! I'm here to fix our mistake once and for all."

Terra jolted awake, panting and sweating. She sat up, breathing heavily. Garth woke up as well.

"Terra, are you OK?" Ha asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Terra managed to get her breathing under control.

"Just a nightmare." She said between breaths. She saw that it was already 5:30 AM.

"I'm gonna shower now."

"You do that; I'll take a dip in the pool before the meeting."

Terra would usually rib him for not bathing. Atlanteans didn't have or use soap, and she often teased him about smelling like a mackerel, even though he never had a body aroma at all. This time instead she merely nodded and without another word she bolted for the shower.

* * *

So we're finally picking up some speed here. And the Wild Man is back! And he brought a friend too!

We're also approaching the 20,000 hit mark! Thanks to all for reading, and a super big thank you to my regular reviewers.

And, as promised, mail bag time:

**lpwriter4life – "One question about Raven's appearance: Is her hair longer?"**

_From chapter 28: "__She still wore her hair in her signature A-line haircut"_

_So no, or at least not yet._

**DarkRapture – "****She's pregnant"**

**BeastBoyfangirl – "I think I may know what it is."**

**Constant-Rae-Of Sunshine – "Doesn't take a genius to figure out what that means!"**

**Demonking101 – "I think I know what it is"**

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "I can only assume that the announcement to be made after dinner is that Raven is expecting!"**

**Alexpv22 – "I can't wait to hear what Raven's news is."**

**The Mighty One – "I think there may be a third member to Beast Boy and Raven now. A new child perhaps?"**

_I was really tempted to have Raven join the preggers club, but at the last moment I decided to leave her out._

**Titanfan45 – "****Beast Boy's reaction to the current state of Nevermore was hilarious."**

**BeastBoyfangirl – "I loved Beastboy's reaction to all of Raven emotions."**

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "The funniest part, no doubt, was their excursion to Nevermore. How exactly would Beast Boy be able to resist forty copies of his wife practically begging for him to make a move? His reactions though were priceless, and no doubt in character"**

**Demonking101 – "I do not know about BB but I would be really happy with 15 ravens all wanting me lol."**

_This part of the chapter was definitely my favorite. It must say something about me._

**Jose Ramiro Acosta Perez – "Nice description of the scenes."**

_Thanks!_

**Bk00 – "If terra's still kicking, pair her up with Aqualad for the love of MUDKIPS!"**

_Ha! You read my mind! But trouble lurks already!_


	30. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The water coming out of the shower head was steaming hot, yet Terra shivered. Even though the extraction fan was running at full speed every glass surface in the bath was becoming fogged up, including the sliding glass door in the shower stall. Terra scrubbed her pale skin absentmindedly with the loofah, as she dwelled on the dream she just had.

She had clearly been unnerved by the Wild Man's return. The green savage had been absent since their confrontation just over a year ago. Not only had he returned but he brought a friend. Terra pondered the significance of her alter ego's sudden appearance, but couldn't think of anything that made sense.

The geomancer was soon done with her morning ablutions, stepped out of the stall and began to dry herself with a towel. She quickly dried her body off and grabbing the blow dryer on the counter she began to work on her long blond hair.

The mirror in front of her remained fogged as she finished drying her hair and she wiped it clear with a dry hand towel. She hung the small towel back up and shrieked as she looked back into the mirror, as she saw the Wild Man and her younger self in the reflection, both smiling at her.

She stepped back in shock and stumbled, falling onto the floor. She stared terrified at the mirror which had fogged up again and for a moment she didn't dare to move. Eventually she summoned the courage to stand up again and cautiously approached the mirror, wiping it clear again. This time all she saw was her current reflection, which still perturbed her as she saw dark circles under her eyes.

It was then that Terra noticed that she was trembling. She sat down on the toilet seat and she began to cry.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

The alarm clock began to beep in the Logans' room, at first gently but it quickly started beeping louder and faster. Beast Boy was awake but couldn't summon the will power to raise his arm to shut it off, that is until he felt a sharp nudge in his ribs.

"Gar, get the alarm clock." Raven admonished him in a still sleepy monotone deadpan. A green arm emerged from under the covers and hit the snooze button.

Raven sat up, rubbing her eyes while Beast Boy just rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"You shower first Rae, I wanna sleep some more." He finally replied to her in a muffled voice as his face was buried in his pillow.

Raven had a disturbed expression on her face.

"Get up Gar, we need to talk. We can talk in the shower."

While Beast Boy always enjoyed showering with his wife the novelty had worn off somewhat after a year of marriage. Still, he wasn't about to turn down the offer so he slowly crawled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. Raven was already in the steaming hot shower stall when he entered the room and after dropping his pajama bottoms he joined her. Still yawning he grabbed a soapy loofah and began to scrub her back as she washed her hair.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Raven finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair before turning around and replying.

"I sensed something last night." She said as she motioned him to turn around, which he did. She continued talking as she scrubbed his back.

"Something evil has entered this house Gar."

Beast Boy turned around wide eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I sensed it when it arrived but I can't feel it anymore. It's hidden now."

Beast Boy looked alarmed.

"Shouldn't we go look for it?"

Raven shook her head.

"It's not a physical being Gar."

"You mean it was a spirit?"

Raven stood still as the water dripped down her face.

"I don't know what it was. All I know is that it wasn't here before and that it arrived just before the alarm clock went off. The presence was so strong it woke me up."

Beast Boy continued to look troubled.

"How evil is this thing?"

Raven shut the water off.

"It was evil enough to make me nauseous. It reminded me of my old burden, but much worse."

"So what do we do Rae? Can you call for help?"

"If you mean Raphael, I haven't heard from him in over a year. I'm afraid we're on our own Gar."

"So, should we bring this up during breakfast?"

"I'm not sure." She said as they began to dry themselves. "There really isn't anything the others can do about it."

"But shouldn't they at least know?"

Raven stopped.

"I guess you're right Gar. I tried to protect all of you in the past from these kinds of things, and I usually failed. I'll bring it up when the meeting starts. Anyway, we'd better hurry up, or we'll be late."

* * *

Cyborg was whistling happily in the kitchen as he prepared breakfast for the team. He had a dozen pancakes cooking on the built in electric griddle while he cooked bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and hash browns simultaneously in several pans, along with some tofu eggs for the grass stain. The mansion kitchen was a chef's dream come true and Cyborg was already beginning to plan yet another remodel job for the kitchen back home.

He looked up as he heard some footsteps approach and saw Terra and Aqualad enter the breakfast nook, which was larger than most formal dining rooms. He knew that Raven gave the cleaning staff time off when the house was occupied and only a single maid would come by in the morning to change the sheets, run the vacuum cleaner and tidy up the bathrooms. Raven would do everything else herself. Cyborg made a mental note to clean the kitchen immediately after breakfast.

"Good mornin' y'all. Ready for a Stone family style breakfast?"

Cyborg noticed that Terra didn't look well as she entered the room.

"Does my favorite rock-n-roller have any special requests?"

Terra looked up and Cyborg saw that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Thanks Cy, I think you already have it covered."

Raven and Garfield entered just a moment later and both immediately noticed Terra's disheveled state.

"Terra, are you OK?" Beast Boy asked her with a concerned tone as the others began to file in.

Terra gave him a weak smile before replying.

"I look that bad huh? I didn't sleep well last night. I had a scary nightmare."

"You did?" Raven asked, clearly interested in what the blond had to say. "Anything you'd care to share?"

Terra shook her head. "No, it was just a stupid nightmare."

"Well, given your condition it's ok if you need to take a break later to catch up with your sleep." Nightwing added.

"I'm not some weak little girl Nightwing!" The geomancer snapped at him.

"I never said you were. All I meant was if you need to take a nap later you can."

"Well I don't! OK?"

"That's your choice Terra." He replied calmly before changing the subject.

"Let's eat before breakfast gets cold."

The combined team once again devoured the food that was placed before them, this time in relative silence. After Raven had eaten her fill and was satisfied she cleared her throat.

"There's something that I need to bring to everyone's attention." She said in her monotone.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

Raven scanned the puzzled faces that surrounded the table.

"I sensed something last night. Something evil entered the house while we slept."

Starfire looked puzzled. "An intruder? But how did it get past our security system? Was anything stolen?"

"No Starfire, not a physical intruder."

"You mean an evil spirit came into the house." Speedy asked.

Raven nodded. "That's correct, and as soon as it entered the house it disappeared."

As Raven said this she noticed that Terra betrayed a nervous expression on her face, even if it was for just a moment.

"Terra, are you feeling OK?" Raven asked. "You're sweating a lot."

Terra rose to her feet.

"Maybe Nightwing's right. I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

Aqualad rose to his feet.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"No Garth, you stay and enjoy your breakfast. I'll be fine." She said and abruptly walked away.

Beast Boy heard a voice in his head.

_Something's wrong with her Gar. I could feel waves of panic emanating from her._

**Do you think this might have something to do with our visitor?**

_I don't know, but after breakfast I think you and I should go check in on her._

**I hope she's alright.**

_So do I._

* * *

Terra was in a near state of panic as she entered her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it after which she began to pace nervously around the room. Her mind was racing.

_What's happening to me? I can't let them know, especially Raven. She'll know that something's wrong with me! I'll get kicked out again. I can't let that happen!_

Terra saw the large floor length mirror at the other side of the room, and wondered if she should chance it. She walked over to the mirror and looked into it, seeing only her own reflection. She let out a sigh of relief.

_Maybe I do need a nap. Maybe it was just a stupid dream and nothing more._

As she turned to the bed she gasped, as the Wild Man and her younger self were sitting on it. The Wild Man had a smug expression while the teen version of herself, who was dressed in her old Teen Titans costume, wore an evil grin.

"No!" She shouted as she pointed at them. "You're not real! You can't be! I'm imagining this."

Young Terra leaped from the bed and approached her, still grinning.

"Well, if I'm not real, then this shouldn't hurt!" She shouted as she jumped up in the air and connected a roundhouse kick to Terra's face, knocking her out.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven had excused themselves from the meeting to check up on Terra. The room the geomancer shared with her fiancé was at the other end of the mountain top mansion and the Logans, who had been joined by Aqualad, were walking quickly to the room.

"I'm worried about her." Aqualad said out loud to no one in particular. "She's been kind of weird since … we found out."

"So you're saying that she didn't take the news well?" Raven asked.

"No, not really. I mean, it was a surprise. It was the only time we were intimate, who would have thought …"

"Dude! It's been known to happen before."

Aqualad shook his head, clearly expressing his dismay with the situation.

"Of course, as soon as we found out I asked her to marry me."

"That was very gallant of you." Raven replied.

Aqualad chuckled halfheartedly. "If I hadn't Aquaman would have ripped me a new one."

"So how did she react when you proposed?"

"Well, she did seem happy …"

Raven's eyes suddenly popped wide open.

"Gar! The evil! I can sense it again!"

"Where is it Rae?"

Raven paused and closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could. When she opened them again both men saw pure fear in her eyes. She turned to Aqualad.

"It's in your room!"

Aqualad took off running as fast as he could while Raven swept her white cape around her and Beast Boy, phasing them into the ground in an aura of white energy. Within an instant the Logans appeared in the bedroom and quickly scanned their surroundings. Beast Boy saw her first.

"Raven, over here!"

At that very instant Aqualad burst through the locked door, smashing it to pieces. He saw Beast Boy cradling a still unconscious Terra in his arms.

"What happened to her?" The Atlantean cried out.

"We don't know. We just found her." Raven answered.

"Someone hit her. Look at the bruise on her face!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven cupped Terra's face with her palm and a glimmering white energy field appeared. The two men watched as the bruise quickly vanished and Terra opened her eyes a few seconds later.

"Terra, what happened? Who attacked you?" Aqualad asked her.

Terra appeared to be in a daze as she looked at her teammates.

"I don't know." She lied. "I guess I never saw it coming."

"Rae, is the evil presence still here?"

Raven shook her head.

"No, it vanished again just as quickly as before."

"You mean to say that I was attacked by an evil spirit?" Terra asked innocently.

Beast Boy and Aqualad were now staring at Raven, who sighed.

"Apparently so."

"Who was it Raven, I mean, can you identify who it was?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. Just because I used to be a half demoness doesn't mean I know every demon out there by name, and even if I did it disappeared so quickly that there's no way I could identify it."

Garth hugged his fiancée. "Don't worry Terra, I'll stay with you."

"Good idea." Raven added. "Terra, you might want to get some sleep to complete the healing process I performed on you."

"Sure, I guess." She replied.

"Well, we'd better go tell the others." Beast Boy announced. "Nightwing isn't gonna be happy about this."

* * *

Aqualad tucked his fiancée into the king size bed they shared in the south facing guest room. She looked physically and emotionally exhausted.

"You'll stay with me, right Garth?"

The Atlantean reclined next to Terra. He had a pair of comic books he had borrowed from Beast Boy.

"I'll be right next to you. You just rest and recover and I'll keep the bad guys away while you sleep. OK?"

Terra smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss, after which she snuggled up next to him and soon fell asleep.

Terra began to dream almost immediately. She recognized the old amusement park, where she had taken Beast Boy away so he wouldn't be present when the SladeBots attacked tower.

The amusement park was quiet and deserted; there was no sign of anyone, not a single soul as she walked around the empty park for many minutes. Suddenly she heard the sounds of giggles and laughter in the distance. Feeling curious, she ran towards the source of the sound and was greeted by a scene from her past.

She saw younger versions of herself and Beast Boy sitting on a bench, talking and laughing. She smiled as she recalled the happy moments she had shared with the changeling that wonderful night, a night that was ruined by her betrayal of her friends. Terra began to sniffle, as she pondered the wonderful opportunity she had thrown away, because she had pledged her loyalty to a madman.

At that moment though the dream stopped being true to what had happened that night as the couple began to make out without any inhibitions. At first it was just some passionate kissing that moved onto some heavy petting. Then her doppelganger jumped onto Beast Boy's lap, straddling his legs so that they where face to face. After another minute of passionate kissing Beast Boy pulled her top off and began to fondle her, which she replied to with heavy moans of pleasure.

Terra was bug eyed at this point and was beginning to walk away from the indecent couple, but walked backwards as she couldn't take her eyes off them. Then Beast Boy surprised her as he looked in her direction and smiled. Young Terra also looked at her as well.

"Tell me this isn't what you really wanted to do that night." She said as she pulled the changeling's shirt off.

Terra continued walking backwards, the shock and horror were painted all over her face.

"But we were just kids then…"

Beast Boy laughed. "C'mon Terra, why don't you stay and watch? We're gonna go all the way." He said as he looked at younger Terra. "Isn't that right baby?"

The younger girl nodded eagerly and stood up as she began to remove what little clothing she was still wearing. Terra turned around to flee and tripped over a bench that she was certain hadn't been there just a moment ago. She hit the hard concrete surface with a thud and picked herself up immediately, continuing her flight as she heard them laugh at her. She ran all the way to the park's exit, where she found her doppelganger again, this time fully clothed and without Beast Boy.

"OK!" Terra said with indignation. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Younger Terra smiled slyly.

"I already told you, I'm you! But if you can't handle that then just think of me as your best friend, because I'm going to help you get the man you really want."

* * *

We did it! We blew past the 20,000 hit mark! Thanks!

Mail bag time!

**Hinn-Raven – "****And then the Wild Man's back... that can't be good..."**

**Beastboyfangirl – "I can't believe the Wild mans back!"**

**The Mighty One – "ARHGH! WHY WON"T HE GO AWAY!"**

**Bk00 – "but what could possibly go wrong besides that idiot the Wild Man returning?"**

**Wonderless Angel – "I kind of hoped that Younger Terra and Wild Man wasn't going to corrupt this Terra, but unless Raven had a distant lover in the past, this is the only way for adventure and drama."**

**Wolvmbm – "who knows what's going to happen now that the Wild Man's back. :("**

**Dark Rapture – "And the friggin Wild Man is back AGAIN!?!? Oh Motherf*! WHY CANT THIS GUY JUST DIE ALREADY!?!?"**

_Well … the story is called "The Wild Man's Journey."_

_I must say though, I'm proud of myself. I've created an OC that fans actually hate more than Terra! That is a true accomplishment!_

**lpwriter4life – "****I read this while at school!"**

You were at school on a Saturday?

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "****'Saccharine' isn't a word most people consider using in their work, so it is refreshing to see someone (besides me) use it."**

_Thanks! I noticed though that you didn't compliment me for using 'syrupy' _

**Asura09 – "****Love the story"**

_Thanks! New reviewers are always welcome!_


	31. The Bargain

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 31 - The Bargain

"What are you talking about?" Terra screeched at her younger replica. "You can't be me!"

The younger Terra sat down on a nearby bench, patting its surface as she invited Terra to join her.

"Have a seat, I'll explain everything."

Terra rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you're my 'Wild Woman'!"

The teen laughed.

"Of course not Terra. But I am your inner self, whom you have repressed for years."

Terra's expression was indignant.

"You expect me to buy that load of …"

"Have you ever wondered why everything turns out wrong for you Terra?" The teen interrupted her. "Ever ponder why you lost Beast Boy to the witch, why you betrayed your friends? Did you think about why you bounce around from loser to loser like a cheap slut? Ever wonder why Slade was able to recruit you and was even able to convince you to kill the only boy you ever loved?"

Terra was biting her lip. Everything her younger twin was saying was true.

"Do you want to know why Terra, do you?"

Terra turned away, as she didn't want to have the teen see her cry.

"You're insecure Terra. And it makes you weak. Remember when Slade was pulling the strings and you felt confident? You were able to defeat all 5 of the Titans. Especially Raven, oh you got her good. The look on her face when you tried to drown her was priceless. It's too bad you let her get away."

Without turning around Terra replied.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Teen Terra walked around her and they were now face to face.

"Because you shouldn't have to settle for second best, that's why. **WE** shouldn't have to settle. You're about to make a big mistake Terra. Whatever you do, do not marry the Atlantean."

"What!?" Terra growled at the teen. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry him! Garth is a wonderful man."

Young Terra calmly walked back to the bench and sat down.

"Do you know why you are so insecure?"

"What are you? My shrink?"

Young Terra ignored the insult and continued.

"You're insecure because you've repressed me all your life Terra. And the longer you've repressed me the more insecure you became."

"You're so full of it!"

"Am I? Why did you let Aqualad impregnate you? You told him you were on the pill when you knew that wasn't true."

Terra looked aghast.

"How did you know that?"

"Duh! Earth to Terra! I'm you! I know everything about you. And I know you don't really love Garth! You're just bagging him because you're afraid of being left alone."

Terra stared blankly at the teen.

"OK, just for argument's sake, let's assume that you really are who you say you are. How come you're showing up now?"

"Because I found her and set her free Terra." A masculine voice replied.

Terra turned to him and snarled.

"I don't know who you are but you're not BB!" She told the Wild Man. "Why are you still here? I told you to get lost a long time ago!"

"Terra, I am Garfield Terra and you know it. I'm his true inner self and he only rejected me because of the grip the witch had on him. This is why I've been in exile deep in your mind all this time. Fortunately after searching I found your inner self after you buried her deep in your psyche. She does get out once in a while, like when you stood up to Slade, but you always send her back to your mental dustbin afterwards."

Terra clutched her head in her hands.

"What do you want from me?"

Young Terra stepped in.

"We don't want anything from you Terra." She replied.

"We want to help set you free, just like Beast Boy was once free, and can be free once again."

Terra stepped back from the pair.

"Raven said that there is an evil spirit on the loose."

The pair laughed.

"Yeah, she would say that. Did it ever occur to you that she knows we are a threat to her?"

"So you are evil."

"No Terra." The Wild Man replied. "We are not evil. Do not let Raven's new nature mislead you. She might not be a witch anymore, but she is still half human and she will do whatever it takes to keep Beast Boy away from you, for she knows he belongs with you. So you see, in her eyes we are evil because we do not represent her interests. We represent your interests Terra. Beast Boy belongs to you and not to Raven!"

Terra let out an exasperated sigh.

"They're married, and in case you've forgotten BB doesn't believe in divorce."

Young Terra got up from the bench and began to pace around Terra.

"Who exactly did BB marry?" She asked slyly.

Terra grimaced.

"What kind of stupid question is that? He married Raven a year ago!"

The Wild Man rebuked her. "No Terra, you are mistaken. Beast Boy isn't married; in fact he's been fair game for nearly a whole year."

"What are you talking about?"

Young Terra continued.

"Think about it Terra. Beast Boy married Raven, daughter of Trigon."

Terra's eyes opened wide as she understood the revelation.

"Who doesn't exist anymore." She said breathlessly.

Young Raven nodded with a grin.

"I've been trying to get out in order to tell you this for almost a year. Fortunately BB found me."

Terra sat down on the bench, still stunned by the revelation.

"But he still loves her and he thinks she's his wife. How could I ever win him back?"

Young Terra rolled her eyes. "There's the insecurity talking again."

"So what am I supposed to do?" She snapped.

Young Terra remained calm and composed.

"Stop suppressing me. Let me have some control. Just a little. Give me a week and you'll see the difference."

Terra eyed her skeptically.

"How do I know you won't do anything stupid?"

"Terra, you'll still be in control. Just relax."

Terra considered the offer carefully.

"Let's say I agree. What's the first thing we're gonna do?"

"Duh! We're gonna call off the wedding."

"And how do I do that?"

"Terra." The teen grinned. "I'll take care of it."

Terra still looked doubtful.

"But what about the baby?"

"What about it?" the teen replied. "It's your baby; you can do what you want with it. You could keep it or let the fish stick take it back to Atlantis."

"What if I neither of us wants the baby?"

Young Terra shrugged her shoulders.

"You could destroy it."

Terra gasped at the suggestion.

"Oh grow up Terra. You have to make tough choices to get what you want. But you won't be able to make those choices if you're insecure."

Terra's expression became grave.

"I don't know. This is so sudden."

"Time isn't on your side Terra." The Wild Man interrupted. "Once you marry Aqualad you can forget about Beast Boy forever."

Tears began to well up in the geomancer's eyes.

"This will probably be your last chance ever to get him Terra." Her doppelganger reminded her.

Terra swallowed hard.

"OK, I'll do it. I'll let you have some control. But at the first sign of trouble I'm pulling the plug!"

The teen smiled. "You won't regret it Terra."

* * *

Beast Boy grunted as he lifted the heavy trunk. He then smiled and morphed into a gorilla, tucking the trunk under his arm, only to be stopped by the next obstacle: the stairs out of the cellar were too narrow for his now oversized frame. He turned towards Raven and shrugged his simian shoulders.

"It's OK Gar; I already told you that I can handle it." She said as her white energy enveloped the trunk which now floated effortlessly up the stairs. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and the couple followed it up the stairs and into the large living room where the rest of the Titans, minus Terra and Garth, were still seated. The trunk landed next to an empty loveseat where Raven and Beast Boy sat down. Raven waved her hand and dozens of books flew out of the truck, landing on the floor in neat stacks. Several remained airborne as they floated around Raven as she perused through them.

"So why do you keep these books here?" Speedy asked. "Didn't you keep them in your room before?"

"They're dark magic books." Beast Boy replied. "Even when she was half demon Rae wasn't exactly crazy about them."

"Gar's right." Raven remarked without looking up from the books, which continued to rotate around her. "I actually wanted to destroy them after my transformation, but Gar talked me out of it, and I'm glad he did."

"Really?" Nightwing replied.

Raven looked up as the floating books stacked themselves and were replaced by a new set of books.

"Yes, they might help me learn more about the presences that I have been feeling."

"What do you know of these spirits Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Not much, yet. I do know that there are two of them, and that one is dominant over the other. I also know that one is male and the other female. So I'm researching male/female demon pairs. It turns out there are more of them than I thought. This could take a while." She said as the next set of ancient books began to rotate around her.

Raven suddenly looked like she was about to get sick.

"Rae, what's the matter?" Beast Boy asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, just an article about Scath. I never knew this, but he actually had a consort."

"You mean the Trigon had a mate?" Starfire asked, her voice trembling.

Raven nodded. "Her name is Lilith."

"You're kidding!" Bumblebee coughed. "The 'Lilith' is Trigon's mate?"

"Yes." Raven replied. "Truly a disturbing thought if there ever was one. I should count myself lucky that I wasn't born of both of them."

"So whatever happened to her Rae? I mean we never had to fight her."

"And be glad for that Gar, as she is a storm demon and brings disease and pestilence. She was subdued and cast into hell by Michael about 3000 years ago."

"That's a relief." Cyborg replied. "She sounds like bad news."

"Tell me Raven, did the Lilith and the Trigon ever have offspring?" Starfire asked.

Raven frowned as she continued to read the ancient Sumerian text.

"It says here that it's believed they did, three in fact. They were triplets, two male and one female. She destroyed the males, earning Trigon's wrath. He expelled her from his realm but he kept the daughter. She was then captured by Michael the Arcangel."

"So you have a half sister somewhere?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"Had a half sister." Beast Boy corrected the tin man. "She isn't Trigon's daughter anymore!"

"Of course." Cyborg replied. "Sorry. Did you ever meet her Raven?"

"No, thank heaven!" She replied. "It says here that her name is … Lamia."

"Can we help you with your research Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven sighed. "Thanks Starfire, but no. For one thing the texts are in ancient languages none of you know. I suppose you could learn them by kissing me, but you still wouldn't know what I'm looking for."

"Could you not tell me friend?"

"Not really, because I'm not sure what I'm looking for. But thanks Starfire. But if all of you really want to help, keep an eye on Terra. I have a hunch that her nightmares are somehow related to this."

The others nodded as Raven resumed her research.

* * *

Aqualad had finished reading the manga comics he borrowed from Beast Boy just as Terra slowly stirred awake. He leaned over her to kiss her but just as their lips were about to make contact she turned away. Garth pulled back, surprised by her gesture.

"Terra, what's the matter. Are you feeling OK?" He asked in a worried tone.

The blond Titan quickly sat up and hopped off the bed.

"I'm fine." She said before turning to her fiancé. "Garth, we need to talk."

Aqualad sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Look." She addressed him. "I've been doing some thinking and I believe that maybe we're rushing into this whole marriage thing."

"Huh? Terra, I don't understand. What are you saying? Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

Terra shook her head.

"No Garth, that's not what I mean."

"You mean you're backing out? Why Terra?"

Terra looked contrite as she responded.

"I'm sorry Garth, but we shouldn't get married. It's not that I don't love you, but it would be a mistake."

"A mistake! What are you talking about? We're in love and we're having a child. How is that a mistake?"

"No Garth, we're not in love. We like each other and enjoy physical intimacy with each other, but we're not in love. We never were."

Aqualad looked devastated. "How can you say that Terra? You mean you went along with this and told me you loved me when you didn't? Why did you accept my marriage proposal?"

"I was scared Garth. I found out I was pregnant and didn't know what to do. I should have said no, I'm sorry."

Aqualad wiped away a tear from his face. "So what's going to happen to our baby?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was thinking of terminating my pregnancy."

Aqualad went bug eyed.

"Terra, please, I beg you, don't do that."

"I said I was thinking of it."

Aqualad dropped to his knees.

"Please Terra, don't do it. If you don't want the child I will take it back to Atlantis to be raised."

"I'll think about it Garth. But I have some more news. I'm going to ask for a transfer back to Jump City. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Why Jump City?"

"I have my reasons."

Aqualad frowned.

"It's him, isn't it? You just want to be with Beast Boy."

Terra shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't play coy with me Terra. This is what it's really all about, isn't it? He's stealing you from me."

"Calm down Garth." She said in a soothing voice.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? He already has a frakking wife! Why can't he leave you alone?"

"Garth, it's not what you think."

"Like hell it isn't! I've heard you call his name when you sleep. Admit it Terra, you've been cheating on me with him, haven't you? I shouldn't be surprised. You love him, don't you?"

Terra gave him an indignant look.

"Well of course I do. He's my best friend, my first love. I'll always love him."

Aqualad's eyes were red with fury.

"The baby is his, isn't it?"

"I don't know Garth."

Aqualad slammed his fist down on a nearby solid oak chest of drawers, smashing it to smithereens.

"Fine Terra, have it your way. We're through." He said as he stormed out the door. He turned back to look at her.

"I wish I had never met you!"

* * *

Talk about getting dumped!

And sorry about the short chapter. I hope this isn't getting too weird!

I'll post again this weekend.


	32. Research

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Aqualad stormed into the living room, stopping in front of Beast Boy, who looked up at him.

"This is all your fault, you green idiot!"

Raven gestured with her hand and the current set of books levitating around her stacked themselves on the floor as she too focused on the angry Atlantean.

"What is the matter Aqualad?" Starfire asked. "What has Beast Boy done to anger you?"

Garth was almost apoplectic. "What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO!! I'll tell you what he did! He knocked Terra up!"

"WHAT!?" Raven and her mate shouted.

"You heard me you green freak! You got Terra pregnant!"

By this point Raven was on her feet.

"Aqualad, that's impossible. Gar hasn't been near Terra in two months. We missed last month's meeting. We were on a mission in Europe, remember?"

Aqualad looked unconvinced. "Maybe, I suppose."

Raven's eyes began to glow white.

"And another thing, don't you ever call my husband a freak again or I'll …"

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK Rae, let it go."

Beast Boy felt his wife's body relax and saw her eyes return to their normal amethyst color. He then turned to Aqualad.

"Dude, what happened? And why do you think I got Terra pregnant?"

Aqualad sat down on the couch and began to sob. Starfire sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Friend, what has happened to you that has caused you so much sorrow? "

Aqualad struggled to regain his composure as Starfire ran a soothing palm up and down his back.

"Terra just dumped me." He choked out.

The Titans were aghast when they heard the news and shook their heads in disbelief. All except for Raven who had a very disturbed expression on her face.

"This isn't a coincidence."She pronounced. "The evil beings have got to be behind this."

"But why Raven?" Aqualad blubbered. "Why us?"

"Tell us how this happened, and especially why you thought Gar was responsible for Terra's pregnancy."

"I'll tell you why." Terra's voice called from the entrance to the living room.

Raven looked in her direction and reached out with every empathic fiber in her body, but all she could sense was Terra.

"I don't love Garth and marrying him would be a mistake. And as for why he thought Beast Boy got me pregnant, it was Garth's own jealousy that made him think that after I told him that I want to return to Jump City."

Raven spoke up first.

"Terra, you aren't behaving rationally. I'm worried that the spirits …"

Terra dismissed Raven with a wave of her hand.

"You might be an angel now Raven, but you're still creepy, still obsessed with ghosts and goblins."

Raven scowled at the geomancer.

"This is no laughing matter Terra."

"Terra." Nightwing jumped in to the fray. "How about you have a cool down period before you come back to Jump City? Try to work things out with Garth. You know what I mean?"

"No Dick, that won't work. I know what I'm doing."

Aqualad looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Terra, won't you reconsider? I'm sorry about what I said. We aren't finished. Won't you at least give it a chance?"

"OK." She agreed, and he beamed at her response. "But I still would like to go back to Jump City for a few days by myself, to sort things out. That is if it's OK with Bumblebee and Nightwing."

Bumblebee rubbed her chin.

"I don't see how it could hurt."

Nightwing looked hesitant. He turned to his wife and whispered something in her ear. After a moment she whispered something back to him.

"OK, but just for one week. After that you go back to Steele City. And be ready early, we're leaving right after breakfast tomorrow."

-----------------------------

It was now an hour later and Raven put the last of the books back into the trunk with a wave of her hand. Everyone else, except for Beast Boy had left the living room. Terra had gone off to Aspen to run some errands while Aqualad had stayed with the Graysons, outside by the pool. Raven didn't know where the others were but was too distracted at the moment to care.

'"276 Gar." She said, sounding overwhelmed. "I've identified 276 demon pairs that could be the ones haunting us."

Beast Boy was lying on a couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Do any of them stand out?"

She shook her head.

"No, not really. I don't think it's any of them. I stumped Gar; I don't know what to do."

The Changeling sat up.

"Why don't you go into Terra's mind? Maybe you'll find some answers in there."

Raven leaned back into the recliner she was sitting on.

"She'll never let me."

Beast boy sighed.

"So what do we do?"

"I think I need to visit with Wisdom and Knowledge again. Maybe there's something I've overlooked."

"If I come with you, will your emotions behave this time?"

Raven laughed.

"You poor baby, sure I'll keep them in check. No one will violate you this time, I promise. If anything, they're upset you haven't been back to visit."

"Hey! I've got nothing against a little hanky-panky, but with 40 of you?" He grinned.

Raven shook her head. "You are difficult to please green bean. So are you ready?"

"Sure, let's do it. But if they get out of hand …"

"What?" She grinned.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I guess I'll just have to wing it."

Raven and her mate returned to their bedroom and repeated the process they performed almost a year ago. When he opened his eyes a strange sight greeted him. There was a bright green loveseat in the middle of a pasture. They walked up to it and looked around. There was no one to be found.

"I suppose I can wait here while you visit with Wisdom and Knowledge. I guess they didn't try to get into my pants last time because they aren't emotions, right?"

"That's right Gar. I don't know how long this is going to take, so make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

Beast Boy nodded as Raven walked away, vanishing into thin air. He plopped himself on the couch and sighed. For a moment he thought he was going to be bored, but that turned out to not be the case. Within a few seconds of sitting down all of Raven's emotions reappeared. They were standing single file in a line that led to the couch, with Brave at the front of the line and Timid at the rear. All forty girls had anxious grins on their faces, as if they were anticipating something. Brave appeared to have some sort of timer in her hands which she handed to Beast Boy as she sat down on his lap.

"We each get 30 seconds with you handsome."

"What?"

"You heard me, green love machine, so start the timer and pucker up!"

* * *

Raven appeared in what could have passed for a traditional university campus. The grounds were lush and green and the buildings were older and covered in ivy. Other than herself there was no one present on the grounds and she could hear the autumn leaves rustling in the wind. As she continued to walk down the commons the clock in the tower rang its bell, chiming that it was now 2 PM.

Raven continued walking until she reached her destination, the college library. She walked up to the library's main entrance and pulled the door open as she entered. The library was also devoid of any students and she made her way to the reference desk, which is where Wisdom and Knowledge were waiting for her. Raven pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them.

"You know why I'm here." Raven told them.

The twins nodded. Wisdom spoke up first.

"There is no doubt that these demons are involved with Terra's strange behavior. If we can discover their motivation, we might be able to find out who they are."

"Since when is Terra not strange?" Raven muttered to herself.

"What do we know about Terra?" Knowledge asked rhetorically. "We know that she's very insecure and has always lacked control of her powers."

"She's unreliable and easily led to betray her friends." Raven added. "I once believed that she was evil."

"That would definitely make her an easy target." Wisdom remarked. "The question is whether Terra is the end target, or is she simply a stepping stone to what the demons really want."

"No, not Gar!" Raven said in alarm. "What could they possibly want with him?"

Knowledge shrugged her shoulders. "Do they need a reason? Or maybe they're trying to get to you."

Raven looked even more troubled.

"Perhaps these are a couple of Trigon's former minions?" Raven asked. "I suppose now that I'm no longer his daughter they might want to avenge him."

"You should be very careful Raven." Wisdom replied. "This would explain why she wants to come back to the Tower, to be near to the two of you."

Raven's expression became very grave.

"I know that I could fight them off if they attacked me, but Gar would be helpless against them. But this leads to another question: why haven't they attacked him directly? Why use Terra as an instrument? They are demons after all."

Knowledge frowned. "Unless we learn their identities we won't be able to answer that question Raven."

"She's right Raven, I'm afraid that the only advice I can offer you is to keep your husband close to you."

Raven sighed. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"We're sorry Raven, we wish we had more to tell you. But our instinct tells us that it isn't any of the demons you read about, it's someone else. Hopefully we'll know soon."

Raven stood up, ready to take her leave. The tower clock rang its half hour chimes. She had been in the library for 30 minutes now.

"I'd better go back to Gar; I left him with 40 over hormoned emotions. Even Timid was being aggressive."

"Farewell Raven, hopefully the next time we meet will be more productive." Knowledge replied.

Raven nodded and she began to walk away. The library faded away and she was once again back at the pasture where she left Gar. Much to her surprised her emotions looked cross. Some were sitting on the rolling lawn while others were standing with their arms crossed and with frowns on their faces. She recognized Rude and walked up to her boorish self.

"What's going on? Why all the long faces?"

Rude pointed to the loveseat.

"She's hogging him! We each got 30 lousy seconds to smooch him and she, she of all people, has had him for over 10 minutes! It's not fair Raven! Do something!"

The loveseat was facing away from Raven's vantage point and she couldn't see who Beast Boy was with. Her curiosity got the best of her and she quickly flew over to the other side of the couch, expecting Beast Boy to be in lustful embrace with Aggression, Greed or even Lust herself.

Raven gasped when she saw the emotion's gray cape. Timid was being anything but as she had her legs wrapped around Beast Boy's torso and she explored his bare chest with her hands while she kissed him passionately.

Raven cleared her throat, but they did not hear her. She then coughed and they paused, both looking at her. Timid's eyes grew wide and she immediately released Beast Boy from her sensuous grip, falling off his lap and landing in the ground with a thud.

"S-s-orry Raven." Timid apologized. "I didn't mean to not share."

Raven laughed. "I thought your name was Timid."

"I-i-it is." She stammered. "Gar just made me forget."

Raven took her husband's hand.

"Time to go lover boy. Say good bye to the girls."

Beast Boy lifted himself from the love seat.

"Good bye ladies. See you next time!" He grinned. Raven's emotions smiled back at him before fading away. The Logans were back in their room.

"Timid?" She snickered. "You chose Timid to have a make out session with?"

Beast Boy nodded sheepishly.

"They shoved her to the end of the line. I decided right there and then that she would get more than 30 seconds."

"She seemed rather … non timid if you ask me."

Beast Boy grinned. "Once we got going she changed. Weird huh?"

"Shame on you for messing with my emotions!" She teased him. "I might never be the same again!"

"Sorry. Is it affecting you in any way?"

Raven smiled. "Now that you mention it, now that you've completely messed up Timid I am feeling somewhat uninhibited."

"You are?" He asked.

Raven nodded and gave him a sly smile.

Beast Boy leaned over to his nightstand and opening his drawer he pulled out a small book that had a book mark in it. He put it in her hands and she looked at its cover.

"The 'Kama Sutra'? Where did you get this?"

"Cyborg gave it to me as a gag gift."

Raven opened the book to its bookmarked page. She raised an eyebrow as she studied it.

"What do you think?" He asked her with a twinge of apprehension in his voice.

She looked up from the page into his eyes, smiling.

"It looks like it could be fun. Shall we?"

She didn't have to ask him twice.

* * *

I realize that this chapter came dangerously close to being pointless, but I think I'm getting sick (sore throat!) so I figured I should get something out while I still can!

I think I owe you guys a mail bag. Also, thanks for getting us past the 21,000 hit mark!

**Hinn-Raven – **"Terra should really know better than that."

**Titanfa45 – **"Terra is being misled again, looks like she'd learn."

**Demonking101 – **"So why does terra always do this to herself"

**The Mighty One – "**Still, if she found someone else to help her get over BB, why not take the higher road and move forwards instead of always looking back? But hey, That's just Terra being Terra, right?"

**Wolvmbm – **"I guess this is the start of the downfall of Terra as she lets her own Wild Side take her over"

**The Winds of Chaos – "**Tell me they're going to somehow run into Lamia..."

_Terra might be getting some 'help' in being self destructive._

**BeastBoyfangirl** –"Wow I never knew Aqualad could get so mad."

**Novus Ordo Seclorum** – "Poor Beast Boy! Aqualad is probably going to punch him right in the face and he will have absolutely no idea as to why."

**DarkRapture** – "Fishy's gonna snap at BB".

**Jose Ramiro Acosta Perez **– "And now Garth will get all 'jealous husband' on Beast Boy."

_I had you guys worried, right?_


	33. Unexpected outcomes

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Beast Boy rolled over in the king size bed he shared with his wife. Raven was still asleep, which surprised the changeling as Raven always seemed to wake up first. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room. Judging by the level of brightness that entered through the large windows he knew that it was around midday. Glancing at the alarm clock he saw that it was actually getting close to 2PM. They had been asleep for nearly 3 whole hours, which in hindsight didn't really surprise him.

Beast Boy grinned. Raven had never been so … exquisite. He curled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her chest. There would certainly more rendezvous with Timid, if this would be the end result. He kissed her bare shoulders and she stirred as she began to wake.

That was when he heard the knocking on the door.

_So that's why I woke up._

"Who's there?" He called out.

"It is I, Starfire. May I enter?"

"Sure" He called back. "The door isn't locked."

Starfire opened the door and entered just as Raven was rolling over and rubbing her eyes.

"Forgive me friends for interrupting your slumber, but there is important news."

Raven rolled over and stared at the empress.

"What?" She asked tersely, clearly annoyed that Starfire had entered the room while she and Beast Boy were still in a 'compromising situation'.

"Please Raven; do not be angry with me. Nightwing sent me to tell you."

She paused and began to fidget nervously with her fingers.

"Well don't keep us waiting Star, what's the news that couldn't wait for us to get up? Did Terra run away?" Beast Boy asked her.

"No friends, it is nothing that serious. We have all been invited to dinner."

"Who invited us to dinner?" Raven asked impatiently in way that was very reminiscent of her old self. Starfire had slowly begun to learn over the past months that Raven's old acerbic personality wasn't entirely the product of her former demonic past.

"The neighbors next door have invited us." Of course, next door meant the mansion estate that was over half a mile down the road.

"You mean the Saudi Prince who's never in town?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh huh." Starfire replied. "The invitation says that he is most anxious to meet us."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Nightwing already accepted and now we have to spend the evening with a spoiled member of the House of Saud and his blowhard billionaire friends?"

Starfire looked cross. "Nightwing thought that it would be a good way to meet future benefactors who might fund future branches for the Titans."

Raven sat up, covering herself with her sheet.

"Starfire, you are an Empress with a net worth of over several trillion dollars. Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, Bill Gates and even Carlos Slim Helu are paupers compared to you. Why should we beg these jerks for money? Half of them are probably criminals anyway." Raven complained.

Starfire crossed her arms. "Because, as Nightwing said, it will make them become 'involved' and that they will become 'stakeholders' and thus better citizens."

Raven knew it was pointless to argue. Still, she had an ace in the hole.

"I don't have anything to wear." She replied point blank. "All my formal wear is back at the Tower."

"Nightwing said that we can just wear our gala costumes. And I brought yours and Beast Boy's with us."

"Fine." Raven grumbled. "We'll go." Then she quickly corrected herself. "That is, if you want to Gar."

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" He replied. "We won't have to cook tonight or send out for pizza."

_That's right Gar, think with your stomach!_

**HEY!** He replied telepathically.

_Sorry_. She replied sheepishly.

"Where's your husband? I want to talk with him about Terra before we go. And when is this anyway?"

"Richard is by the pool with the guys. The invitation says that the reception is at 4PM and dinner will be served at 6PM."

Raven sighed. "I guess we'd better get ready soon."

Starfire missed the subtle hint to leave.

"Uh Star, we could use some privacy now." Beast Boy grinned at her. "We aren't wearing any pajamas, in case you forgot."

Starfire blushed and after apologizing she walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Beast Boy hopped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Raven heard the shower start up.

"So what are you gonna talk with Dick about?" He called from the bathroom.

Raven got up and followed him into the shower stall. As she walked into the bathroom she saw that she had a bad case of bed head and frowned. In that regard she missed her old violet hair, which always seemed to stay straight, no matter what. As she stepped into the steamy shower stall she grabbed the soapy loofah and began to scrub her husband's sweaty back.

"I need to get into Terra's mind Gar. It's the only way were going to find out what's really happening."

"She's gonna make a fuss Rae, I'm not sure he's gonna go for it."

Raven slapped the loofah into his hand and turned around, her back ready for a scrubbing.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

The male Titans, minus Beast Boy, had been sharing some lunch and male bonding around the pool. Cyborg had grilled some buffalo burgers which the young men had consumed with fries and soda pop for lunch as the still present dirty plates bore witness to. They were all wearing their swimming trunks and relaxing while they shot the breeze.

"So what do you guys think about Raven and her 'ghosts'?" Speedy snickered. "Now I know why Bruce gave them the house. It's haauuntteeedddd!"

"Listen Speedy." Cyborg snapped. "In these matters I'll always give Raven the benefit of the doubt. Always!"

The archer raised his hands into a mock defensive posture. Mas y Menos, along with Aqualad remained silent.

"Sorry! So you're taking this seriously?"

"I am." Nightwing answered. "You guys weren't there when we fought Trigon. We would've been sunk without Raven. If she says there's a problem, then I believe her."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Dick." Raven interrupted as she and Beast Boy stepped outside into the pool area, joining the other Titans. "Because I have a request I wish to make."

Nightwing looked up at the angelic Titan, who looked anything but angelic at the moment. He knew that look on her face and he knew it meant one thing and one thing only: trouble for him.

"What is it Raven?"

"It's Terra."

The former Boy Wonder sighed. "What about her?"

"I want to go into her mind. I'm convinced that the evil presences are somehow associated with her."

Nightwing looked away from her towards the floor, then back at Raven.

"I can't force her to let you do that Raven, it's a violation of personal privacy."

Aqualad stood up, his eyes clearly expressing his alarm.

"Are you saying you think she possessed Raven?" The Atlantean asked.

Raven shook her head.

"I have no idea if that is the case. I do know that her behavior is out of character, even for her. Something is happening to her, and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"But we can't force her Raven."

"I'll do it without your permission if I have to." She threatened him.

It was times like these when Nightwing wished that someone else were the leader of the Titans, especially when it came to Raven. It was true that now that she was half angel that she was much nicer than before, but she could still be difficult and pig headed. Apparently her bitchy side was grounded in her human nature more than they had originally thought.

"Fine." He capitulated. "I'll tell her that unless she lets you probe her mind that she can't come back to Jump City with us."

Raven nodded. "That's acceptable." She glanced at her watch. "It's 3:30, shouldn't you be getting ready for the dinner party?"

"Hey, we're guys." Speedy joked. "We can get ready in less than a minute."

Raven glared at the men, who capitulated and headed back to their rooms to get ready.

"Has anyone seen Terra?" Beast Boy asked. "Does she even know about the party?"

"She didn't take her communicator." Cyborg answered. "We left her a note and the invitation in her room; I guess she'll show up when she's good and ready."

The Titans dispersed while the Logans stayed by the pool and picked up the dirty dishes.

"You do think Terra's possessed, don't you Rae."

She nodded her head silently.

"What will you do Rae?"

Raven bit her lower lip. "I guess I'll have to fight them."

Beast Boy and Raven stacked the dirty dishes and headed back into the house. They did not notice that they were being spied on, by a blond female who had watched everything from a small window in the house.

* * *

The Graysons and the Logans were the first to be ready to head over to the "neighbor's" mansion. Raven offered to fly them over there on one of her flying disks, which were now white instead of black. One of the things Beast Boy liked about Raven's now white energy was that it was warm instead of bone chilling cold as her old black energy was. There were a couple of vans in the mansion's garage, which the remaining Titans would ride over in later, once they finished getting ready.

A burly main dressed as a butler was standing by the gated entrance to the Prince's Starwood mansion. As Raven landed her flying circle he eyed them carefully but didn't even move as they approached him. Richard noticed that he had an UZI draped over his back. The two couples stopped in front of him.

"May I see your invitations?" He asked in English with an Israeli accent.

Nightwing handed the 4 invitations to the guard who examined them carefully.

"So you're the neighbors?" He asked. "Since you're superheroes with secret identities I suppose you don't have any ID's on you that I could see."

Raven frowned.

"This is pointless. If they're gonna be this rude to us why bother? Let's just go home." She suggested.

"I'm sorry miss, but how do I know that you really are the Teen Titans?"

Raven's eyes glowed white and the guard's UZI slipped away from him into Starfire's hands, and she quickly crushed the automatic weapon with her bare hands before giving it to Beast Boy who morphed into a gorilla, grabbed the guard by his coat lapels lifting him off the ground and handed him the mangled remains of his UZI back to him before setting him back down on the ground.

"My apologies." The guard replied calmly. "I wish you hadn't smashed my UZI, now I'll have to send for another one from the guard house. He turned around and unlocked the gate.

"Would you like me to call for a limo? It's quite a hike from here to the house."

Raven spread her arms and the white disk reappeared under them.

"We can manage." She replied in her monotone as they proceeded past the gates and up to the mansion.

The Titans met with more security muscle on their way up to the mansion's main entrance, where they were vetted by the last guard and were granted admission. Once inside they were greeted by a very stuffy looking butler who asked them to follow him. After filing through the palace, which dwarfed the mansion that Bruce had given them he led them to the entrance of a grand ballroom, where another butler stood guard. The first butler handed him their invitations and excused himself. The ballroom was already milling with all sorts of famous and wealthy people. Nightwing recognized Lex Luthor near the rear of the ballroom as well as a few of the younger and shapelier Hollywood starlets of the moment.

The ballroom butler looked upon their invitations and then raised his head after which he spoke in a loud voice.

"Announcing Garfield and Raven Logan of the Teen Titans!"

A few heads in the crowd looked in their direction but it was clear that they were being ignored by the masters of the universe assembled in the room. The butler gestured to the Logans to enter the room which they did.

Beast Boy opened a telepathic link to Raven. **And I thought the crowds at the Mayor's parties were stuck up!**

_Told you we should have stayed home._ She replied.

As they reached the bottom of the steps leading into the ball room they heard the butler announce the Graysons.

"Announcing Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress Koriand'r of Tamaran and her Royal Consort, Nightwing of the Teen Titans!"

This time every conversation in the ballroom ceased and every eye was on the Graysons, who were greeted with applause by the celebrity and super wealthy crowd.

**Too bad you aren't still a demoness Rae; he could have introduced you as Queen of whatever realm Trigon ruled.**

_I'll pass._ She replied. _Anyway, at least no one will bother us tonight. Sometimes it's good to be a nobody._

**A Nobody? Rae, those people are all alive today because of you!**

_But they don't know about how I defeated Trigon. And they don't need to. Sometimes I'm glad we're considered second tier superheroes. It gives us some privacy._

Beast Boy grumbled**. If Superman or Batman were here they'd have turned more than a few necks.**

_Come on Gar, we don't do for the accolades. And think about how Nightwing must feel. He's going to be ignored while everyone sucks up to Starfire. _

**I guess so; anyway I hope they have something vegetarian on the menu.**

As Raven smiled at her husband they both noticed that the Graysons were already being mobbed by the billionaires assembled. No doubt more than a few would be jockeying for privileged trade deals with the Tamaranians. The Logans shook their heads and walked into what remained of the crowd in a vain hope to mingle. Much to their surprise they were approached by a dark man in an elegant Italian suit.

"I apologize for your underwhelming reception. I'm afraid that most of my guests are only familiar with Superman and Batman." He smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mohammed al Saud, your host." He said as he extended his hand to Raven, who accepted it.

"You too are royalty if I am not mistaken Mrs. Logan." He said as he shook Garfield's hand.

"I used to be. I was never proud of the house I once belonged to."

"Yes, yes, I heard of your transformation Mrs. Logan. Tell me, have you ever had the pleasure of meeting G'bril in person?"

"No, I have not had the honor of meeting St. Gabriel, your highness."

"Perhaps someday Mrs. Logan. I want to thank you and all the Titans for coming on such short notice. It wasn't brought to my attention until today that you were present in your home. Also, I do apologize for my security detail. They can be … single minded at times."

"Uh, how did you get a bunch of Israelis to be your body guards?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought you guys don't get along."

The prince smiled. "You are quite correct Mr. Logan. But you know the saying. For the right price, anything can be acquired. And they are the best money can buy, not that they would be any match for the Titans of course."

"That goes without saying." Raven replied in her monotone.

The prince gave a slight bow to Raven.

"Now if you will please excuse me, I shall now go and greet the Empress and the Prince."

The Saudi prince strolled away and the Logans watched him as he greeted Starfire and Nightwing.

"He sure seems to know a lot about us Rae."

"Probably just his security force doing their jobs." She replied as she saw the other Titans arrive at the announcement station. She noticed that Terra was not with them.

* * *

Terra managed to hide in the house until everyone had left. She sat down on the bed in the guest room looking at the note and invitation they had left behind for her to see. The party was not what concerned her. She was panicking over Raven entering her mind and what she might find in there. She closed her eyes and cradled her head in her hands while worry and dread were consuming her. She might get kicked out for good this time, even after a whole year of good behavior.

"Terra." She heard a familiar masculine voice call her. She looked up and saw the Wild Man and her younger self standing before her.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. Raven's gonna enter my mind and she's gonna find you. Once that happens I'll be finished. I'll get kicked off the team and I'll still be pregnant!"

The Wild Man cupped Terra's cheek in his palm.

"Do not worry Terra, for we have everything under control."

"You do?" She snorted. "If I refuse to let Raven explore my mind I'll be banned from the Jump City Tower. How will I get BB back if can't get close to him?"

"You have to trust us on this one Terra." Teen Terra assured her. "But you're right about not letting Raven into your mind."

"We cannot let her find me in there." The Wild Man added. "It would be disastrous. She would no doubt remove me and you would never get Garfield back."

"I can't believe that I was so stupid as to let you talk me into this." Terra moaned. "I can't go back to Garth."

"You're right; that would be a bad idea." Teen Terra reminded her. "We need to keep moving forward."

"Forward?" Terra screeched. "And just how will I do that?"

"We will make our move at the party Terra." He reassured her. "Now get ready and head over there. We don't have much time."

"What are you going to do?" Terra asked apprehensively.

"There's no time to explain." Her younger self replied. "You're gonna have to trust me. There really is no other choice Terra. There's no going back."

Terra felt a wave of despair overwhelm her. She had once again painted herself into a corner with her bad choices and decisions.

"Ok. I just hope that whatever you do will work."

"Don't worry Terra, it will work." Teen Terra replied. "I will let you know when to let me take over. But you'll have to trust me and give me complete control, otherwise we'll fail. Do you understand?"

Terra nodded. "I'll do whatever you say."

* * *

It was now 5 minutes till 6 and all the Titans, with the exception of the Graysons, had indeed been completely ignored by the Billionaires and the Hollywood glitterati. Some of the guests had been downright rude to the Titans; in particular a teen pop star who chastised the Titans for living in a luxurious bayside tower while there was a homeless problem in Jump City. Raven put her in her spot when she asked her how much she paid for her beachfront home in Malibu.

Just before the original butler appeared to inform the guests that dinner was served the announcing butler had one final guest to introduce.

"Introducing Her Highness Tara Markov, Princess in Exile from the occupied Kingdom of Markovia and member of the Teen Titans."

Terra's announcement drew far more looks than the Logan's had, and while Raven would never admit it, it bothered her. She kept an eye on the geomancer as they were led to their tables. As she expected, Starfire and Nightwing were seated at the table of honor with the host and several billionaires, including Lex Luthor. She wasn't envious as she had no use for people who just couldn't be satisfied with the fortunes they amassed and found those who had amassed it by clearly unethical means, like Lex Luthor, to be especially distasteful.

She was slightly miffed to be seated at a table at the far end of the room with the B list Hollywood starlets, most of whom she had never even heard of (even though Starfire probably knew who they were). Much to Raven's surprise the young starlets and their dates, many of them no older than the Logans, knew who Raven and Beast Boy were and lavished them with attention. Things were going smoothly as the staff was leading the last few guests to their tables until one of them led Terra to their table and sat her next to Beast Boy.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I forgot my communicator again and didn't get home until 30 minutes ago. It's a good thing I went to my room or I wouldn't have seen the note about the party."

Raven cleared her throat. "I thought you had renounced all claims to the now nonexistent crown of Markovia Terra."

Terra grinned sheepishly. "It's true, I did. I just thought it would be fun to be introduced once that way. You used to be princess too Rae. Did you also have them introduce you that way?"

"No." She replied. "I renounced any claim I might have had to that crown almost a year ago. I wouldn't even want anyone to think that I still have ties to that kingdom."

"Excuse me Mrs. Logan." A stunning red head interrupted. "What kingdom would that be?"

Raven sighed. "It's from another world and I would really prefer to not talk about it."

The red head's date, a pretty boy, no doubt a "rising star" jumped in. "It was a demon realm, right? And you renounced it when you became part angel, right?"

"That's right! You're half angel!" A brunette chimed in. "That sounds so cool."

Raven sighed as she was in no mood to discuss her shameful past with a group of strangers, but she also knew that she could not be rude to them. Noblesse oblige and all that stuff.

As Terra watched Raven field the questions she heard a voice in her head. It was Teen Terra.

_**Now Terra! She's distracted! Let me take over!**_

Terra felt apprehensive. _What are you going to do?_

_**Stop worrying Terra! Everything will be fine. But you have to let me take over! There isn't much time! We have to do it now!**_

_Can't you at least tell me what you're going to do?_

_**There's no time Terra. If we don't move now there won't be another chance. Do you want him or not? Because it's now or never. Either let me take over or forget about BB forever.**_

Terra turned and saw that Raven was still patiently explaining to her impromptu fans about her transformation into a half angel.

_Ok you have my permission. Go for it._

_**It's about time.**_

Terra suddenly felt a surge of pain envelope her body and she fell to the floor, shrieking in pain. Beast Boy leaped to his feet and was at her side in an instant.

"Terra! What's the matter? Are you OK?"

Raven immediately sensed that something was amiss.

"Gar, get away from her!" She shouted as she reached for him.

Terra turned around and grinned at Beast Boy. She had 4 blood red glowing eyes. And she continued to transform until she looked like a red skinned, white haired twin of Raven. Dark tendrils emerged from under her red cape and they captured Beast Boy and quickly dragged him towards her, his resistance was futile and he disappeared into the folds of the cape.

Raven's eyes were now glowing white as her body crackled with white energy.

"Release him, monster!"

The red demoness made a mock expression of being offended.

"Now what way is that to talk to your sister Raven?"

"You are not my sister Lamia! Now release him!" She growled.

The red demoness laughed. "Make me!"

Raven fired two blasts of white energy from her fists at the demon. By this point everyone in the dining room was aware of the ruckus and the Titans were rushing to assist Raven. Unlike when she fought Trigon, the white energy did not affect Lamia, who laughed even louder.

"He's mine now Raven, and you'll never see him again! Terra and I will enjoy him thoroughly, that much I promise you."

As Lamia continued to laugh she was engulfed in a black hemisphere. It then morphed into a creature, much like Raven's black hemispheres used to convert into a large bird, except this time it was a hideous 4 eyed monster, which vanished without a trace.

"Garfield!!!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

-----------------------------------

I think we were overdue for a cliffhanger.

Also, where were you guys this weekend? There were hardly any hits for the previous chapter (OK there were over 100, but that's WAY below normal).

I'm not boring you, am I?


	34. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The ballroom was the scene of pure pandemonium as the guests fled in terror while the Titans ran to Raven's side. Her hands were still extended in the direction where Lamia had stood just a moment before, and Raven was in a daze before falling to her knees.

"Gar." She whimpered. "Where are you?"

Starfire was the first to reach Raven. She had seen Lamia appear but in the ruckus that ensued she had not seen the demoness vanish.

"Raven! Where is Beast Boy?"

Raven turned to face her friend who saw the tears streaming down her face.

"She's taken him; she's stolen my Gar from me." Raven wailed as she broke down and began to sob. Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven as she consoled her. Nightwing was the next to arrive.

"Who was that Raven?" He asked as the others arrived. The sheik's security detail was now in the ballroom, attempting in vain to locate the threat that had caused the disruption.

As Raven pulled herself together she noticed that Cyborg was tapping on a panel that had popped out of his arm.

"It was Lamia." She replied in her monotone. "She somehow got in touch with Terra and used her to kidnap Gar."

"Raven" Starfire asked. "What happened? Your white energy had no effect on her."

Raven stood back up. By this time the ballroom had been evacuated and the bodyguards were approaching the Titans.

"I don't know. I can't explain it, it's almost like she was prepared. Something was shielding her from my powers."

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed. It took a moment for Starfire's remark to register with Raven, but once it did she went slack jawed.

"Of course! How could have I been so stupid?!"

The other Titans looked confused.

"Gar is immune to my white energy because he's my mate. She used him as a human shield. He absorbed all the attacks I used and neutralized them." She explained as the tears continued to drip down her face.

Nightwing looked alarmed. "So you're saying we have nothing we can use against her as a weapon?"

"For now." Raven murmured as the bodyguards reached them. "But I'll find something we can use."

The bodyguards were brandishing their weapons as they addressed the Titans.

"Perhaps one of you can explain to us what happened here?" The lead guard barked at them.

"Put your weapons away." Raven snapped at them. "The threat is no longer present, and even if it was your weapons would be useless against it."

"Would you mind telling us what this threat was?" The leader replied without lowering his weapon.

"It was a demon."

Another guard ran up and joined the group.

"Everyone is accounted for Major." He panted. "We didn't lose anyone."

Raven turned to the panting bodyguard.

"You're wrong. We did lose someone."

"Wait!" Cyborg interrupted. "I have a lock on his communicator."

Raven's eyes widened.

"Where is he Cyborg?" She asked, unable to hide the pleading in her voice.

Cyborg looked surprised.

"If my sensors are working right, he's 1000 feet below…" Cyborg paused as he tapped on his arm panel one more time. "… your house?"

* * *

It was cold, very cold. Beast Boy woke up shivering and he could barely see in the dim light. He was lying on a hard, rough and cold surface and his body ached. As he tried to get up he realized that he was bound to the wall, with a rough, heavy shackle weighing around his neck. He also realized why he was cold: his captors had stripped him naked.

_Great._

As he tried to acclimate to his surroundings he heard a faint whimpering. Straining his eyes he was able to detect that he had company here, wherever "here" actually was. He couldn't discern who it was at the other end of the room as the darkness shrouded the figure. He decided that he would morph into something smaller with better night vision in order to escape from his chains. He willed himself to become a lemur, but nothing happened.

_So they neutralized my powers too. Nice._

It was then that he noticed that his head was hurting. As he rubbed it he remembered the last thing he saw in the ballroom: a red clone of his wife with white hair, a pure blooded demoness that just moments before had been Terra Markov.

"Terra." He moaned. "What did you do?" He asked as he stared at the floor.

With no warning the room was illuminated, the light flickered as if it were a flame. He looked up at its source and gasped.

It was the red demoness again and she was holding a flaming torch in her hand as she approached the wall behind Beast Boy. She mounted the torch on a wall bracket, freeing her hands. She was red with long white hair and 4 crimson eyes. She also had strange horns, shaped like the antlers Trigon used to have. Her attire had also changed as the only garment she now wore was a loin cloth. After she placed the torch on its mount she turned and grinned at Beast Boy, exposing her razor sharp teeth.

_And I thought Raven was creepy when I met her._

But most unnerving of all for Beast Boy was that her face had the same features as Raven's. Beast Boy gulped as the sight of the pure blooded demoness reminded him that the girl he married a year ago had more in common with the monster that stood before him than he cared to admit. His heart ached for Raven, as he saw before him the unadulterated burden his beloved had endured her entire life until Raphael had set her free almost a year ago. His mind reeled at the thought of having this thing living inside you and constantly having to be vigilant against its cunning and treachery. He now understood why Raven was the way she was, why she was still inhibited and short tempered. The burden was gone, but the scars remained.

Of course, he knew who the demoness was.

"You must be Lamia." He deadpanned.

The demoness knelt down next to him, still smiling.

"I see my sister didn't take you on as her mate just because you're well endowed, you actually have a brain Beastie Boy!" She spoke in an otherworldly guttural voice that made Beast Boy's skin crawl.

Suddenly self conscious, Beast Boy turned away from Lamia to hide his manhood from her.

"Oh don't be shy Gar." She teased him. "If it will make you feel better I can lose the loincloth."

"Please, don't" He replied with trepidation.

Lamia laughed as she stood up again.

"Believe it or not Gar, you'll learn to love me."

"Don't call me Gar!" He hissed. "Only Raven can call me Gar. And if you think I could ever love you, you're nuts!"

"Am I?" She replied. "Am I really all that different from the demoness you married?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"And you're witty too! I can't wait to make you my mate."

Beast Boy snarled at her.

"Why would I ever want to be your mate?"

"It's my appearance, isn't it? We can do something about that."

With no warning Lamia's image rippled and was replaced by Raven's old look. Beast Boy stared dumbfounded at the violet haired, gray skinned demoness who now stood before him. She had the look down pat, including the old black leotard, blue cape and boots and the chakra stone on her forehead.

She smiled softly. "Is this better?" She asked in Raven's own voice.

Beast Boy turned away from her.

"You're not Raven!"

The demoness leaned closer to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Would you like to be immortal Gar? Become my mate and I'll share my immortality with you. That and the sex will be far better than anything you've experienced with my repressed sister."

Beast Boy rapidly turned around and spat in her face. Lamia instantly resumed her demonic form and hissed like a viper in reply.

"That was unwise, Garfield Mark Logan." A familiar voice called out from the far end of the dungeon they were in. Beast Boy looked in the direction of the voice and saw the Wild Man approach him. As the green savage drew closer he slowly began to transform.

"Mortals are rarely offered so precious a gift, changeling."

Beast Boy stared in abject horror as the Wild Man completed his transformation.

"No! It can't be! It's impossible!" He shrieked. "Raven took you down, way down! She destroyed you!"

"Yes mortal, it is possible, I am here. And know this green fool: the only reason you are still alive is because my daughter desires you. It would be unwise to reject her advances."

Beast Boy regained his composure and stood his ground.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm married to your other daughter."

The two demons roared in an otherworldly laughter.

"Raven wasn't a real daughter Gar." Lamia sneered. "She was merely the portal, a throw away, worthless. She's a bastard, illegitimate with no genuine claim on our lineage. And she insulted us when she accepted Raphael's offer. And after all father had done for her! So don't you dare mention her name in the same breath as ours!"

Beast Boy remained calm before replying.

"I won't do it. I won't betray Raven, not even if you kill me."

"What if we kill her?" Lamia said as she gestured to the far side of the room. Beast Boy shuddered when he saw that it was Terra who also shackled there. The blond was unconscious.

"I don't understand." He said in a bewildered voice. "I thought Terra became you."

Lamia smiled. "She did, when I abducted you. After that I was able to take what I needed from her."

Beast Boy looked aghast.

"What have you done to her?"

Trigon laughed as Lamia began to explain.

"Let's go back to the day you thought Raven destroyed father. The truth is she almost did and I lost most of my potency that day as well. Father had to save a small part of himself, to remain hidden while he regained his strength. And he hid in your mind Gar, yours unfortunately was the easiest mind to break into and hide. Eventually I was able to penetrate Terra's mind and hide there. It worked well for a while but once you and the traitor began your romance we had to put a stop to it. When we failed father moved into Terra's mind."

"So that's why you wanted to hook me up with Terra."

"The mortal is not as stupid as he looks dear daughter."

"And now you've sucked the life out of Terra and kept it as your own." He snarled.

"Not all of it." Lamia replied. "But I will destroy her if you do not obey me."

Beast Boy's jaw began to tremble.

"You're asking me to make a decision that I can't make."

"Fair enough, changeling." Trigon boomed. "Why don't you ask Raven?"

Trigon waved his hand and Beast Boy felt the telepathic link he shared with Raven restored.

"Ask her!" Lamia roared. "We shall see if she prefers to see you dead or not!"

* * *

The mood back at the house was agitated to say the least. While they had located where Beast Boy was being held they could not find an entrance to it. Cyborg had tried to use seismic charges with his sensors to map the labyrinth of caverns below, but his readings were always scrambled, as if they were being jammed. Meanwhile the other Titans had broken up into smaller groups, each one brainstorming to come up with a plan of attack.

Raven was in a corner, isolating herself from the others, and she was doing something she hadn't done in almost a year: she was meditating.

The years of controlling her emotions with the authority of a drill sergeant were paying off. The others were amazed that Raven hadn't suffered a nervous breakdown considering the dire circumstances of the situation. It wasn't everyday that demoness from hell would show up and kidnap one's spouse. And Raven knew that she had to remain calm and objective if she were to have a glimmer of hope in rescuing her beloved.

Raven levitated in the lotus position looking calm and serene. Still, she knew that there was much at stake. This wasn't just any demoness she was dealing with, the monster had indeed once been her half sister and one could make a compelling argument that they still were sisters, just as she remained Beast Boy's wife even after her transformation. Raven wasn't a demoness anymore, but as the old saying went: blood is thicker than water.

Just as Raven was about to stop meditating she heard a voice in her head.

**Rae! Can you hear me?**

Raven snapped out of her trance and fell to the floor.

_Gar? GAR! Are you OK?_

**I've been better, but I'm not hurt.**

_Do you know where you are?_

**No I don't. All I know is that I'm in some cave.**

He paused before continuing.

**Rae, listen to me. Lamia isn't alone. Trigon's back.**

The others had heard Raven fall to the floor with a thud and were staring at her. They saw her go wide eyed.

_That can't be Gar, I destroyed him._

**There's no time to explain Rae. Listen, whatever you do, don't try to rescue me. I think they're setting a tr..."**

The telepathic link was severed before he could complete the sentence. Raven remained on the floor, still reeling from what she had heard.

"Trigon." She croaked as the others gathered around her. "Trigon's back."

* * *

Lamia slammed Beast Boy into the wall. The changeling saw stars and felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend." He taunted the demoness, who then zapped him with pure energy that emitted from her fingertips. Beast Boy's body arched with pain and he felt as if he were about to explode.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Lamia bellowed as she released his smoldering body. He could feel the second and third degree burns that now covered his body as he hit the floor in agonizing pain. Summoning all of his willpower he lifted himself and faced his tormentor.

"You might as well finish the job Lamia, because I'll never betray Raven."

Lamia grinned. "You have spirit, mortal. I've had over a thousand lovers over the ages, but you, you are different. Now I understand why my sister sought you as her mate."

Beast Boy collapsed, breathing heavily while trying to cope with the agonizing pain he was still enduring from his many burns. He lay still as he awaited her coup de grace.

Instead of finishing him off Lamia knelt down beside him and Beast Boy felt a familiar sensation: the healing blue light. He sighed as he felt his wounds close and heal, he dermis regenerate and the pain slowly receded until it was gone. In less than a minute it was done. He sat up and stared at Raven's evil twin.

"What do you want from me?" He said breathlessly.

"Give yourself to me Gar. Give yourself to me and I promise that nothing will happen to Raven or the Titans, I'll even release Terra."

Beast Boy frowned. "You couldn't hurt Rae if you tried."

Lamia morphed back into gray Raven and kissed the changeling, who recoiled at her touch.

"I can if father helps me."

"No, don't." He pleaded. "Don't hurt her."

"Then give yourself to me."

"I-I can't." He stammered.

"You will!" She demanded. "And you'd best comply soon. We both know that she will soon be coming to rescue you …"

"No! I told her not to come."

Lamia smiled the way Raven would.

"Oh, she will come for you Gar, she will."

* * *

I'm even more evil than Lamia! Another cliff hanger!

And it's mail bag time!

**Demonking101 – "****But who is the wild man then?"**

_Now you know!_

**Wolvmbm – "I didn't expect anything lke that to happen within the story. "**

**Bk00 – "That was so unexpected."**

**The Mighty One – "What will happen next? I have no idea"**

_Glad to hear I can still on the edge of your seat!_

**Anon – "Keep 'em coming mate! You write one helluva story!"**

_Thanks!_

**Hinn-Raven – "I'm a tiny bit confused about how all those people seem to know about Raven's transformation into an angel. I mean, most people aren't even supposed to know she wasn't half-demon in the first place!"**

_I see your point. I just threw that in there._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "The dinner party sure was a blue-blood affair"**

_That was my favorite part of the chapter, even though it really had little to do with the main storyline."_

**Titanfan45 - "Great cliff hanger"**

_You must be the only reader who likes my cliff hangers!_

**GothicRavenRoth – "OH NOES! A cliffie!"**

_See? No one likes my cliff hangers!_

**Wonderless Angel – "I would love to see the cat fight!"**

_You might get your wish, but be patient!_


	35. The Blade

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Raven stirred, moaning groggily as she tried to gather her bearings. As she rubbed her eyes she recalled where she was, at her desk in her room. She had fallen asleep while poring over her books, trying to find a weakness Lamia had that she could take advantage of. So far the only thing she had found was that Lamia was lustful, even by demonic standards. This didn't give her warm fuzzies as she knew what that meant: Lamia was no doubt trying to seduce Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. She knew her husband all too well.

_Gar, just play along with her. Do whatever she wants. Just don't give her an excuse to kill you. _She prayed silently.

Raven gently closed the book shut in front of her as she prepared to start on the next one when she glanced at her clock. It was 4:17 AM. She had been asleep for almost 2 hours. She chastised herself for falling asleep on the job and cracked open the next book, diligently continuing her research. Just as she was gaining momentum she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in. It's open!" She called out.

Raven saw the door knob turn on her door, which swung open, revealing two unexpected figures. Raven stood up from her chair, both surprised and grateful for their presence. Nightwing had told her he would be calling for help; she never thought it would arrive so quickly.

"Raven, are you OK?" The blond asked she wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks for coming Kara. I will be OK when we get Gar back." Raven replied as she hugged the Kryptonian. She then felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Kal-El and smiled in gratitude.

"The others will be here soon Raven." The man of steel informed her. "Hal and Diana should be here any moment now. Hal's already called for reinforcements from the Green Lantern Corps. Once they heard it was Trigon we're dealing with here they dispatched every available Green Lantern agent to Earth. They should be arriving by noon tomorrow. Batman's helping Cyborg to map the caverns."

Supergirl gestured at the pile of books on Raven's desk.

"Cyborg told us you're looking for a chink in Lamia's armor. Any luck?"

Raven shook her head. "No, but I'm not done yet."

"So we're up against two demons." Superman commented. "I can't say I've ever squared off against a demon before."

"They're weak right now." Raven replied. "I don't think they were really ready for this, but I was about to discover them, so I inadvertently forced their hand."

The Kryptonians acknowledged her remark.

"We'll do whatever it takes Raven." Kara said. "Batman and Cyborg think they've finally been able to map the caverns."

"Kara and I will bore a tunnel down there."

"I can help." Raven interrupted. "I've dug a tunnel before." She said, recalling the time she and Terra bore a tunnel into Slade's lair that was once under the Tower.

"No Raven." He replied. "You save your energy for the showdown with the demons."

"We're going to start digging now." Kara added. "You go ahead and keep on researching any weaknesses they might have. We'll let you know when it's ready."

Raven nodded. "Thank you my friends. I can't begin to tell you how much better I already feel knowing you're here to help us."

Superman put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Raven. Beast Boy's coming home. That's a promise."

* * *

"Terra! Terra! Wake up!" Beast Boy shouted at the geomancer. Terra had been unconscious since Beast Boy had woken up. Lamia had left a few minutes before and left the torch mounted on the wall, illuminating the underground prison they were in. Beast Boy hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Terra since the demoness had left them. Like him she too had been stripped and was shackled to the wall. Her body was covered in bruises and she was breathing laboriously. He seethed at seeing how his pregnant friend had been treated by the demons.

"Terra! Can you hear me?" He shouted again.

Finally his persistence paid off as the geomancer finally began to stir. She groaned, clearly expressing her discomfort as she slowly sat up. Her face then betrayed her surprise regarding her unflattering situation.

"Terra, what happened to you?"

By this point Terra was fully lucid and aware of her surroundings. She saw her former lover chained to the wall and locked eyes with him before responding.

"She tricked me." She whispered. "I'm so sorry BB, I screwed up again and now we're all in trouble."

Beast Boy felt a wave of anger smother him. He had been expecting to hear this but he had been hoping for another explanation, but now any hope he had for Terra's innocence had been dashed.

"You made a deal with Trigon Terra? Please tell me I'm wrong."

"Trigon? Of course not BB! I made a deal with the Wild Man and my inner self. What are we doing here anyway? The last thing I remember was that we were at the party."

"The Wild Man is Trigon." Beast Boy growled at his former lover. "And this 'inner self' you made the 'deal' with is Lamia, his daughter."

Terra went wide eyed, now fully realizing the extent of the deception she had endured.

"Way to go Terra." She mumbled to herself before looking once again at her first love. "I'm so sorry BB, I didn't know. They promised me that we would bring us back together."

Beast Boy resisted the urge to give Terra a verbal lashing for her obsession with him, but he knew that now was not the time.

What do we do BB? We gotta get outta here."

"Duh!" He grumbled back at her. "And we have to do it soon. They haven't admitted it, but I know they're using me as bait to get Raven down here. Lamia's gaining strength fast and as for Trigon, I'm not sure what's going on. Lamia seems to be running the show."

"So what do we do BB?" Terra asked again, the panic clear in her voice.

"Do you have your powers Terra? How do you feel?"

Terra frowned. "You mean besides being naked and chained to the wall? I'm just peachy." She replied sarcastically.

'What about your powers?" He asked again.

Terra focused on a small rock on the floor. Her eyes glowed a pale yellow and the rock, which couldn't have weighed more than a few pounds briefly levitated off the floor.

"They're really weak, but I have them."

"Whatever you do, don't let them know Terra."

"What about you BB? Do you still have your powers?"

He shook his head.

"No, they've blocked them somehow."

"So what are we gonna do BB?"

"We have to buy some time." He replied.

Terra looked confused as she pointed at her chains.

"How we do that?"

Beast Boy frowned. "I know that the whole reason for this is to set a trap for Raven. But Lamia is lusting for me. I can smell it. I'm gonna use that to our advantage."

"How?"

"By playing hard to get." He grinned.

* * *

Raven closed yet another book in defeat. There was nothing on Lamia, other than she was almost as vicious and powerful as her father.

Raven could see the sun rising and her clock confirmed that it was already past 6AM. She was tired and still empty handed. She knew instinctively that it was a waste of time to continue consulting her books and that she needed to try something else.

She stood up and began to pace around her room, pondering what to do. As she made her way around the oversized bedroom she walked past one of the chest of drawers. It had a small, ordinary hand mirror sitting on top of it.

Raven knew what she had to do. She walked over to her bed and sat on it, moving into the lotus position. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. It was like riding a bicycle, even though she had only done it twice in the past year it was still second nature for her. It was her home away from home, Nevermore.

This time Raven appeared instantly in front of the library building, which she entered promptly. All of her emotions were congregated there, sitting in chairs or just standing around. She saw fear, with her black cape, cowering in a corner. Anger was somewhere in the stacks, cursing as she smashed chairs left and right.

As Raven made her way to the reference desk she was approached by Timid.

"We're going to save Gar, right Raven?" She asked stammering, clearly on the verge of a breakdown.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we will." She replied in a reassuring voice.

"Damn straight we're going to!" Brave thundered as she also approached Raven, with Rude next to her. "We're gonna show Lamia who's the boss!"

"If she thinks she can steal our Gar from us, she's nuts." Rude added.

Raven acknowledged her emotions as she continued to the reference desk, where Wisdom and Knowledge were waiting for her. She sat down in front of them.

"Well ladies, now we know who the evil presence is."

"We're sorry we didn't figure this out in time Raven." Knowledge replied.

"As you already know, demons are cunning." Wisdom added.

"Yes, I know." Raven replied. "She's using Gar as a human shield against my powers. So what do I do? How can I defeat her? My friends won't be able to help me. If Lamia gets strong enough even Kal-El will be no match for her."

Wisdom nodded gravely. "Even if she isn't strong enough yet, I wouldn't be surprised if she has an ace up her sleeve. I wouldn't be surprised if she had some kryptonite on her, and I expect that she's prepared for the Green Lantern as well."

"So what do I do? How do I fight her?" Raven asked.

Knowledge reached under the desk and retrieved a large, long box which she handed to Raven. The half angel pulled the lid off the heavy wooden box, which was padded on the inside with a violet lining. She looked in surprise at its contents.

"A sword?" She asked in surprise. "I'm going to defeat Lamia with a sword?"

"This is no ordinary sword." Wisdom replied. "Take it and remove it from its sheath."

* * *

Beast Boy had some managed to fall asleep on the cold, hard floor. He had no idea of how much time had elapsed when he was roused awake. As the cobwebs faded away he opened his eyes he found himself staring into a pair of violet orbs. For a moment his heart skipped a beat until he saw that the face they belonged to was gray.

"Lamia." He deadpanned.

"Wakey, wakey Gar." She said softly in Raven's voice. "So have you given any thought to my offer?"

"I'm cold." He replied. "And I'm hungry and thirsty."

Lamia stood up and gestured with her hand. Beast Boy suddenly found himself wearing his Doom Patrol costume and there was a tray of food before him, which he sniffed cautiously.

"Don't worry Gar. It isn't poisoned. And it's 100 vegetarian, just the way you like it.

Beast Boy began to wolf down his meal. He still flinched at her calling him by the pet name that only Raven was allowed to use, but he said nothing.

"Any chance I could lose the collar?"

Lamia smiled as she knelt next to him and caressed his right ear with her finger.

"That's going to cost you Gar. So have you considered my offer?"

Beast Boy looked up from his tray.

"Tell me more about this immortality thing. How does that work?"

Lamia grinned.

"Every time we mate you'll be immortal for 24 hours."

"And what does that mean?" He asked between mouthfuls of food.

"You won't age and no mortal will be able to harm you."

"So as long as I bonk you at least once a day I'll live forever?"

She smiled. "You have a way with words Gar, but that's right."

"Any side effects?" He asked as he finished his meal. "Will I grow horns and a tail? "

Lamia laughed. "Only if you morph into an animal." She grinned evilly. "You know, I've never mated with an animal before. I'm looking forward to it."

It unnerved Beast Boy to hear those words come out of Raven's mouth, even if he knew she wasn't really Raven.

"OK." he replied. "I'm willing to consider your offer, but on two conditions."

"Aren't you the demanding type?" She chuckled. "All of my previous mortal lovers cowered to my demands. I think I'm really going to like you Gar."

"I suppose. Anyway, first condition: you don't hurt Raven."

Lamia frowned. "I was really looking forward to that. OK fine, sometimes you have to give something to get something you want. What else?"

Beast Boy could smell her desire and lust getting stronger. He had never smelled a lust that was so intense. Raven had her moments when they made love, but it paled in comparison to the demoness's unbridled desire. He knew he was going to have to throw her a bone if he was going to buy any time.

"I'm not ready for sex yet. We're going to have to start out … slow."

Lamia grinned and then laughed.

"You want me to court you?" She laughed even louder. "That would be a first for me."

Beast Boy stared at her but said nothing as he waited for her reply.

"Fine!" She replied with a grin. "Let it not be said that I don't like a challenge."

She waived her hand again and the shackle around his neck unlocked and fell to the floor.

"So where shall we start handsome?" She asked as she pulled him to his feet. Her hands were already exploring his body. He gently took them in his own hands and squeezed them.

"Remember, I said we go slowly."

In the back of his mind his voice screamed out.

_Raven, please hurry!_

* * *

This chapter is a bit on the short side, sorry about that. I just had a really bad case of writer's block these past few days and this is all I could crank out.

Also, we're just a whisker's distance away from the 23,000 hit mark! You guys have been gobbling up this story! I was able to see on the newly minted April stats page that you my faithful readers have been rereading this story, as in just the past two days every chapter has been getting hits. Thanks!

Today I will respond to EVERY review I received for the previous chapter.

**DarkRapture – "****Oh, I see how it is! I'M NOT ON THE MAIL CALL!?!? Forget you then."**

_I don't know how you fell through the cracks last time!_

**Titanfan45 – "I hope raven cleans all of their clocks, they certainly have it coming."**

_She certainly seems ready to with her fancy new sword._

**Wolvmbm – "****Please do keep up the good work upon such a great story."**

_Thanks! My greatest fear is that I'll bore you._

**BeastBoyfangirl – "I feel bad for Beastboy what is he going to do?is he going to try to save Raven by giving lamia what she wants!?!"**

_Stay tuned!_

**Alexpv22 – "I can only hope that Raven isn't too late to save her hubby"**

_Don't we all hope for that?! SO what's it worth to you for a happy ending?_

**Anon – "****I like how you had Gar finally grasp what Raven always had to deal with while being half demon"**

_I did like that part of the chapter myself._

**acosta perez jose ramiro**** – "****As usual, excellent scenes"**

_I do like putting in the effort with the scenes sometimes. I think it adds a little something to the story._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum**** – "****Very suspenseful chapter, man. Great Work."**

_Thanks! You praise in particular means a great deal to me!_

**GothicRavenRoth**** – "****I DID NOT SEE THAT THE WILD MAN WAS REALLY TRIGON COMING! No wonder I hated him so much."**

_I will confess that I had not decided on the Wild Man's actual identity until I started the second part of the story. I had decided from near the beginning that he really wasn't BB's real Wild Man, but it took me a long time to decide that he was Trigon._

**WarriorsFan26**** – "****Don't stop writing!!"**

_Funny you should say that, because I think I'm done with BBxRae stories, at least for now (please feel free to read any of my many other BBxRae stories). I might write other TT stories, and I even have one in mind. Its working title is 'Ganguro'_

**Hinn-Raven**** – "Please post another one as soon as you can!"**

_I try my best!_

**Wonderless Angel**** – "****I've read in the Comic that Trigon tranformed himself into a hamdsome human, so that is what he did to BB in the eariler chapters?"**

_Yeah, sort of._

**ravensawsome**** – "****s!inally i caught up! im so happy but now i have to wiat til the next "**

_Welcome new reviewer!_

**lpwriter4life – "keep writing or I'll send my dragon after u!"**

_Yikes!_

**The Mighty One**** – "****I could go for some oreos, but I think the Temptations chapter is filling enough.**

_Plus it has zero calories! Granted, Oreos (especially mint Oreos) are yummy!_


	36. Storming the gates

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Authors note: A few nights ago I was rereading some of the earlier chapters and I realized that I made a **HUGE** mistake in part 2 of this story. Kudos to **GothicRavenRoth** who in her own words:

"_Um. Wasn't Star pregnant in the first part of the story? What happened to that?"_

So I hang my head in shame! Anyway, I went back to chapters 28 and 29 and made a few minor fixes to address this monumentally stupid mistake!

Now on to the story!

* * *

Lamia was in her default demonic form as entered the dimly lit cavern. She had been more than happy to ditch Raven's leotard, cape and boots as she much preferred to be barefoot and wearing only her very revealing loin cloth. She was puzzled that Beast Boy wasn't already driven into a mindless, lustful frenzy over her. After all, not a single one of her previous 1037 mortal lovers had been able to resist her. He wouldn't even kiss her yet, insisting on 'talking' instead. Only at the end of their 'session' did he finally give her a peck on the cheek, and that was in exchange for a favor. Lamia stopped as she reached the other end of the room, and she dropped down onto her right knee.

"You wish to speak to me father?" she asked.

Trigon was seated on a throne that had been carved out of the cavern wall. He had grown since Beast Boy first saw him and now stood at over 10 feet in stature. The throne was elevated on a dais and he looked down disapprovingly upon his offspring. Even though she stared at the floor she could feel his 4 eyes boring through her, seeing all the way into her inner spirit.

"Yes, my daughter. We have a problem."

"What troubles you father?" She asked as she rose to her feet.

"Many things" He replied. "But I will start with the most troubling problem: you!"

Lamia stepped back in feigned shock. "What do you mean father?" She asked, knowing very well what he was going to say.

Trigon growled at his daughter.

"I fail to understand the hold the green changeling has over my daughters. Raven I can almost understand, as she is half human and therefore weak in such matters. But you are my daughter Lamia, a pure blooded demon, my only true daughter and you are falling in love with the changeling. Explain yourself!"

Lamia swallowed hard as she stared into Trigon's four blood red eyes.

"I do not love him father. He is merely a plaything to me."

Trigon snarled in reply.

"Do not lie to me Lamia. Your desire for him goes beyond mere lust. I have always tolerated this flaw in you my daughter, your obsession with mortal lovers, as you consumed your past lovers until they were mere empty husks and you always threw them away. But you actually have feelings for this unworthy mortal. You even promised to share your immortality with him! What is the matter with you?!"

Lamia stared at the floor as she replied.

"I wish to have a mate father."

"But why him? It was painful enough when Raven bonded with him. He's inferior Lamia, an idiot, unworthy of you, he's not even worthy of Raven. Why do you wish to bond with a mere mortal? Is it because he is Raven's mate?"

"I –I …" She stammered.

"And you promised him that you would not harm Raven in exchange for his affection? Have you forgotten why we are here?"

Lamia frowned. "That was a lie I told him. Of course I'm going to kill Raven. How else could I keep him?"

"Then you had best prepare yourself my daughter. While you were busy fruitlessly trying to seduce the boy the Titans have called for help. The Kryptonians have already created an entrance to our realm."

"The Kryptonians? What are they doing here?"

"That is the other problem Lamia. Under normal circumstances none of the mortal superheroes would pose a threat to us. But we are still weak. The Kryptonians, along with Raven, pose the greatest threat to us, but do not underestimate the others my daughter."

"What do you wish for me to do father?"

Trigon threw a small burlap sack at her feet. She bent over to pick it up and opened it, examining its contents.

"And what about the others?"

"Deal with them Lamia, you may avail yourself to the fire demons. And do not forget what our goal is dear daughter."

Lamia nodded.

"To avenge our past defeat and to make Raven pay."

"Good, I see you have not forgotten. Once Raven is vanquished you can do whatever you wish with the boy. You can even marry him. That is if you can convince him." Trigon chuckled. "You know well that he will be angry and will have nothing to do with you once he finds out that you killed Raven. Now go!"

Lamia bowed and left the throne room.

* * *

Raven removed the sword from the box. The sheath was exquisite, encrusted with precious gems. The hilt was also dazzling in its beauty. She had never seen such a sword, not even on Azarath.

Raven had been trained in swordsmanship during her days at the monastery. Her training had begun in her childhood and she had trained for years under the watchful eyes of one of the monks. She had become quite proficient and had they used a belt ranking system back at the monastery she would have been a higher ranked black belt, with at least the rank of Master, if not Grand Master. She could no doubt hold her own against Robin or even Slade in armed combat.

It had been years since she wielded a sword as she saw no point in doing so anymore. Her magical powers made wielding a weapon unnecessary. She knew that her training had not been a waste as it had proven to be an excellent exercise in mental discipline. She had not wielded a sword since leaving Azarath but nonetheless was drawn to the magnificent weapon and she reverently placed her hand the grip and slowly unsheathed it.

The blade was magnificent and without a flaw. Raven's eyes grew wide as she saw blue flames dancing from the perfect blade. Without saying a word she stood up and walked to the middle of the library's vestibule. As she adopted the ready position her emotions stepped away, out of the vestibule, giving her a wide berth.

Raven began form #1, the beginners practice form. Her stance was still perfect and she gracefully struck at the imaginary opponents and parried their attacks. Upon concluding form #1 she returned to the ready position and began form #2.

After about 40 minutes she was performing the most advanced form she had learned before leaving the monastery for Earth. It was a complex form with over 300 individual steps. As she was completing the form she found herself in front of a marble statue of Socrates, which was blocking the path of the final strike in the form. Raven performed the horizontal strike anyway and the blade passed effortlessly through the philosopher's statue.

Raven returned to the ready position and sheathed the sword. At that moment the top half of the statue slid off the bottom and fell on the floor with a loud crash. Raven then walked back to the reference desk she placed the sheathed sword back in its box.

"This is Michael's sword, correct?" Raven asked.

"Yes Raven and the real sword is waiting for you in your room." Wisdom replied.

"How did you get this? I've been calling for help but heard no answer." Raven asked.

"Your prayers were not unheeded Raven. You are ready. Now go and rescue our beloved, and hurry, for time is not on your side."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. When she reopened them she was back in her room, with the box sitting next to her on her bed. Raven leaped to her feet and opened the box, removing the real sword. The sheath had a white belt attached to it and Raven wrapped it around her waist, securing it with its buckle. She turned and looked in the mirror above the bureau. The mighty weapon was exposed until she wrapped her white cape around her body, hiding it from view.

_Beware Lamia; I'm coming to claim what's mine._

* * *

Beast Boy tugged at the shackle around his neck. Lamia had been summoned by her father and left in a hurry, but not before chaining him back to the wall. At least she left him dressed. Terra was asleep, under a blanket that he procured for her in exchange for giving Lamia a peck on the cheek while she was disguised as Raven. It was hard enough to do that; he couldn't even begin to imagine doing that while she was in her demonic form. He had also tried to morph; but his powers were still blocked.

He gazed over at Terra, feeling both anger and pity for her. He felt sorry for her sad lack of self esteem which always seemed to get him and the Titans neck deep into trouble. But this took the cake. He was stuck in a dungeon, without his powers, worried sick about what the demonic pair might do to Raven and his friends and to add insult to injury Lamia was all too eager to get into his pants.

Terra stirred and woke up, aware that he was staring at her with a frown. She then noticed that she was lying on a thin, flimsy mattress with a threadbare blanket covering her. She was still in the buff and of course chained to the wall.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

The geomancer coughed as she sat up, wrapping her blanket around her naked form.

"Better." She replied. "Where did this come from?" She asked as she tightly wrapped the blanket around herself.

"You owe me big time." He growled. "I had to kiss her to get you that pad and blanket."

Terra gave him a critical look.

"You're dressed."

"She's trying to bribe me." He replied. "She's also making herself look like Raven used to, gray with violet hair, like that'll make her any more appealing."

"So where is she?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She left in a hurry without saying anything. She was trying to grope me and just stopped."

"Maybe the Titans are mounting a rescue mission." She speculated.

"Maybe, who knows though?" He looked away and paused before looking back at her.

"Are you powers stronger now?"

Terra's eyes glowed and the rock she had levitated earlier once again was airborne.

"Yes!" She beamed. "Full strength."

"Can you break us free from the walls?"

Terra's eyes glowed and the wall anchors their chains were attached to crumbled and fell from the walls.

Beast Boy stood up and stretched his legs.

"The shackles and chains are heavy; they're gonna slow us down."

"Hang on; I've got a trick up my sleeve." She replied as two stone hands emerged from the floor and grabbing her shackle they ripped it apart.

"Dude!"

"Don't move, I'm gonna remove yours." She warned him as two other arms sprouted from the floor and ripped his shackle off as well.

"What do we do now BB?" She asked as she ran up next to him.

"We find a way out of here."

* * *

Raven emerged from her room and made her way to the living room, which was empty except for Starfire, who was cradling her young daughter.

"Kal-El and Kara have finished excavating the tunnel. The entrance is down in the ravine behind the house and everyone is waiting there for you. I offer you apologies my dear friend, but I cannot assist you on your rescue …"

Raven placed her hands on Starfire's shoulders.

"Your job is to protect your daughter Starfire. You have nothing to apologize for." She said as she embraced her friend. She then took Marie from Starfire and kissed her on her forehead before handing her back to the Empress.

"If I get him back Starfire we're going to get pregnant as soon as we can."

Starfire smiled at her friend.

"You will be victorious Raven, of that I have no doubt."

Raven smiled back at her before lifting off and flying away to the tunnel's entrance. As Starfire had predicted the Titans and the Justice Leaguers were waiting for her by its entrance.

"I'm ready." She deadpanned. "We must attack now as they're getting stronger by the moment. We can't wait for anymore reinforcements."

"There is a barrier at the entrance to the cave." Kal-El informed her. "Kara and I were unable to breach it."

"It's magical." She informed them. "I can bring it down."

"Then let's get going." Nightwing spoke up. "We've fought them before and beaten them. We'll defeat them again!"

Just as Nightwing spoke hundreds of fire demons began to pour out of the tunnel. Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin and Wonder Woman were brandishing swords of their own and stormed into the river of demons and began to hack away at them. The Green Lantern began to swat them with his ring of power while the rest of the Titans used their powers and skills to fight of the invading horde. Speedy's arrows sang as they flew; Bumblebee's stingers sizzled while Cyborg's sonic canon boomed. Mas Y Menos sped through the crowd, knocking demons over and making them easy targets for the others while the Kryptonians pummeled them with their bare hands.

Raven watched as the battle began before unsheathing her own weapon. The blade shone like the sun and the flames danced on the blades as she raised it, holding it up high for all to see.

The fire demons shrieked when they saw the heavenly sword and fell back, calling off their attack against the others. They regrouped at the cave's entrance, holding their ground while Raven approached them. Then without any warning they all charged at her.

"Titans Go!" Raven shouted as she charged at the attacking horde. The others reacted and followed Raven in her attack.

The horde reached Raven first and she deftly began to mow them down with her flaming sword. She pushed her way into the tunnel hacking away at the fire demons as if they were underbrush in a jungle. She heard the others behind her, taking down any demons she had missed.

Raven did not tire as the sword provided her with the stamina she needed. The tunnel was long, well over a mile in length as it spiraled down to the demonic lair that lay below in the solid granite the mountain was made of. The battle continued with Raven steadily leading the combined forces down the spiraling tunnel. After nearly 30 minutes they had vanquished every single fire demon and reached the entrance to the lair.

As Kal-El had foretold a red force field blocked their entrance. The Green Lantern tried to breach it with his ring of power but was unable to overwhelm it. The others joined in, combining their powers and skills but were still unsuccessful.

Raven then stepped through the crowd and stood in front of the barrier. Without saying a word she unsheathed her sword and gripping it with both hands she raised it above her head. Then giving a martial arts yell worthy of Robin she brought her sword down on the barrier, which shattered with a loud crash.

Before they could charge into the lair they heard a voice.

"Well done sister, well done!" Lamia mockingly congratulated Raven as she emerged from the shadows. She was in Raven's old gray form and was also brandishing a sword.

"For your sake Gar had better be unharmed!" Raven snorted.

"Now, now Raven. You don't think I would do anything to hurt my mate, do you? And he will be my mate Raven."

"Over my dead body!" Raven replied.

Lamia laughed. "It will be my pleasure, dear sister!"

* * *

OK, I cranked this one out for you!

No mail bag today (I don't have time!)

Happy Easter!


	37. Demon trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Raven gripped her sword tightly as she stared at the impostor. Lamia's sword was a dull grey and matched her flesh tone. The demoness twirled her sword confidently and it made a whistling sound as it sliced through the air while she grinned malevolently at Raven.

Raven was worried, not for herself, but for her husband. She walked defiantly into the lair, every muscle in her body tense and her mind alert, ready to attack the demoness.

"Where's Gar?" She hissed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The gray skinned doppelganger grinned back at her as she continued to twirl her sword. The resemblance between two was uncanny and Raven was unnerved to be facing off against the image she used to see in the mirror every morning. The Titans and Justice Leaguers began to follow Raven into the cave, confident they had the demoness outnumbered. The Kryptonians led the group, their expressions confident and the pace of their steps was steady. Their approach did not go unnoticed by Lamia.

"I am honored! The mighty Kal-El and his cousin Kara Zor-El have come to defend my weakling sister." She smirked.

Lamia produced the small bag her father had given her from the folds of her cape and tossed it in the direction of the Kryptonians. The bag exploded with a bright flash which temporarily blinded everyone except for Raven who had her back to the explosion. As she looked over her shoulder she saw the Kryptonians on the ground, moaning in pain while a cloud of green gas hovered overhead. The Green Lantern immediately scooped them up and carried them away to safety, out of the tunnel into fresh air. Raven then saw the barrier restore itself, separating her from her friends.

Lamia grinned. "Wait Raven! There's more!"

As she said this dark bolts of energy shot through the barrier, zapping each super hero. Raven then heard Cyborg cry out "Oh no, not again!"

Raven watched in horror as each Titan and Justice Leaguer had their own inner demon emerge. Gar had told her about the terrifying experience and how they eventually were able to defeat their own darker selves.

"There!" Lamia chortled. "Now they'll be busy and not interrupt us. Are you ready to die sister?"

"I'm not your sister, and it's you who will be banished to hell."

"We'll see about that." The demoness grinned as she lunged at Raven.

* * *

Bumblebee screamed in pain as her doppelganger emerged from her own body. She was not alone in her predicament as she saw the same happening to the others.

"Sparky! What's happening?" She shouted.

Cyborg fell to the ground as his own inner demon re-emerged. The gray clone steadied his footing as he emerged and turned around to face the bionic boy. He had a smirk on his face as he looked down upon the flabbergasted Titan.

"Oh no." Cyborg muttered.

"Oh yes." The inner demon replied. "I'm back, and this time Starfire isn't here to help you."

Bumblebee stared in astonishment at her grey clone.

"Sparky!" She shouted in panic. "What the hell is going on? Who are they? Did Lamia clone us?"

Nightwing was facing his own inner demon. He had been separated from his team on that fateful day when Trigon had summoned Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg's darker selves and had been spared the unpleasantness of having to fight an evil version of himself. Unfortunately he would not be so lucky today.

"So loser." His twin challenged him. "I'm looking forward to keeping Starfire for myself."

As Nightwing stood his ground the inner demons began to attack their originals. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Raven and Lamia sizing each other up. He realized that Raven was on her own and prayed she would defeat the demoness that stood before her.

* * *

Raven blocked Lamia's initial strike. The demoness's sword was also supernatural in nature and it glowed with dark energy when it came into contact with Raven's sword. Lamia had superhuman strength and it took everything Raven had to stop the potentially fatal attack. Lamia continued to strike at her, blow after violent blow. Raven fended off her initial barrage before retreating into the bowels of the lair, panting as she ran from Lamia's laughter.

"You can't hide Raven!" Lamia shouted as she followed her. "Why don't you just give up?"

Raven found herself in a large room, surrounded by stalagmites and stalactites. The room had a dome and shimmered from the natural crystalline formations it contained. Under normal circumstances it would have been a sight worth stopping to admire, but at the moment Raven did not notice it as her mind raced to find a way to neutralize the demoness who was intent on destroying her. Raven had an idea and she sheathed her sword as she hid behind a stalagmite.

As Lamia rounded a corner to enter the underground room she was hit by a blast of white energy. She staggered backwards as Raven emerged from the shadows, her two fists aimed at the demoness. Raven fired again, but this time Lamia didn't even flinch.

"How?" Raven asked in astonishment.

Lamia grinned and pulled her leotard down, exposing her chest, which was covered with a dried, red substance.

"You didn't!" Raven howled. "You said he was unharmed!"

Lamia released her leotard and it snapped back into its place, covering her once again.

"Relax sister, he's fine. I just drew some blood from him while he was unconscious. It does make for a wonderful shield against your angelic powers!"

Lamia then raised her hand and pointed at Raven.

"Too bad you don't have anything to protect you from my dark energy."

A blast of dark energy surged from Lamia's extended hand and hit Raven in the chest, sending her flying into a wall. Raven tasted blood in her mouth as she struggled to regain visual focus. She could hear Lamia laughing in the background.

"It's a shame that I have to destroy you Raven. You had so much potential, so much promise. Father used to think highly of you."

Lamia fired off another blast, intending to finish off Raven once and for all. To her surprise Raven raised her sword, which absorbed the deadly obsidian light. For a brief moment Raven resumed her old form and was gray with violet hair matching Lamia, until the sword dissipated the energy it had absorbed and she resumed her new Mediterranean look. Lamia growled in disapproval.

"Sorry to disappoint you, 'sister', but this fight isn't over yet." Raven sneered at her.

Lamia drew her sword. "So you acknowledge your true heritage Raven. Did you actually think that Raphael really cleansed you of our heritage sister?"

"I'm not a demon Lamia!" Raven hissed as she adopted an attack position, ready to strike at the demoness.

"Once a demon, always a demon sister, and don't kid yourself. We're one big happy family you know. You'll always be daddy's little girl."

Raven ignored her taunt as she steeled her eyes.

"Hand him over Lamia."

Lamia resumed her red demonic form.

"Have it your way Raven."

This time it was Raven's turn to lead the attack. Unlike Lamia her strikes were swift and elegant, relying on finesse instead of brute force. The demoness was fast and was able to parry every strike, but had to fall back.

"What's the matter Lamia? Where'd your smirk go?" Raven taunted her as her barrage continued.

Raven nicked Lamia on her forearm, drawing a small amount of the demoness's black blood which stained the blade of her sword. Lamia roared in pain, but continued fighting back without relenting. Then she turned and ran and Raven gave chase as Lamia ran out of the room. As Raven followed her out of the domed room she was pelted by a barrage of razor sharp rocks. She raised her shields in time to block all but two of them. She ducked as they approached but was unable to avoid them and they grazed the right side of her torso, slicing through her cape and leotard before cutting two small gashes in her side.

_Stupid, Raven, that was stupid!_ She chastised herself for not anticipating Lamia's cunning. She was now paying for it as she was bleeding and couldn't stop to heal herself as Lamia was beginning a counterattack with an overhead strike with her evil blade, which Raven was barely able to block in time.

"You're never going to see him again Raven. He's going to be mine!" She taunted Raven as she licked her lips with her split tongue. "But don't worry, I will enjoy him!"

Raven screamed a blood curdling battle yell and lunged at Lamia, striking at her with supernatural speed. Lamia once again parried every attempted blow, and that was when the mistake she was waiting for happened. It wasn't a big mistake, but Raven made one nonetheless. As Lamia parried a powerful overhead strike she hit Raven in the solar plexus with a perfect sidekick, her heel digging in right below Raven's sternum, knocking her wind out. Lamia immediately jabbed at Raven with her demonic blade. Raven saw it coming and lunged backwards. But she was too late. While she dodged a fatal blow, Lamia was able to stab her in her chest. The wound was not deep enough to be fatal, but Raven fell nonetheless, unable to even scream as she was recovering from the blow to her plexus. Her sword fell away as she hit the ground.

Raven clutched the bleeding wound on her lower chest as she slowly began to breathe again. She knew she was in trouble and her fear was confirmed when she opened her eyes and saw Lamia's blade next to her neck.

"You are wounded and disarmed sister."

The two daughters of Trigon locked their eyes.

"Time to die!"

* * *

The battle between the heroes and their evil twins was going into full swing in the tunnel. Recalling how they had defeated their doppelgangers Cyborg shouted to the fellow Titans and to the Justice Leaguers present to swap opponents.

The others had all heard the story of how Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg had been unable to defeat their inner demons and how it wasn't until they traded opponents that they were able to subdue their darker sides. Cyborg didn't have to tell them twice. Bumblebee took on Cyborg's dark twin while he took on Nightwing's demon. Within moments they had all swapped.

Unlike the first time the Titans had used this strategy this time it didn't provide immediate results.

"If it ain't working for you swap again!" Cyborg shouted as he fought with Speedy's twin.

Eventually the tide began to turn and the Titans were able to gain the upper hand in the fight. Unfortunately the demons weren't about to give up and switched tactics. They had no qualms about using their powers to the fullest within the confines of the artificial cavern and Nightwing was afraid that it would soon cave in, trapping them in a stony tomb.

"Titans! Fall back!" He shouted. "The tunnel's gonna collapse if we fight in here!"

The superheroes, including Batman, Batgirl and Wonder Woman heeded his call and began to evacuate the cave. It was nearly a mile to the exit and they had to stop to fight several times as their twins were able to catch up with them more than once. This made their retreat arduous and hazardous as they did not match the demons' attacks with equal force, out of fear of collapsing the tunnel, which on more than one occasion almost happened. Eventually their patience, self discipline and resolve paid off as they were able to see the proverbial 'light at the end of the tunnel'. Seeing that they were near they had a collective second wind, knowing that once they were out of the cave they could take off the gloves.

Mas Y Menos were the first ones to exit the tunnel followed closely behind by the others. The twins froze at the sight that greeted them as did all the others. Nightwing, and Cyborg were the last to emerge and they too were stunned at what was waiting for them.

There were hundreds of SladeBots, forming a large semicircle, dozens of robots deep around the tunnel's entrance. Standing in the middle, with his arms crossed, was none other than their one eyed nemesis.

"I heard through the grapevine that you're having a demon problem." Slade deadpanned.

* * *

Raven stared at Lamia who was grinning. Her arm was still oozing black blood, but the demoness seemed to not care. The bitterness of her failure was consuming Raven. She was vanquished and if Lamia didn't give her a coup de grace she would bleed to death anyway as she was slowly hemorrhaging her precious red blood.

"Defeat tastes bitter, doesn't it dear sister! Now you know how we felt when you nearly destroyed father and robbed us of what was rightfully ours. Yes Raven, you will now drink from the bitter cup of loss, of seeing everything that is precious to you taken away from you. Except in your case there is no escape sister. But do not worry; your death will be quick as I will slit your throat in a moment. But before I do that I'm going to tell what I'm going to do with Gar."

Raven might have been defeated, but she wasn't about to submit.

"Gar will never be yours Lamia. Not even if you torture him!"

Lamia laughed as she pressed the blade against Raven's neck, breaking her skin and starting a slow trickle of blood.

"Of course he won't sister. Our Beastie Boy is far too noble to succumb to a simple threat like that. But you know what? Even nobility can be exploited."

Raven's eyes grew wide.

"What are you saying?"

"It's very simple Raven. I'm going to capture the other Titans and hold them hostage. Then I'll start killing them one by one, forcing him to watch until he agrees to be my lover!"

Raven stared at Lamia in horror.

"I'd keep you as the ultimate hostage, but you're too dangerous sister. Plus it would give him false hope, and we can't have any of that now, can we?"

Raven swallowed hard. She was starting to feel light headed from the loss of blood she had suffered.

"Why Lamia, why him?"

The demoness grinned and knelt down, bringing their faces close together. "Haven't you been listening Raven? I want him because he's yours. That's the only reason. But before I kill you, tell me why you chose him? He isn't particularly handsome or smart. He is well endowed though. I never took you for being so shallow, sister. I must say I am proud of you ..."

Raven spat in Lamia's face. The demoness stood back up, with a smirk on her face.

"I'll give you credit Raven, you never back down. But now your story ends. Good bye sister."

Lamia raised her cruel blade over her head as she prepared to deliver the final blow.

_I'm sorry Gar. I failed you. Please forgive me._

* * *

Another evil cliffhanger! Will I ever change? Probably not!

I would brag about how many hits we've pulled together, but the website's hit counter has been broken for the past three days. Still, we are getting close to 25,000 hits and 426 reviews. Thank you!

And now its mail bag time!

**acosta perez jose ramiro**** – "Wonder Woman's lasso can restrain and even hurt demons"**

_Thanks for the tip, but she's more of a prop than anything else in this story._

**Anon – "Finally!! Raven gets to give the "Titans go!" battlecry. I don't think she ever got to say it in the cartoon."**

_I think you're right. She and Starfire got gypped in the show._

**Hinn-Raven**** –"Well, with the Titans there, no to mention a loose Beast Boy and Terra, you have to wonder what will be left of Trigon and Lamia after the fight."**

_Well, you have to admit that things aren't looking good for our friends right now!_

**The Mighty One**** – "They are so engaging, and the dialog is what really moves them along, but the descriptions are also very powerful."**

_Thanks! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, especially since it took me longer than usual to update!_

**ChicoMagnifico**** – "I look forward to the EPIC battle between Raven and Lamia over Beast Boy."**

**titanfan45**** – "look forward to reading the fight scene between Raven and her sister"**

_I hope I didn't disappoint you._

**Alexpv22 – "I was worried about BB being at the mercy of that Lamia character"**

_Yeah, she isn't the kind of girl you take home to meet your folks!_

**Wolvmbm**** – "So it's swordplay to save the day, hmm, interesting. :D"**

_Must be the Star Wars junkie in me that came out!_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum**** – "Trigon seems rather displeased that all of his daughters end up lusting after Beast Boy"**

_Well, I'm sure that he has a couple of nice demon boys in mind he would rather have them date…_

**lpwriter4life – "when did Star have her baby"**

_I forgot to mention that. I went back and fixed that up._

**DarkRapture**** – "AGAIN WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS?"**

_Yup._


	38. He comes to help

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

"I heard through the grapevine that you're having a demon problem." Slade deadpanned.

Nightwing and Cyborg were stunned. Nightwing searched desperately for an escape route but found none. He looked to his mentor, but the Bat only shook his head. The Green Lantern reinforcements were still over an hour from arriving and the Kryptonians were still sidelined and were probably still in danger as Hal Jordan had not returned.

Nightwing and the rest of the Titans and Justice Leaguers were trapped between Slade's mechanical army and their inner demons, which would be emerging any moment from the tunnel. Finally Nightwing spoke up.

"You won't take us without a fight Slade!"

The villain formerly known as Deathstroke the Terminator snickered.

"I haven't come to fight you Nightwing; I've come to help you!"

"Help us? You never help anyone Slade!"

"That is not true Nightwing. I have helped you before."

Nightwing recalled the time that he and Slade together had fought the fire demons in Trigon's pit.

"And like last time you have your own reasons, right?" The Titan leader accused him.

"Of course Nightwing. You should know me by now." Slade taunted his nemesis. "We have a common enemy on the loose. I propose we join forces like we did last time."

At that moment the inner demons began to pour out of the tunnel.

"You have a deal!" Nightwing accepted. "But this changes nothing between us!"

Slade removed his extendible bo staff from his belt and clicked it into its full extended length.

"I would expect nothing else Nightwing."

The Titans turned to face their doppelgangers. Nightwing raised his arm and pointed in their direction.

"Titans Go!"

* * *

Lamia raised her cruel blade over her head as she prepared to deliver the final blow.

_I'm sorry Gar. I failed you. Please forgive me._

A wave of sorrow resonated through Raven. It is said that some people see their lives flash before their eyes when facing certain death, but that did not happen to Raven. Instead she saw what she was going to miss experiencing: having children and growing old with Beast Boy. It wasn't fair but one thing she had learned as a Titan was that life wasn't always fair. She had seen many innocent people suffer and even die during her brief tenure as a superhero; the only difference was that this time she was the one who had drawn the short straw. Her only consolation was the someday she would be reunited with her beloved in the afterlife.

As had happened back at Arkham when John Spivak tried to murder Beast Boy time once again went into slow motion. Lamia had just begun to swing her blade when Raven saw something approach at a vertiginous speed, its image blurred even though time had slowed to a crawl.

Time suddenly snapped back to its normal pace and Raven heard Lamia howl in pain as she dropped her sword. It was then that Raven saw the cause of the demoness's agony. Lamia clutched her right wrist with her left hand and Raven saw that there was a sharp stone, the size of a railroad spike impaled in Lamia's wrist, which was now drenched in her black demonic blood.

"You will pay for that Geomancer!" Lamia roared as she pulled the stone out of her wounded wrist and tossed it aside leaving a gaping hole in her forearm. Her face was twisted in anger and fury as she turned around to deal with the blond Titan. Raven couldn't see Terra from her vantage point as Lamia blocked her view.

What Raven did see was unexpected however. As Lamia turned around her entire body shuddered, engulfed in a full body spasm. Lamia let out a guttural and otherworldly scream that made the whole cavern shake as bits of small rock and dust fell from the roof. Raven gasped as the tip of Michael's sword emerged from Lamia's naked back, dripping in the thick, tarlike blood that coursed through the demoness's veins. She fell silent and began to twitch while still standing. She was then shoved aside with the sword still impaled in her chest and she hit the ground with a thud. Raven looked up and saw who had killed the demoness.

"Garfield…" Lamia choked out with what was obviously a painful effort. "I love you …"

Lamia exhaled her last breath and expired. Michael's sword was absorbing her residual dark energy and glowed black as the demoness's body began to desiccate.

Beast Boy stared at the physical remains of Trigon's daughter with a look of revulsion and contempt, but immediately turned his attention to Raven who was still lying on the floor clutching her horrific wound, attempting in vain to slow the bleeding that was draining her of what life she still had.

"Raven!" He shrieked in horror as he saw the gravity of her wound. His eyes and face betrayed the utter terror he was feeling. "You're hurt Rae! You're hurt!" He wailed, the fear was clear in his voice.

Terra approached, still wrapped in the threadbare blanket, also staring at Raven's deep wound.

"Raven, can't you heal yourself?" Terra asked.

Raven shook her head and replied in a very weak and shallow voice.

"I can't. The wound is magical because of her sword. It's full of dark magic which counteracts my own powers."

She stared at her husband, her amethyst eyes staring deep into Beast Boy's emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry Gar… Lamia got the last laugh." She coughed as he examined her wound. Tears began to drip down his face as he understood what she meant.

"At least … we got to … see each other … one last time." She struggled to speak.

"No Rae, no! You're not gonna die!" He cried out.

"It's too late Gar." She wheezed as she turned to Terra. "Take care of him Terra."

The geomancer nodded sadly in response. Beast Boy was panicking and he looked around the cave, not sure of what her was looking for. Then he saw it. Michael's sword was still removing the dark energy from Lamia's remains and it glowed and crackled as the black flames danced from it.

"Maybe it's time to fight fire with fire." He mumbled to himself.

Beast Boy leaped to his feet and grabbed Michael's sword by its grip. As soon as he did so he began to scream in pain as his own body began to absorb the dark energy from the sword.

"BB!" Terra screamed. "What are you doing? Let go of that sword."

Raven was too weak to speak and was beginning to lose consciousness.

Beast Boy did not release the sword until he had absorbed all its dark energy into his body, which appeared to be on fire as the black flames now danced from his own form. The pain was excruciating, to the point where he was nearly blinded by it. Nevertheless he was able to stagger to Raven's side and knelt down next to her, not noticing the small puddle of blood he was kneeling in. He then placed his hands over her still bleeding wound.

_Heal, heal, heal_. He repeated in his mind. He made a mental picture of Raven's wound in his mind and then imagined it closing while whispering Raven's old mantra: _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_

After a few moments the sparkling blue light appeared out of his hands and he watched as the wound began to close itself. He felt the pain the wound caused Raven as it slowly healed, added to the pain he was already feeling. More than once he felt like he was about to black out but summoned all of his will power to remain conscious as he was determined to complete the task or die trying. Once the wound was closed he continued with the healing, hoping to replace the blood she had lost. This second task was even more daunting as it meant that he would have to share his own weakened life force with his beloved so that she could replace the ample blood she had lost. He was sharing his own soul self with her.

As Raven healed her appearance changed as her skin tone slowly changed from its healthy looking Mediterranean olive back to its original pale gray and her hair was once again violet. As she slowly became fully lucid Beast Boy keeled over, finally succumbing to the pain the remaining dark energy was causing him in his now much weakened state.

Terra stared in horror at the scene unfolding before her. Raven rubbed her head as she regained consciousness, looking confused. She then saw Beast Boy writhing on the floor in pain, his body engulfed in dark energy which was literally ripping it apart.

Raven leaped to his side and laid her hands on him, drawing the dark energy out of his body. She groaned in agony but did not stop. Terra saw her eyes split into two pairs and glow red for a moment as the energy danced from her body in the form of dark flames. After a few minutes she had extracted and dissipated all of the poisonous obsidian power from her husband's body. She then looked up at Terra, sighed and immediately collapsed over his prone and unconscious figure.

* * *

OK, this is a very short update, but I didn't want to leave you hanging too long wondering what was going to happen to Raven.

The hit counter is still broken. I know that we don't have to pay to use this website, but come on fanfiction dot net! It's been broken for days! (and yes, I already submitted a support request).

Now I'll pad this update with some mail bag feedback!

**Sarah Lalanne**** – "****Raven on the ground with Lamia's sword at her neck? This displeases me greatly." **

_I hope you're happier now._

**ChicoMagnifico**** – "DUDE!! That cliffhanger is just cruel!"**

_I love to torment my readers._

**BeastBoyfangirl**** – "(maybe Beastboy can get a bit hurt)...Wink wink ;D"**

_Ask and you shall receive!_

**Wolvmbm**** – "The fight between the two sisters was kind of epic, but even I have to wonder just why did Raven fell for Garfield in the first place as Lamia asked ? :("**

_It's the ears! Just kidding. Here's a question for my regular reviewers: Why does she love BB?_

**Alexpv22 – "I just hope Raven doesn't eat the dust at the hands of her "sister." BB, wherever you are; come quick! Your woman needs you."**

_Now you didn't really think I was going to let Raven die, did you? That would have made for an awesome plot twist though!_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum**** – "I can only wonder what exactly is happening to Gar and Terra at the moment, as they were not mentioned in this chapter, which rouses my suspicions. With Terra having her powers back in action, and with the element of surprise on their side, perhaps they can mount a defense and put Lamia and Trigon on the ropes, or at least help their friends."**

I was a bit afraid that was a bit too obvious, but went with it anyway!

**Hinn-Raven**** - "I can't wait to see how Beast Boy and Terra can affect the tide of the battle- not to mention Slade. That was an amazing, crazy, twist, that was completely unexpected. Terra is NOT going to be happy about that..."**

_I'm looking forward to narrating the "reunion". Talk about awkward!_

**acosta perez jose ramiro**** - "Great fight scenes"**

_Thanks! They are not one of my strengths, so I really had to work at them._

**The Mighty One**** – "I think, he and his slade-bot army will help the heroes, defeat the darker halves of the hero's, then they all face Trigon. I think."**

_Stay tuned!_

**DarkRapture**** – "All I ask is that Beastboy kicks SOMEONES ass in this story!"**

_Done. You owe me a box of mint oreos!_

**Man of galifray – "also I think that beast boy and terra will suddenly appear to save raven from her immediate death"**

_Can BB borrow the T.A.R.D.I.S.? He could solve a lot of problems with it!_


	39. An Exorcism

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The demonic doppelgangers came charging out of the tunnel, ready to engage their originals. They shouted in anger and defiance, demonstrating the contempt and overconfidence they had shown when they first engaged Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy years ago when Trigon had briefly conquered the Earth. They seemed unfazed by the hundreds of Slade-bots that had joined forces with Nightwing and his combined team.

This time the dark counterparts matched themselves with their originals and did not allow themselves to be "swapped". The heroes understood that they had to be ruthless with their copies, which would not show any mercy to them.

Nightwing met his evil twin first and the two pulled out their esgrima sticks and began to duel. Their moves mirrored each other as they dueled on the mountainside.

"You're pathetic!" His gray copy sneered at him as it went on the offensive attacking Dick with a swift barrage of strikes which Batman's former apprentice was barely able to fend off. "Unworthy of the Empress! You're weak!!"

"No!" Nightwing shouted back."You're the one who's pathetic! You have no purpose; you're just a demonic puppet."

The masked gray boy laughed in reply. "Of course I have a purpose, to destroy you! A task that is long overdue if you ask me."

The doppelganger then turned to Slade who was helping Cyborg battle his own dark twin.

"You always pick the wrong side to fight for Slade! When will you learn?!"

With a well placed bo staff strike Slade destroyed the sonic canon on Cyborg's twin before turning to Nightwing's double.

"I seem to recall being on the winning side the last time I fought Trigon and his minions." The one eyed man replied in his signature monotone as he motioned with his arm. Suddenly several of his robots attacked Richard Grayson's inner demon. They drew their laser pistols and fired. The doppelganger easily evaded the shots and threw several of his exploding disks at them while he performed several backwards somersaults, destroying them instantly in an explosive flash. Many more Slade-bots appeared out of nowhere to replace their fallen mechanical comrades and charged at the inner demon who while grinning removed his bo-staff from his belt and extended it, engaging the dozen robots who now surrounded him.

"Your robots are no match for him!" The gray twin bellowed while pointing at Nightwing, "Why would you think they could defeat me Slade? Trigon is right; you are a poor excuse for a warrior! You were never able to defeat the Titans on your own, not even when they were children. You needed our Master's help you sorry loser! You were a poor servant, unworthy of his gifts."

The Slade-Bots, along with Nightwing and Slade attacked the inner demon. The grey opponent was outnumbered and even overmatched but held his own against them. He easily felled the Slade-Bots, and soon they were vanquished and this time no more reinforcements arrived as they were equally busy helping the other heroes engage their opponents. Looking out of the corner of his eye Nightwing saw that the other Slade-Bots were faring no better as countless bots could be seen strewn across the battlefield, already destroyed.

"Any other ideas Slade?" Nightwing hissed at him.

Before Slade could reply a familiar and very welcome sound filled the air, coming from above. As Nightwing looked up he saw his wife, with their daughter in baby pouch resting on her chest. She was already hurling starbolts at the evil twin and her strikes hit their target square in the chest. The demon staggered back and Nightwing saw a hole in his chest. The inner demon collapsed and reverted to pure energy, returning to Nightwing's body.

* * *

Terra stared in shock at the sight before her. Raven and Beast Boy were still lying on the ground, Raven slumped over her husband. Terra turned to Lamia's remains and was mesmerized by the otherworldly sight that greeted her.

As the geomancer watched Lamia's corpse began to shrivel up, it was like watching a mummification process at a fast forward speed. Raven's features were still recognizable on the demon's face even as it began to desiccate, its four lifeless eyes staring into the void. As Terra continued to watch Lamia's body crumbled as it turned into dust, which was blown away by a sudden gust of wind. Soon all that remained was Lamia's loin cloth and Michael's glimmering sword, which remained upright even though nothing visible was supporting it. Even the black blood on the blade had turned into dust and fallen from the now immaculate blade.

Terra recalled Lamia's last words, a confession of love to Beast Boy. She shook her head in dismay, as it had made no sense to her. Why did she love Beast Boy? She sighed as she understood that Lamia had taken that secret with her, to wherever she had gone. But now she understood that this was about more than revenge against Raven and the Titans, and shuddered at the thought of her first love being trapped with that monster for all eternity.

She turned her attention back to Raven and Beast Boy, who both remained slumped on the floor. She knelt next to them and placed her hand on Beast Boy's neck and was relieved to feel a pulse. She then placed her hand on Raven's neck and felt the same. Both had survived.

Terra knew that time was of the essence as Trigon remained at large and bent over to rouse her fellow Titans. Before she could begin she heard a voice in her mind.

_Now's your chance Terra! Finish her off! He'll never know that it was you!_

The Geomancer froze, petrified at what she had just heard.

"Lamia!" She growled. "!"

_Now Terra, don't allow your personal feelings get in the way of what you want!_

The blond ignored the inner voice in her head and placed her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Raven! Wake up! I need your help!" She shouted repeatedly as she shook Raven's shoulders. Raven and Beast Boy woke up at the same time. When Beast Boy saw Raven in her "classic" gray and violet look he recoiled from her.

"Lamia! What have you done to Raven!" He howled.

Raven's face betrayed the dismay of being confused with Lamia. "No Gar, it's me." Raven replied. "You destroyed Lamia, remember?"

Not believing her he leaped to his feet and grabbing the sword he adopted a fighting stance, aiming the sword at Raven.

"BB, wait! She's telling you the truth! She is Raven. She turned gray when she sucked the dark energy out of you."

Beast Boy then recalled how he collapsed after healing Raven from Lamia's mortal strike. He dropped he sword and ran to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. The pair remained in silent embrace for over a minute while Terra watched uncomfortably. Beast Boy spoke first, without releasing her.

"What happened to you Rae? Did you absorb the dark energy and become half demon again? And it's OK if you did. I did marry you when you where a half demon and I'll stick with you even if you are one again."

Raven continued hugging him tightly as a tear slid down her cheek. She then whispered into his ear.

"No my love, I'm still your angel. My appearance is a parting gift from Lamia. But thank you for your promise."

Raven then kissed him tenderly and he reciprocated.

_Is this what you really want Terra?_ Lamia taunted her.

"Raven, I need your help! Lamia came back into me when BB destroyed her!"

Raven released her husband from her hug and walked over to Terra.

"Lamia! Show yourself!" Raven roared.

_Tell Raven I'm not stupid._

"She she's she won't and that she's not stupid."

Raven nodded. "She's weak, but that won't be a problem. I'll remove her myself."

_Don't let her! She'll hurt you if she does. You might even die!_

"She says I might die if you do that." Terra whimpered.

"Not true!" Raven snapped. "You will feel discomfort, but you will be unharmed. You can even help me as I extract her by pushing her out yourself."

Terra was afraid, but more than anything she wanted the demoness out of her.

"I'm ready! Let's do it!"

Beast Boy looked apprehensively at Raven.

"Anything I can do?"

"Just don't touch Terra and when I pull Lamia out, stay away from her too."

He nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Raven turned to the Geomancer. "Brace yourself, while it won't hurt you it will be very unpleasant and remember once she weakens her grip push her out."

Terra took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Raven raised her hands towards the girl, with her palms facing Terra. Suddenly two streams of white energy came out of Raven's palms and engulfed the geomancer. Terra's body shuddered and the blanket fell from her frame. Beast Boy could see her body convulse in pain as her skin rippled from the power that was coursing through her now exposed form. Terra began to howl.

"Raven …" He began.

"She's in pain Gar but she's unharmed. Speak to her, encourage her." Raven replied tersely as she focused like a laser on her task.

Beast Boy swallowed hard.

"Hang in there Terra, we gonna get her out of you, and don't forget to push her out!" He shouted, doubting that she had heard a single word he said.

Terra fell to the ground as her convulsions became stronger. Beast Boy remembered Raven's admonition to not touch Terra, which took all his willpower to do. He watched his first love writhe on the floor and felt that he was dying with her.

Minutes passed and nothing changed. Beast Boy saw that his wife was drenched in sweat and wondered how much longer Raven would be able to last.

Without any warning a loud otherworldly howl was heard in the room and Beast Boy saw what appeared to be a spectral version of Lamia begin to emerge from Terra's chest. She looked like a ghost, as she was transparent and her form was not solid, as if composed of mist.

"Nooooo!" Lamia screamed. "I won't go! I refuse to go!"

"You have no choice Lamia. Eventually all demons will end up in hell. Your time has come!" Raven roared back at her.

As Raven spoke a black vortex opened and approached Lamia's now half extracted form.

"No! No! There is no escape from Hell. Please don't send me there! I'll do anything you ask, just don't send me there." Lamia begged.

Raven responded, but not as Lamia had hoped.

"Give my regards to Lilith." She said as the vortex began to suck Lamia's ghostly form into it. Lamia let out a blood curdling scream. Beast Boy watched mesmerized, now understanding how there were indeed things worse than death. He had merely destroyed Lamia's body; Raven was dispatching her demonic spirit to hell.

"No Raven! Please! Have mercy on me!"

"Good bye Lamia." Raven replied as the demon's arms were sucked into the vortex.

"Garfield! Help me!" She screamed her last words as she was completely sucked into the vortex which disappeared with a loud flash and a clap of thunder. Raven fell to her knees exhausted and was quickly attended to by her husband.

"I'm OK Gar, I'm fine." She panted. "Go check on Terra."

The green Titan ran over to Terra and saw that she was no longer naked. Her uniform had returned; no doubt because Lamia's magic had died with her. He sat down next to her and lifted her upper body, resting her head on his chest.

"Terra! Wake up!" He said as he gently patted her face. The Geomancer slowly opened her blue eyes.

"Is she gone?" She asked.

Beast Boy smiled back at her. "She's gone, and for good."

Terra wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and kissed him repeatedly until she heard Raven growl. She released Beast Boy and stood up before running towards Raven. She wrapped her arms around the gray angel.

"I'm so sorry for getting us into this mess Raven."

Raven returned her embrace.

"You weren't yourself Terra, you were possessed by a demon. I forgive you."

Raven then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Just remember, Gar's mine and now you have no excuses."

Terra whispered back.

"Yes Raven, I understand. I promise I'll be good."

Raven replied. "I know you love him Terra, but remember that even angels can be jealous. And don't forget there's a man who loves you and you're carrying his baby in your womb."

Terra nodded. "I hope Garth is OK."

* * *

Aqualad continued fighting with his doppelganger, who seemed immune to fatigue.

"What's the matter tadpole? Getting tired?" His inner demon taunted him. "No wonder Terra dumped you!" (Yeah, I know, I stole that from the "The End" trilogy). "You're weak, like the rest of them!"

Garth prepared to lunge at his doppelganger when the unexpected happened. With no warning at all the inner demons ceased their attacks and bent over as if in pain. Garth and the rest of the heroes stared in amazement. Slade called back his remaining Slade-Bots.

The inner demons had fallen to the ground and one by one reverted to their spirit forms and returned to their originals. Soon all that was left was a group of bruised and exhausted superheroes. Batgirl walked up, panting and limping, to Nightwing.

"Beast Boy told me about when this happened the first time." She moaned. "I thought he was exaggerating. Boy was I wrong."

Garth and the rest of the heroes approached, as did Slade.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's obvious." Batman replied. "Raven destroyed Lamia and broke her magic spells."

Some of the Titans began to cheer, praising Raven.

"But what about the Trigon?" Starfire asked. "We must go and help our friends."

Nightwing was still catching his breath. "We will, but you aren't coming Star, it's too dangerous." He ordered her.

Starfire bristled. "I am the Empress of Tamaran, the warrior leader of my people. I will most certainly join the battle against the Trigon and you cannot stop me my husband!"

"But Star." He pleaded with her. "We can't place Mary in danger." He said as he pointed at their infant daughter in her papoose like pouch.

"Mary is a princess of Tamaran and while she is but an infant she too is a warrior. Do not fear for her as she is already more resilient than you, my husband."

Nightwing sighed. "Fine, I know there's no talking you out of this."

He then looked at the rest of his team and his heart sank. They had taken a beating at the hands of their inner demons and did not look ready for a confrontation with Trigon. Still he knew that Raven might need their help.

"OK everyone, we rest for one minute and then we go back in. I have no idea of what we might find in there but I do know that there are three Titans in there that need our help." He paused before continuing. "Slade! Batman!" He motioned to them to follow him.

As they separated from the others he spoke to them in private.

"As you both know the last time the Titans squared off against Trigon we lost, and were only saved by Raven's miracle. Any ideas?"

Batman reached for his utility belt and removed a small piece of wood from a compartment in it.

"What is that supposed to be?" Slade asked in his monotone.

"Zatanna gave it to me. She said it's a piece of the True Cross."

"Interesting." Slade replied. "But what if it isn't? There are enough alleged pieces of the cross floating around to build a house. You know it's almost certainly a fake Batman. If there are even any pieces left, they're probably locked up in a vault in the Vatican."

"At least he's trying Slade." Nightwing snapped. "What have you brought?"

Had Slade not been wearing his mask they would have seen him grin.

"You didn't actually think I would show up empty handed, did you?" He replied. "I'm disappointed with you Batman. And to think that people call you "The Detective", and you do not even know if the relic you brought is authentic."

Batman snorted. "Get to the point Deathstroke."

Slade chuckled. "Still dwelling in the past, aren't you Bats? But now is not the time to reminisce."

Slade produced a large dagger that appeared to be made of ivory.

"You're going to destroy Trigon with a dagger?" Nightwing sneered with contempt.

Starfire's eyes grew wide. "What is that dagger's blade made of Slade?" She asked.

"I always knew that you were the intelligent Titan Starfire. And yes, this dagger is made out of a special substance that will make it lethal to Trigon."

"And what might that substance be Slade?" Bumblebee asked with a sneer.

"You must be Bumblebee. We've never met before."

"Charmed." She replied sarcastically. "So what's it made of?"

"It's quite simple. You see, last time Trigon was on Earth I had the pleasure if removing his antler like horns. While Raven was busy vanquishing her father and while the rest of the Titans watched her do so I harvested some of Trigion's ivory. It has many uses, but this one…" He said as he twirled the dagger. "…will come in very handy today."

Nightwing sighed. "Always the opportunist, aren't you Slade?"

"Be glad Nightwing, otherwise we would be empty handed." Slade rebuked him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A male voice contradicted Slade. The group turned and saw that it was the Man of Steel, along with Kara and the Green Lantern. The Kryptonians were wearing their protective anti-kryptonite suits.

"Am I glad to see you!" Nightwing cheered.

"We've recovered. It took the Green Lantern some time, but he was able to remove all the kryptonite from our lungs." Kal-El replied.

"How touching." Slade intoned. "But even Kryptonians are no match for Trigon."

"We'll see about that!" Kara rebuked him.

"Time's up!" Nightwing shouted. "We attack now! Titans go!"

* * *

Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this ho-hum chapter. As you've probably guessed the end is coming soon.

OK, it's mail bag time! (Claxons blare, confetti falls from the ceiling).

**yukihane** – "I really did think she was going to die, or else Beast Boy was going to take the hit for her. Kind of a plot twist within itself, if I may say. Too bad they're both passed out."

_Well, you guys know me. I never saw a cliffhanger I didn't like!_

**WarriorsFan26** – "One Word...EVIL"

_Flattery will get you nowhere!_

**Demonking101** – "Slade coming to help out nice."

_Like old times, but better! (A mint Oreo for the first person who knows who said that and when)_

**acosta perez jose ramiro** - "Gar and Rae rescuing each other was wonderfully done."

_Thank you. _

**GothicRavenRoth** – "Aw! Raven's back to her old self! :( Not that I don't like it, but it's a bit of a disappointment"

_Like Happy once told BB 'Looks aren't everything!"_

**Sarah Lalanne** – "don't you DARE kill off Beast Boy and/or Raven!"

_Well, there are still a few chapters left._

**Jessica** – "Yay you finally updated!"

_Finally?!? Now I know I've spoiled you guys!_

**Man of galifray** – "how come raven is back to her old self I thought she was not a demon anymore and please make sure that bb and rae are okay"

_Ask and you shall receive!_

**lpwriter4life** – "Beastboy loves Raven enough to absorb demon energy to heal her!*cries* That's so sweet!"

_I didn't know I had it in me!_

**The Mighty One** – "No need for oreo's, I've got your filling story to read, re-read, and read a third time over!"

_How about Orange Milanos? Yum!_

**ChicoMagnifico** – "Man! This chapter was epic! I can't wait to see how it will end! Cause as we know, Trigon's still out there"

_I'm still worried about that myself!_

**ravensawsome** – "ha i finally caught up again.. i got grounded so i wasn't allowed on the cp kinda really sucked"

_OK, what did you do now?_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum** – "Moreover, it made sense and was believable!"

_Thanks! My second greatest fear (the first being boring) is that my stories will make no sense and be hard to follow._

**Wolvmbm** – "People tend to do crazy things when they're in love"

_Tell me about it! I wish I had a dollar for every time I made a fool of myself._

**Hinn-Raven** – "What is with you and crazy plot twists?"

_It's what happens when I forget to take my medication._

**Anon** – "So I gotta ask: any chance of the Beast making an appearance before the story ends?"

_Maaayyybbbbeeee._

**DarkRapture** – "That's not fair! He didn't kick anyone! He stabbed and shoved her! You cheated!!"

_You are a tough customer!_


	40. The Trio

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Trigon the Terrible was not pleased. He was sitting on his rocky throne in the bowels of the lair that he and his daughter had carved out of solid Colorado granite. His throne room was dark and lugubrious, illuminated by glowing embers, hot magma he had summoned from the bowels of the Earth to illuminate his abode. The air was hot, stuffy and humid which was the way the trans-dimensional demon liked it. Nevertheless he was displeased.

Lamia, his firstborn daughter, had failed him. She had allowed herself to be destroyed by the changeling of all people! And to add insult to injury Raven had extracted her weakened spirit from the geomancer and had cast her into hell itself.

This had been an unfortunate setback as Trigon had chosen to share much of his power with Lamia so that she would be able to vanquish Raven once and for all. That power had been lost with her and now he was weakened and the Titans along with some Justice Leaguers were preparing to storm the gates of his realm. He was so debilitated that he had to recall the dark energy that Lamia had used to conjure the army of inner demons, as that was all that was left of her power.

Trigon knew that in his current condition he was no match for his bastard daughter Raven, especially in her new angelic form. But he had an ace in the hole he could take advantage of. He too would use Raven's mate as a weapon against her. But he would need to recapture the green boy. Fortunately he still had plenty of fire demons at his disposal, but they alone would not be enough. But that wouldn't be a problem …

* * *

Terra could tell that Raven and Beast Boy weren't quite themselves. Raven looked unusually pale, even by her old gray standards, and the geomancer could see that she was trembling ever so slightly. Terra realized that Beast Boy's mate had not replenished all the blood she had lost and she looked weak. Beast Boy wasn't exactly a basket of fruit either. He had dark circles under his eyes and she noticed that he too was trembling as he hugged his wife. Terra knew they were in no shape to continue the fight which worried her, as she knew very well that Trigon awaited them.

"You guys don't look so good." She broke the silence, stating the obvious

Beast Boy released Raven from his embrace.

"Terra's right Rae. We still have to fight Trigon. But we can't, not like this. He'd eat us for lunch."

"What about the others?" Terra asked. "Maybe they can help us?"

Raven shook her head.

"The last time I saw them, they were fighting their inner demons. I don't think we should count on them." She replied sadly.

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "I feel so weak that I'm not sure I can even morph."

"I guess we rest for a bit. We really don't have a choice." Raven replied.

Terra was wandering around the cavernous room, lost in thought, until she saw Lamia's weapon lying on the floor. She bent over and picked it up by its grip.

"Maybe we can use Lamia's sword …" She began to say.

Raven turned towards the blond and shrieked. "Terra! Drop it! Now!"

As Raven shouted Terra noticed that the tip of the blade appeared to turn into ash and began to quickly crumble. Terra watched in horror as the rest of the sword rapidly continued to turn into ash, working its way towards her hand. She reflexively released the grip just before it crumbled into dust. Its remains never made it to the floor.

"What was that?!" Terra shouted as she stared at her hand, which was tingling and felt numb.

"A curse." Raven replied. "No one but Lamia can wield that sword. Are you OK?"

Terra continued to stare at her hand while she shook it.

"It was feeling numb, but it passed … I was in danger, wasn't I?"

"You were." Raven replied. "Had you not dropped it on time it would have turned you into dust as well."

Beast Boy stared at the ashen remains of the sword.

"Why does everything about these guys have to be so creepy?" He asked.

"They're evil incarnate Gar." She replied. "It's their calling card."

"You don't have to tell me that Rae. She wanted to keep me like a pet."

"More like a sex toy." Terra added. "She made my skin crawl."

Beat Boy snorted. "Just wait until you meet her father."

Raven sighed. "Let's rest."

Beast Boy and Raven sat down together on the floor, leaning against a sloping wall. Raven rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. In less than a minute she was snoring. Beast Boy caressed her face.

"Go ahead BB, get some sleep. I'll keep guard."

The changeling nodded.

"OK, but wake us up in 20 minutes OK? We can't …"

Beast Boy stopped as his sensitive ears picked up something.

"We have company." He whispered. He turned to Raven and began to rouse her.

"Rae, wake up, someone's coming."

Raven's eyelids popped open, revealing her weary amethyst orbs, which looked alarmed. It was then that she realized that the room they were in had only one exit.

"Terra, you need to get us out of here!"

The geomancer nodded and extended her hands at the wall and attempted to dig an exit. The walls resisted her best efforts.

"I've never seen rock like this before. It's hard as diamonds. I don't think I can dig through it. It's like its resisting my powers."

"Is everything here cursed?" Beast Boy moaned.

Raven stood up, facing the room's only entrance.

"We can't run, so get ready to fight …" She said as she drew her sword.

Beast Boy and Terra adopted their fighting stances, ready for whatever was about to come through the room's entrance. The changeling strained his ears to get a feeling for what was coming.

"I hear a lot of feet." He announced. "It sounds like a crowd."

His empath wife nodded. "I can sense them. They seem agitated. They're getting close."

Raven raised her heavenly sword with her right hand while she conjured a sphere of white energy around her left hand.

"They're almost here." He whispered.

The three Titans were beginning to pounce when they saw the first of the crowd enter through the door.

It was Nightwing.

The three released a collective sigh of relief.

"Dude, I am so glad to see you!" Beast Boy cheered.

Nightwing looked overjoyed to see the three Titans safe and sound. Starfire was right behind him.

"Friends! You are unharmed!" The Empress gushed. "Thanks be to X'hal!"

"Starfire? What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay back at the house with your daughter!" Raven scolded her friend.

"Forget it Raven." Nightwing chided her. "I already tried. She just won't listen." The Titan leader then noticed that his angelic friend looked … different.

"Raven, what happened to you?" He asked as the other heroes entered the room.

"Lamia." She replied. "She gave me a parting gift before I dispatched her to hell."

"So you destroyed her Raven?" Batgirl asked.

"I did, but that's not why I'm gray again. It's a long story and we don't have time. Let's just say I came into contact with enough dark energy that it changed my DNA back to its old form. But don't worry, I'm not a demoness."

Batman examined her face from a distance.

"Your chakra stone is still missing." He noted.

"Very observant of you Bats." Slade said as he entered the room.

"What's he doing here?!" Terra shrieked.

"Another long story." Cyborg replied. "Let's just say we have a common enemy."

The Logans nodded their heads in understanding. Terra did not.

"How do we know he's not working for Trigon?" She accused the one eyed masked man.

Slade chuckled. "Would you be my apprentice again Terra?"

The geomancer looked insulted, to say the least.

"Of course not!"

"This is understandable child. Oh and congratulations on your pregnancy. I see that Lamia didn't mistreat you too much."

Aqualad shoved Slade out of the way and ran to Terra. The couple embraced, hugging each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry Garth." She whispered as tears dripped down her face. "I don't know what to say."

The Atlantean held her tightly, as if he were afraid to lose her again.

"Are you OK Terra? Did Lamia hurt you?"

"No." She replied. "I don't know why, but all she did was chain me to a wall."

Raven interrupted. "She was saving you Terra, saving you for her own purposes. You were a lifeboat for her."

"A lifeboat?" Speedy asked. "What do you mean Raven?"

Raven sighed. "Demons always hedge their bets. Lamia was certain that she would destroy me, but she kept Terra around just in case she lost."

"Raven." Bumblebee interrupted. "Are you talking about …?"

"Demonic possession." Raven finished her sentence. "Lamia fled into Terra when Gar killed her."

Garth cupped Terra's face with his palm. She grabbed his hand and tenderly kissed his palm.

"Will you take me back?"

"Of course I will." He replied. "I now know Lamia was behind all this. It wasn't really you."

"How touching." Slade mocked the couple.

"Shut your mouth Slade!" Beast Boy growled at him.

Slade continued chuckling. "Relax Beast Boy; once again I'm here to help you fight Trigon. And from what I'm seeing you and your wife need all the help you can get." He pointed at the large pool of crimson blood on the floor. "That isn't demon blood. It's yours Raven, isn't it?"

"Slade's right." Nightwing admitted morosely. "You two look awful."

"You try fighting Lamia dude." Beast Boy protested. "She almost killed Rae."

"This is problematic." Batman added. "Raven is our best weapon against Trigon." He approached the Logans. "You both need to rest, but time is not a commodity we have."

"The answer is right in your utility belt Bats." Slade suggested.

Batman nodded his head. "You're right Deathstroke." He replied as he retrieved the wooden chip from his belt.

"How's that gonna help Raven?" Terra asked.

Batman replied. "Legend has it that when several crosses were found in Jerusalem by St. Helena that she identified the True Cross by having sick people touch the crosses and that they were all healed when they touched the True Cross."

He walked up to Raven with the wood chip in his hand.

"Is it real Batman?" Raven asked him.

"Zatanna says it is, but there's only one way to find out Raven."

Raven took Beast Boy's hand and extended other her hand to the Dark Knight, who dropped the relic in it. Everyone held their collective breath, waiting for something to happen.

Cyborg spoke up first. "Nothing happened. Slade was right, it's a fake."

As soon as he spoke Raven's body began to glow, first a warm yellow that turned white as it increased in intensity until she was shining brightly. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled blissfully. Beast Boy's body also began to glow. Then just as quickly as it started, the experience ended. Beast Boy looked at his wife. She looked strong and refreshed as did he.

"So I was wrong." Cyborg corrected himself as he popped one of his arm panels open. "Raven, I'd like to scan that piece of wood."

Raven opened her hand. The relic was gone.

"Oh man! I should have scanned it before." Cyborg moaned.

"All that would have registered was that it was an old piece of wood." Batman replied. "I've already analyzed it back at the Batcave. Its powers are supernatural Cyborg, beyond the ability of science to analyze."

"Raven, what happened to the relic?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. I guess it served its purpose."

"Raven." Starfire asked. "How are you feeling?"

Beast Boy and Raven were still holding hands. She gave his hand a noticeable squeeze and he squeezed back.

"We're ready." She announced with a confident smile. "Let's go get Trigon."

* * *

The band of heroes worked their way through the narrow passage. They had left the room over ten minutes ago and followed Raven who was leading then through a maze of twisty passages, all alike. She was using her empathic powers to find her way to the monster she once called 'father'. Raven shuddered at the thought, grateful that she now called a very different being 'father'.

The Titans all had their tiny flashlights out, as there was no other source of illumination in the tunnels. The only sound they heard, beyond their own footfalls was an occasional otherworldly growl that periodically echoed throughout the underground maze.

"This place gives me the creeps." Terra remarked to her Atlantean fiancé. Garth acknowledged her remark with a nod.

Beast Boy walked next to his wife. He leaned over and whispered to her.

"Is it true Rae, what you said about all demons ending up in hell?"

"Yes Gar, it's true."

Beast Boy looked troubled.

"So, if Raphael hadn't healed you …"

"I would have ended up in hell when I died. It's true Gar."

"But why Rae? You weren't evil Rae."

Raven turned her head and looked at him while they continued to walk.

"Actually Gar, part of me was. That's why I gave in to Trigon's demand that I become the portal. I did it in part to save you and the others, but I handed the whole Earth over to Trigon in exchange. That was evil by any standard."

"But Rae, you saved the world. You weren't evil."

"But I was stained by it Gar. I was a demoness and I belonged in hell. Fortunately for me I was given a second chance."

Beast Boy nodded. "So what exactly did Raphael do to you? How did he turn you into an angel?"

"Angels and Demons aren't all that different Gar. Angels choose to serve good and Demons choose to serve evil. Satan was once an angel before he rebelled."

"You mean against the big guy?"

At that moment the small passage emptied into another underground room. It was dark with no source of illumination.

"Yeah, I guess you could call him that. Anyway, Raphael healed my soul; he cleansed it of the stain of evil that I had inherited from Trigon. When he did that I ceased to be a demon and became an angel."

Raven stopped in her tracks.

"We aren't alone." She warned the others.

Three young men emerged from the shadows. All three had 4 glowing red eyes.

"Welcome to our realm … sister." The tallest one welcomed her mockingly.

The band of heroes stopped dead in their tracks.

"Rae, you never told me you had brothers. I thought you said that Lilith destroyed her sons." Beast Boy asked her with great trepidation.

"These aren't Lilith's boys. Trigon sired them with another demoness." Raven answered.

"That's right 'brother-in-law' and we aren't too happy about what you did to our sister, especially after all she offered you." the second demon added.

"Jesse, Jared and Jacob." Raven addressed them in her monotone. "Step aside unless you wish to be destroyed."

The third demon, Jared, laughed. "And who will do that Raven? A half angel and her band of mortal weakl…"

Jared was unable to finish his sentence as he was struck across the face by the Beast and was slammed into a wall. The green Leviathan stood between the fallen demon and his beloved, growling menacingly. Jared rolled away and quickly jumped back to his feet.

"Not bad for a mortal." He replied as wiped the black blood from his lip.

"Now we're going to show you mortals how it's really done."

* * *

Sorry for keeping you waiting so long and sorry for this shorter than average chapter.

I have some interesting news to share. I have teamed up with 4 other fantastic fanfic authors and together we are going to write the story I have been telling you about: Ganguro. Each author brings a unique set of skills and talents to this project. I am certain that most of you are familiar with their work:

DeathProofHero

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Spartan585

Still Too Old For This

Now tell me you aren't excited!

I'll even give you a little teaser, the first few paragraphs in the story:

_Raven lifted her mug to her lips and instinctively blew over it before taking a sip of her piping hot herbal tea. Its effect was soothing and it was a quiet morning in the common room. She was alone except for Starfire who was preparing some toxic alien dish for herself and Silkie in the kitchen and Beast Boy who was sitting on the crescent shaped couch next to Raven, grumbling as he read an issue of Nagima!, his favorite manga series._

_Raven put her ever present book down and turned towards her green teammate, and after seeing what he was reading she rolled her eyes as she put her mug down on a coaster._

"_I heard that!" He complained without looking up from his comic book._

_Raven looked at him with a confused look on her face._

"_You can hear me roll my eyes?" She asked incredulously._

"_No." He replied. "But you always grunt the same way when you do."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yup". He answered as he turned a page on his thick comic book._

I know, it doesn't give much away. I'll let you know when we're ready to begin posting chapters.

And now, mail bag time:

**lpwriter4life** - "Mary, what a lovely name for a Tamarainian princess:) Even though she is a baby, is she going to fight alongside her mother and father? That would be so cool if she did... and cute:D"

_I think she's just a long for the ride. But who knows?_

**BeastBoyfangirl** - "This update was so good! You deserve an award!"

_Mmm... mint oreos!_

**Anon** - "Totally LOVED the whole "don't send me to Hell" part and then getting sucked into Hell"

_It's always satisfying when the bad guy loses._

**The Mighty One** - "Your story always brings a smile to my day. I just hope my reviews bring a smile to yours as well."

_They do. Thanks!_

**DarkRapture** - "Well, ngh! I wanna see Beastboy do SOMETHING in this story!"

_Good things come to those who wait._

**Alexpv22** - "I am really, really, REALLY glad that Lamia is dust now, I hated her with a vengeance."

_My inspiration for Lamia was 'What if Raven had been 100% demon?'_

**Demonking101** - "I really hope superman kicks some ass cause he was out for that whole fight."

_I sure hope he does. They have 3 demons to defeat now._

**yukihane** - "Can't wait for the next cliffie!"

_Have I become that predictable?_

**titanfan45** - "You outdid yourself with the last 3 chapters."

_Thanks!_

**ChicoMagnifico** - "You made Batman look like an idiot infront of Deathstroke...not cool"

_Well, you know Slade, he likes to mock his enemies._

**Novus Ordo Seclorum** - "I especially enjoyed the scene where Raven exorcised Lamia from Terra's mind"

_That was my favorite part, hence the chapter name._

**acosta perez jose ramiro** - "Heh, I'm sure Batman has the real thing. He's that good and Zatanna wouldn't give him anything he can't use."

_You were right!_

**Wolvmbm** - "Nice to see a finale between Raven and Terra as it seems that they've finally gotten to a point of clarity and Terra admits that Garfield's a lost cause to her and that she now has a future with Aqualad."

_As many of you know, I do have a soft spot in my heart for Terra. She just needed the right guy!_

**Hinn-Raven** -"Let's just hope that Terra and Aqualad can work it out after all of this..."

_I'd say the chances are looking very good now. _

**Spiritedheart4ever** - "Man you almost put me to tears with the BB/RAE LOVE! ... *Blows her nose*,It's poetry I tell you!"

_Stop it! You're making me blush!_

**avandra the mary-sue slayer** – "This story is awesome, as well as your writing."

_Thanks!_


	41. The Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The three demons stood smugly in the heroes' path. They had the appearance of young men in their early twenties. They were muscular and even stylish looking, unlike their sister Lamia. They were dressed in normal human attire. Jared was wearing tattered jeans, a T-shirt and some old fashioned Converse sneakers. The others were also wearing clothes that could have been purchased in any shopping mall. Jesse was wearing a dark hoodie covered in the same glyphs that had once graced Raven's body when she became the portal, its hood raised and hiding his features except for his 4 glowing red eyes. Jacob was wearing a trench coat and like his two brothers he was also wearing blue jeans and sneakers. And unlike Lamia or Raven they all had normal human complexions; only their eyes gave away their demonic nature. Even their hair was styled in a contemporary fashion.

Jacob stepped forward, a cocky grin adorning his face as he approached Raven and Beast Boy.

"I see you still have no sense of style sister." Jacob taunted her. "Even the clueless Tamaranian has better taste in clothes than you do. Why are you still wearing that silly leotard and cloak? You aren't nine years old anymore. Or do you dress this way for him?" He continued his taunt as he pointed at the Beast. "You know you don't need to, he lust for you like an animal." Jacob chortled, obviously pleased with his own wit.

Raven ignored the demon's taunt as her husband, still in the form of the Beast, snarled in response to the unwarranted insult. Nightwing approached the Logans and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Raven." He asked. "Who are these guys? And how many siblings do you have?"

"Had." Raven corrected him. "They number in the thousands. Trigon is lustful; he'll mate with any demoness, even his daughters, he would have tried to mate with me had I not been the portal. Most of my former brothers and sisters are already in Hell, unlike these three who are long overdue."

"But who are they? You mentioned their names …"

Raven drew her sword out of its sheath and the rest of the heroes tensed up.

"They are Trigon's three favorite sons. Jacob is the demon of envy, he can turn into someone you fell envious of and then amplify that sinful emotion. Jesse is the demon of lust, he can make you lust for someone you don't even like. Jared is the demon of wrath; he can blind you with anger, to the point where you are no more than his puppet. They will use these powers against you. So beware."

"So what do we do?" Nightwing asked. "Do you have a plan?"

Raven nodded, never taking her eyes off Jared.

"Gar and I will take on Jared. The rest of you can take on the other two. Be very careful, as Jesse and Jacob can combine their powers. Envy and lust together pack a wallop. And don't hesitate to use Slade.

Nightwing acknowledged her instructions with a nod. Then he turned to face the 3 demons.

"Titans, go!"

The Beast lunged at Jared, his fangs bared and his claws extended. He swung at the demon, who was barely able to duck in time, narrowly avoiding the leviathans razor sharp claws. Raven charged at him with her sword aimed at his chest. Jared performed a backwards somersault, leaping over the Beast, kicking him in the head as he flipped over.

"Your mate is strong as a rock sister and as intelligent as one too!" Jared taunted Raven.

The Beast snarled at the insult but calmed itself when it felt Raven's soothing hand caress its forearm.

"Don't listen to him Gar, he's trying to manipulate you."

"Why don't you put a leash on you green dog sister? Is he house broken?"

"Attack pattern gamma." Raven whispered to her husband, who nodded while still in his frightful form. With no warning the Beast leaped into the air, flying clear over Jared. He reached the wall and landing squarely on it he launched himself at the demon as Raven charged at him with her sword swinging.

Jared rolled sideways, narrowly evading Raven's razor sharp blade and the Beast's equally sharp claws. He leaped to his feet grinning.

"You're going to have to do better than that sister." He taunted her as he fired energy bolts from his fingertips at the Beast, who quickly leaped out of harm's way. The Beast could detect the aroma of ozone in the air with his sensitive snout and Beast Boy knew that the energy bolts packed a wallop. Jared then quickly fired a volley at Raven, who deftly blocked it with Michael's sword, which absorbed the bolts with no effort whatsoever.

"So are you Jared!" She growled back at him.

The other two demon brothers, Jesse and Jacob, found themselves surrounded by the remaining heroes, who were closing a circle around them. The two brothers smirked as they sized up their opponents. The Kryptonians and the Green Lantern were perhaps the only ones that posed any sort of threat. They found the teen heroes to be laughable opponents, as well as the adult humans dressed as bats. But then they saw him.

"So the traitor returns!" Jacob howled. "After all father did for you and you took their side Slade. And you take their side again. You will pay for your insolence, servant boy!"

Slade threw one of his exploding shuriken at the demon, who deftly caught it midair and tossed it aside before it exploded.

"It's time you learn your place, slave!" Jacob frowned at Slade.

Nightwing jumped forward leading the charge flowed by Aqualad. Nightwing removed his bo-staff from his utility belt and clicked on the button, extending it to its combat ready size as he leaped through the air, taking a swing at Jesse and missing as the demon phased into the ground. He quickly scanned the room, searching for the elusive demon.

Aqualad was able to connect a punch on Jacob's jaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The Atlantean leaped into the air and landed on top of the demon of envy, who right before his eyes transformed himself into a perfect replica of Beast Boy. Garth's eyes were wide open from the unexpected surprise as Jacob spoke to him in Beast Boy's voice.

"You aren't good enough for her, you know that Garth, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" The Atlantean replied.

"You know what I mean fish stick. She always liked me best; you're just her consolation prize. You're her 'better than nothing'. She doesn't love you, she loves me. She was mine first, and she'll always be mine. All I have to do is snap my fingers and she'll come running to me. I can make her forget about you."

"Lies! Those are lies!"

"Are they Garth? You know that when you mate with her that she's really thinking about me!"

"Shut up!" Garth screamed at the demon. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Jacob mocked the dark haired boy. "Then why did she dump you? She dumped you for me! Even though she knew she couldn't have me, she still dumped you."

"No! It's not true."

"She was mine first Garth, she'll always be mine! She'll never be yours. I can take her from you whenever I want."

Aqualad was paralyzed by his anger and fear. Jacob had zeroed in on his greatest envy, the devotion Terra had for the green changeling. It so consumed him that he had already forgotten that it wasn't really Beast Boy in front of him.

"Please Beast Boy, don't steal Terra from me! I'll do anything." Aqualad pleaded with the demon.

"Very good Aqualad, now what I want you to …"

Jacob's demand was cut off by a right hook across his jaw, delivered by Starfire, which sent the Demon tumbling. As he regained his composure he stood up, and to Starfire's horror he now looked like Barbara Gordon.

"Hello Starfire …" The Gotham redhead taunted her. The princess stared in disbelief as Barbara had never looked so stunning. Her figure was flawless and her ruby colored locks shimmered. She too found herself in the grip of fear as the demon used his supernatural powers to manipulate her emotions.

"I've come back for him Starfire. You know he always loved me more than he ever loved you."

Starfire's face was stricken with terror. She slowly stepped away from the illusion.

"No, I will not let you take him from me. You cannot have him."

The fake Barbara Gordon smirked. "There's no way you can stop me. You might be an Empress, but he worships me."

Meanwhile Raven and the Beast continued their battle with Jared, who was unsuccessfully trying to use his powers of wrath over Raven, which were ineffective against the gray girl. Raven's years of controlling her emotions had paid off, she was in charge and she knew it. Raven had once had the power of inducing pride when she was a demoness but she had never utilized that ability when she was a Titan as she found it too unsettling, as it would make her sick. But at that moment she was more interested in inducing fear into Jared's spirit, even if that meant doing it the old fashioned way, and her prowess with the blade was doing just that.

Jared then turned his focus on the Beast, but found that he couldn't affect him either, no doubt a side effect of the green fool being Raven's mate. The Beast lunged at him at the same time Raven swung her might sword at him. He couldn't avoid both attacks and wisely evaded the magical blade which would have been the source of instant death had it found its target. The price he paid was steep nonetheless as the Beast's razor sharp claws found their target on his abdomen, nearly eviscerating him. Jared screamed in pain and shot red energy bolts from his eyes which sent the Beast flying into a wall, which it hit with a loud slam before it crumpled unconscious onto the floor where it resumed Beast Boy's human form.

Jared roared in triumph, which was short lived as he felt Raven's blade connect with his neck, separating his head from his body. His body slowly collapsed on the floor while his head make a sickening thud as it hit the floor and rolled away. Jared had no place for his spirit to flee and Raven once again summoned the dark portal. This time no exorcism was required as the portal sucked Jared's screaming spirit out of his corpse and dispatched straight him to the fires of Sheol.

Meanwhile Jesse and Jacob continued fighting the rest of the heroes. Nightwing had quickly removed Starfire from the counterfeit Barbara Gordon's presence. He could see that she was shaken as she repeatedly begged him to not leave her for Barbara. The Dark Knight and Kal-El had been watching from a distance and decided that they would have to attack the demons en masse, hoping that they would not be able to use their powers simultaneously against everyone.

Jesse suddenly reappeared and attacked Bumblebee with his own eyebolts, discharging the red lightning in her direction. Kal-El leaped in front of her, blocking the discharge which would have probably killed the leader of the Steele City heroes had it found its target. The demon's powers were great and the man of steel was doubled over in pain as the supernatural red bolts engulfed him. The Green Lantern came to his aid but was unable to deflect the power bolts. The rest of the superheroes threw everything they had at the demon, but to no avail. He absorbed everything that hit him with no apparent effort.

"Have you mortals forgotten? I'm a demon! You can't hurt me!" Jesse laughed. His laugh was short lived as he was suddenly hit by a blast of white energy. Unlike Lamia he did not have Beast Boy's blood smeared on his body to protect him from Raven's powers and he staggered back, nearly falling down.

He turned his sight towards Raven, who was kneeling next to Beast Boy who had recovered consciousness and was now pouncing at the demon of lust. Beast Boy morphed into a Tiger and batted the still dazed demon on the side of his head knocking him to the ground.

Jesse rolled and was quickly back on his feet, his eyes transfixed on the green tiger.

"You've been a thorn in our side, vegetable brain! But soon you will get what you deserve."

The tiger roared defiantly at the demon, its sharp claws fully extended.

Jesse grinned. "We both know that Terra is the one you really want. So why did you take our emotionally repressed sister as your mate? You've always wanted the blond."

The tiger snarled at Jesse, while Raven hit him with another energy blast, this time not as strong as the first. Jesse staggered, but did not fall down.

"Be honest changeling, who is the lover you really want? Little gray Raven or lustful Terra? You've had them both, so tell me, who really satisfied the animal in you? We both know it was Terra."

Raven could see a look of confusion on the tiger's face as it morphed back into Beast Boy's human form.

"Silence demon!" Aqualad screamed.

Jesse grinned even more wickedly. "So tell me Atlantean, are you just going to stand by while he takes your woman from you."

"Shut up!" Garth barked at the demon.

"She's your woman Garth, don't tell me you're going to give her back to the green idiot. Do you really want her to end up in his bed as she screams his name, begging him for more!"

"SHUT UP!!" Raven and Aqualad shouted together.

"Did I hit a nerve sister?" He grinned. He then turned to Aqualad.

"What are you waiting for Atlantean. Take her back!"

In a blind rage of fury Aqualad and Beast Boy began to fight each other. Beast Boy at first remained in his human form but soon reverted to the Beast. They two heroes struggled with each other as Jesse laughed.

"BB, Garth! Stop! He's controlling you!" Terra shouted.

"They can't hear you geomancer! They're consumed with lust for you!" Jesse taunted her. "Isn't it ironic, the two men who actually love you are going to kill each other for you?" He snickered as he turned away from her to what the spectacle.

Aqualad had already been out of the water far too long and it was affecting his ability to fight. The Beast kept connecting vicious blows to the Atlantean who was unable to defend himself. The Beast extended his razor sharp claws and thrashed at the dark haired man who did his best to avoid the deadly claws. Garth tried to strike back at the green leviathan, but to no avail.

"GAR!" Raven screamed at him. "Stop!"

The Beast did not hear his beloved's voice as he was completely consumed with blood lust. It was obvious to both Raven and Terra that he no longer recognized Aqualad as he continued to attack his fellow Titan while Jesse roared a contemptuous laugh.

"BB! Please stop! You're going to hurt Garth!" The blond implored her one time lover, but it was for naught as he did not hear her. In an act of desperation she jumped into the fray, using her own body to block the battling Titans from each other.

Her desperate tactic appeared to work as the two ceased their hostilities. She looked into Beast's eyes and shuddered as it was clear that the green monster did not recognize her as it raised its paw to strike the girl.

Raven raised her hand to raise a shield to block the strike but she was too late as the Beast's right paw connected solidly with Terra's torso in a powerful backhand strike. The geomancer grunted as she became airborne and went flying in Slade's direction. Aqualad watched mesmerized as Terra crashed into the ground.

The Beast however was not distracted and connected a solid blow to Garth's head, sending him sprawling. The Atlantean was clearly disabled and could no longer protect himself as the Beast approached for what was obviously the kill, until he found himself trapped in Raven's white energy, which had stopped him in his tracks. The giant struggled to free himself.

"I can't hold him indefinitely." Raven groaned.

Jesse was still standing with his back to the Terra and raised his hand in Raven's direction and shot a red bolt of lightning at her. The bolt hit Raven and sent her sprawling while she lost her grip on her momentarily insane husband.

"Oops!" Jared snickered. "Your Beastie Boo got away!" He continued to laugh as the Beast approached a still helpless Aqualad.

"I love happy endings Raven, don't you?"

"Nooo!" Terra wailed. She was now standing next to Slade and saw the ivory dagger in a small sheath attached to his belt. With a swift fluid motion she snatched the dagger from her former master and leaped towards Jesse, who didn't notice her as he was still laughing while he watched The Beast prepare itself to kill the Atlantean.

Terra plunged the dagger deep into Jesse's back and he screamed in an otherworldly voice. The cavern began to shake as he fell to the ground convulsing.

"NO! Nooo!" He screamed. The young men, now free of his curse stopped fighting and watched the demon of lust fall to the ground, writhing as his body began to turn black. Raven gestured and the portal once again opened.

"I won't go! I won't!" He screamed in vain as his spirit was extracted and absorbed into the portal, which disappeared with a loud bang and a flash once it completed its task. Then just as when Lamia had been vanquished his body slowly turned into dust and was scattered by a sudden breeze. All that was left were his clothes and the remnants of the dagger, its blade now shattered and useless.

The heroes turned their attention to Jacob, who glanced nervously in Raven's direction. He snarled at his former sister who fired off a blast of white energy at him. The demon stumbled and fell, landing on his back. As he rose to his feet Kal-El's might right fist connected with his chin sending him flying and crashing into a wall, as Starfire's star bolts pummeled him. He quickly recovered and faced his mortal opponents.

"You can't win. Not even a Kryptonian can defeat a demon." He snarled, exposing a pair of fangs worthy of Bram Stoker's worst nightmare. "You want a piece of me? Come and get it." he hissed as he slowly transformed into a tendril covered horror.

The Titans retreated cautiously from the hellish fiend that had appeared before them, except for Raven and Beast Boy. Raven had both her fists aimed at Jacob while Beast Boy wielded Michael's sword. The Logans approached the monster with steeled eyes, ready to dispatch him to Hades. As they drew close Jacob resumed his humanoid form and hissed at them.

"You think you've won Raven, don't you? Well I have news for you! This isn't over!" He shouted as he phased into the floor.

Raven lowered her fists.

"You're right Jacob." She addressed the now absent demon. "This is far from over."

* * *

And here is today's mail:

**Man of galifray** - "Hey fix this chapter it is negima not nagima that beast boy is Reading make sure to fix it"

_Oops! Thanks for the heads up! It's a good thing I have the Doctor watching over me._

**acosta perez jose ramiro** - "Too bad Batman couldn't use the wood on Trigon himself, but it served a purpose after all."

_And now the dagger is gone too!_

**GothicRavenRoth** - "And SOMEONE (not one of the bad guys) should die. I always love it when a good guy dies. :) I'm weird like that."

_Well, you are Gothic, right? :-)_

**Alexpv22** - "I am furiously psyched for the next chapter."

_I hope I didn't disappoint. _

**The Mighty One** - "Wow, things sure got dicey now, didn't they?"

_And now it's off the play with Trigon, or do more surprises await us?_

**Alexi Laiho Guitar hero** - "Nice one, you used Raven's 3 bros from Titans: Old Friends Arch, with the 3 bros having the power of the 7 deadly sin with 3 of em being given the power of Wrath, Lust and Envy."

_I hope I didn't disappoint!_

**yukihane** = "I wonder what could've happened if the piece that Batman had wasn't real...they'd all be screwed, I think."

_That would be true._

**Anon** - "1) when Raven touched the cross piece did she revert back to her changed look or was she still grey skinned? And 2) are her three brothers the same as in the Titans comics? Issues 1-3 I think."

_1) Yes_

_2) Sort of. I won't claim that they are "canon" but close enough._

**bk00** - "I'd love to get a review from you on my story."

_I think I forgot! I'll get to it!_

**Wolvmbm** - " Plus, I still wonder how Nightwing and Starfire's kid will fare within a fight, maybe she's like Bamm-bamm from the Flintstones ? :D"

_LOL!_

**Novus Ordo Seclorum** - "There was a lot that I liked about this chapter, particularly in the creativity department. I suppose it is most fitting to begin with the sword that turned to ash. What a clever little curse that was!"

_I ripped that off from Lord of the Rings. Remember when the Nazgul stab Frodo and Aragorn picks up the dagger?_

**Wonderless Angel** - "So Lust, Greed, and Gluttony (sp?) are also in this fight? Woah, I wonder if they will get Raven possessed..."

_They certainly tried._

**ChicoMagnifico** - "Aw man! How come I wasn't invited to the party to write that story with you guys?"

_How does the saying go? Too many cooks spoil the broth?_

_Maybe next time :-)_

**Jessica** - "i like how you put the cross piece in there, I'm a Christian and it's nice to see something like that every once in awhile."

_It kind of gives it an Indiana Jones sort of feel, wouldn't you say?_

**Hinn-Raven** - "Oh, and I must say that Ganguro (awesome name,) sounds very interesting, and that I can't wait to read it!"

_And we can't wait to publish it!_

**DarkRapture** - "..."

_Did you say something? I couldn't hear you. :-)_

**titanfan45** - "I like how you used the relic in this chapter, it gives it all of the respect it deserves."

_I thought it was pretty cool._


	42. Trigon's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

OK folks, this is it, the second to last chapter in this convoluted saga. Thanks for hanging in there with me. And don't forget to read 'Ganguro' when we publish it later in May. We're going to publish it under a different pen name: 'Zorkaberry Pie' !

Now onto the story!

Beast Boy handed Michael's sword back to Raven, who slipped it back into its sheath. The green hero placed a hand on his mate's shoulder as the rest of the Titans and Justice Leaguers gathered around them. To everyone's surprise Slade was still with them.

"I see you haven't ditched us Deathstroke." Kal-El addressed the one eyed criminal mastermind. "Why is that?"

Slade chuckled. "My reasons are my own, but it should be self evident to all of you that I would not fare well if Trigon is victorious."

"Your selflessness is touching Slade." Raven chided him.

"Spare me your guilt trips Raven. I will do what I must. No more, no less."

"Then you will share with us what you have hidden." Raven replied.

"I see there is no fooling you Raven. You are quite right; I am not entering this fight empty handed. But I will not tell you what my ace in the hole is, at least not yet."

"Why not Slade?" Batman asked. "Why keep it a secret from us?"

"I have my reasons Bats. I am the odd man out in this group of the virtuous. I need to hedge my bets."

"You mean like double crossing us to Trigon?" Cyborg accused him.

"Alas, there is no going back into Trigon's service, and even if it was possible I have learned that he does not keep his bargains, as Raven once warned me a long time ago."

He turned to and addressed the crowd.

"I won't sugarcoat this. We are enemies and always will be enemies. But like last time we face a common enemy, an enemy I know better than most of you do. Trigon has sent his offspring to do his dirty work because he was too weak to face us. We should take advantage of this opportunity to finish him off once and for all."

"So what do you suggest Slade?" Nightwing asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Raven is his greatest threat, so we should expect him to attack her weak spot." He replied.

"What do you mean by 'weak spot'?"

"Why Beast Boy of course. If he can capture or control the changeling then Raven will have to do whatever Trigon says."

Raven frowned before replying.

"Slade's right. Gar, you need to leave."

The changeling gave his wife an angry and incredulous look.

"If you think I'm leaving you here to fight Trigon without me …"

"Raven is right Beast Boy; you should back off from this fight." Batman admonished him.

"I'm not leaving! Rae and I are a team!"

Nightwing stepped forward.

"Beast Boy stays." He ordered. "The team wouldn't be complete without him."

Raven glared at Richard but backed off. Deep inside she knew that she would rather face Trigon with Beast Boy at her side; nevertheless she was worried about what Trigon might be planning.

She then looked deep into Gar's eyes and opened their telepathic link.

_You know Slade's right. Trigon is going to try to use you as a weapon against me._

**Well, then you're just gonna have to use me as a weapon against him.**

_Don't get cocky Gar. You know what we're up against._

**Of course I do. But I'm not abandoning you to face him without me. It ain't gonna happen.**

_You've always been stubborn._

**Would you expect me to be any other way?**

_I guess not._

Raven turned back to her teammates.

"Ok, Gar can come." She announced with a hint of resignation in her voice. Slade shook his head in disapproval, as did Batman.

"So which way do we go now?" Terra asked.

"We follow the smell of sulfur Terra." Raven replied as she noticed the distressed look on the Geomancer's face. She approached her and placed her hand on Terra's midsection.

"Are you feeling OK Terra? The Beast hit you pretty hard." Raven asked as Beast Boy suddenly looked worried and contrite. He had been fully aware when the Beast had slapped Terra aside, and was beginning to worry that he might have harmed Terra's unborn child. Cyborg also approached and popped a scanner out of his metallic forearm, which he waved over the blonde's midsection. He frowned as he studied the panel on his arm.

"You're in no shape to continue fighting Terra. If anyone should go back to the house, it's you. Any more distress and you could lose your baby."

He then scanned Aqualad.

"He's also in bad shape. You both need to leave."

Nightwing nodded. "Garth and Terra, you will both return to the house."

"But …"

"No buts and you'll take Mary with you."

Starfire nodded reluctantly as she removed Mary from her carrier pouch and handed her to Terra.

"Please keep her safe my friend."

Terra nodded sadly as she cradled young Mary in her arms.

"We will."

Aqualad took his fiancées hand.

"Good luck." He wished the Titans somberly. "See you back at the house."

Garth then led Terra out of the underground lair.

Trigon paced nervously through his throne room, regretting his decision to come out into the open. He had not grown an inch since Lamia was destroyed. If anything, he felt even weaker. As he walked around the circular shaped cavern he slammed his fist into the wall and small bits of stone and sand fell from the ceiling landing on the floor. A large fire, clearly supernatural in its origin, burned in a deep amber glow, emanating a searing heat that did not burn. Jacob, his last remaining offspring that was not in hell, knelt quietly on one knee.

"How could you have failed?! There were three of you!" Trigon finally broke the silence with a deafening roar.

Without looking up Jacob replied.

"Raven has become very powerful. And she has Michael's sword Father."

"But there were three of you! You should have been able to easily defeat her! Explain yourself!"

"Slade was there …"

At the sound of the traitor's name Trigon spun around.

"What did you say?"

"Slade, he had a dagger made of some kind of ivory. The geomancer stabbed Jesse with it and he died instantly."

Trigon closed his four eyes and frowned.

"So that's what he did with my horns. We are in grave danger my son."

Jacob rose to his feet.

"What will we do Father? No one will help us, not as long as Raven has Michael's sword. No other demons will join us in fighting her."

Jacob's eyes betrayed the fear he was feeling.

"I don't want to be destroyed Father. What will we do?"

Trigon grunted at his son.

"The first thing you will do is stop being afraid. Raven has not won yet."

With great effort Jacob regained his composure.

"Forgive me Father."

"Do not ask me for forgiveness Jacob. If you wish to grovel, then surrender to Raven! You are a demon, act like one!"

"Yes Father. We will make them pay for what they have done to us."

Trigon crossed his arms and smiled.

"We will make her mate our ally."

"How will we do that Father? Not only is she very protective of him, he too has become more powerful. He was able to resist our powers. Only Jesse was able to affect him, and that was only because he and the Atlantean share feelings for the geomancer."

"The changeling has benefitted from his bond with Raven and has absorbed some of her powers. But it matters not. He has a weakness, which is unknown to everyone, even his mate. I will exploit that weakness Jacob."

The younger demon grinned.

"And we will capture him Father!"

"Capture?" Trigon replied with a grin of his own. "Who said anything about capturing him?"

"I do not understand Father."

Trigon was now chuckling.

"He will join us of his own free will. He will forsake his friends. He will forsake the world he has to protect, but best of all he will betray and forsake Raven."

"But how father?"

"You will see my son, you will see." Trigon said as he approached the magical fire. "Do not impede their arrival, but if you can, slow them down. I need time to … prepare."

Jacob nodded followed by a smile.

"I will delay them Father."

The band of heroes, now minus Terra and Aqualad, continued their descent into the very bowels of the Earth. Soon the heat began to fell oppressive, yet they continued undeterred. The rocks around them had changed from a lighter to a darker color. As they continued their descent Batman pulled a small gadget out of his utility belt and read its display.

"We're 5000 ft below sea level." He announced. That explained the overwhelming heat and pressure. The cavern passages were becoming wider, which did not go unnoticed. After another 30 minutes the passage emptied into a huge underground vault which was easily the size of several large stadiums. It was illuminated by a mysterious source of light which they could not locate. Even stranger was that the entire bottom of the vault was covered in water. There would be no hiking across this space. The combined team stopped to assess the situation.

"I'll go check out the lake." Beast Boy said as waded into the water. Before he could morph he felt Raven's warm white energy envelope him and pull him out of the water. She said nothing, but gave him a glare he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"How are we going to know if there's anything in there?" The changeling protested.

Kara and Kal-El stepped forward. They were still wearing their lead lined suits and looked uncomfortable in them.

"Kara and I will scan the lake for any danger. It's likely that there is something in there, so be ready."

The two Kryptonians took flight over the underground lake, flying midway between the lake's surface and the top of the vault's dome. The waters were dark and murky and they had to slowly scan the depths of the lake with their x-ray vision. They methodically checked out the mysterious lake while the Titans and other Justice Leaguers waited patiently. Slade however, seemed restless as he paced along the water's edge.

"Anything we should know about Slade?" Nightwing asked him with a tense voice.

"There's a monster in there. Of that I have no doubt." DeathStroke replied. "But it will be difficult to find, even for Superman."

After 20 minutes the Kryptonians completed their scan. Kara flew back to the shore, just a few feet above the water's surface. As she approached the heroes she shouted her report.

"We couldn't find anything in the …"

Kara's announcement was cut short by a burst on the lake's surface, no more than 20 feet from the shore. A huge serpent like creature had shot out, breaking the water's mirror smooth surface and caught the young woman in its huge jaws. The creature has black scales and its body was at least 10 feet in diameter. It had two pairs of glowing red eyes and Kara was struggling to free herself from the razor sharp teeth in its jaws which had already shred her lead lined suit to ribbons. The monster quickly swam back out to the middle of the underground lake, putting distance between itself and the rest of the heroes.

"It's a basilisk!" Raven shouted. "Watch the teeth, they're poisonous!" She shouted as she raised her sword and took flight, heading straight towards Kara. Starfire was already airborne and was firing a barrage of star bolts at the legendary monster, which merely bounced off it sturdy scales.

Kal-El zoomed in to assist his niece but was stopped by a second basilisk that also burst from the murky depths of the lake, with which he began to struggle. Beast Boy jumped into the water and morphed into a pliosaur and joined in the attack against the first basilisk and was quickly followed by the other flying heroes as well as Mas Y Menos who ran along the water's surface, attempting to distract the monsters.

As Raven flew over the water a third basilisk emerged from the dark water and attacked her. She raised her shield just in time to save herself from the deadly creature's poisonous bite, but found herself trapped in its deadly maw. The pressure generated by the creatures jaw was overwhelming and the half angel would not be able to hold her shields forever.

Raven's plight had not gone unnoticed and she saw a green pliosaur leap out of the water and bite the basilisk on its neck. Beast Boy did not release the monster from his bite, know that as long as he didn't let go that it would not be able to return the favor, and he knew that a basilisk's bite was poisonous and deadly. The wound he gave the monster was minor, but it was the distraction Raven needed to escape from its jaws. As she pulled away she dropped her shield and doubled back, flying over the serpent's head where she landed. She thrust the angelic sword into the creature's head; its supernatural blade cut through the basilisk's thick skull like it a hot knife through butter. The creature gave out a quick death wail and collapsed. Beast Boy morphed into a hummingbird and joined his wife, perching on her shoulder as she continued her original flight to assist Kara.

The Green Lantern had already freed Kara from the first basilisk's jaws, and she had fortunately suffered no injuries as the creature's fangs had been unable to break her skin. She, along with Starfire and Bumblebee had joined in the attack, while Speedy and Diana shot arrows at the monster. Cyborg was firing both of his sonic canons at the creature that Kal-El continued to struggle with. The four Bat Clan members had used their grappling hooks to join the fight, using everything in their bat arsenal to help Kal-El in his struggle.

As the Logans approached the first monster Beast Boy once again morphed into a pliosaur and fell on the creature, immobilizing it once again with a bite on its neck while Raven dispatched it with her sword. The remaining serpent, seemingly aware of the fate suffered by its peers discontinued its fight with Kal-El and fled to safety. It submerged itself into the deep water, conceding defeat.

The group of heroes then cautiously crossed the lake, the non flying heroes carried by those capable of flight. They regrouped on the opposite shore. Cyborg was the last to arrive, as Bumblebee had carried him over the lake with great effort.

"Gee Sparky, could you be any heavier?" She panted as she set him down.

Cyborg ignored the friendly jab from Karen.

"So what else does big, red and ugly have in store for us?" He asked Raven.

"I don't know. When it comes to Trigon it's prudent to expect the unexpected. But we're getting close, I can sense his presence."

There were three tunnels leading out of the vault. None of them had any markings or any physical features to make one stand out over the other. The heroes gathered in front of the three passages, pondering what to do.

"Any suggestions Raven?" Nightwing asked.

She shook her head, clearly troubled by the choices laid before them. She turned to her husband and he nodded back just as he turned into a bloodhound. The green dog sniffed around the entrances to the 3 tunnels. He also went deep into each one as he explored them with his sensitive nose. It was going to be a challenge even for him as the air was already permeated with the smell of sulfur.

He emerged from the first passage and entered the second one, slowly sniffing the ground as he went in. He continued tracking until he was no longer visible from the entrance. After what felt like an eternity Raven heard his voice echo in the tunnel.

"It's this way guys!" His voice echoed faintly.

The rest of the group ran into the dark tunnel, with Cyborg at the front, lighting up the way. They soon caught up with Beast Boy.

"Are you sure grass stain?" He shouted out.

"I'd recognize Trigon's stench anywhere." The changeling replied as he led the team deeper into the sinister dark tunnel.

Trigon stood in front of the amber flames and raised his arms. With his four eyes closed he recited a strange guttural incantation which made the entire cavern shake. The throne room was the size of a small warehouse and full of stalagmites and stalactites, which reverberated with the room and some of the smaller ones broke and fell to the ground.

The flames began to change colors, from amber to blue, then to orange followed by violet, cycling through the all the colors of spectrum, faster and faster until the flames where white. The fire itself moaned in an otherworldly way until it actually spoke.

"What is your bidding, my master?" It asked with a thin, faint ghostlike voice as tendrils of smoke formed limbs that reached out to the red demon.

Jacob entered the room, keeping his distance in deference from his father.

"It's done; I've released the basilisks on them."

"Good, that will delay them. And if we are lucky a few Titans will die before they get past the serpents." The red demon replied to his son. "Do you have the relics with you?"

"I do father. They were difficult to locate but I found them." He said as he approached Trigon.

"Give them to me. I am ready for them."

Jacob reached into a bag his was carrying and produced two bones; both were rib bones, human rib bones. Trigon took them from him and examined them carefully, after which he smiled.

"Well done Jacob, these are the bones I wanted." He then turned and addressed the white flames that still danced in the room's central fire pit.

"I need these two, restore their flesh!"

"I obey my master." The flames replied in unison, their voices mixing and harmonizing into one ghostlike voice.

Trigon tossed the two bones into the fire, which flared up and once again began to cycle through the colors of the rainbow. The flames flared high, licking the high ceiling of the throne room with their multicolored tongues. Jacob was now standing next to his demonic father and watched the two bones in the fire, squinting his 4 glowing eyes as the flames became brighter and brighter.

As he watched he saw the 2 ribs become 4, then 8 and continued to multiply until two complete rib cages were formed. As he continued to observe he saw two spines slowly form as well as the bone structures for the arms and legs. Finally the skulls began to grow back and when that was done the two now complete skeletons stood up. Once was taller than the other, though neither one was what one could describe as tall.

As the two skeletons continued to stand in the flames Jacob saw the first traces of flesh begin to form on the two bony figures which began to glow bright enough to require him to avert his gaze. Soon the brilliance subsided and Jacob saw a man and a woman still standing amid the flames, which burned bright enough that he could not see their faces.

"Step forward, mortals!" Trigon commanded them.

Once they stepped out Jacob saw their faces and smiled; now knowing that he had indeed retrieved the relics his father had sent him to find.

"I can't wait to see the green idiot's face Father. You are absolutely right, he will surrender to us. Of that there is no doubt."

"Do not underestimate Raven's influence on him Jacob. For some strange reason he loves her."

"I won't Father, but do not worry, he will join us if it's the last thing I do."

Trigon growled at his only remaining son.

"If we fail, it may very well be the last thing we do."

The Titans and their companions continued their trek down the long dark passageway. It continued its steep descent into the Earth's crust. Batman periodically informed them of how deep they were and they were now 3 miles below sea level. The temperature was becoming unbearable as they continued their long march. After what felt like over half an hour there was a glow at the end of tunnel and the heroes felt themselves tense up as they stopped near the end of the passageway.

"He's in there." Raven whispered. "I can feel his presence."

Beast Boy scrunched his nose.

"I can smell him." He said with a grimace.

Nightwing gestured with his arm as he charged out of the tunnel into the large room, followed by the others. The first thing the noticed was the was walls shimmered as they were full of exposed, raw precious stones that reflected the light from a large white fire that burned in a pit in the middle of the room, which was also full of stalagmites and stalactites which also shimmered. The room was large, at least 100 meters long and about 50 meters wide and the uneven ceiling varied from 20 to 30 meters in height. At the far end of the room Trigon sat on a jewel encrusted throne that was carved from solid granite, his eyes closed and his head leaning forward as if he were asleep, which was exactly the way he was when the Titans first saw him years ago, except that he was using their tower as a throne at the time. He was about 10 feet tall this time.

"Welcome to my realm Titans."

Raven stepped forward, clutching her sword menacingly.

"Surrender Trigon! You can't win!"

The red demon opened his eyes and stared at the gray half angel.

"Is that anyway to greet your father Raven?" He taunted her.

"I already told you this once before, and I'll tell you again. You might have created me, but you're not my father!"

Trigon chuckled, and then turned his gaze to Beast Boy.

"I have something to show you changeling, something you will be … very interested in."

Trigon gestured and Jacob appeared from behind a large rock formation that was next to the throne. He was sporting a malevolent grin and appeared to be dragging a man and a woman with him, who were making a vain attempt to resist him. As he emerged from the shadows the couple was now discernable from the Beast Boy's vantage point.

Raven felt a wave of shock and surprise emanate from her beloved which was followed by unmitigated fear. She turned to look at him and saw tears dripping down his face.

"No, it can't be it's impossible. They're dead …"

Raven gripped his hand tightly as Jacob released the couple.

"Gar, who are these people?" She asked as she noticed that they were now staring at the two of them, but especially at Beast Boy. As she studied their faces she noticed that while she had never seen them before that there was something familiar about them. As she studied the man's face it dawned on her just who they were.

"Mom? Dad?" The changeling asked in a fearful voice. "Is it really you?"

Raven's eyes opened wide in astonishment. Of course, how had she missed it? The man looked too much like Gar for it to be a coincidence. What had Trigon done?

"Garfield!" The woman's voice trembled. "My baby! Look at you; you're a grown man now! How long has it been?"

Marie Logan then focused her gaze on Raven, who was still clutching his hand.

"And who are you?" She asked the mysterious gray girl. Without hesitating Raven answered in her signature deadpan.

"I'm Raven Logan. I'm your daughter-in-law."

Mark Logan took his wife's hand and together they approached the changeling and the angel.

"You're married Garfield? How long have we been gone?"

"Mom, Dad, you haven't changed. You're just the way I remember you."

Marie released her husband's hand and ran towards her son, wrapping her arms around him. Raven probed with her empathic abilities and sensed no deception. If the pair where imposters, they didn't know it. As Marie continued to hug and kiss her son, who was now blubbering Mark Logan approached Raven.

"Who exactly are you, Raven?" He asked.

Trigon responded for her. "Raven is my daughter, Mark Logan."

Beast Boy's father recoiled in horror from the gray girl in front of him.

"Garfield, you mean to tell us that you're married to a demon?"

Beast Boy released his mother from his embrace and ran to his father, wrapping his arms around him.

"No Dad, Raven's an angel, not a demon!"

"My daughter was a demoness when you married her changeling." Trigon taunted him.

"She's not your daughter anymore Trigon! So shut up!"

Trigon chuckled again. "What's the matter, Beast Boy, are you ashamed of your wife. Afraid that your parents do not approve of your choice?"

Marie stepped in.

"If my Garfield chose this girl to be his wife then I have no objection to her." She said as she wrapped her arms around Raven and kissed her. Raven returned the hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Logan."

"Just call me Marie; after all Raven, you're Mrs. Logan too."

Raven then turned to red demon.

"What's the meaning of this Trigon? Why did you bring them back?" She asked as the rest of the team had finally understood what was happening.

"Insurance dear daughter. I failed to hedge my bets last time. This time, I prepared for all eventualities."

Beast Boy wrapped his muscular arms around his parents.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry. I'll save you this time!" He promised as tears dripped down his face.

As if on cue Trigon's booming laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Did you think I was unprepared changeling? Know this; if I am destroyed your parents will also die, as their life force is intertwined with mine! The only way you can save your parents changeling is by allowing me to escape."

The green boy stared in disbelief, feeling icy fingers grip his spine.

"No." He whimpered.

No mail bag today.


	43. Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Beast Boy fell to his knees, his arms still wrapped around his parents. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was Raven's.

"It isn't fair." He sobbed quietly.

"So changeling, do you wish to keep your parents with you?" The red demon asked him.

Beast Boy glared at Trigon.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do!" He hissed before pausing. "What do you want from me Trigon?"

"What do I want? Isn't it obvious boy? I want you, your soul! Pledge yourself to me boy and your parents will stay."

Beast Boy felt two strong hands grab his arms and lift him to his feet.

"You will do no such thing Garfield!" He father thundered.

Beast Boy jerked away from his father's grasp.

"It's my decision Dad!" He countered.

The green hero felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He saw an angry Raven, who then slapped him across his face.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND GAR?" She shrieked, tears streaming down her face. "What about us?"

"I gotta do something Rae! I can't let mom and dad die again."

This time Beast Boy felt a gentler hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK Garfield. You see, as long as we are tied to that monster, we're already dead." Marie tried to reason with him. "And you belong with your wife, not with us."

"Your mother is correct son, this resurrection, it's a sham. We aren't really alive Garfield. It's fake."

Beast Boy turned to Raven. Her scowl was gone and she threw her arms around him.

"Your parent's are right Gar. Their life force, it's borrowed from Trigon."

"But he restored Slade." The boy blubbered.

The masked villain stepped forward.

"I wasn't dead when Trigon found me Beast Boy. It was my own life force he offered to give back to me. And may I remind you that he reneged on his promise and I had to take it back by force. This is different. Your parents have been dead for years."

Trigon spoke up.

"They are not false changeling. Touch them, smell them, and look at them. They are quite real. But they belong to me."

"That's a lie!" Raven shouted. "They do not belong to you! They don't need you!"

The demon chuckled with an arrogant confidence that irritated the team of heroes.

"Do you want to be with your parents boy? Do you want to make up for all the lost time since that tragic accident at the waterfall? I can undo all that; all I ask is for your allegiance to me."

Raven tightened her grip around her green husband.

"Be strong Gar, don't listen to him."

"You know they died because of you!" Trigon accused him. "You failed to save them last time, are you going to fail them again?"

"That's not true son, you didn't fail us. We failed you by being reckless that day. Had it not been for your new powers back then you would have died with us." His father reassured him.

"Listen to your father Gar. Trigon wants you because he can use you to control me. He knows that without you and me the rest of the Titans will be helpless against him."

The changeling kissed his wife on the cheek.

"It's so hard Raven. I know you're right, but it's so hard."

Marie caressed her son's face.

"Don't worry about us Garfield. It's made me so happy to see you again and to see that you have chosen a good woman to be your wife, but our presence here is wrong. Only sorrow can come of this. You have to let us go."

Mark Logan wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Your mother's right son. This isn't life. Being dependent on that monster is a never ending death. But don't mourn us son. We will be reunited someday, but not this way."

Trigon roared in anger.

"Ingrates! I restored your flesh and blood and this is how you repay me?"

Mark and Marie Logan turned to face the seething demon.

"We didn't ask for this, so we owe you nothing!" Marie shouted at him.

The red demon stared at the brave couple with his 4 glowing red eyes.

"But you won't send us back. Without us you have nothing to bargain with." Marie continued. "You've run out of options Trigon. You thought you could trap our son and our daughter-in-law, but the tables have been turned, demon!"

Trigon roared in anger and fired a red blast out of his eyes at the insolent mortal. Marie Logan became airborne upon receiving the impact of the blast. She hit the ground several feet away and Beast Boy ran to her side with animal like speed. Raven could see the terror and panic in his eyes as he cradled his mother's limp form. Raven ran to their side with Mark Logan and before she reached them she already knew the sad truth: Marie Logan was once again dead. Beast Boy held her tight against his chest, the tears streaming down his face.

"Titans Go!" Nightwing's voice echoed in the throne room as the rest of the super heroes sprung into action. Starfire began to pummel the demon with her starbolts as the Green Lantern joined her using his ring to conjure a large green club with which he began to pummel the demon. Trigon fended off their initial attacks and struck back by sending a red blast in Nightwing's direction. The dark clad hero barely dodged the lethal rays that emanated from the demon's eyes as the Kryptonians were the next to join in the attack. Kal-El delivered a powerful jab at Trigon's head and the demon fell to the ground, temporarily stunned. He quickly returned to his feet and fired a blast at the Kryptonian, who absorbed it with a loud grunt. Kara delivered the next blow in tandem with Diana, while Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy and the Bat clan used their weapons against the red giant.

"Damn Sparky, are you serious he was even tougher last time?" Bumblebee asked her bionic teammate.

Raven stared at Beast Boy who continued to cradle his mother's lifeless body. She then saw his father kneel next to him.

"Son, it's time for you and Raven to put an end to this." Mark spoke as he took Marie's limp form in his arms.

He nodded. "Yes Dad, you're right." And without saying another word he morphed into the Beast and turned to Raven. Then, for the first time in the real world, the Beast spoke.

"Are you ready Rae?" The green leviathan spoke in a deep, rich voice.

"Let's do it Gar." She replied.

The Beast leaped high into the air and came crashing down on Trigon who was too busy fighting the others to see him coming. The demon was sent tumbling.

"I thought you were supposed to be all knowing Trigon." The Beast spoke again.

Trigon rose to his feet.

"You will regret your insolence, mortal." He snarled at the Beast just before ducking. Raven had swung her sword at him, aiming for his neck but missing as he ducked. The strike was not a complete waste, as Raven did slice off half of one of his antlers, cutting it at an angle, leaving a sharp edge on the fallen horn. The demon screamed in pain and did not see the Beast's second attack. The Beast hit him from behind and knocked him down. The green giant landed on Trigon's back and sank his enormous sharp fangs into Trigon's shoulders.

Trigon screamed in agony as the Beast bit him repeatedly but he recovered and threw the green assailant off his back. The Beast rolled and recovered as well, ready to continue his attack but was beaten to the punch as the Kryptonians attacked again. Trigon was gaining strength and was able to fend off their attacks. He grinned as the mortal heroes regrouped.

"So the vermin think they can defeat me? I am beginning to become bored with you."

With no warning red lightning bolts shot from his eyes, engulfing the Kryptonians, Starfire, Diana and Hal Jordan, who screamed in agony. Their pain was short lived as Raven shot a blast of white energy at the red monster, who staggered back slightly before recovering, releasing them from his evil grasp.

"Your attacks won't work on me girl, not this time. Lamia gave me a gift before she departed." Trigon sneered as he flashed a small vial that contained a red liquid that hung around his neck. "Your own husband's blood. I'm afraid your powers won't work against me this time little girl, but mine will work against you!"

Trigon's four red eyes glowed with a near electric intensity. By this point Beast Boy had returned to his human form and was standing next to his mate. Slade stood near the back of the room and carefully reached into his pouch. He quickly removed his hand from the bag and threw 4 shuriken, all made from Trigon's own ivory, at the demon.

The red demon gestured with his hand and the spinning stars stopped in mid air and fell to the ground as if they had struck an invisible target.

"So Slade, I see you are disloyal as ever. I have no use for an unfaithful servant!"

With that red beams shot out of Trigon's eyes and struck the Titan's one eyed nemesis. Slade went flying through the air, just as Marie Logan had earlier. Thanks to his heavy armor and his superb physical condition Slade survived the attack, but was unable to get back on his feet. None of the Titans or Justice Leaguers came to his aid.

Trigon reverted his attention back to Raven.

"And now dear daughter, there is the issue of giving you your comeuppance. One of us is going to die Raven, and it won't be me."

Raven snarled as she raised her sword.

"I'm not afraid of you Trigon. I know you can't hurt me!"

The demon smiled. "True, I cannot hurt you, at least not directly. But there are many others ways to hurt you indirectly." He sneered as he focused on Beast Boy. "Am I right changeling?"

Before Beast Boy could move he felt dark tendrils grab him by the ankles and lift him into the air upside down. He began to morph into the Beast but his transformation was interrupted by a blast of red energy. To Raven's horror she saw his limp body dangling from the evil tendrils.

"Nooooo!" She screamed as she lunged at Trigon, swinging her mighty sword as she neared him.

Trigon responded with his own evil sword and once again Raven found herself in a fierce battle with a powerful demon, her sword against his. Fortunately for Raven she was gaining the upper hand and was slowly beginning to overpower the red demon.

Just as Raven was at the verge of slaying the monster she had once called 'father' Jacob appeared from behind Trigon's throne. No one noticed as he carefully scooped up Slade's fallen Shuriken and threw them at Raven. Two of them found their target and buried themselves into her back. Jacob shouted in delight, but his victory was short lived as an ivory dagger penetrated his chest, piercing his heart. The young demon collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm no one's servant." Slade hissed before he too collapsed.

Raven screamed in pain and fell to her knees as Trigon disarmed her, sending her sword flying away, out of her reach.

"As you see dear daughter, in the end you are insignificant. I have won. But before I destroy you, you will get to watch your idiot husband die!"

Raven tried to get back on her feet, but the pain shooting from her back was overwhelming and she kept falling back down.

"Squirm all you want Raven, this time you have lost, and there won't be a second chance for you!"

Trigon raised his dark sword and drew it back, poised to slice the green changeling in half.

"Good bye 'Beast Boy', you have long been a thorn in my side, but that ends right now!"

Trigon began to swing his sword, which was clearly aimed at the changeling's waist. Raven stared in horror, unable to do anything to protect her beloved. The super powered heroes were still lying on the floor unconscious while Bat clan members and remaining Titans hit Trigon with everything they had, but with no effect.

"Gar!" Raven croaked while tears ran down her face. As she watched the sword cruelly make its way to its target the unexpected happened.

Trigon let out an otherworldly scream of pain and dropped both his sword and Beast Boy. Making a supreme effort Raven caught her husband user her white energy and gently brought him to her. She gasped for air as the pain in her back was excruciating, but she did not drop him.

Trigon fell to his knees, still screaming and then fell forward. The demon was dead, and standing behind him was Mark Logan, his hands still wrapped around the antler he had driven into the demon's back. Mark also fell to his knees and it was apparent to all that he was beginning to die himself.

By this point Garfield had regained consciousness. He saw Raven lying on the ground, writhing in agony, with the two ivory shuriken still embedded in her back. Beast Boy quickly understood that they were made of Trigon's ivory and while not instantly lethal to Raven as they would be for a demon, they were poisonous nonetheless.

"Brace yourself Rae, I'm gonna pull them out."

Raven nodded and clenched her teeth. Beast Boy pulled both of the star shaped weapons out of her back at the same time. She screamed in pain as the blades cut her flesh one last time, but then sighed in relief once their evil and poisonous presence had been removed.

"Gar, go to your father before it's too late." She whispered to him. "Go, I'll be OK."

Beast Boy picked himself up and staggered to his father's side as Starfire and Cyborg arrived and began to tend to Raven's wounds.

"Dad!" He cried out.

Mark Logan was beginning to age, as was the corpse of his wife Marie. Beast Boy watched in horror as time was ravaging his father's body.

"It's OK son, the lie has ended. Don't mourn us Garfield, we'll be OK."

The green hero began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry I failed you again Dad."

Mark Logan's hair was now completely gray and he looked as if here were an 80 years old.

"No son, you did not fail us. We're very proud of you …"

And with that last breath Mark Logan passed away in his son's arms. Beast Boy gently laid him down on the ground and watched as both of his parent's bodies turned into dust and blew away. All that was left was two human ribs lying in the ground.

Raven saw the demonic corpses and remembered that she had once last task to perform. Raising her hand she summoned the black vortex, which first captured Jacob's screaming soul. She then focused on Trigon, directing the vortex to him. As did the others the red demon's soul put up a fight but in the end failed and was taken to the inescapable prison, Hell.

"Good bye 'father', say hi to Lamia." Raven muttered before she blacked out.

* * *

Raven slowly woke up. The first thing she noticed as she became lucid was that her back was very sore. She was lying on her back and without moving, so as to not disturb her sore back; she looked around, taking in surroundings. She recognized where she was, their bedroom back at the Aspen house. The curtains were open and she could see that it was morning.

She carefully turned to her right and was relieved to not feel any pain beyond the general soreness she had already felt. She was even more relieved to find herself staring into a pair of soft emerald eyes.

"Good morning." Her husband greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

She cupped his face with her hand and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Better. How did I get here? I don't remember anything."

"Well, Cy and Batman bandaged your wounds in the cave and after that I brought you back here. Cy gave you some anesthetic and stitched your wounds up after cleaning them. He wanted to be sure there was no Trigon ivory left inside before he sewed you up. After that you went into a healing trance for a few hours. After you were done with that I changed your clothes and tucked you into bed last night."

"Those things burned Gar, they were horrible. What happened to Slade?"

"What do you think? When no one was looking he ran away. I also saved those two shuriken. The other ones disappeared; Slade probably picked them up before he left."

Raven gingerly sat up in their bed as Beast Boy helped her. She noticed that was wearing an oversized T-shirt and she stared at her once again bare gray arms.

"I guess I was used to being 'normal'." She sighed.

He smiled. "You are normal Rae."

She smiled back. "At least I still am on the inside."

"I never told you Rae, but I did miss you looking this way."

She chuckled. "You mean you really missed the old gray mare?"

"Rae, I always thought you were hot." He grinned at her. "You've always been beautiful."

She squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, it's always nice to hear you say that."

She paused and looked into his eyes.

"Are you OK Gar?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"I don't know. It was awesome to see them again, even if it was just for a moment. I just wished they could have stayed Rae. I've always missed them, but I guess I never really understood how much I did …"

Raven wrapped her arms around him.

"Your parents are wonderful people Gar. Now I know why you're the way you are. I just wish I could help you bear your burden. It's not fair. Mine was taken away, but yours not only remains, it's worse than ever."

He hugged her back.

"Mom's right, I did marry a good woman."

The Logans remained in silent embrace until a knock was heard.

"Come in, it's open." Raven called out.

The door opened as Starfire and Terra entered the room, both carrying trays.

"Breakfast in bed for our heroes!" Terra announced.

Starfire placed a tray in Raven's lap. "Enjoy friends!"

Raven looked at the food on her tray, and then she looked up at Starfire, who gave her a mildly annoyed look.

"Cyborg prepared your meal friend Raven, so do not worry. I never touched it."

Raven gave the Tamaranian a sheepish grin and began to eat.

"Did he make mine too Star? Cuz if he did I know he slipped some meat into it."

Terra burst out laughing. "Don't worry BB, I made your breakfast. It's 100% vegan, I guarantee it."

Beast Boy tasted the pancakes on his plate. He nodded in the affirmative.

"Friends, might we stay with you while you eat? There is much to talk about."

"Wassup Star?" Beast Boy said between mouthfuls of food.

"Terra has good news!"

The Logans both turned to the Geomancer.

"I'm going back to Atlantis with Garth."

Beast Boy looked surprised.

"You guys are quitting the Titans?"

Terra shook her head.

"Just an extended leave of absence. The wedding is on again and were gonna stay there until the baby is born. After that, we'll see."

Beast Boy grinned at his former lover.

"That's great Terra! You guys are gonna be happy together, I know it."

Terra grinned sheepishly as the Logans continued to devour their breakfast. Soon they were finished.

"Thank you. It was delicious." Raven acknowledged as she handed her now empty tray back to Starfire. Terra collected Beast Boy's tray as well.

"You two just take your time. There's no rush to get up. Almost everybody else is still asleep." Terra informed them as she and Starfire exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Raven reclined against her husband, her head on his shoulder as they still sat in their bed.

"I think I'm ready for another nap." She yawned. "That was a big breakfast."

Beast Boy snickered. "I thought that oversleeping was my job."

"I guess your bad habits are rubbing off on me."

"Since when is getting a well deserved nap a bad habit?" He protested in jest.

"Whatever." She replied as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Raven, before you fall asleep, I have a question for you."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"A question?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What is it?"

"Well, Trigon was passing himself off as my Wild Man. So what happened to my real Wild Man?"

Raven sat up, now fully awake.

"That's a good question Gar, I don't know."

"You think he's still somewhere in here?" He asked as he tapped the side of his head.

Raven had a look of curiosity on her face.

"I suppose he is. There's only one way to find out."

"Field trip?" He asked eagerly.

She nodded.

"OK, first we have to get you asleep."

Beast Boy was clearly eager and made himself comfortable in the bed.

"I'm ready Rae."

Beast Boy saw his beloved's gray face smile as she placed her right hand on his forehead. The purple glow once again appeared and Beast Boy quickly slipped into unconsciousness, still smiling himself. Raven kissed him on his cheek before adopting the lotus position. She no longer used her signature mantra and simply began to breathe rhythmically until her soul self, now white instead of black, emerged and entered her spouse's body.

* * *

Raven materialized next to her husband on a tropical island. They were both standing on the beach and could feel the ocean breeze caress their faces.

"This is new." Beast Boy remarked.

"It's nice." She replied.

Beast Boy walked up to the water's edge.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked.

"I don't want to get my leotard wet."

He grinned mischievously. "We could skinny dip."

"I thought we came to find your real Wild Man."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're no fun." He turned to face the tropical jungle that surrounded the beach. "So where is he?"

"You tell me, he's your Wild Man. Where would you go?"

Beast Boy stroked his chin deep in thought.

"I'm not sure, why don't we fly around and check out the island. Maybe we'll find him that way."

"We might as well." She replied as she became airborne. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and followed her into the sky. The island was fairly small, only about a mile across. The vegetation was dense however and there were no clearings in the interior.

"I'm sensing something down there. Two things actually."

The hawk turned to her and screeched. She opened a telepathic link to him.

_What did you say Gar?_

**Can you tell who or what they are?**

_I know this is going to sound strange, but they're both you._

**That's interesting, I wonder … wait, I saw something move.**

_Where?_

**Follow me**

Beast Boy went into a steep dive and began a rapid descent towards the jungle below.

_Slow down Gar, I can't dive as fast as you!_

**Sorry Rae. I'll slow down. I just don't want to lose him.**

_You mean the Wild Man?_

**No, not him. I saw The Beast.**

_The Beast? Well, I guess that explains things._

Beast Boy slowed his dive and screeched at the Beast, who was now even visible to Raven as he ran along the jungle floor. The Beast turned and saw the two approached and stopped. Beast Boy morphed into a spider monkey and quickly worked his way down through the foliage while Raven used her white energy to open a path to the Beast. The two landed at the same time in front of the green behemoth and Beast Boy resumed his human form.

The Beast bowed to them.

"My Lady, Master, welcome."

Raven approached the Beast and as she had done once before she caressed his face and kissed him in his furry cheek.

"The Wild Man." Beast Boy asked. "Where is he?"

"I have found him Master. The imposter had imprisoned him but your valor in battle has liberated him. Come, I will take you to the Wild Man."

The Beast led the Logans down a narrow path that he had cleared earlier, which led them straight to the center of the island, where they found a small hut made entirely out of natural vegetation, which camouflaged it perfectly and had made it perfectly invisible from above. That hut was rather large and its entrance had no door. They approached the hut stealthily and peered cautiously through the entrance.

Inside they saw a young man dressed in a loin cloth. He was fair skinned and had blond hair. He was muscular but not bulky. He sat on the floor, facing away from the door. A large canine, it looked like a wolf, lay next to him and he was caressing it.

He turned to face them. His hair was long but was not scraggly or unkempt and he had no beard. He stood up and they could see that he was no taller than Beast Boy. He had the same emerald eyes and infectious smile as Beast Boy.

"Greetings Mistress, Master. I am so glad that we are finally able to meet."

"Dude, so you really are my Wild Man? Where's your spear?"

The blond man laughed.

"Master, I am your Wild Man. I do not carry a weapon because you have no use for weapons."

Raven approached the young man and cupped his face with her hand.

"Why aren't you green?" She asked.

"Master is green because of his animal side My Lady. I am his human side."

"I see." She replied. She was clearly mesmerized at seeing a fully human version of her husband.

"So dude, what are you gonna do now that you're free."

The Wild Man looked apologetic.

"First of all Master, I must apologize that I was unable to defend us from the imposter. He took me by surprise and bound me. It was your courage and valor in battle that set me free and after that the Beast found me and helped me recover."

"Well, I'm glad to see you two get along now." Beast Boy replied. "The Beast didn't get along with the impostor."

"Yes master, as to what I will do, I will do as all Wild Men do. I will retreat into the deepest recesses of your mind, as there is no place for me in your modern world."

"Are you sure about that? " Raven asked. "Your master is not an ordinary man."

"Master already has all that he needs. I have nothing to offer him. But I thank you for your consideration my mistress."

Suddenly the Beast spoke up.

"That is not true Wild Man. You and I, we are the core, the heart of our master. We make him unique. But he needs you to complement me. If you diminish, then so do I and master will suffer because of that. He needs both of us to be strong. And he needs to be strong for our mistress."

The Wild Man turned to Raven.

"Do you agree my Lady?" He asked.

Raven nodded and she stepped forward and kissed the Wild Man.

"Yes, Gar, I agree."

Beast Boy then took his wife's hand.

"It's time for us to go. But we'll be back soon." He promised.

He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist and together they walked away into the jungle, until they disappeared into the foliage.

THE END

* * *

OK, now it's really done.

Thanks for hanging in there with me for this long and wild ride!

Ganguro should start posting in a few weeks, in the meantime you can read my first RobStar story: The Joker's Shadow


	44. Author's note

Congratulations! You made to the end of this story! I know that I tend to write long stories and that not everyone likes or has the patience to read a long story, so I commend you for sticking with this tale to the bitter end.

That said, there must have been something about this story that compelled you to read it from beginning to end. All I ask of you is to leave me a single review. Tell me what you liked or didn't like about the story. Your feedback means a great deal to me, even if it's critical.

Thanks again for reading, and if you liked this story, check out my other ones as well.


	45. A plug for another story

Dear readers!

I'm adding this short note to let you know that team Ganguro will soon be working on another collaboration. We'll be working on a collection of one shots that will chronicle the backgrounds of some of the lesser know heroes and villains in the Titaniverse. I

We have a working title for this joint venture: Tales from Jump City. We hope to begin publishing them in the Teen Titans section soon, so stay tuned!

Also, I will be placing my current fanfic, '8 Years Later' under hiatus while I figure out how to end that story.


End file.
